Like Normal People Do
by Langleykel
Summary: Completed! SV fluffiness with a pinch of angst. Post Phase-One and eventually AU.
1. The Best Laid Plans

**Like Normal People Do**

**Author**: Chshalogrl aka Ellie

**Disclaimer**:  I don't own anything or anyone.  Alias and its characters are the property of JJ Abrams, the lucky people at ABC, and Bad Robot Productions.  

**Rating**: PG-13…and that's a harsh rating.

**Summary**:  The ups and downs of SpyLove following the infamous Phase One kiss. Anything after that kiss is fair game and will probably be AU.  This fic is fluffy like a bowl full of marshmallows with a pinch of angst for flavor.  I tend to save a lot of angst for my sad little journal, so if you don't like fluff, you're in the wrong thread. :) 

**A/N**: I've been writing this for awhile, just adding a paragraph here and there since Phase One first aired.  I never intended to actually post it anywhere…it was originally just a creative outlet I used to get a break from schoolwork.  Anyway, when I realized I had more than forty pages, I decided to post it.  There's some backstory to this fic and I filled in a lot of the gaps of the history of the show.  I apologize if anything is really off, when I was writing originally…I didn't expect to be posting it so I wasn't too worried about historical accuracies, but I did my best to go back and try to correlate dates, ages, etc.  So bear with me.  Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.  Happy Reading!

**Prologue-The Best Laid Plans**

_Sometimes things just aren't as they seem…_

**********************

 **Early 1976**

To say that the tension was thick would be an understatement.  Brown eyes burned into green ones and the steely glares were unrelenting.  Each wearing a scowl, Agents Bristow and Vaughn each surveyed the other.  Both were worthy, and had more than proven themselves, but the task at hand was a tedious one.  Sloane was a very skilled player and he was not used to being beaten.  It would only be through cooperation between the two agents that they would outwit him.  Bristow nodded decisively, making a split-second judgment before making a move.  Nervously, Vaughn watched the attack take place, and felt a bead of sweat form at his hairline.  He thought that their team had been well-placed, but one by one they were being taken out, and if he didn't come up with a back-up plan within the next several seconds…the mission would be finished.  Glancing around to assess his options, Vaughn decided…

"DAD!"  Seven year old Michael Vaughn came tearing into the dining room looking extremely agitated.  Startled, William Vaughn and Jack Bristow were pulled away from their cutthroat game of Battleship with Arvin Sloane.  Glancing apologetically toward Jack and Arvin, William proceeded to address whatever it was that had sent Michael flying into the room like a bat out of hell.

Patiently, William motioned for Michael to come closer.  "What's wrong, son?"  Rolling his eyes exaggeratedly, Michael jerked his thumb toward the hallway from where he had just burst.  "That's what's wrong."  And sure enough, pitter-pattering down the hallway, a dark-haired toddler in lavender "footie" pajamas waddled into the room.  Jack smiled as he watched the baby look around the room before squealing excitedly and trotting towards the young blond boy.  

Michael rolled his eyes once again as the little girl began tugging at his leg in an attempt to get him to play.  "See Dad?  She won't leave me alone!"  I've been trying to play with some really important toys and all she wants to do is play with blocks or look at books.  I'm a GUY, Dad.  I'm almost eight.  I have a repetation to protect."  William tried to hide his smile as he corrected his son.  "Reputation, son. Reputation."  

Arvin smiled at the young boy.  "Now Michael.  I would imagine there are worse things in the world than to be bothered like a pretty little lady like this one."  Lifting the one-year old up into his lap, he winked at Jack.  "Someday, Michael, I have a feeling you'll enjoy being chased by dimpled brunettes." 

Disgusted by the thought, Michael shook his head furiously.  "No way.  Never!"  

William smiled at the stubbornness evident in his son's green eyes. "We'll see.  Go ahead and go play.  We'll take over from here."

"Thanks for keeping an eye on Sydney for me, Michael."  Jack broke in.  "She has really taken a liking to you."

"Sure, Mr. Bristow.  No problem."  Michael mumbled as he headed back to his bedroom. 

"Listen, I'd better go anyway, William.  Laura is going to be back from the University soon and I need to get my little girl into bed."  Jack smiled tenderly as he eyed his sleepy daughter as she rested in Arvin's arms.  

"Alright Jack.  We'll pick up this game sometime soon.  I'll see you at work." William smiled as Arvin passed Sydney to her father.  "And I'll see you later, Sydney.  She really is beautiful, Jack.  She's the spitting image of Laura.  I think you just may have a heartbreaker on your hands."

Jack gave him a wry smile.  "Ha!  Not if I have anything to do with it.  She won't date until she's forty.  And even then, her boyfriends are going to have to undergo some extensive background checks.  This little girl is going to be smart and beautiful just like her mommy.  And she is going to get an education and have all the best things in life."

Arvin smiled sadly at Jack's hopes for his daughter's future.  "There's nothing like the love a man can have for his child, is there?  I can only hope that Emily and I will be blessed with children of our own someday." 

"I hope so too, Arvin." William smiled fondly toward his young son's room.  "I can't wait to watch Mikey grow up.  I just know he is going to do something special with his life."

Jack nodded. "I know exactly what you mean, my friend.  But I really should be going.  Have Annette or Emily give Laura a call.  Maybe we can all get together for dinner sometime soon.  I'll see you soon, William.  You too, Arvin."

"You too, Jack.  Good night."

**25 years later**

Sydney Anne Bristow.  The name had sparked something in his subconscious the first time he read it on her file.  Something he couldn't quite put his finger on, but something nonetheless.  He knew why the name Bristow struck him.  That name sparked something in every single employee of the CIA…and that something was mind-numbing fear.  But still.  "Sydney Anne Bristow."  Michael Vaughn tested it slowly on his lips.  Yep.  It was familiar all right.  But how?  He had never met a Sydney Bristow as far as he could recall.  He couldn't ask his mom about her.  Every shred of information about their doubles was completely confidential.  And he sure as hell wasn't going to ask Jack.  Did he know her through Jack?  No.  He knew that Jack and his father must have worked together at some point.  But he couldn't remember the angry face of Jack Bristow from his early childhood.  And he was sure he would have remembered such a sour expression.  

As he entered the small room with some coffee and donuts, he chuckled at himself.  There was no way he knew this eccentric young woman with the Day-Glo red hair and chipmunk cheeks.  She was downright certifiable.  Nope, he'd never met Sydney Bristow.  He would have remembered dimples like those.

***********************

_…And those are the things that have the power to irreversibly alter worlds within a matter of seconds_.


	2. Takedown, Take One

**Like Normal People Do**

**Author:** Chshalogrl aka Ellie

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything or anyone. Alias and its characters are the property of JJ Abrams, the lucky people at ABC, and Bad Robot Productions. 

**Rating**: PG-13…and that's a harsh rating.

**Summary**: The ups and downs of SpyLove following the infamous Phase One kiss. Anything after that kiss is fair game and will probably be AU. This fic is fluffy like a bowl full of marshmallows with a pinch of angst for flavor. I tend to save a lot of angst for my sad little journal, so if you don't like fluff, you're in the wrong story. :) 

**A/N**: Thanks so much to everyone who responded to the prologue! I'm actually not a fiction-writer…I'm more of the research/analysis type of writer. That said…just bear with me since fiction is not my strong point. For those interested, I'm actually splitting my time between home and work in Los Angeles all summer (I'm living in LA four days a week) so my internet access will be limited to the three days a week that I'm actually at home (Did that make sense?) Anyway, I'll using those three days to work on and post a chapter…in short I'll probably post once a week. Here's Chapter 1. Happy Reading!

**Chapter 1-Takedown, Take One**

The kiss…well, the kiss was the kind of stuff movies were made of. Old romances. Sydney smiled. _Humprey Bogart, Ingrid Bergman, "here's lookin' at you, kid" style romances_. Of all the times she had fantasized about the first time she would kiss Michael Vaughn, she certainly hadn't guessed that it would be in the midst of overturned desks, flickering fluorescent lights, with several tired CIA agents in a building on the brink of collapse. Their surroundings had melted away the moment she caught his eye and read the flurry of emotions marbled into the jade-green irises. Triumph, relief, exhaustion, but there was one thing that she saw that scared her beyond belief…love.

Terrified as she was, she couldn't seem to break the strand that bridged their intense gazes. Sydney suddenly found herself moving toward him and was amazed to see him doing the same. In an instant, her arms were around his neck and his lips were on hers. Oblivious to the layers of protective gear they both wore, they remained there, in the center of the ruins of SD-6, and they rejoiced in their success in the most appropriate way. Together.

But, that was more than an hour ago. 

Things had moved steadily from unbelievably romantic to unbelievably awkward. And now, as Vaughn pulled up to Sydney's house, she found herself wishing for some CIA-issued protocol that dictated the rules and regulations of romantic relationships between handler and asset once they had achieved their objective. Sydney turned awkwardly toward Vaughn as he turned off the car. 

"So…" he began lamely. He could have kicked himself. _Smooth, Vaughn. You just kissed this woman with every ounce of desire you've felt for her for the past year and a half, and all you've got is 'So?' Get it together, Casanova! Okay, think. Honesty. Women seem to like that. Let's give it a shot_. Taking a deep breath, he tried again. "I'm not really sure where to go from here, Syd."

Relief flooded Sydney's features and Vaughn could have kissed her…again. "Me neither. I mean, this is all new for me. Not only am I no longer a double agent, but the rulebook no longer applies." She amended her words. "At least not as a matter of life or death."

Vaughn smiled at her words and reached over to brush a loose strand of hair from her cheek. "Listen Sydney, I would hope that you realize this by now, but I want to make sure you know up front. I'm in this for the long haul. I mean, this isn't me just acting on some lustful crush." Sydney raised her eyebrows and Vaughn shrugged sheepishly. "Okay, so maybe there _is_ a little bit of lust involved. But that's not the basis of my feelings. I…care about you. A lot. And I'd really like the chance to get to know you. I mean, we're kind of doing this backwards seeing as how you've saved my life, I've saved yours, and I already trust you more than pretty much anyone I can think of. But I'd really like the chance to court you. Do it the old-fashioned way. I want to bring you flowers and send you cheesy little stuffed animals when you've had a bad day. I want to take you to the movies. Buy your tickets and popcorn. And I'd really like for us to go to that hockey game we've been talking about for so long. But most of all, I want to do whatever will make you the happiest. The ball's in your court." 

Sydney was touched by the sincerity of his words and responded softly. "I've never gotten to have a real relationship with someone. You know? The kind where you can sit down at the end of the day and complain about work over dinner and a glass of wine. And I'd like nothing more than for us to start over…like any other couple starting to date. What you said? I want all of that. I want that with you." Sydney looked shyly down at her hands as she finished. When she glanced up at Vaughn's expression, she could help but giggle. "Vaughn, if your smile gets any bigger, I think your face is going to break."

Embarrassed, Vaughn shook his head. "I can't help it. I've wanted to be with you for so long. I can't even remember a specific time that it started. But I never thought this would happen…which is why I kept going back to…" Vaughn's words didn't make it out of his throat as reality hit him with face-flattening force.

Sydney realized what he had been about to say and finished his sentence somberly. "Alice." With a deep sigh, Sydney shook her head and began to get out of the car. Vaughn grabbed her hand before she could complete the action. "Sydney! Wait!"

Lifting herself to a standing position, she turned and leaned into the car tiredly. "Look Vaughn, I know this all happened quickly, so I understand that you haven't had time to really think about this. I'm not mad. I'm not even upset. I'm just tired and it's really your responsibility to make this decision and take care of the situation. So go home and figure out what you want to do." She offered him a half-smile. "If you feel you need to pursue your relationship with Alice, I completely understand. I'll see you tomorrow, Vaughn. Thanks for the ride." Closing the car door, Sydney turned and headed into her apartment leaving a stunned Vaughn sitting in the car.

Surprised that she thought he would ever continue his relationship with Alice, he stared at Sydney's building long after she had disappeared through her front door. He felt like a complete heel, but he couldn't continue seeing Alice. It was Sydney and it had always _been_ Sydney. Nodding decisively, he started the car and headed towards Alice's apartment. It was late, but Vaughn's volatile relationship had taught him something. Sometimes things just couldn't wait. This was one of those times. 

***********************

The next morning was a busy one for Vaughn. The night before had been a hellish one. Breaking the news to Alice had been difficult, particularly because he really did care for her, but she had taken it well and had claimed that she had suspected that things had been off-kilter for quite a while. He hadn't told her about Sydney, but she seemed to have guessed that there was someone else because as he had walked out the door he'd heard her softly whisper, "I hope she knows how lucky she is."

He's spent the rest of the night tossing and turning as he tried to figure out how to tell Sydney about his decision. The answer had come to him at four in the morning, and he had been busy perfecting his little project ever since. It had taken him several minutes with the phone in his hand for him to gather up the courage to call on Jack Bristow for a favor. And while Jack had been his usual stoic self, he had agreed that after the takedown of SD-6, Sydney deserved some time off. And he had also agreed very reluctantly to grant Vaughn some time off as well, so that he could "help Sydney to recuperate" following the stress of the previous several months. Once Vaughn had finished thanking Jack, he had gotten Francie's cell phone number from Will and called her to introduce himself before requesting another favor. Now, as he finished up in his kitchen he grinned as he imagined how much Sydney was going to hate him for surprising her. Shaking his head, his grin just grew. _All's fair in love and war_

*************************

Sydney curled up into a tighter ball and pulled her blankets over her head as the sun shone through the window. Waiting for her alarm to go off, she tried to milk every last bit of slumber. Did she get a day off after taking down a massive network of international terrorists? Nope. Rolling her eyes, she remembered Kendall's words. 'Getting the job done is not an occasion for a holiday, Ms. Bristow. That's what you get paid for.' Annoyed that she had even thought of Kendall while in the comfort of her own bed, she closed her eyes defiantly. And just as she was slipping back into a blissful sleep, she heard a knock at the door. Groaning, she grabbed an extra pillow and pulled it over her head while she mumbled to herself. "Go away!" Satisfied when the knocking suddenly ceased, she nodded happily and had just closed her eyes again when she heard a key in the door. Sydney was annoyed when she realized that Francie must have forgotten her keys and was probably just too lazy to get the spare key. She was received quite a surprise, however, when she spied a figure standing in the doorway to her bedroom. 

Vaughn laughed as he watched Sydney's jaw fall. She looked so comfortable nestled in her bed, he was glad that Francie had told him about the spare key because he would have felt bad making her climb out of her little nest. He offered a quick "Surprise!" before he indicated that he needed to put down the large tray he was carrying. Sydney nodded and cleared the nightstand for him to set down the heavy load before the fact really registered that she had a pajama-clad Michael Vaughn standing in her bedroom. Blushing, Sydney became aware of her own state of undress and discreetly looked under the covers to recall what she was wearing. Of course. Of course, last night of all nights, she had to decide to wear the teeniest pair of cotton gym shorts known to man. And the cleavage-bearing black camisole wasn't much better. Sydney smiled modestly at Vaughn before pulling the blankets up to her chest in embarrassment. "So, uh, Vaughn. What are you doing here?" She asked him brightly.

Vaughn imitated her perky tone. "Well Syd. I think I should ask you the same thing. Have you looked at the time?" 

Confused, Sydney glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand. Eleven o' clock?! No wonder she felt so rested! "Vaughn! Why didn't you call me? Oh man, my ass is so grass! Kendall is going to kill me!" Sydney scrambled to her feet, skimpy attire forgotten, and leapt out of bed. Unfortunately, her foot became entangled in the bedding and her leap became a swan dive right into the floor. Vaughn watched with a mixture of disbelief and horror, as Sydney seemed to hang in the air, poised to smash into the ground face first. Thankful for his reflexes, he managed to hook her around the waist while she was in midair and found himself holding a very scantily-clad Sydney Bristow as she hung with her nose just inches from the ground. Heaving her upright, he placed her right in front of him before bending down to her eye-level to gape at her insanity. "Um, Syd? Did that really just happen?"

Blushing furiously, Sydney sat on her bed and nodded. "If you're asking if you really prevented me from taking a nosedive into my bedroom floor…then, yes, I believe it did."

Vaughn sighed. Francie had told him how bad Sydney was with surprises, but he hadn't really taken her remarks to heart. Apparently, she hadn't been exaggerating. Vaughn started to speak slowly. "Sydney? Listen carefully before you completely lose your mind. You have the next four days off. I arranged it. I asked Francie to turn off your alarm clock before she left so that you could get some shut-eye. She also told me where you keep your spare key so that I could surprise you with breakfast in bed." He motioned towards the tray. "I wanted to do something special to inform you that Alice and I are no longer a couple." Vaughn looked at her questioningly. "Now, did you get all of that?" Looking closely at her, he watched as a small smile appeared on her face and he grinned, as her small smile grew larger and larger. 

"Really? Four days?" Her voice was quiet.

"Really. And I just happen to have the same four days off. Wonder how that happened." Vaughn shrugged innocently. 

Clapping her hands excitedly, she turned and pulled back the covers to her bed. "Come on, Vaughn. Get in!" Rolling her eyes at his look of reluctance, she patted the space next to her. "We're going to have breakfast in bed. Leave the sexual tension at the door." Shrugging, Vaughn awkwardly climbed in next to Sydney and smiled at her before leaning over to whisper in her ear, "Happy Syd & Vaughn Day."

Grinning like a fool at the corny line, she responded. "You too, Vaughn. Thank you." 

TBC

Let me know what you think!


	3. Like Normal People Do

**Like Normal People Do**

**Author**: Chshalogrl aka Ellie

**Disclaimer**:  I don't own anything or anyone.  Alias and its characters are the property of JJ Abrams, the lucky people at ABC, and Bad Robot Productions.  

**Rating:** PG-13…and that's a harsh rating.

**Summary**:  The ups and downs of SpyLove following the infamous Phase One kiss. Anything after that kiss is fair game and will probably be AU.  This fic is fluffy like a bowl full of marshmallows with a pinch of angst for flavor.  I tend to save a lot of angst for my sad little journal, so if you don't like fluff, you're in the wrong thread. :) 

**A/N**:So…I'm back!!!  Sorry it's so late, but I had forgotten that I would be leaving LA in the middle of Friday evening traffic…not fun!  Oh and thanks for the well-wishes about LA.  I'm a horseback-riding instructor for the summer and it's going to be very demanding…but rewarding.  Anyway, thanks for your comments!!!  You are all amazing!!!  And I'm so glad that you guys are enjoying my dabbling in creative writing.  Here's Chapter 2 and I've also included the tail end of Chapter 1.  Thanks again to each and every one of you for your comments!  I appreciate them more than you know.  Now I've got to get editing the next few chapters!  Happy Reading!

_Previously…_

Clapping her hands excitedly, she turned and pulled back the covers to her bed.  "Come on, Vaughn.  Get in!"  Rolling her eyes at his look of reluctance, she patted the space next to her.  "We're going to have breakfast in bed.  Leave the sexual tension at the door."  Shrugging, Vaughn awkwardly climbed in next to Sydney and smiled at her before leaning over to whisper in her ear, "Happy Syd & Vaughn Day."

Grinning like a fool, she responded.  "You too, Vaughn.  Thank you." 

 **Chapter 2-Like Normal People Do**

**Part A**

**Early 1976**

"I'm going in."  Michael Vaughn flattened himself against the wall and waited in silence for the signal.  Upon receiving the imaginary sign, the seven year old burst through his bedroom door, aiming his index fingers at the non-existent felons plaguing his bedroom.  "Bang! Bang! Bang!"  Satisfied with his handiwork, he blew smoke from the tips of his index fingers and smiled before tucking the gun in the holster he wore over his Superman pajamas.  A knock at his bedroom door tore him from his game and he jumped around to meet the intruder.

"Mikey?"  William Vaughn peeked his head through the doorway and smiled at his young son.  Michael returned the grin.  He had the coolest dad of all the kids in his class at school.  "Yeah Dad?"

"Since you're getting to be such a big boy, I was hoping you'll do something for me."  William entered Michael's room completely and revealed the precious cargo he had on his hip.  "Do you remember Mr. Bristow and Mr. Sloane?"

"Yes Dad."  Michael nodded solemnly.  

"Well, this is Mr. Bristow's daughter.  We have some work to discuss and then we might play a game of cards or something.  Would you mind letting Sydney play with you in here?  We'll be right down the hall if you need anything."  

"Awww, Dad!  Do I have to?  She's just a baby!  I'm playing a game and she won't be able to play with me.  Plus, she's a GIRL!  Girls are no fun."  Michael watched as his father set the toddler down and fixed a steely glare on his dad before crossing his arms over his chest.  "I'll make you a deal.  I'll play with _her_ if you'll take me fishing."

William chuckled and shook his head.  "You've got the makings of a fine agent, young man. It's a deal.  Now be good and have fun."  William bent down to the level of the wide-eyed baby before saying softly, "Bye Sydney."  Straightening, William tousled his son's hair affectionately before closing the bedroom door quietly behind him.

Michael stood and turned his gaze on Sydney for the first time.  Grimacing, he took note of the girly purple color of her pajamas and of the way she was chewing on her own hand.  Rolling his eyes, he knelt down next to her and gently pried her hand from her mouth.  "My mom says you shouldn't suck your thumb.  It'll make your teeth look funny.  Sucking your whole hand is prolly bad too."  Sydney dropped her hands to the sides of her fuzzy sleeper and stared at Michael with large brown eyes.  As she gazed at her new playmate, a wobbly grin began to take shape and before he knew it, the munchkin had her arms wrapped around his leg and was looking up at him adoringly.  

"Ewww!!"  Michael cried out before kneeling down to extract her from his leg.  Seconds later, the boy let out a yelp as he heard Sydney giggle and then felt the sweet, slobbery, graham-cracker scented kiss that she placed on his cheek.  After wiping away the wetness, Michael decided to ignore the little imp and turned away to resume the "mission" he had been on prior to his dad's interruption.  Unfortunately, he didn't get two steps from Sydney before she let out a squawk and began bouncing with her arms up in the air, begging to be picked up.  Smacking a hand to his forehead, Michael looked at the stubborn little girl and imitated the common groan of his mother, "You're going to be a handful!"  

Shaking his head, Michael knew…looking after little Sydney Bristow was going to be a tough job.

**And…Back to the Present Day**

Vaughn sat watching Sydney with an amused expression as she continued to devour the greasy breakfast he had already had his share of.  Glancing at her slim figure, which was more visible than usual due to her skimpy attire, he shook his head in disbelief.  

Glancing up from her task of scraping the maple syrup from her plate, Sydney scolded him sharply.  "Don't do that!"

"Do what?"

"Laugh at how much I can eat.  I'm a healthy, growing girl!" she crowed.  

Raising his eyebrows, Vaughn scoffed.  "A growing girl?  And how many candles were on your last birthday cake?"

"Eighteen."  Sydney responded without missing a beat.

"Well, in that case, I've really got to go. You know, younger girls I can handle…but you're practically jailbait.  But it's been fun, really."  Vaughn made a show of climbing out of bed and heading toward the door when he was suddenly tackled from behind.  While he managed to remain standing, he struggled to maintain his footing despite the fact that he had a syrup-scented woman, who claimed to be eighteen years old, hanging from his neck in piggyback fashion.  

Sydney leaned over from her comfortable perch on Vaughn's back and spoke into his ear.  "You know, there really were only eighteen candles on my last birthday cake.  But that could possibly be due to the fact that the true number of candles wouldn't fit.  It was a small cake.  I'd hate to see you leave now…so, old man, how do you feel about corrupting 27-year old women?"  Vaughn could hear the smile in her voice and he pretended to consider it before speaking.

"Well, there is still the issue of the seven year age difference, but I think I'll be able to move passed it.  The real question is, how do you feel about older men?  I've almost hit my prime.  Pretty soon it's going to be diapers, dentures, and dementia.  The three D's.  Can you handle it?"  Though his tone had been teasing, Vaughn shivered as he heard her breathy response.

"I've always had a thing for older men.  I like my men experienced…if you know what I mean."

Gulping, Vaughn responded, "Yeah.  I think I get it."

Smiling, Sydney slid down the length of Vaughn's body as she let go of his neck.  Moving over to her dresser and rifling through her drawers she turned to him, "So, what are we going to do with four days off?  I don't think I've ever had four days…wait, that's not true.  One time when I was sixteen, I went to Europe with some friends for a couple of weeks.  But since then?  Nada, zip, zilch.  I don't even know what one does on vacation."  Sydney shot a dimpled grin at him and batted her eyes.  "Will you teach me, Vaughn?"

Vaughn couldn't help but laugh at this playful side of Sydney that he had seen on precious few occasions.  "Yes Sydney.  I will teach you about the art of laziness and the skill of decadence.  These are things I know well and I'm happy to pass on my expertise."

"Good!" She said excitedly.  "Then I'm going to go take a quick shower and get dressed.  You can plan our day's activities.  I'll be out in a few minutes."  And with that, she practically skipped into the bathroom with clothes in hand, leaving Vaughn alone in her bedroom to plan their day.

********************

Sydney stood under the hot strands of water and smiled ecstatically at the shower wall.  Four days off?  And she got to spend them with Vaughn?  If this was what life beyond SD-6 was like, she had a feeling she was going to be a big fan.  Turning off the water and stepping out to towel herself off, she wondered just what Vaughn was going to have planned for the day.  She didn't want or expect anything fancy.  More than anything, she craved normalcy.  And she had a feeling that Vaughn was going to be an excellent person to teach her how to live life…like normal people do.

After she had dried herself off, she stepped into the clean clothes she had selected and ran a comb through her hair before applying a minimal amount of makeup.  Smiling, she realized that Vaughn had rarely seen her in her own comfortable clothing.  He had seen plenty of designer suits and he had gotten more than his share of eyefuls when he saw her SD-6 getups, but never anything uniquely Sydney.  Glancing in the mirror at her faded jeans and the soft, red V-neck; she took a breath.  With a mixture of excitement, she stepped out of the bathroom, realizing that Vaughn was going to be meeting Sydney Bristow in her purest form that day.  She just hoped that he liked what he saw.

*******************

Vaughn jumped slightly when he heard the door open and he turned to see Sydney step into the bedroom.  While, admittedly, Vaughn had always thought Sydney Bristow to be damn sexy in whatever she was wearing, he found himself very pleased upon seeing her in something as simple as blue jeans.  Seeing her damp hair still hanging around her face and the way the faded denim hugged her toned frame, he was startled at how utterly appropriate the scenario felt.  Sydney getting out of the shower while Vaughn, still in his pajamas, waited his turn…it was all so domestic.  And he liked it.

"So," Sydney's voice broke through his ponderings, "What's the plan?"

"You'll see when we get there.  Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to use your shower."

"Go ahead.  But I hope you brought your own shampoo, because older man or not, I don't like my guys to smell like peaches and cream.  It's a real mood-killer."

And, as he closed the door behind him, Vaughn called over his shoulder.  "Hey, the name's Boy Scout.  I'm always prepared." 

*******************

Glancing to his right, Vaughn rolled his eyes happily when he saw that Sydney was practically bouncing in the passenger seat of her car.  Although he knew it was old-fashioned, he couldn't help but feel a little rush of pride when Sydney had asked him to drive.  He knew perfectly well that Sydney Bristow was more than capable of taking care of herself.  But he firmly believed that chivalry was far from dead and he was glad to see that she was willing to let him fulfill that belief.  

Sydney's eyes widened excitedly and she practically clawed her way out of the car when they pulled up at the miniature golf course that she loved so much.  

I LOVE miniature golf, Vaughn!"

"I KNOW you do, Syd."

Sydney glanced at him with a solemn expression.  "I'm going to kick your ass, Agent Vaughn."

Vaughn's laugh was apparently a little bit too loud, because Sydney raised one eyebrow and stared him down in a manner that caused goosebumps to rise on his arms.  Meekly, he responded to her statement with a quiet, "Okay."  

Satisfied with his reaction to "the look", Sydney nodded and the pair began walking to the entrance.  

Vaughn, still on a high over the fact that he was in public with Sydney, was more than a little bit delighted when he felt her slip her smaller hand into his.  Gazing down at her tentative expression, he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze as the arrived at the ticket booth.  

"Two, please."  Ignoring Sydney's objections, he paid for their tickets and somehow managed to get their putters and golf balls without letting go of Sydney's hand.

"Vaughn, I really wish you would have let me pay for my ticket."

Vaughn shook his head. "Sydney, I've wanted to take you out for a very, very long time.  I'm trying to fulfill a fantasy here.  Paying for you when we go out is a part of that fantasy.  Are you really going to take that away from me?"

"Well, when you put it that way…can we go shopping on Rodeo Drive next?"

Vaughn handed her the smaller golf club, "Funny, Syd.  Very funny.  Now, we have two very serious decisions to make here.  First, do you want a yellow ball or a pink ball?"   Sydney wrinkled her nose as she looked disparagingly at the pink.  Vaughn smiled.  "I'm guessing that your expression means that you want the yellow.  It's a good thing I'm comfortable with my feminine side, Syd.  Or I might have put up a fight.  Now, next decision.  Do we want to do the "Wild, Wild, West" course?  Or the "Storybook Land" course?"

Sydney stood with a thoughtful look before nodding.  "Storybook Land."

"Good choice."  

Taking a few steps towards the first hole on the course, Vaughn noticed that Sydney wasn't with him.  Turning around, he saw her standing rooted to the spot he had left her in and he looked at her in confusion.

"We're on a real, live, normal date, Vaughn.  I think you forgot something."  Sydney held her hand out toward him and waited for him to make his way back to her.

Vaughn chuckled as he understood and backtracked.  "I think I can do better than that, Ms. Bristow."  And gently tapping her outstretched hand away, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her securely to his side.  He glanced down at her when he felt her left arm slide around his waist.  "Better?"

"Much.  Now, let's get this show on the road."  

****************

Sydney was kicking his ass.  He knew she was athletic and he knew she was intelligent.  But he had always seen miniature golf largely as a game of chance.  Wrong.  After seven holes, Sydney had gotten three holes-in-one.  And the rest of her shots had been under par.  Vaughn was starting to get just the tiniest bit frustrated as he watched Sydney at the eighth hole.  Prepared to see her send the ball directly through the revolving door of the "Giant Peach", he was amused when he suddenly saw a flash of yellow sail over a nearby fence and into a mucky pond.  He was even more surprised to hear a string of hushed curse words escape from Sydney's mouth.  Turning around to look at Vaughn, she gave him her best pout and he was shocked at how good it was.  Those doe-eyes seemed bigger than ever and he couldn't help but feel bad for her when she remarked sadly, "I lost my ball, Vaughn."  

Vaughn laughed lightly, "It's okay, sweetie.  We'll get you another one."  And suddenly, Sydney's face split into a huge beaming smile, her dimples more pronounced than ever.  Confused by Sydney's sudden expression of giddiness, he questioned her.  "What's with the quick change of heart?"

For the second time that day, Sydney was practically bouncing as she responded.  "You just called me sweetie."

Had he?  He hadn't even noticed.  The endearment had just slipped off his tongue.  But it was fitting.  He had never been very comfortable with such endearments as "honey" or "baby" and especially not "sweetie".  It had always seemed so saccharine to him.  Now it was a perfect fit.  He was turning into a sap.  Oh well.

Wrapping his arm around her once more, he replied, "Yeah.  I guess I did."  Planting a kiss on the top of her head, he realized something for the first time.  Sydney was his girlfriend.  He could imagine himself proudly introducing her to people. _I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Sydney Bristow_.  He could hug her, kiss her, hold her hand, and use dozens of corny pet names for her.  In public.  As much as he wanted.  Sydney was his girlfriend.  He had kissed her when her world had come crashing down.  And, more importantly…she had kissed him back.

TBC…

Thanks for reading!  Let me know what you think!

~Ellie


	4. Dance! Dance!

Like Normal People Do 

**Author**: Chshalogrl aka Ellie

**Disclaimer**:  I don't own anything or anyone.  Alias and its characters are the property of JJ Abrams, the lucky people at ABC, and Bad Robot Productions.  

**Rating**: PG-13…and that's a harsh rating.

**Summary**:  The ups and downs of SpyLove following the infamous Phase One kiss. Anything after that kiss is fair game and will probably be AU.  This fic is fluffy like a bowl full of marshmallows with a pinch of angst for flavor.  I tend to save a lot of angst for my sad little journal, so if you don't like fluff, you're in the wrong thread. :) 

**A/N**:Okay!  I decided to post Chapter 3 and I had a moment of downtime so here it is.  I'm just going to say right now…I have NO idea what I was thinking when I wrote this.  This is by far the weirdest chapter I have written yet…but imagining Sydney in this chapter just makes me laugh.  This is just a fun little filler where I let Sydney go completely out of character.  Hey, this could happen on the show!  Really.  Okay, so maybe not.  But I hope you guys enjoy it just the same.  I probably won't have a chance to post the next chapter until the end of the week, so look for it then.  Thanks for your reviews and Happy Reading!

**Chapter 3-Dance! Dance!**

After getting another golf ball for Sydney, she resumed her winning streak and had, indeed, kicked Vaughn's ass.  Since she was still unbelievably hyper for some unknown reason (which Vaughn vowed to find and destroy), the pair headed into the arcade to see if they could find something to entertain them for a little while longer.  Moving around the large room, the couple was knee-deep in pre-pubescent kids and Vaughn found himself gripping Sydney's hand tightly for fear that she would be swept away by the sea of rugrats.  As Vaughn led them around the room to scope out the games, he felt a sudden tug at his hand and turned to see Sydney motioning wildly to a large box.  Upon closer investigation, Vaughn recognized it as one of those virtual reality games that people were so fond of, and he was amused to see that Sydney was obviously one of those people.  Pulling him toward the game, she cried out enthusiastically, "Look Vaughn!  It's Dance-Dance-Revolution!  I love that game!"

Vaughn glanced at her skeptically recalling how she had "LOVED miniature golf", and wondered if there was any part of her non-spy life that she didn't love.  Probably not, he reasoned.  She had always told him that she wanted nothing more than to be real and lead a normal life.  These were the things such a life was made of.  Smiling encouragingly, he offered to get some tokens so that she could play.  

Vaughn stifled a laugh when he returned moments later.  Sydney looked ready to pounce as she stood on the platform of the large box.  He noted the different step pads, which corresponded to the sequence of steps that appeared on the screen. Handing Sydney the tokens, he stood back to watch her performance.  "Aren't you going to do it too, Vaughn?"  Sending him a dazzling smile, she attempted to charm him.  " It's really a lot of fun!"

Vaughn shook his head before he answered with a firm, "No way."  In a kindlier voice he added, "But I want to watch you."

Sydney seemed to accept his decision and turned back to focus on her game.  Vaughn watched closely as he saw how serious she seemed to be about the game.  Scrolling through the various types of techno music, Sydney found the music she was looking for before the steps began.  As the music began blaring, Vaughn was completely unprepared for the sight he was about to witness.  

To the fast-paced beat of squeals and lasers, Sydney began stomping from side to side.  Hopping with both feet, crossing over, and bouncing around the small square platform, Vaughn watched as the rest of her body began to get into it.  As she moved around the floor, her hips began to swing and wiggle with the music, and her head started bobbing along with her hips.  Before long, her arms were swinging and punching the air, emphasizing her movement, and the music just seemed to pick up speed.  While it didn't seem as though the agile woman could go much faster, she kept up with the music and was becoming quite a sight to be seen as she rocked, stomped, and gyrated to the futuristic tones of the song.  Vaughn had a full-blown grin on his face as the music died and Sydney landed with a thump back in the center of the platform.  Turning to face Vaughn, Sydney couldn't help but blush a little bit as she realized that half the youngsters in the arcade had stopped to see the "grown-up" dominating one of their favorite games.  Ignoring their audience, Sydney shifted the spotlight to Vaughn with a chirp.  "Your turn!"

Instead of answering, Vaughn grabbed her hand and led her out of the arcade and towards the car before turning to gape at her in disbelief.  "You blow my mind, Syd.  I've spent quite a bit of time around you and I like to think that I know you pretty well.  But I don't know the first thing about who you are away from the CIA."

Concerned, she stopped him and turned her face towards his.  "Did I embarrass you, Vaughn?  I know that I've been acting a little crazy today.  It's just that these are all things I've wanted to do for so long.  I never really had a lot of fun as a kid and as soon as I became an adult, my life was consumed by SD-6.  I can finally enjoy myself without worrying about who's watching."

Surprised by her concern over embarrassing him, Vaughn was silent for a moment before he realized what his dragging her out of the arcade must have looked like.  Reaching up to tug at a strand of her hair, he smiled at her.  "No Sydney.  I don't think you could ever embarrass me.  I'm sorry if that's the way it seemed to you.  You just…you're so free when you're away from the agency.  I just can't believe that someone who's been through the hell you've experienced could still love life as much as you seem to."  Vaughn winked at her.  "It's one of your most amazing traits.  One of many."

Humbled by his compliments, Sydney looked down at her feet before glancing back up at him.  "You said that you don't know me away from the CIA.  And that might be true in some ways.  But what you do know about me…those are the important things.  You know my deepest loves and my deepest fears.  You know what drives me and what makes me want to quit.  You know about the hopes and dreams I have for the future.  The other stuff…the other stuff will be fun for us to discover.  I want to know how you like your eggs and how you take your coffee.  But the important stuff?  We've got that covered."

Vaughn smiled.  "Scrambled and black.  You?"

"Poached.  One cream, one sugar."  Sydney let out a chuckle before quickly sobering.  "Vaughn, if you weren't embarrassed, why did you want to leave so suddenly?"

Vaughn trained his eyes on the ground below before giving a sheepish shrug. "Because I was afraid if we didn't get out of there, those kids were going to make me do the Dance-Dance or whatever it's called.  And while I actually have quite a bit of dance background, that was most definitely not my specialty.  Where did you get so much experience with that game anyway?"

Sydney shrugged.  "Francie has it for Will's Playstation.  Will's at our place so much that he just leaves it there.  It's a great cardio workout.  So on days that I don't feel like running, it's another option."

"Right…"  Vaughn nodded at her reasoning.

In an attempt to change the subject, Sydney decided to taunt Vaughn.  "So.  Dance background, huh?"

"Don't ask.  You'll see someday."

"Ha!  You bet I will!  I'm counting on it, Agent Vaughn.  And I promise, I won't forget."

Vaughn reached over to open the passenger door and help Sydney into the car before responding to Sydney's promise.  "I bet you won't, Syd.  I bet you won't."

**********************

As he pulled out of the parking lot, Vaughn turned to Sydney to discuss their next destination when his cell phone rang.  Sydney pulled the phone out of her purse where she had been holding it for him and glanced at the Caller-ID.  Seeing that it was Weiss calling on Vaughn's own personal cell, Sydney saw an opportunity to have some fun and she quickly answered as Vaughn drove.

"Hello?"  Trying her best to sound sleepy and …otherwise occupied…she heard Weiss pause.

"Uh, Michael Vaughn please."  

Lowering her voice even further, Sydney answered.  "He's unavailable.  Sleeping, actually.  He had a _really_ busy night last night.  Is there something I might be able to help you with?  I'm a…friend of Michael's."

Sydney smiled as she heard Weiss choke out,  "A friend?  Any particular kind of friend?"

Sydney saw Vaughn staring at her as though she was crazy and she shook her head at him indicating that he shouldn't worry before turning back to her conversation.  "Well…what was your name?"

"Eric."

"Well, Eric.  Mikey and I are old friends and I told him once that if he ever needed to relieve any…tension…that he could always call me.  Apparently, the tension has been building for a very long time now because there was a lot of…relieving…if you know what I mean."  Sydney smiled smugly at the fact that Weiss hadn't recognized her voice yet.

"What?!  Who the hell is this?  Did you get Mike drunk?!  Because, this is his best friend and I can guarantee you that there is only one woman on this earth that Michael Vaughn ever wants to "relieve tension" with.  And it ain't you, lady."

With mock horror, Sydney gasped.  "He told me that there was no one else!  Who is she?"  Sydney grinned evilly.  "I thought you were in favor of our relationship, Weiss.  And here you are telling me that there's another woman?"

"SYDNEY?!"

"Who else would it be?  Honestly!"

"Thank God!  I thought I was going to have to kick Vaughn's ass.  After all the bitching and moaning he's done about wanting to be with you, not being too emotionally attached, damned protocol, and so on…"

Sydney snickered at his comment on kicking Vaughn's ass, but she was actually somewhat touched that Weiss had acted so protective of her.  "Aww, thanks Eric.  Now I know who to turn to if Vaughn ever cheats on me."  With a sidelong glance toward a visibly amused Vaughn, Sydney smiled mischievously.

"Listen, Weiss.  If Vaughn ever screws up, I may just give you a call.   We could go out, throw back a few, you could show me some yo-yo tricks.  It could be a good time."

Sydney laughed at Weiss' response.  "Hey, Syd.  I've been telling women all along that if they want some real lovin, they need to come to the teddy bear.  So whenever you're ready, it's you, me, and Duncan."

Sydney was confused.  "Duncan?  I'm not really into…"

Weiss broke in.  "A Duncan yo-yo, Syd.  Sheesh!  Now put my buddy on the phone.  I did actually call for a reason."

Sydney handed the phone to Vaughn and shook her head with laughter at Weiss' antics.  The guy was a complete goofball, but you had to love him.  If you didn't…there wasn't much else to do with him.  Sitting back in her seat, she watched the scenery go by as Vaughn drove back to her house, and she listened to Vaughn's end of what would probably be an amusing conversation with Weiss.

Grabbing the phone from Sydney and smiling in thanks to her, Vaughn opened the conversation with an accusation.

"What the hell kind of guy do you take me for, Weiss?  Did you really think I slept with some random woman?  And that I would let her answer my cell phone?"

"I don't know, Mike.  I figured maybe Syd had decided that you were too…petite for her liking and kicked you out of the sack.  If that wouldn't send you running into the arms of another woman…I don't know what would."

Vaughn rolled his eyes.  "Yeah, well from here on out, I'm afraid you are going to have to keep your concerns to yourself.  And your assumptions too.  How do you know whether Sydney and I have…?"  Vaughn let the question taper with the knowledge that Eric would fill in the blanks.  

"Whether you and Syd have done the nasty, the horizontal tango, the wild monkey dance, the deed???  I don't.  But you, my friend, have never been so good with the self-restraint.  Sydney is incredibly hot.  She's gorgeous.  Her body is perfect and look at those lips!  By the by, I never did get to ask you what it was like kissing lips like hers.  Did her lips taste like little--?"

"Shut up!"  Vaughn cut off Weiss' question in an attempt to bring their conversation back to Weiss' original reason for calling.  "So what was it that you wanted, Weiss?"

"Oh yeah.  We have a league game tonight and Jones can't make it.  We need an alternate and you're it."

Vaughn grimaced.  Normally he loved the chance to get in on a hockey game, but he had really just wanted to spend the day with Sydney.  "I don't think so, man.  I'm spending the day with Syd.  Sorry."

"Already choosing the girl over your best friend?"

"Hell yes."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk.  Well, normally I would simply accept your answer and move on down the list of alternates.  But you are the list.  And if you don't play, we are going to lose.  Which means we won't make league playoffs.  Now, do you really want to be responsible for that?"

"Look.  I feel really bad, but I'm with Sydney and we have plans."  Vaughn glanced over at Sydney and saw her shaking her head.  "What is it, sweetie?"  

Weiss howled in Vaughn's ear.  "Sweetie??  Oh, you've got it bad.  This is not good!"

Sydney rolled her eyes as she heard Eric's yells through the phone.  "Go play hockey, Vaughn.  I really don't mind.  You can come by after the game and we can have dinner or watch a movie.  I really don't mind."

"Are you sure, Syd?  Because I would really rather be with you."

Sydney smiled.  "Well, that 's sweet.  But Weiss needs you.  And while I'll never pretend to understand him, he is our friend.  So go play."

Vaughn turned his attention back to the phone just in time to hear Weiss yell loudly so Sydney could hear.  "THANKS SYD!"  Lowering his voice for Vaughn's ears only, he added.  "Okay, so I'd call her sweetie too.  Especially if she let me play hockey.  Now I'll see you soon, you studmuffin you."

Vaughn chuckled.  "I'll see you at the rink in a few, Weiss." And hanging up the phone, he reached over and took Sydney's hand.  "I owe you one."

And to that, Sydney nodded her head happily.  "Yes, you do."

TBC…

  
Thanks for reading!  Next chapter will be up on Friday.

~Ellie


	5. Blood Bounces

**Like Normal People Do**

**Author**: Chshalogrl aka Ellie

**Disclaimer**:  I don't own anything or anyone.  Alias and its characters are the property of JJ Abrams, the lucky people at ABC, and Bad Robot Productions.  

**Rating**: PG-13…and that's a harsh rating.

**Summary**:  The ups and downs of SpyLove following the infamous Phase One kiss. Anything after that kiss is fair game and will probably be AU.  This fic is fluffy like a bowl full of marshmallows with a pinch of angst for flavor.  I tend to save a lot of angst for my sad little journal, so if you don't like fluff, you're in the wrong thread. :) 

**A/N**:Hi All,  Thanks for your continued support.  I'm glad you guys are enjoying the disgusting fluff.  I must say…this isn't the type of writing I usually do.  It's a little bit…well…pointless.  I mean it's not deep or probing or anything.  But it's fun.  If you want something a _little_ bit deeper.  I'd suggest reading my other two fics.  That's a little more along the lines of my writing style.  For those of you who asked for Syd to go to Vaughn's game…you're psychic.  I've had this chapter written for awhile and that was always a part of the plan.  Now, on to the chapter!  Hope you guys are Weiss fans because he's big in this one.  Thanks again for all of your comments and support!  Happy Reading!

**Chapter 4-Blood Bounces**

Vaughn glanced over at Sydney as he drove toward her place.  She had been quiet since they he had told Weiss he would play in the hockey game and Vaughn was concerned that she was upset with him for agreeing to fill in for the team.  Reaching across the seat to take her hand, he spoke.  "Syd, if you don't want me to play today, I won't.  All you have to do is tell me and I'll call Weiss and cancel."

Sydney turned to look at him in surprise.  "I told you that I don't mind, Vaughn.  There's plenty of time for us to be together."

Vaughn smiled.  "Okay, well I'll drop you and your car at your place and then head over to the rink.  I'll come by after the game if that's okay with you."

"That's fine with me, but…"  Sydney trailed off uncertainly.

"But…"  Vaughn prodded her gently.

"But I was kind of hoping that I could watch your game.  I mean, I've never seen you play hockey before.  And we are technically supposed to go to a hockey game together."

Vaughn looked at her in shock.  "You want to go to my hockey game?"

"Is that a problem?  If that's taboo or something, I understand.  I just thought it might be fun…"

Vaughn grinned.  "No.  That's not a problem.  I would love for you to come to my game.  I've just never had a girlfriend who would willingly attend one of my hockey games.  Too cold and too violent.  I mean, there are plenty of female hockey fans.  I just could never seem to find one."

Sydney smiled back in response.  "Well, I wouldn't exactly call myself a fan. More like an inexperienced spectator.  I've watched a few games on TV here and there.  But nothing much more than that."

Vaughn pulled the car up in front of Sydney's apartment before turning off the engine and turning to Sydney.  "Miss Bristow, I would be honored to have you attend today's hockey game.  I can always use a cheering section."

"Well you'll have to deserve it, Vaughn.  My praise is not free."  

Vaughn smiled at Sydney's sassy tone.  "I'll work on that.  Now let's get inside so that we can get ready."

"Uh, don't you need actual hockey gear before you can play hockey, Vaughn?" 

"Yes, Sydney.  But I just happen to have my "gear" in the trunk of my car.  I was supposed to meet a couple of guys for a scrimmage the other night, but something came up…some sort of CIA takedown or something.  I'm not really sure."

Sydney rolled her eyes at his sarcastic tone before hopping out of her car and heading towards her apartment.  "You know the way, Vaughn.  I'll be in my room."  Sydney looked back devilishly.  "Changing my clothes."

******************

About a half hour later, the couple had loaded into Vaughn's car and was headed to the rink to meet Weiss and the other members of the hockey team.  When they reached their destination, Sydney followed Vaughn inside and he got her settled comfortably in the bleachers before heading down to the ice to warm up with the team.  

Ssydney wasn't really sure of much when it came to hockey, but what she did know was that Michael Vaughn was completely at home on the ice.  Sydney watched and found herself amazed at his grace and agility.  He appeared to be confident and fun-loving as he traded jokes with his teammates and sent the puck sailing to various players.  She also saw when one of Vaughn's teammates turned to him and motioned in her general direction.  She saw Vaughn turn around and wink at her before he turned back and nodded.  Sydney found herself wishing more than ever that she knew what he was saying about her and she was concentrating so hard on attempting to read his lips that she didn't notice a cough from behind her.

"Oh!  You must be Melissa!  I've heard all about you, but I must say you're the first of Michael Vaughn's many girlfriends to come to two games in a row."  

Sydney whirled around at the sound of the high-pitched voice and burst into giggles when she saw the source.  "Weiss!  Please don't ever attempt to impersonate a female again.  Disastrous!"

Weiss feigned a look of hurt.  "Come on, Syd.  Go easy on me.  I don't have the training that you or Mike do."

Sydney crossed her arms.  "It shows.  Aren't you supposed to be here, on the ice, and warmed up already?"

Weiss grinned.  "I'm the goalie.  Rules don't apply to 'The One'."

Sydney raised an eyebrow skeptically.  "Oh really?  Then how come there's been another goalie on the ice for the last fifteen minutes?"  Sydney suppressed a grin when she noticed the momentary look of panic on his face.

"Funny, Syd.  But I'm 'The One'.  There is no replacement."  Weiss shrugged comically before changing the subject.  "So?  Together for a day and he's already got you waving pom-poms?  Vaughn moves quickly."

"That's more than I can say for you, Tubby."  Sydney smiled with the affectionate ribbing.

"Straight into my cholesterol-ridden heart, Sydney.  That hurt.  Care to help Tubby down to the rink?"  Weiss motioned to an ice chest sitting behind him.  "I'm trying to carry all my gear.  Plus, I'm drink guy today and the ice chest just doesn't really fit into this equation."

Sydney nodded before standing and retrieving the ice chest.  Accompanying Weiss down to the ice, she paused to watch Vaughn from the side of the rink.  The teams were huddling up and the game was about to start when Vaughn skated away from the group and over to Sydney.  "Care to wish a guy luck?"  

Sydney smiled as he reached awkwardly over the walls due to the added amount of bulk from his uniform.  Vaughn pulled her into a gentle hug before placing a quick kiss on her chin, then her nose, and finally her lips.  "Good luck!" She called to him as he skated back toward his team.  And within a matter of moments, the game began. 

******************

Hockey was an exciting game.  

Sydney found herself perched on the uncomfortable edge of the bleacher for the first half of the game and she was starting to worry that the ridges of the seat were going to cause permanent damage.  She was amazed at just how good Vaughn really was.  But then again, she wasn't really all that surprised.  She knew how passionate he was about hockey and now she understood why.  The real surprise, however, was Weiss.  While Sydney had blown off his comments about being "The One", she now realized that he really was a very good player.  The opposing team had yet to score and Vaughn had scored a goal near the beginning of the game.  Sydney enjoyed following him with her eyes as he darted all over the ice, but she was glad that the game was nearly over and that they would be heading back to her place soon.

When the horn sounded to signal the end of the game, Sydney stood with the rest of the crowd to applaud the winning team.  Sydney laughed as she saw Weiss fling his helmet and raise his arms victoriously.  Their win had secured them a place in the playoffs and the entire team was in an uproar.  Arms were raised and cries of excitement filled the small arena with their dull roar.  Unfortunately, as Weiss was making his victory lap, he began moonwalking down the length of the rink and "raising the roof" by pumping his arms and didn't happen to notice that one of his teammates had paused to adjust some of the padding in his uniform.  Sydney flinched and turned away as Weiss, moving at a decent speed, slammed into a stationary Vaughn and flipped over to land on his back.  While Sydney was concerned with Weiss' wellbeing, she was a bit more concerned about the green-eyed Frenchman who was sprawled out on his stomach.  While the small splatters of red looked rather pretty against the ice, she would have preferred that the spots be provided by something other than the spray of blood from her boyfriend's nose.  

Hurrying down towards the ice, Sydney hopped over the partition, ignoring the calls of various rink officials.  Awkwardly slipping her way towards Vaughn's hunched form, she glanced over towards Weiss to see him looking completely dazed with a large purple lump in the center of his forehead.  Tossing a questioning look at one of the medics with Weiss, she was relieved when they gave her the okay signal, and she turned her concern once again to her own fallen hockey hero while trying to gauge his condition.

"Vaughn!  God, are you okay?"  Sliding the last two feet on her knees, Sydney took his face in her hands and raised it to look into his eyes.  She was relieved when she saw that he was mildly irritated as he held a cloth provided by one of the medics to his bleeding nose.  Removing the cloth from his face for a moment, he responded.  "You'd think I'd be safe _after_ the buzzer."

Sydney smiled.  "Yeah, but then again, you _were_ playing with Eric Weiss.  You had to have known that he raises the risk of injury.  But, seriously, are you okay?" Sydney's expression was solemn as she searched for any evidence that Vaughn was more injured than he let on.

"I'm fine, Syd.  I promise."  Gesturing towards Weiss, he continued.  "Let's make sure "Michael Jackson on Ice" over there is okay.  And then let's head back to your place.  I could use a little bit of relaxation."

Sydney's brow furrowed as she looked towards the medical officials standing nearby.  "Is he good to go?"

A young, handsome man stepped forward and gave her a thorough once-over before responding.  "Yes, we checked him over and he's fine.  It's just the nosebleed.  He'll probably be sore tomorrow though."  The man smiled at Sydney.

Although Sydney had either missed or ignored the medic's attention to her appearance, Vaughn had witnessed every bit.  He couldn't believe that this guy was checking out his girlfriend right in front of him. _Yeah, buddy.  Look all you want.  Beautiful isn't she?  And the kicker?  As a person, she's just as amazing as she is beautiful.  And she's mine_.  Vaughn shook his head.  _I'm acting like a caveman._  But still, Vaughn allowed Sydney to help him up by sliding one of her arms around his waist and setting the other on his chest before looking up at him to assure that he was comfortable.  Glancing purposefully toward the offending medic, Vaughn removed the bloodstained cloth from his nose and seized the moment, catching Sydney's lips in a brief but sizzling kiss that all but melted the ice beneath their feet.  

As they broke the kiss, Sydney looked at Vaughn in confusion before realizing what it was that he was doing.  Rolling her eyes, she pasted a smile on her face.  "Come on honey, let's go!"  Turning to back towards the medics she smiled.  "Thanks for all of your help, gentlemen."

Slowly, the pair made their way over to Weiss who, the medics assured them, would be just fine.  

Leaving the rink, Sydney helped Vaughn into the passenger seat of the car and headed around to the driver's side.  Getting in, she sat silently for a moment before turning to him with a raised eyebrow.  "That was a little bit obvious, don't you think Agent Vaughn?"

Raising his hands in mock surrender, an exhausted Vaughn confessed.  "Okay, I was jealous.  The guy was ogling you."

Sydney gaped at him.  "He was not ogling me!"

"He was.  And I was standing right there!"

"You were sitting. And bleeding.  Which, might I add, would have been gross had I been kissing anyone else." Sydney smirked.

"Whatever.  Listen, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, but it just got under my skin the way that guy looked at you."

Sydney sighed. "We shouldn't need to prove our relationship to other people.  We know that we care about each other.  And we _know _we can trust each other with our lives.  We should be able to trust each other in a relationship too."

"You're right, Syd.  We should.  But everything in our lives is so inside out and upside-down; it might take some time for me to do that.  Can you just be patient with me?"

Carefully considering Vaughn's words, Sydney smiled.  "I'll be patient.  Now let's get you home so that you can relax.  Becoming part of an Eric Weiss post-game performance is no easy feat."  Sydney turned on the car and allowed Vaughn to direct her to his place.

As she drove, Sydney glanced over at Vaughn who seemed to be dozing in his seat.  She ached to reach out and touch him, just brush his skin with her fingertips, but she didn't want to wake him up.  He had managed to bring out an entire new version of Sydney Bristow in the first day of vacation together.  There was already prim, proper, and professional Agent Bristow.  There had been SD-6 Agent Bristow.  There was Credit Dauphine Sydney Bristow who liked to spend time with her friends, but always seemed to be looking over her shoulder.  And finally, there was "Happy Sydney Bristow" who could feel safe, feel loved, and act incredibly silly without feeling vulnerable.  Letting her gaze momentarily back toward Vaughn, Sydney felt a rush of warmth flow through her body.  

When they arrived at his complex, Sydney wasn't at all surprised when they pulled up in front of a handsome stucco building with the terra-cotta tiling of the Spanish influence that was so common in Southern California.  Sydney got out of the car and made her way to the passenger side.  Although he fussed and tried to refuse her help, he finally allowed her to help him into his apartment and into his bathroom so that he could take a quick shower.  Just as she was about to leave him to his shower, she turned to him.

"Are you going to be okay?  Do you need anything?" 

Vaughn shook his head.  "Nah, my nose stopped bleeding a little while ago.  I'm just a little woozy is all.  But I'll be fine.  Just give me a couple of minutes and I'll be right out.  Look around, make yourself at home."  

Sydney smiled at the earnestness of his final sentence.  "Okay, I'll do that."  Shutting the bathroom door behind her, Sydney made her way down the hall and into the living room.  She had been so focused on getting Vaughn to the bathroom, that she hadn't taken in her surroundings.  

Vaughn's home was just as she would have guessed.  Decorated in soft, supple leathers and darker neutral tones, the place had a very masculine feel to it.  Sydney smiled at the obviously homemade knitted afghan that rested on the back of the leather couch and she chuckled at the copy of Sports Illustrated that sat on the coffee table, opened to an article on hockey.  There were a few framed pictures here and there.  One of Vaughn and a dark-haired, green-eyed woman who was obviously his mother.  There was also one of a handsome man standing kneeling down with a young, scrappy Michael Vaughn on his knee.  _Vaughn's father_.  Sydney smiled bittersweetly before continuing when her eyes fell on a photo of Vaughn's bulldog, Donovan, as a puppy.  Looking around, Sydney realized that she hadn't seen the dog since she arrived and she began to wander around in search of the roly-poly beast.

Making her way down the hallway, Sydney found herself in Vaughn's bedroom.  Glancing around, she noted the navy tartan bedspread and the dark finish of the furnishings.  Smiling, she glimpsed at brown and white tail poking out from beneath the bed and she made her way toward it to become more acquainted with Vaughn's "best friend".  She was mid-stride when something else caught her attention from the nightstand beside the bed.  Slowly, Sydney crossed the room and sat on the neatly-made bed before picking up the object that had piqued her interest.  

A slightly blurry photo sat on the nightstand propped against the lamp.  Sydney recognized it instantly.  It was surveillance photo from one of her missions, which accounted for the blurryness.  The snapshot captured Sydney standing in a shimmery, black, cocktail dress with her hair swept up from her face and her make-up impeccably applied.  The photo had been taken from behind and caught Sydney as she glanced over her shoulder.  Judging by the creases and fingerprints that marred the photo, it was obvious that it had been held many times.  

Sydney smiled slowly before she was startled by a sound from behind her.

Sydney jumped before whipping around.  "I was just looking for Donovan and I..."

"I would have put that away if I would have known earlier that you would be coming over."  Standing with a towel wrapped around his waist, Vaughn's cheeks were slightly flushed and Sydney couldn't tell if it was from embarassment or from his warm shower.

Sydney responded.  "I'm glad you didn't."

"I stole that from your file.  Are you going to report me?"

"I think I can let you off with a warning just this once."

"That picture was what got me through all those nights you were on missions.  I could never sleep, couldn't eat, could barely breathe.  So I would look at the picture and send you good vibes to help you get home safely."

Feeling a flush creep up into her own cheeks, Sydney looked down at the picture in her hands before glancing back at him.  "You're wet.  Dripping wet, actually."

"Yeah, I know.  I'm just going to get dressed and I'll be right back."  Sydney watched as he pulled some clothes from his dresser and headed back toward the bathroom.  And as she watched him depart she felt another wave of giddiness at the thought of being with Michael Vaughn.

She was happy.  She was with the person she cared about most in the world.  She was free from the life that she had despised.  The bane of her existence had been taken down.  And without the Alliance, Sloane was without his venom.  She had survived the storm and nothing could touch her.  

She just prayed that the winds wouldn't change.  Because she didn't know if she would survive such a tempest the second time around.  

TBC…

Okay…so that was it.  Thanks for reading!  Let me know what you think!


	6. Romance and Reprimands

**Like Normal People** Do

**Author:** Chshalogrl aka Ellie

**Disclaimer**:  I don't own anything or anyone.  Alias and its characters are the property of JJ Abrams, the lucky people at ABC, and Bad Robot Productions.  

**Rating**: PG-13…and that's a harsh rating.

**Summary**:  The ups and downs of SpyLove following the infamous Phase One kiss. Anything after that kiss is fair game and will probably be AU.  This fic is fluffy like a bowl full of marshmallows with a pinch of angst for flavor.  I tend to save a lot of angst for my sad little journal, so if you don't like fluff, you're in the wrong thread. :) 

**A/N**:Hey guys!  I hope that you enjoy this installment.  Truth be told…I wasn't too happy with it, but it will have to do.  Oh, and just a warning!  The only reason I'm updating so often is because I already have this written up to Chapter 14 (I've been posting it elsewhere for awhile now) so I'm just trying to get FF.net caught up to the other sites I post on.  So once that happens, the updates are going to slow down since I won't have the chapters done already.  Did that even make sense??  Anyway, I hope you guys are having fun with this fic.  Thanks so much for all of your support!  

~Ellie

**Chapter 5 -Romance and Reprimands**

Sydney pulled her car into her own CIA parking spot for the first time since joining the agency.  The previous four days had been nothing short of incredible and Sydney was a bit apprehensive about returning to work at the CIA after such an unbelievable hiatus.  Remembering her time with Vaughn, Sydney bit her lip happily.  Unable to keep the smile off of her face, she glanced at her herself in her rearview mirror and took a deep breath.  "Here goes nothing."  Getting out of the car she began to walk toward the building entrance when she heard a whistle from behind her.  Gritting her teeth in annoyance, she continued walking without even looking to see who it was.  Just as she reached the elevators, she heard footsteps behind her.

"You must be new here.  I remember all the beautiful women I see in this garage."  Vaughn released the horrible pick-up line in true "ladies man" style and Sydney couldn't help but laugh.

"So you're the incredibly immature agent I was just going to report for sexual harassment.  Good to know.  Now I have a name to put with the grievance I submit."  Sydney glanced at him, challenging him to respond.

Vaughn opted to shrug his shoulders and let one of his patented lopsided grins do the dirty work.  Stepping onto the elevator, he selected the correct floor and waited for the doors to close before leaning into Sydney.  Slyly, he reached over and casually caught her hand.  "I had a really great time this week."  He squeezed her hand as he recalled their lazy days of lounging around Sydney's apartment watching movies and playing board games.  

Sydney graced him with a dimpled smile.  "Yeah, you weren't kidding when you said we're doing this backwards.  Our first real date started with the both of us in my bed.  Just think.  When we're retired senior citizens, we're going to be throwing sand and chasing each other around the jungle gym."

Vaughn nodded before responding in a low voice,  "I'll chase you for as long as I have to, Sydney Bristow."  Watching as her smiled widened and the dimples deepened, Vaughn groaned.  "I can't believe you just dimpled me.  We're starting a long day at work where we're expected to act in a completely professional manner, and you just dimpled me.  You're a cruel woman, Syd."  Vaughn's statement was punctuated by the chime of the elevator that indicated their arrival.  

Sauntering through the elevator doors, Sydney glanced at him over her shoulder.  "I do my best, Agent Vaughn".

Sydney's remark was followed by a loud cry of relief from one Eric Weiss…who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.  "Sydney, beautiful!  Thank goodness you're back, this place got uglier for every day you weren't here.  Plus, I had to alter my routine.  I had to find a way to fill the time that I usually spend gazing at you with the hopes that you will notice my lustful expression and fulfill my dirty fantasies.  It's not easy to come up with something that will keep you busy for three hours."

Sydney laughed at Weiss' ridiculous remark before leaning over to give him a hug. She motioned towards the large bruise in the center of his forehead. "I missed you too, Weiss.  It's good to see you.  Especially the conscious you.  I'd always heard that blood bounces on ice.  But who would have thought that a full-grown man would too?"

Weiss blushed.  "So you saw that.  Well, I'd like to take this opportunity to say that the ego is a little bit bruised."  Weiss wiggled his eyebrows.  "Nothing would boost my self-esteem like some lovin from one beautiful CIA agent…"

Grinning, Sydney responded,  "Well, I'm sure that Vaughn would be happy to kiss it and make it better."

Weiss frowned.  "Beautiful as Mike is, I was hoping for someone a little more feminine. What are you doing this afternoon?"

"Back off, Weiss."  Vaughn strode up to the pair and, after witnessing their harmless sexual banter, had decided to intervene.

Sydney gasped in mock horror, "Oh!  But darling!  I never wanted you to find out like this.  It's not you…it's me.  And he means nothing!"

"Hey!  Bruised ego…in need of stroking."  Weiss pouted.

"There will be no stroking of any kind.  At least not while I have anything to say about it.  How about you leave my girlfriend alone, Weiss?  And while you're at it, I'd appreciate it if you'd find someone new to be the object of your sexual desires.  Watching you lust after my girl…well , it's a bit pathetic."

Sydney slapped Vaughn playfully.  "Vaughn!  Don't worry, Weiss.  After this little fling fizzles, it's you and me.  Drinks and yo-yos.  But for now, we need to get to work."

Shaking his head, Vaughn headed to his desk and watched as Sydney seated herself to begin working on some reports.  They were going to be meeting with Kendall fairly soon and Vaughn smiled evilly as he realized all the flirting that could occur under a certain conference room table.  Perhaps the day wouldn't be so bad after all.  It was starting to look brighter already.

*************************

Sydney cringed when Kendall's secretary reminded her that they were meeting in a few minutes.  Sometimes she really wondered how "the good guys" were employing an ass like Kendall.  Even at SD-6, Sloane was an evil bastard, but he knew something about interacting with his employees.  She'd always felt like a valued member of the organization.  Until, of course, when she found out that he was a threat to global safety.  

As she filed into the conference room with several other agents, she seated herself in her usual seat and glanced around in search of Vaughn.  As she panned the room, she noticed that someone came and sat down beside her.  Looking up at him, she winked cutely and then turned as Kendall started the meeting.  

"This, "  Kendall tossed a manila folder onto the table in front of Sydney, "is Raphael Gracia."  

Sydney opened the folder to see a picture of a dark man whose classic Latino features oozed class and distinction.  Sliding it a few inches to her right, she angled the file so that Vaughn could take a look as well.

"Despite our successful takedown of SD-6, as you all know, Arvin Sloane has managed to slip from our grasp on numerous occasions.  While Sloane has many properties spanning the globe, he knows that we have many of these locations under constant surveillance.  We have evidence of several rather large sums of money being transferred from various locations to Gracia's home in Mexico City.  What's more, these transactions occur on a fairly regular basis and have come only from cities where Gracia's numerous estates are located.  This, the history of camaraderie between the two men, and other evidence we have come across has led us to believe that Gracia is harboring Sloane in exhange for exorbitant amounts of money.  Gracia's love of money has also earned him a reputation for being meticulous about his record keeping.  Agent Bristow, your mission is to get to Gracia's personal office and to get digital photos of the relevant or suspicious entries in his records.  This mission has to go completely unnoticed; we can't have any run-ins with security or make Gracia suspicious.  If anything gets to Sloane, he is most definitely going to cease any dealings with Gracia and we'll be back to square one."

Sydney listened carefully before speaking up.  "And how am I going to get into Gracia's office without arousing any suspicions?"  She had a sinking feeling she already knew the answer to her question. 

Kendall turned to her and stared.  "I'm sure you can tell by the photo that Gracia fancies himself quite the ladies' man.  You are Elena Flores.  You are the American granddaughter of one of Mexico City's most prominent members of society, Diego Flores.  You will attend a party being thrown by a mutual friend and "run into" Gracia.  His office is highly secure as I'm sure you can imagine.  Marshall will provide you with the necessary means and information to successfully penetrate the technology used in Gracia's office."  Kendall turned to Vaughn.  "You'll act as her chauffeur and be linked to her from the limousine.  I want you to be ready to intercede at any sign of trouble.  With a mission of this nature I don't want to leave Agent Bristow in a vulnerable position.  Any harm to her would be detrimental to the agency.  You're to stay close but remain discreet.  Any questions?"

 Both Sydney and Vaughn shook their heads.  Kendall nodded satisfactorily.  "Good.  Now on to other business."

While the had meeting started out as a perfectly normal discussion of their impending mission, it started to become a bit dull and Sydney found herself contemplating how much force it would take for her pencil to penetrate Kendall's shiny skull.  Just as she was scolding herself for such inappropriate ponderings, she felt a feather-light tingle against her knee.  Thinking she was just imagining things, she ignored to tickle and began to count the ceiling tiles.  She made it to tile number 11 when the "tingle" returned, this time in the form of a man's hand on her thigh.  Startled, Sydney leapt out of her chair with a gasp and froze when all eyes turned to her.  Vaughn looked at her with mock concern, "Is everything okay, Agent Bristow?"  

Glaring at him, she nodded sweetly.  "Everything's fine. Just a little sore from a fight from a few days ago.  My back is a little bit tweaked and I just turned too quickly."  

Kendall was practically spitting nails as he sneered at her.  "If you're about finished, Agent Bristow, I'd like to continue." 

Sydney nodded quietly and sat down.  Feeling more than a little guilty over Sydney's getting reprimanded, Vaughn turned to towards the older, balding man.  "Pardon me, sir.  But considering that one of your agents is suffering as a result of an injury that occurred on a mission _you_ ordered, I would think that you could be a little bit more compassionate.  She puts herself on the line constantly while you sit at your desk concocting new ways for her to risk her life.  As I said, a little more compassion wouldn't hurt.  And neither would a lot more respect, for that matter."  And with that, Vaughn reached out and clasped Sydney's hand.  Resting their intertwined fingers on the table for all the other agents to see, the two sat with bold expressions on their faces just daring someone to speak out against their closeness.  No one did. Except for Kendall.

"Agent Vaughn, you are out of line!  Now I don't care what the two of you do outside this office.  We've turned our heads from your hormonal behavior for far too long.  If you aren't going to listen to our advice against this…relationship, I suppose there is nothing we can do.  But, you will remain professional at all times when you are in this office.  And you will remember that I am your superior.  And as much as you may not like the things that I am saying, you're going to have to get over it.  Because you've got nothing to say about the way I treat one of the agency's most valuable agents.  I don't care if you are playing kissy-face with her.  This meeting is over.  Bristow, Vaughn, you have the details of your mission.  Your flight leaves in two hours.  Get to Op. Tech.  Now."

****************

Vaughn was more than a little nervous when he noticed Sydney's brisk stride as the pair headed to Op. Tech.  She hadn't said anything to him since the Kendall incident more than 5 minutes before, and he was starting to suspect that she was angrier than he had initially anticipated.  Nearly jogging to catch up with her, Vaughn's mind raced for something to say.  "Syd…"

"Don't.  I don't even want to hear it right now."  

Noticing the tension in her cheekbones and the pursed fullness of her lips, Vaughn knew he'd made a bad call.  Sighing deeply, he suddenly stopped and rubbed at the "stress" wrinkles on his forehead…wrinkles he had a feeling he would be getting more of, thanks to a certain female co-worker.  Sydney had taken several steps before she realized that he had stopped walking and turned around.  Though there was concern in her eyes, her tone was flat when she asked, "What's wrong?"

Vaughn took his hand down from his forehead and turned to her.  "Maybe this isn't such a good idea.  I mean, maybe it's going to be harder than we thought."

Sydney arched her eyebrows skeptically.  "Harder than having to hide our feelings from the world for fear of being tortured, murdered, and dissected?"

Vaughn grimaced, "Thanks for the visual."

"Well, it's true, isn't it?"  Sydney questioned.

"Yeah, but it's just going to be very difficult for me to just turn my feelings on and off.  You're right, though.  It's going to be Heaven compared to all the hiding and lying we dealt with.  Listen, I'm sorry about earlier.  I know I was being totally inappropriate, but you're just too damn tempting for my own good.  You're like my Forbidden Fruit.  I know I can't have you, but I just can't get enough."

Sydney's expression softened.  "Wow!  All that after just four days?  I can't wait to see what you have to say after we've been together for a whole week."

"Come on, Syd.  I'm being serious.  I really am sorry.  I can promise you that it won't happen again.  At least not without your prior knowledge and permission."

Sydney sighed, "It's okay, Vaughn.  And, to be honest, you pretty much won me over with your little speech to Kendall."  She gave him a soft smile.  "Thanks for that."

"No problem.  The guy's an idiot.  You deserve to be treated like a goddess after all you've done for this agency.  And, while I can't promise you that the agency will treat you that way, I can promise you that I'll do my best."

Vaughn looked closely at Sydney to gauge her reaction to his words and was relieved to see that she seemed to be touched.  Once again, the dimples were on the verge of breaking through and Vaughn quickly walked away before calling back over his shoulder, "Oh no, Agent Bristow!  I'm not going to fall victim to those dimples for a second time in one day."  Pausing so she could catch up with him, he turned to her with teasing eyes.  "I think we're going to have to lay down some ground rules about maintaining professionalism in the office.  And, you'd better believe that those grins of yours are going to be the first thing to go.  But I believe we have a mission to prepare for."  Guiding her before him, he bowed chivalrously.  "After you."

TBC…

Thanks for reading!  


	7. Flying Solo

**Like Normal People Do**

**Author**: Chshalogrl aka Ellie

**Disclaimer**:  I don't own anything or anyone.  Alias and its characters are the property of JJ Abrams, the lucky people at ABC, and Bad Robot Productions.  

**Rating**: PG-13…and that's a harsh rating.

**Summary**:  The ups and downs of SpyLove following the infamous Phase One kiss. Anything after that kiss is fair game and will probably be AU.  This fic is fluffy like a bowl full of marshmallows with a pinch of angst for flavor.  I tend to save a lot of angst for my sad little journal, so if you don't like fluff, you're in the wrong thread. :) 

**A/N**:Hey Everyone!  Next chapter is officially here.  I wanted to thank you guys for your reviews…I love constructive criticism!  That's the only way to improve as a writer!  I hope you guys are still enjoying this.  It was always fun for me to write (even though I never planned on posting it anywhere).  Oh, and for those who were interested, I have up to Chapter 15 of this done, but it's probably going to go for at least 25 chapters.  I hope that's a good thing.  Let me know if this fic starts to wear out its welcome.  Thanks so much for your continued support.  As always, reviews are appreciated.  Happy Reading!

~Ellie

**Chapter 6-Flying Solo**

For someone who hated flying, Sydney Bristow was in the wrong line of work.  Sitting with her legs folded under her, Sydney was attempting to look over the file on this Raphael Gracia.  Unfortunately, this was the first time she had ever been on a mission with Vaughn as her boyfriend, and it was proving to be quite difficult to keep her mind on the task at hand when she knew he was just a few feet away.  Sighing with frustration, Sydney shook her head and willed herself to concentrate.  She'd read this page at least four times and she still hadn't absorbed its contents.  Just as she was going to give it a fifth try, she heard someone clear his throat.  Glancing up, she gave Vaughn a friendly smile and motioned for him to take a seat next to her.  

Reading up on Gracia?"

Sydney gave him a wry smile.  "Not very successfully.  I don't know, I just can't seem to keep my mind on the mission.  I feel so flighty and scatterbrained."  Looking more closely at Vaughn, she noticed the lines etched into his forehead and frowned at him with concern.  "Something wrong?"

Vaughn shook his head.  "Nah, it's nothing."

Sydney looked at him sternly before speaking with a steely tone.  "Nope.  You don't get to do that anymore.  We're together now, remember?  You're required to share."

Vaughn smiled crookedly at her before raking a hand through his tousled hair.  "I guess I'm just a little bit worried about this mission.  I mean, I always worry about you when you're on missions.  But, let's face it.  No guy likes to watch his girlfriend go and get romantic with another man.  Especially not a handsome and well-reputed playboy.  It's not that I don't trust you, it's just…a lot of things can go wrong on missions like these."

Sydney reached over to catch his hand lightly in her own.  "I'm not crazy about this either.  I feel like I'm on another trashy SD-6 mission.  I always felt so cheap when Sloane would expect me to seduce all of these men that I had never even seen before.  I was hoping that the end of SD-6 would mean the end of missions like this."  Waving her hand dramatically, she added.  "But these are the days of our lives.  Besides, I prefer men with ridiculously messy hair and amazing green eyes."  Sydney finished with a joking tone.  

Vaughn grinned at her implication.  "You're calling my hair messy?  I'll have you know that it takes strategic planning and a highly-skilled hand to perfect this look every morning."

"Oh really?"  Sydney raised a skeptical eyebrow.  "And who are you trying to impress, Agent Vaughn?"

"Well, there's this girl at work and…" Vaughn let his sentence drift as he leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Hmmm, lucky girl."

"I like to think so."  Vaughn pressed another chaste kiss just above Sydney's ear.

"Mmmm…" Sydney leaned into Vaughn's soft caresses before snapping into mission-mode.  "Okay!  Back to the mission.  The quicker we get done here, the quicker we get back to LA."

"Good call."  Vaughn agreed.  "So, how bout that Raphael Gracia?"

And the couple spent the remainder of the flight discussing the details and strategies of a mission they were both dreading.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Sydney and Vaughn had long since finished covering the specifics of their mission and had spent the remainder of their flight huddled together discussing many of life's issues before landing in Mexico City.  The couple collected their bags and Sydney smiled as Michael piled her bags on top of his own rolling suitcase so that she wouldn't have to carry them.  

He grinned at her before joking.  "I know, I know.  You could probably bench me if you wanted to.  But humor me, okay?  Besides," he reminded her.  "I'm supposed to be your chauffeur.  This is my job."

Sydney pressed her lips together and didn't say a word as "her" limo pulled up and a driver hopped out to surrender the driver's seat to Vaughn.  Sydney slid into the smooth leather backseat and surveyed her lush surroundings.  Feeling the small lurch as the vehicle began to move, Sydney reached over to press a switch and watched as the partition between the front and back hummed its way down.  

"So.  I'm thinking I'm going to demand a complimentary car and driver from the CIA.  What do you think?"  

Glancing over his shoulder at her, Vaughn smiled. "Sounds like a plan to me.  Just don't be surprised when your car and driver turn out to be Kendall in a Pinto."

A deep belly-laugh burst from Sydney as she pictured the ridiculous image.  Vaughn smiled at the sound of her laughter and pointed out the passenger window.  "Here are your accommodations.  Not bad.  Not bad at all."

Sydney glanced out the window at the luxurious structure and smiled.  Maybe this mission wouldn't be so bad after all.  A beautiful resort hotel with Michael Vaughn nearby…it had possibilities.  She quickly sobered.  Of course, most of her energy was going to be devoted to charming Raphael Gracia.  Oddly enough, after thinking of Gracia, Sydney was struck by an overwhelming sense of panic, Sydney quickly turned back towards Vaughn. 

"Promise me something?"

Sensing the urgency of her request, Vaughn glanced back at her in confusion.  "What?"

"I just need you to make me a promise."

"Okay."  Concerned, Vaughn listened carefully to what Sydney was going to say.

"Promise me that you'll be there if something goes wrong during this mission."

"Syd, everything is going to be fine…"

"…Just promise me!"  Sydney broke in.  "I just need to know that if something happens, you'll bail me out."

The car came to a stop in front of the hotel and Vaughn turned to her with a solemn expression.  "Sydney, I would hope that you already know this.  But I will always be there to make sure that you are safe.  That's the most important thing to me because you're the most important thing in my life.  I promise that if anything goes wrong on this mission, I will be there to make sure that we both go home to LA."

Sydney smiled anxiously.  "Thanks.  I know I sound crazy.  But I just had this feeling of dread come over me.  I just have a hunch that something unexpected is going to go down during this mission."

"You'll be fine."  Vaughn reassured her.  

"And so will you."  Sydney stated confidently.  "We'll take care of each other."

Vaughn nodded almost imperceptibly before getting out of the car and walking around to her door.  "Welcome to Mexico City, Senorita Flores."  Vaughn held out a hand to assist Sydney as she got out of the car.  

"Gracias, Pablo."  Sydney glanced up at the glorious hotel before getting into character and exclaiming.  "Ah!  My abuelo was right.  This hotel is magnificent.  And I am exhausted."  Sydney glanced slyly back toward Vaughn.  "Pablo, I am going to check in and head up to the room.  Would you mind bringing my bags up and unpacking them for me?"

"No Senorita.  I will be there shortly.  Please, relax and enjoy yourself."

Sydney smiled at Vaughn before heading inside to check into her room.

The hotel was as beautiful inside as it was outside.  The décor was very Spanish oriented with rich, earthy hues and delicate displays of pottery and other art.  Sydney had practically collapsed on her bed and was waiting for Vaughn to come up when there was a knock at the door.  Excitedly, she rose to let Vaughn into the room and was surprised when she opened the door to see a large bouquet of exotic looking flowers.  A young man peered out from behind the arrangement before speaking.

"Senorita Flores?"

"Si.  I am Elena Flores."  

The boy spoke in fractured English.  "These for you.  Senor Gracia sends to you."

Sydney felt her eyebrows rise in surprise before recovering.  "Oh, muchos gracias.  This is wonderful.  How kind of Senor Gracia to welcome me in such a manner."  Tipping the young man, Sydney took the flowers from him and quickly ripped open the card.

_Elena,_

_Welcome to my beautiful city. I am thrilled that I will finally meet you at tonight's event. _

_Enjoy your stay in Mexico City.  I will do my best to make your trip a pleasurable one._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Raphael Gracia_

Sydney gaped at the note.  Boy, did this guy move fast!  Moments later, Sydney was re-reading the note when she felt two arms wrap around her from behind.  Jumping what seemed to be several feet into the air, Sydney turned to see Vaughn standing with a cocky grin on his face.  

"Gotcha!"  Reaching over to pull her back into his arms, Vaughn noticed Sydney's gloomy expression and felt her push him away.

"What's wrong, Syd?"  

Glancing at the obvious expression of hurt on Vaughn's face.  Sydney shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Vaughn.  But I just got these from Gracia.  If he is keeping tabs on me, we have to be really careful about being physically affectionate."

"He sent you flowers?"

Sydney motioned towards the arrangement.  "Yep."

Vaughn glanced at the card Sydney handed him.  "What a scumbag.  He makes it sound like he's already gotten you into bed."

"I know."

Vaughn walked toward the window of the room and stared out over the city.  "I really hate this, Syd."

Sydney walked over to the bed and sat down.  "I know you do, sweetie.  So do I.  But we have a mission to prepare for.  Let's just get this over with so we can go home."  And as the couple's eyes met, a steely resolve appeared between the two of them.  They were ready for just about anything.

Just about.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Sydney and Vaughn agreed to meet downstairs at seven to leave for the party and Sydney was just adding the finishing touches to her look.  Her "disguise" was a short, black dress with vivid red flowers splashed across it.  The material was light and flexible enough for dancing, yet it hugged her figure a little too closely.  After applying a darker brown rinse to her hair, Sydney had collected the strands and twisted them into an ornate looking knot before carefully selecting one of the flowers Gracia had sent and tucking it behind her ear.  Satisfied with her handiwork, Sydney nodded at her reflection and headed downstairs to meet "Pablo".  

Vaughn sat in the limousine in front of the hotel and kept an eye on the clock.  It was 6:59.  Another minute and she would be there.  Sydney was never late.  Well…unless it was a case of life or death, or of espionage, or if one of her many flights was delayed, or…okay, so she was late a lot.  But only for work-related reasons.  As Vaughn sat pondering Sydney's punctuality, he saw her out of the corner of his eye as she exited the hotel.  Feeling certain that his jaw was going to leave a mark where it had hit his chest, Vaughn took a deep breath.  _Not my girlfriend.  That's Elena Flores.  That is not Sydney.  Not mine.  Can't touch_.

Vaughn jumped out of the car to help "Elena" into the limo and slyly squeezed her hand.  "You look amazing, Senorita."  

Vaughn's genuine tone caused a pretty blush to gather in her cheeks.  "Thank you, Pablo.  That's very kind of you."

Moments later, the couple was on the road and Vaughn fell out of character.  "If he touches you.  I'll kill him."

"Vaughn!" Sydney exclaimed.  

"What?  After Gracia sees you tonight, there's no way he is going to let you go home alone.  We're going to have to figure out some sort of back-up plan.  Because the only man you're going home with is old Pablo here."

Sydney smiled.  "The only man I want to go home with is old Pablo here.  Don't worry Vaughn.  I'll let you know if I need any help.  Any at all."

* * * * * * * * 

Upon arrival at the home of Hector Velasquez, Sydney immediately went to work.  She spotted Gracia as soon as she walked into the door.  It was kind of hard to miss the crowd of women surrounding him, she thought wryly.

As she glanced around the large room, she heard Vaughn's voice in her ear.  "Do you see him?"

Sydney whispered in response.  "Yeah, I see him.  Surrounded by women.  Surprise, surprise."

"As soon as he sees you, he'll leave them in a cloud of dust.  No worries."

Sydney smiled at the compliment.  "So you really like this look, huh?"

"Oh yeah.  But you know what I like better?"

Sydney took the bait.  "What?"

"You when you're happy.  I don't care if you're wearing jeans or a cocktail dress.  You never look more amazing than when you're happy."

"Well, there is one accessory that never fails to make me feel like a million bucks."

"What's that?"

"Oh, it's about six feet tall.  Dark, blondish hair and green eyes."

"Funny, Syd."

Sydney chuckled at their conversation when she glanced up and inadvertently made eye contact with Gracia.  He smiled as he let his eyes rove her from head to toe and Sydney shivered under his gaze.  

"Okay.  Scumbag has just spotted me and he gave me a thorough once-over.  I think he's on his way over here."

"Okay.  Good luck.  Careful, Syd."

"I know.  See you soon."

Focusing her attention on the handsome man who was approaching her, Sydney gave him her biggest beam and beckoned him with her eyes.  _Okay Sydney.  Here goes nothing_.  Let the games begin.

TBC…

  
Let me know what you think!


	8. Past, Present, and Future

**Like Normal People Do**

**Author**: Chshalogrl aka Ellie

**Disclaimer**:  I don't own anything or anyone.  Alias and its characters are the property of JJ Abrams, the lucky people at ABC, and Bad Robot Productions.  

**Rating**: PG-13…and that's a harsh rating.

**Summary**:  The ups and downs of SpyLove following the infamous Phase One kiss. Anything after that kiss is fair game and will probably be AU.  This fic is fluffy like a bowl full of marshmallows with a pinch of angst for flavor.  I tend to save a lot of angst for my sad little journal, so if you don't like fluff, you're in the wrong thread. :) 

**A/N**:Hey everyone!  Just so you all know…I really took a beating from this chapter.  I'm not so good with the mission and action writing (which is why most of my chapters are ridiculously fluffy).  But we should be back to the marshmallow fluff sometime soon.  Anyway, I just wanted to thank you all again for your support.  The flashbacks to childhood should _kind of_ be explained within the next few chapters for those who are wondering.  I hope everyone is still enjoying this story.  It goes pretty far into the future…but I haven't decided if I'm going to split it up into a couple different stories or leave it all as one.  We'll see.  I hope all is well with each of you.  Happy Reading!

~Ellie

**Chapter 7-Past, Present, and Future******

**1976**

The sun was shining brightly from a blue sky as Michael Vaughn sat on the damp grass in his backyard.  Glancing over toward the patio near the house, he saw his father standing over the barbecue and his mother preparing for the company that would soon be arriving.  The late-spring months had brought beautiful weather with them to Los Angeles and the Vaughn family had decided to celebrate by inviting the Bristows and the Sloanes over for a barbecue.  Michael could think of much better things to do with his Saturday evening and was quite irritated that he was going to have to hang around with a bunch of grown-ups.  Leaning back to rest against a large oak tree, Michael scowled towards the sky and watch as a parade of fat, cottony clouds floated overhead.  

"Michael!"  Turning his attention towards his mother's voice, he saw the first arrivals to the barbecue and groaned.  There standing between Mr. and Mrs. Bristow was Sydney Bristow.  Groaning he fell back against the tree and pretended not to hear his mother's calls.

Jack saw the young boy's reluctance to leave his shady spot and smiled at Annette Vaughn.  

"It's okay, Annette.  I don't think he's too thrilled that we've brought Sydney along.  We understand."  Jack glanced to Laura who nodded in agreement.  

Annette smiled apologetically.  "He's eight.  The last thing he wants to do is hang around with girls.  I can't decide what's worse.  Michael hating girls or the day that he'll decide he can't get enough of them."

Jack chuckled.  "Funny, I have similar thoughts about Sydney.  But with boys, of course."  Leaning down, Jack scooped up his little girl.  "You look beautiful today, sweetheart.  Just like your mommy."  Laura had dressed the toddler in a light green sundress and sandals before twisting her baby-soft brown hair into wispy pigtails.  Sydney grinned at her daddy's compliment before turning and reaching for her mother.  Laura laughed softly at her daughter's eagerness and took her from Jack.  

"Hello, my sweet girl.  Do you want to go and play?"

"Pay!"  Sydney imitated perkily while slapping her pudgy hands together.  Laura knelt down setting Sydney squarely on the ground and patted her lightly on the behind in encouragement.  Sydney toddled quickly towards Michael's spot under the tree and it wasn't long before the adults heard an angry groan.  

"Go away!  I don't want to play with you right now."  Michael's words were meaningless to the child who continued to poke and prod at his face.  "Sydney!  Don't you ever listen?"  Sydney looked at him with amazement before reaching slowly toward the baseball that rested at his side.  Holding the ball between her two tiny hands, she examined it closely.  

"That's a baseball."

"Baw!"  Sydney crowed triumphantly

"Yep.  Ball."  Michael looked at her in boredom.  

They continued the "name game" that had Michael naming every object in sight and Sydney imitating his words.  Michael was starting to be amused by Sydney's enthusiasm when he heard someone clear his throat. Mr. Sloane smiled fondly at the young pair.  "You're a wonderful teacher, Michael.  Just look at how attentive she is when you tell her the words.  I'm glad to see that you are looking out for her."  Mr. Sloane paused thoughtfully.  "It's important to look out for those people we care about.  I hope that you'll look after Sydney."

Michael looked at him in confusion and then scoffed.  "Aww, I don't care about her.  She's just a dumb girl.  My parents are making me be nice to her."

"You care, son.  You may not realize it yet.  Someday when you're grown, you'll know what it means to place more value on the life of the one you love than on your own."

Michael stared at the man.  This guy was loony.  What was he talking about?  "Okay…" Michael said slowly.

Sloane smiled.  "You're a special boy, Mikey.  And little Sydney is a very special girl.  I care about you both as though you were my own children.  I have plans for your futures.  Someday my words will make sense to you.  When you're older, you'll understand."  Smiling once more, Mr. Sloane headed back toward the patio where the other adults had assembled.  

Michael looked at Sydney who was staring at him with big brown eyes.  "I don't know, Sydney.  Sometimes grown-ups are crazy.  Especially Mr. Sloane."  

And with that, Michael took Sydney's little hand and led her over towards the patio where their parents were engaged in discussions of happy plans for what the future would hold for their children.

* * * * * * * * *

 **Present Day**

**Mexico City**

Michael Vaughn was tensely perched in a long dark limousine as he prepared to monitor Sydney's interactions with Raphael Gracia.  Shaking his head, he tried to shrug the knots out of his shoulder and neck before turning back towards his laptop.  Adjusting his headset, he sighed softly and hoped that Sydney didn't pick up on his nerves through her earpiece.  Sure, he had always been nervous when Sydney was on missions, but it seemed as though there was more to lose now.  Their relationship was so fresh and so new, yet so familiar and comfortable.  The idea of anything interrupting their feelings of giddiness and excitement scared him to death.  And the idea of anything happening to Sydney caused his stomach to twist and turn.  

Regaining his focus on the task at hand, Vaughn felt a surge of confidence.  He would just have to make sure that the mission went off without a hitch.  Of course, he noted as he glanced at the video surveillance monitor, it wasn't easy to see another man staring so lustfully at his girlfriend. Surprised by the overwhelming desire to reach through the screen and strangle Gracia, Vaughn made a split-second decision to do something special for Sydney when they arrived back in LA.  Something romantic.  

Sydney continued to smile as Gracia approached her and she was momentarily startled when she heard Vaughn's voice in her ear.

"Don't make any plans for the night after we get home."

"Hmmm?"  Sydney questioned discreetly.

"Just keep the night open.  I want to us to do something special."

Sydney didn't have a chance to respond because Gracia chose that precise moment to sidle up to her and dip forwards into a chivalrous bow. 

"Raphael Gracia."

 Using the girlish grin that had appeared on her face at Vaughn's last comment, Sydney batted her eyelashes effectively before addressing Gracia in a properly admiring tone.

"I should have known that the most handsome man in the room would turn out to be the very man I was intended to meet.  I am Elena Flores.  And I am thrilled to meet you.  My abuelo has told me so much about you."  

"Aaah, I was told that the lovely Senorita Flores would be lovely, but I must admit that I am no poet and I do not have the words to describe your exquisiteness."

"You are making me blush, Senor."

"Such color only enhances your features.  Please allow me to get you a drink."

"A drink would be lovely."

"I will be back in one moment."

"I will be waiting."

Sydney rolled her eyes as Gracia departed and fought the urge to gag at the overly clichéd dialogue that had exchanged.  For a ladies' man, he sure could use some new material.

Vaughn had witnessed the entire scene and was grinning happily at the lameness of Gracia's approach.  Knowing that Sydney was probably completely disgusted by the gross display of testosterone, he spoke to her.

"Hook, line and sinker.  I told you.  Keep up the good work, sweetie.  We're going to be back in LA before you know it and I promise, I'll make it a night you'll never forget." 

Spirits lifted by Vaughn's words of encouragement, Sydney straightened her shoulders and prepared herself for Gracia's return.  Raphael Gracia wouldn't know what had hit him when she was through with him.

* * * * * * * *

Vaughn sat back in his seat in the limo and smiled in satisfaction.  Sydney's mission was running perfectly smoothly and Vaughn had no doubt that Sydney was going to be able to get into his house and obtain the photos of Gracia's records.  So long as Sydney wasn't recognized and Gracia didn't grow suspicious, the mission would be completed by the next morning and they would be on their way back to LA.  Smiling, Vaughn's mind wandered and he found brainstorming ideas for his romantic evening with Syd.  While the two of them had spent nearly every waking moment together for the past several days, they had yet to spend a truly romantic evening together as a couple.  Sydney.  Amazing and beautiful Sydney.  Why had it taken them so long to pursue a relationship?  Oh yeah.  Sloane.  Just the thought of the disturbingly cold and calculating man caused Vaughn to set his jaw.  It was amazing how many lives one man had managed to either end or destroy.  Perhaps even more amazing was the rather complex set of circumstances that had caused Sydney to walk into the CIA on that September day.  Turning back towards the surveillance monitor, Vaughn smiled as he saw Sydney dancing with Gracia.  And cringed when he caught a glimpse of where Gracia's hand was resting.

Sydney clenched her jaw as she felt Gracia's hand slide its way down her back.  While she never appreciated being fondled by strange men, Gracia's hands made her feel especially violated and she was dreading the part of the evening during which she would have to go home with the jerk.  She couldn't decide if the knowledge that Vaughn was watching made her feel better or worse.  After all, she knew that as long as Vaughn was keeping his eyes on her that he wouldn't let any harm come to her…but she also knew that he couldn't be thrilled at Gracia's sudden familiarity with Sydney's anatomy.  Feeling a sudden urge to speak with her green-eyed beau, she concocted a quick plan to break away from Gracia for a few minutes.  

Looking into Gracia's dark eyes, Sydney smiled and stopped swaying to the mariachi music.  Looking surprised at her sudden pause, Gracia glanced down at her.

"Is everything alright, Elena?"

"Oh yes.  Everything is wonderful.  I'm just a bit lightheaded from the wine I've had this evening.  I don't usually drink a lot of alcohol.  Would you excuse me for just a moment while I go to the ladies room?"

"Of course, Elena.  Please take your time.  And I hope you won't think I'm too forward if I call for my car.  We can go back to my home and cool down for the night."

_Uh, too forward?  Yeah!_  Pasting yet another smile on her face, Sydney nodded enthusiastically.  "I would love that.  Then we can really spend some time together.  Just the two of us.  And I'd love a tour of your home.  I'll just head to the ladies room.  I'll see you in a few minutes."

"I cannot wait."

* * * * * * * * 

"Ugggh!!!"  Sydney shivered in disgust from the remaining traces of Gracia's touch on her skin.  Walking into the ladies room, she promptly checked to see that no one else was in the room and pulled out the lipstick microphone that Marshall had given her.

"This has officially been the longest night I have ever had to suffer through!"  Sydney declared grandly into the tube.  "You know, I'd like nothing more than to be back at home watching a movie or eating dinner with you."  Shyly, she added, "I miss you."

Vaughn smiled at Sydney's obviously premeditated break from Gracia.  "Crazy, isn't it?  I miss you too.  And we just saw each other."

"I guess we're in that puppy love, can't-get-enough phase of our relationship."

"Phase?  Well, if this is a phase, it's one I've been in for the past two years.  I haven't been able to get enough of you since we met."

"Awww… Agent Vaughn are you getting mushy while we're on assignment?"

"Well, Agent Bristow, you were the one who snuck away from the target to chat with her boyfriend.  Not that I'm not thrilled about it.  Speaking of thrilled, I'm not real thrilled about Senor Gracia and his wandering hands.  In fact, you have my permission to accidentally break his finger the next time he touches you."

Sydney smiled at Vaughn's playful tone and replied.  "I'll keep that in mind."  She continued soberly.  "Seriously though, I hate having his hands all over me.  It's always bothered me.  But…now I feel like I'm betraying you every time I don't stop him."

"Don't worry about me.  All I want you to worry about is getting out safely.  Then I'm going to sweep you off your feet, take you back to LA, and romance you in the way that you deserve.  Remember Syd, it's just mission.  You are always going to be more important than your cause.  If things get out of hand, promise me that you will abort and get yourself the hell out of there.  We'll tie up any loose ends later.  Your safety is the most important thing.  You're the most important thing.  To me."

"Everything is going to be fine.  I'll get out before anything happens.  You following us to his place?"

"I'll be right outside.  Be careful?"

"Very.  I'll see you soon."

"Not soon enough.  Bye Syd."

"Bye Vaughn."

Patting a cool paper towel against her cheeks, Sydney straightened and headed out towards the front of the restaurant.  Looking demure as she approached Gracia, she took his offered hand and followed him out of the restaurant.  Turning to her on the drive back to his house, he spoke.

"I hope you're feeling better, my dear."

Nodding reassuringly, Sydney gushed.  "Oh, much better.  Thank you.  I'm looking forward to seeing your home.  I've heard wonderful things from my grandfather about it."

"Yes, well I am rather proud of it.  I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I do."

"I'm sure I will."  Sydney practically choked out.  Never one for sucking up, it was killing her to have to patronize this slimeball.  

When the car arrived at Gracia's estate, they exited the vehicle and Sydney was forced to admit her admiration of the property.  The huge stucco mansion was impeccably landscaped and maintained.  Once inside, however, Sydney felt as thought she had entered an entirely different building.  For all of its earthen charm on the outer layer, Gracia had turned the inside into a modern wonder.  Every modern appliance and technological convenience was being used within Gracia's home and Sydney's trained eye honed in on the sophisticated security measures being employed throughout the house.  Feigning ignorance, Sydney wandered around the entry area of the home and murmured words of adoration over the artwork, architecture, and overall scheme of décor.  

She was somewhat startled…and very annoyed…when she felt Gracia's hand brush her in an area far below what would be considered appropriate on a first date.  Turning towards him, she cleared her throat to indicate her thirst.

"Can I offer you a drink?"

_Ding, ding, ding.  We have a winner!  Or a big, greasy, loser_.  "I'd love some water."

"No problem.  I'll even get it myself."  Gracia offered graciously.

"How kind of you."  Sydney responded in a clipped tone that might have been a bit too sweet.  And taking a seat, Sydney waited for Gracia while counting down the hours until she and Vaughn would be headed back to LA.

* * * * * * * * * 

While Sydney had managed to get back to Gracia's house, Vaughn had been busy on his own end.  By linking up with Marshall, he had managed to tap into Gracia's security system and Marshall was now in control of the many surveillance cameras stationed throughout the estate.  Upon hearing Gracia offer Sydney a drink, he directed Marshall to switch over to the camera in the kitchen and as the black and white image appeared on the screen, he watched as Gracia wandered from cabinet to cabinet before finding a glass.  Vaughn chuckled.  _Someone doesn't get to his own kitchen very often_.  He continued watching as Gracia pulled a bottle of water from the refrigerator and poured some into the glass.  Nothing too suspicious here, Vaughn thought to himself.  But something was odd.  Something just wasn't quite right.  Vaughn couldn't quite put his finger on what it was, but instinct was telling him to get Sydney out.  Suddenly, he spotted something on the counter and frantically snatched up his cell phone to dial a familiar number. 

 "Marshall!  I need you to do something now!…"

* * * * * * * * *

Smiling gratefully as Gracia handed her some cool water in a frosted blue glass, Sydney took a drink to wet her throat.  Since sipping at the water was a welcome alternative to the types of activity Gracia likely had in mind, she continued to regularly take drinks as Gracia made conversation from his position next to her on the couch.  

"So Elena, I was thinking that perhaps you'd like to go for a swim.  Or we could do that tour you were interested in.  Or there are other ways we could amuse ourselves."  And Gracia punctuated his words by placing a hand on her thigh and letting a lustful smile slide across his mouth as he raked her body over with his eyes.  

Sydney felt revolted as Gracia's hands were once again in contact with her skin, but she couldn't gather the energy to move away.  Feeling her eyelids fall more heavily each time she blinked, she smiled weakly.  "I'm still not feeling so well.  Maybe another glass of water would help."

"Certainly.  I'll just be right back."

And as soon as he left the room, Sydney reached towards her purse in an attempt to retrieve the lipstick microphone.  She didn't know what was wrong, but she wasn't herself and the more time that passed, the more vulnerable she was becoming.  Stretching further to grab the purse that was sitting just out of reach, Sydney prayed that Vaughn had a Plan B because she wasn't sure she was going to be able to get out of this one alone.

* * * * * * * * *

Vaughn had managed to get a hold of Marshall and to zoom in on the object that was sitting on the counter when Gracia came back into the kitchen with an empty glass.  Vaughn watched as he poured another glass of water.  This time, however, Vaughn also saw what he hadn't seen the last time Gracia had come into the kitchen.  He saw Gracia calmly pick up the object, a small canister, and pour some powder into the glass before swirling it to mix the powder into the water.  Flying into total panic mode, Vaughn switched over to Sydney's link.

"Syd!  Sydney!  SYDNEY!  Get the hell out of there!  Sydney!  Damn it!"  The silence burned Vaughn's ears.  Grabbing his cell phone that was still connected to Marshall, he yelled into it.  "Get Jack on the line!"  

Moments that seemed like hours passed before Vaughn heard three words that Vaughn had never been more relieved to hear.  

"This is Bristow."

"Jack!  We've got a problem!  Gracia's drugged Sydney.  Either the guy is just a complete bastard or he's a complete bastard _and_ he knew we were coming.  My guess is he's been tipped off.  And that most likely means that Sloane is in on this."

"Get Sydney out of there, Agent Vaughn.  Do whatever you have to do.  We'll put you both in protective custody if we have to.  But if Sydney remains there, even if Gracia doesn't know who she is, he's bound to find out."

"I'm going in now, Jack.  We'll be on the first flight back to LA."

"Be careful, Agent Vaughn.  I…I know you care about Sydney.  But she's…my little girl.  Bring her home safely, Agent Vaughn.  We'll see you back in LA."

Hanging up his cell phone, Vaughn dove into the back of the limo to pull out the bag of protective gear he had packed for an emergency situation.  Regretful of the fact that such a situation had occurred, Vaughn suited up and selected a weapon before stealthily getting out of the car and heading towards the gates of the Gracia estate.  Flattening himself against the outer wall of the property, Vaughn took a moment to breathe deeply and say a small prayer for Sydney.  _I'm coming Sydney.  I just need for you to hang on."  _

And Vaughn took off towards the house in hot pursuit of his past, present, and future.

TBC…

Pretty lame ending, I know.  But ya know…it's fluff for a reason.  So cliffhangers are never REALLY cliffhangers.  Thanks so much for your support, everyone!  I appreciate it.  


	9. To the Rescue

**Like Normal People Do**

**Author**: Chshalogrl aka Ellie

**Disclaimer**:  I don't own anything or anyone.  Alias and its characters are the property of JJ Abrams, the lucky people at ABC, and Bad Robot Productions.  

**Rating**: PG-13…and that's a harsh rating.

**Summary**:  The ups and downs of SpyLove following the infamous Phase One kiss. Anything after that kiss is fair game and will probably be AU.  This fic is fluffy like a bowl full of marshmallows with a pinch of angst for flavor.  I tend to save a lot of angst for my sad little journal, so if you don't like fluff, you're in the wrong thread. :) 

**A/N:**Hey guys!  I decided to post this chapter even sooner because I hate that so-called "cliffhanger" at the end of Chapter 7.  So here's Chapter 8.  Hope you enjoy it.  I think we'll be getting back into some fluffiness here sometime soon.  Oh and regarding the next chapters…see my post above this one.  Next chapter will be posted in the next few days.  Thanks again for all of your support and encouragement.  You guys are the greatest!

~Ellie

**Chapter 8-To The Rescue**

The night air was completely still and while the temperature was quite balmy, Vaughn couldn't seem to keep his body from the violent shaking that had overtaken his movements.  Though he traveled across the front of Raphael Gracia's estate with clean, practiced efficiency, he wasn't quite up to par as he became fully aware of just how much he had to lose.  With Marshall's guidance, Vaughn slithered across the massive lawn and managed to locate the service entrance at the side of the large home.  

He may have been a specially trained agent for the United States of America, but Michael Vaughn was not above begging for small favor.  "Please be open.  Please be open.  Please be open."  No such luck.  The door was locked and Vaughn wasn't about to knock on the door and pretend to be making a delivery in the dead of the night.  Knowing that every second counted against the possibility of a successful extraction, Vaughn carefully weighed his options and decided on what he felt was the best possible course of action. 

He broke the door down.  

It took him three tries and it probably would have taken many more than that if there hadn't been gallons of adrenaline pumping through his veins.  Hey, it gave women the strength to lift burning cars off of their children…it seemed only right that it would enable Michael Vaughn to break down a door in search of his girlfriend.  

_Sydney.  She's so completely amazing.  More than I ever believed._

Michael felt his nerves begin to raise the hair on his arms and suck all moisture from his mouth.  

Syd.  Every time he looked at her, he was more enthralled by the miraculous way her features came together to form such an incredible package.  And it was just a recent development that he had noticed many little things about her that only someone in love would see.  The freckle at the base of her left thumb.  He had noticed it as they held hands while watching a movie at her house.  The small scar on her left earlobe, which she had claimed was not, in fact, spy-related.  But, instead, was the remnant of a moment of ill-fated teenaged rebellion sparked by her father's adamant refusal that she get her ears pierced.  He had never noticed how long and slender her fingers.  Excellent, she had remarked, for playing the piano.  She had been a pianist.  Yet another new fact that pulled some of the haze from the mysterious Sydney Bristow.  His rapt attention at hearing each of these many anecdotes had caused her to blush.  She had wanted to know why he was so interested in such stupid little details.  

At the time he had chuckled and prodded her to continue with her story.  Now he knew why.  

Michael Vaughn was in love with Sydney Bristow.  Completely and utterly.  

Glancing down at the mess he'd made with the door, Vaughn stalked away from the splinters and shards that were the products of his breaking and entering.  Racing through the large house, Vaughn went in search of Raphael Gracia and Sydney Bristow.  

He would find her.  He had to. 

He had something to tell her.

* * * * * * * * *

She was so sleepy.  Somehow she knew that she couldn't fall asleep.  She knew that she had to protect herself from something…someone.  But she was so tired.  Sinking back toward the heavy beckons of drowsiness, she allowed herself to succumb to slumber's siren call.  As she fell away from consciousness, she felt herself being lifted from a sticky leather surface.  

Feeling the two-beat sway of a man's walk, Sydney drifted away completely.  And soon, the only thing she was aware of was an overwhelming feeling of happiness.

_Within her dreams she smiled.  Within her dreams she was in Vaughn's arms._

* * * * * * * * *

Damn it!  I knew something was going to go wrong with this mission.  I knew we should have brought back-up.  If we had some other men, Sydney and I would be sitting on a plane on our way home right now.

As he scolded himself, Vaughn crept through a dimly-lit hallway and surveyed every inch of his surroundings.  He knew he must not have alerted Gracia when he had broken in because, according to Marshall's continued surveillance, neither he nor Sydney had exited the premises   Continuing down the hallway, Vaughn squared his shoulders.  He knew he must have been getting close.  The house was big but it was arranged around one central hallway and he was more than halfway towards the end.  Turning to his right, he slowly approached a door that identically resembled every other door he had searched behind.  Reaching slowly for the knob, he grasped the brass and was startled to find that, unlike the other doors, this knob was not cold to his touch.  

This was the room.  

Taking a deep breath in preparation for what he could possibly find behind, he grasped the handle and turned it.

* * * * * * * * *

It was cold.  Pulling her knees up towards her chest, Sydney curled up into a fetal position to warm herself.  Fuzzy voices spoke in the background and she willed the speakers to hush their conversation so that she could continue to get some shut-eye.  

* * * * * * * * *

Raphael Gracia licked his lips lustfully at the sight of the beautiful Elena…or Sydney…lying vulnerably on his bed.  The short dress she was wearing had ridden up to reveal the smoothness of a toned thigh and he imagined himself exploring the countless other parts of the woman's body.  In fact, had he not been so rudely interrupted by a call from his benefactor, he would be exploring her right now.  But business always came before pleasure for Gracia and this was no exception.  Turning to leave the room, Gracia glanced again at the beautiful brunette and hurried towards the bed.  Sometimes business and pleasure turned out to be one and the same.  Reaching down, he gently stroked her cheek and ran a finger over her rosebud mouth.  Trailing his finger down her throat and towards her shoulder, he hooked the thin strap of her dress and began to slowly tug it down her arm, holding his breath the entire time.  Focusing on the task of unclothing his captive, he was startled to hear the door creak open.  

"Get the HELL away from her!"  Gun in hand, Vaughn sent a menacing glare Gracia's way and relayed his disgust with what the man had been about to do.  With one great bound, Vaughn had moved from the door to Gracia's side and had managed to grasp his arm and pull him away from Sydney's unconscious form.  

Shocked, Gracia failed to respond for a moment and swung at Vaughn with his free arm when he came to his senses.    

"How dare you enter my home uninvited!  I demand to know who you are and what your business is!"

Vaughn cracked a smile at the man's concern with etiquette.  "I think you know exactly who I am and what my business is."  The smile slid off of his face when he gaze fell back upon Sydney and Gracia took advantage of Vaughn's distraction with a swift elbow to the side of the head.  

Momentarily blinded by the smarting pain in his temple, Vaughn dropped his gun and fell victim to a kick to the gut and another elbow to the eye.  Gracia chuckled as he watched Vaughn struggle to regain himself.  Shaking his head in an attempt to clear his vision, he tried to ignore the searing pain behind his eyes as he slowly pulled himself back to a standing position.  Calmly, Gracia moved over towards his desk and opened a top drawer to retrieve a handsome, antique handgun.  Pulling the gun out, he held it up for Vaughn to see and examined it admiringly.  

"This has been in my family for years.  Exquisite, isn't it?  Much like your young lady."  Gracia chuckled.  "It's too bad you came when you did, Elena and I were about to get to know each other a little bit better.  You know, I've had the pleasure of the company of many of the world's most beautiful women, but I don't think I've ever been so intrigued as I was by Elena.  Her beauty is flawless, yes.  But her spirit.  Her spirit is captivating.  Truly."

Listening to Gracia as he spoke of Sydney, Vaughn felt himself tense with every word that the pig spoke and practically spat at him.  "Sydney."

"What was that, Senor?"

"Her name is Sydney.  Not Elena.  You know that."

"Aw, yes.  Sydney.  An intriguing name for an intriguing woman."

"If you've hurt her in anyway…I swear to God…"

"Now, now.  We have no need for threats."  As Gracia walked back towards Sydney, Vaughn saw a chance to catch him off-guard.  He took it.  

Vaughn grimaced as Gracia pointedly leaned over and placed a kiss on Sydney's still lips, but he took advantage of the diversion and crawled silently to where he had dropped his gun.  Raising it slowly, Vaughn regained some of his confidence and managed to snarl at Gracia.  

"Haven't you learned that you should never take your eyes off of your enemy?"  

With his weapon trained on Gracia, Vaughn watched as a visible shiver passed over the other man.  Keeping his gun pointed, Vaughn reached into his vest and pulled out the set of handcuffs he had grabbed from the bag in the limo.  Moving Gracia away from the bed, he sat him in a chair, handcuffed him, and tied him up.  It was all a little blockbuster film-ish, but he wanted to get Sydney the hell out of that house.  Normally he would stick around until all loose ends were tied up, but he didn't want to take the chance that Sloane would show up when he and Sydney were both so vulnerable.  Rushing over to the bedside, he was able to touch Sydney for the first time.  He was relieved when he checked her vitals that she seemed to be okay, all things considering. 

Carefully, he pulled the strap of her dress back up onto her shoulder and gently scooped her up into his arms.  While circumstances were dire, he couldn't help but smile as she automatically cuddled closer to his chest and he placed a quick kiss on her forehead.  

"It's gonna be okay, Syd.  We're gonna get out of here.  I don't know what we're going to do or where we're going to go.  But we'll be together.  I promise I won't leave you."

Making his way back out of the house proved to be quick since there was no staff on-duty.  Once off of Gracia's property, Vaughn took Sydney back to where he had parked the limo and tenderly settled her in the backseat.  Slightly concerned about what their next step should be, he notified the CIA that Gracia was ready for pick-up and asked for instructions..  After being told to return to LA for further information, Vaughn started the limo and headed toward the airport.  Gazing in the rearview mirror at Sydney, he was relieved to see her sigh and turn over because it indicated that perhaps the drugs were already wearing off.  Moving through the roads at a very high speed, Vaughn waited until the airport came into view.  Only when they were on the plan would he be able to relax.

* * * * * * * * *

"Ladies and Gentleman, we have now reached cruising altitude and the captain has turned the "fasten seatbelts" sign off.  You are now free to move about the cabin, but please keep your seatbelts fastened while seated."

Vaughn sighed and glanced at Sydney who, hours later, was still dead to the world.  He wasn't looking forward to breaking the news to her when she woke up.  As he watched, he noticed her eyelashes fluttering against her cheeks and heard a small moan escape from her lips as she swung her head back and forth.  Reaching over to stroke her cheek, he spoke to her.  

"Syd?  Sweetie?  Are you awake?"  

She responded with another moan and rolled her head so that she was facing him.  Vaughn saw as her brown eyes were slowly unveiled and recognized the grogginess on her face.  

"Vaughn?"  Her voice was scratchy and her words were slurred.  But he had never heard a more amazing noise.  

"Oh God, Syd.  I'm so glad you're awake.  I didn't know what he had given you, but I couldn't just take you to the hospital because who knows who could be after us now and I didn't want to risk…"

His words were cut off when he saw the sudden flash of panic in her eyes.  "What happened?!"

"The missions done, Syd.  We didn't get the pictures.  He drugged you and I had to extract you.  We're headed back to LA now for further instructions."

"I can't remember…"  Gasping, Sydney turned to Vaughn.  "Did he try to…?"

Vaughn shook his head and set his jaw angrily.  "He may have tried.  But I got there before anything could happen.  You were still clothed."

Sydney glanced down at the dress she was still wearing and nodded.  Recognizing that her mind was still working at a slower pace, he smiled and pulled up the armrest that divided their seats.  Placing an arm around her should protectively, he pulled her closer until she was resting against his chest.  

Sydney took a deep breath as she rested against Vaughn and was warmed when she felt him place a gentle kiss on the top of her head.  Reaching for his hand, she turned her face up to his and spoke.  "Vaughn?"

"Yeah?"

"What happens now?"

Her words were so simple.  So childlike.  But they pierced Vaughn's heart.  "I don't know, Syd.  I just don't know."

But it was a lie.  He did know.

Because he had been completely overwhelmed by how quickly things had gone wrong, he hadn't had time to realize the repercussions of the failed mission.  Since they had been on the plane, it had hit him with full force.

Sydney had been made.  Sloane knew that they were looking for him.  And now the pair was going to be adding yet another life to their repertoire.  

A life on the run.

TBC…

Thanks for reading!  Let me know what you think!


	10. The Truth Hurts

**Like Normal People Do**

**Author**: Chshalogrl aka Ellie

**Disclaimer**:  I don't own anything or anyone.  Alias and its characters are the property of JJ Abrams, the lucky people at ABC, and Bad Robot Productions.  

**Rating**: PG-13…and that's a harsh rating.

**Summary**:  The ups and downs of SpyLove following the infamous Phase One kiss. Anything after that kiss is fair game and will probably be AU.  This fic is fluffy like a bowl full of marshmallows with a pinch of angst for flavor.  I tend to save a lot of angst for my sad little journal, so if you don't like fluff, you're in the wrong thread. :) 

**A/N**:First off, my apologies for this chapter being a shorter one.  I decided to go ahead and post it because I had a few people who had questions after the last chapter.  Things are kind of explained in this chapter.  And I also want to remind everyone…this was my first fanfic.  I wrote it a long time ago and only recently decided to post it just for the heck of it.  It's not perfect…just bear with me.  Thanks for all of your encouraging words.  You are all incredible and inspirational!  I just hope you understand how much I appreciate your support.  So here's chapter 9.  Happy Reading!  

Reviews are appreciated…good and bad!

~Ellie

**Chapter 9  -The Truth Hurts**

Not many would have noticed the extreme stress and tension that weighed down the harried pair as they rushed through the terminal of LAX, but it was quite visible to Jack Bristow as he watched Michael Vaughn carefully escorting his daughter through the crowds of oblivious travelers.  

Realizing that he had not yet been spotted by his daughter, nor by Agent Vaughn, Jack took the opportunity to observe the interactions between the two.  Brilliant spy that he was, the elder Bristow could have kicked himself for not being the first to diagnose the reason for the intensity of the relationship between Sydney and her handler.  Sydney, still obviously feeling the effects of Gracia's drug, was moving rather slowly and although she wore an weak expression of defiance at Vaughn's thinly disguised concern, she was leaning into the gentle guidance of his hands as they moved.  

Shaking his head in sorrow, Jack hardened his countenance in anticipation of his reunion with Sydney.  While no official decisions yet been made regarding Sydney and Agent Vaughn, Jack was fairly certain that the CIA was going to put them in protective custody until Arvin Sloane was apprehended…or until Sloane managed to find Sydney.  One thing was absolute.  Certain truths were going to have to be uncovered and Jack wasn't looking forward to playing the part of the messenger.

* * * * * * * * *

Vaughn glanced over at Sydney worriedly for the umpteenth time and he wasn't surprised to see her roll her eyes exasperatedly.  

"Vaughn!  Will you stop looking at me like that?  I'm fine!"

Raising an eyebrow skeptically, Vaughn said nothing as he released his hold of Sydney's slim frame and stepped away.  Almost immediately, she let out small yelp as she began to keel over and Vaughn grinned triumphantly as she grabbed for him to avoid a face plant into the airport carpeting.  

"Ha!  Fine?  Fine my ass!  You can't even stand on your own.  Or is it just that you can't keep your hands off me?"

Scowling like a pouting kindergartener, Sydney crossed her arms over her chest.  "Hmmph.  Think what you like Agent Vaughn.  I was drugged.  Of course I'm a little bit tipsy.  But that doesn't mean you need to treat me as though I'm made of glass."  Panning the crowd, Sydney's eyes lit with familiarity.  "There's my father.  And it doesn't look like he has good news."  Rolling her eyes, she scoffed at her observation.  "Now there's something you never see.  Except for the days when the earth rotates."

Smiling at her encouragingly, Vaughn took her hand and gave it an affectionate squeeze.  "We're going to be okay.  As long as it's the both of us, we'll deal with any circumstances the CIA throws our way."  Hooking her around the waist with his arms, Vaughn led Sydney towards Jack with a sense of dread at what the older man was about to share with them.  

* * * * * * * * *

Sydney and Vaughn were quite disappointed with the lack of information Jack offered to them as they traveled from the airport back to headquarters.  While the two had hoped that he would have been able to enlighten them as to the CIA's plans, he had finally admitted reluctantly that he didn't know anymore than they did because things had still been up in the air when he had gone to the airport.  

Upon arrival at headquarters, Vaughn was dismayed when a group of CIA-sanctioned physicians closed in on Sydney, practically foaming at the mouth over the opportunity to discover what type of drug Gracia had used on her.  Because he had not left her side since the drugging incident, Vaughn had insisted that he be present during her exam, but instead he found himself sitting in one of the CIA's many empty conference rooms.  Finally feeling the emotional toll of the danger they had faced that evening, Vaughn found himself wringing his hands with anxiety over being separated from Sydney.  While logically he knew that she was safe, he also wanted to be able to see her and touch her to reassure himself that she wasn't still lying unconscious on Gracia's bed.  

Drumming his fingers on the smooth oak of the table, he heard the door open and turned to see Jack enter the room.  With one look at Jack, he ceased the rhythmic tapping of his fingers and froze in fear.  In all of his time at the CIA, he had never seen Jack look as completely overwhelmed as he looked at this very moment.  Knowing that whatever news Jack was delivering had to be excruciating, Vaughn braced himself for the worst.  But not before choking out one word.  

"Syd?"  

Jack's faced softened almost imperceptibly for a split-second at the mention of his daughter.  Shaking his head, he eased the fears of the younger agent.  

"Sydney is fine, Agent Vaughn.  At least as far as we know.  They haven't finished examining her yet."

Flooded with a sense of relief, Vaughn relaxed for just a moment before tensing once again in anticipation of Jack's news.  

"What is it, sir?  What's going on?"

Looking pensive, Jack stared Vaughn in the eye before slowly moving to sit across from him.  

"You're a grown man now, Michael.  So I'm just going to tell you what I know…some of it you may have already heard, some of it may be news.  But I'm just going to be straight with you.  There are things…things about your father that you may not know."

"I'm sure there are a lot of things I don't know.  I was only a kid when he died.  But what does that have to do with what's going on right now?"

"Everything, Agent Vaughn.  You see, you and Arvin Sloane have more of a history than you realize.  You also have a much longer history with Sydney than you may realize."

"My father?  Friends with Arvin Sloane?  My father was a good man, Agent Bristow.  He was not a traitor to his country.  He would never have associated with a man like Sloane.  He was a hero."

"Yes he was.  And he loved you very much.  Your father _was_ a good man, Agent Vaughn."

"I know that, but I want to know how you seem to have known him so well."

"We were…friends, Agent Vaughn."

"So why was that such a big secret?"

"Because your father and I were also friends with Arvin Sloane.  The three of us.  We were very good friends."

Feeling a knot of devastation forming in the pit of his stomach, Vaughn listened as Jack began telling the story.

"Your father and I became friendly when we were assigned as double-agents to a fairly significant trafficking operation in LA. We had both been working the desks, doing light field work, and we were excited about our first serious assignments.  Because we were doubling, we were assigned covers as salespeople for a company that imported airplane parts and we both moved out here to LA.  That was the year you were born.  Once we had finished our first assignments, we maintained our covers to avoid arousing any suspicions, and the CIA kept a steady stream of undercover fieldwork flowing our way.  After a couple of years in LA, I met Laura.  She also became friendly with your parents and before long, the two of us got married.  Your father and I actually met Sloane at a party being thrown by mutual friends, and while we became close with he and Emily, he didn't know what your father and I really did for a living.  It was only when Sloane approached us about a "favor" that we began to understand who we were dealing with.  He asked us if it would be possible to have some important items smuggled in with one of our company's shipments of airplane parts."

"Rambaldi."  Vaughn supplied.

"Yes.  Naturally, your father and I grew suspicious of such an unusual request.  And naturally we agreed and arranged for his items to be shipped.  We intercepted them, discovered several stolen Rambaldi artifacts, and reported the activity to the CIA.  We were ordered to maintain our friendships with Arvin Sloane and to keep track of all further activity with the artifacts.  You see, Agent Vaughn, this was before the Alliance or SD-6.  We didn't understand the true repercussions of what Sloane was doing.  If we had…well, you can imagine that we would have done things differently.  In 1975, after a couple of years of friendship with the Sloanes, Sydney was born.  Both Arvin and Emily fell in love with her.  You see, they both had a deep desire to have children but, for some reason, could not conceive."  

Jack paused for a moment to allow Vaughn to absorb the information.  Clearing his throat after a moment, he continued.

"The Sloanes doted on both you and Sydney.  The two of you were playmates when she was just a toddler and Arvin always spoke of a future romance between the two of you.  We never knew at the time that he was planning to use the two of you as major pawns in his quest to uncover the secrets of Rambaldi. I believe that that is actually the point where Sloane's interest in Rambaldi became a full-blown obsession.  He believes that the two of you are part of a Rambaldi prophecy.  You've seen the part that implicates Sydney.  Allegedly, there is another page…page 48, that would describe you as the other half of the prophecy.  The CIA has yet to obtain evidence of this page's existence.  Unfortunately, it was also at this time that Sloane became aware of CIA surveillance being conducted on him.  For some reason, he immediately suspected your father's betrayal and, like the sick bastard he is, he chose to use a game of manipulation as revenge."

Vaughn's jaw tightened as he realized where the story was about to go.  "And where does Irina murdering my father come into play?"

Jack shook his head sorrowfully.  "I wish I could tell you.  I assume that somewhere along the line, Irina revealed her true identity to Sloane and the two agreed to work together.  If I had known about Irina's despicable actions, I can assure you, I wouldn't have stayed married to her for five more years.  All I know is that I received a phone call from the CIA one night.  They informed me that your father and several other agents had been killed while away on an op.  It was only when Sloane began to make cryptic remarks about your father's betrayal that I knew he had been responsible.  Unfortunately, since he hadn't committed the act himself, I couldn't link him to your father's death."  Jack paused thoughtfully.  "You see, Agent Vaughn, now you understand why the takedown of SD-6 was a matter of vengeance for me as well.  Arvin Sloane killed my best friend."

* * * * * * * * *

Though he wore a stoic mask as he made his way down the hall, Vaughn was feeling completely torn up inside.  His relationship with Sydney was playing perfectly into Sloane's master plan.  And now he realized that both he _and_ Sydney were in danger.  Approaching the door of the exam room he had been directed to, he paused and rearranged his facial expression that Sydney had always been so adept at reading.  He knocked softly.  

"Who is it?"  Her voice was soft, but there was definite irritation buzzing from the words.  

"It's me, Syd.  Can I come in?"

He was answered by an eager voice.  "Come in!"

Turning the handle, Vaughn pushed his way through the heavy door and immediately found Sydney in the middle of the small room.  Perched on the edge of an exam bed, she had changed from the dress she had arrived in and was now sporting a pair of sweats and a small t-shirt.

Noticing Vaughn's observation of her change in clothes, Sydney shrugged.  "Not the most professional clothing I've ever worn to work.  But then again, it's not really the least professional either…when you consider my SD-6 uniforms, of course."

Vaughn chuckled softly and said nothing.  Jack had said that it was his decision on when or even whether to tell Sydney about their fathers and Sloane.  Of course, Sydney had known about her father's friendship with the maniac.  But Vaughn didn't want to frighten Sydney more by telling her that their relationship was one of the desired factors in Sloane's master plan.  

Sydney watched Vaughn in silence as he battled mentally and questioned him nervously.  "Vaughn?  What's wrong?  What's going on?"

The girlish fear in the voice caused Vaughn's heart to ache because it was a voice he had never heard from Sydney Bristow.  They had each faced the direst of circumstances without this level of fear, several times in fact.  But they had never, in any of those times, worried so much about losing each other.  

Vaughn moved across the small room and Sydney scooted over to make room for him on the bed.  Wrapping an arm around her shoulder, Vaughn pulled Sydney's slim frame closer to his own larger one and placed a kiss on the tip of her nose as she looked up at him.  

"What's going to happen to us, Vaughn?  Haven't they made any decisions yet?"

"I don't know, Syd.  Sloane has the power to find just about any person on this earth.  I think they're having a hard time finding a secure location that Sloane won't have under surveillance.  Are you still waiting for test results from the doctor?"

Yawning, Sydney nodded before leaning backward to curl up on the bed.  Vaughn stayed in his seat beside her and watched as she closed her eyes.  Burdened by an overwhelming stab of complete adoration of the woman in front of him, he practically exploded.  He had to tell her.  He couldn't let her go another minute with knowing.  

"Sydney?"

"Hmmm?"  Her eyelids fluttered slightly.  

"Tonight…I learned something…I realized…when you were…"

Sydney opened her brown eyes in confusion and looked closely at Vaughn before speaking patronizingly.  "Honey, are you okay?"    

Shaking his head in frustration, Vaughn started over.  "When you were in Gracia's house tonight and I knew you could be in danger.  I realized what it would feel like to know that your life was over.  That there was nothing else for you in the world.  I felt that when I considered the possibility that you wouldn't be with me anymore.  Sydney, you're the single-most important person, place, or thing I've ever had in my life.  All I've ever wanted since I met you has been to keep you safe and to keep you happy.  Neither is an easy task, I've found."

Sydney stared at him through the duration of his outburst and smiled at his final sentence.  But nothing could have pried the grin off of her face when she heard his next words.

"I'm in love with you, Syd.  I love you."  Gazing at her with puppy dog eyes, Vaughn silently pleaded for her to say something.  He wasn't disappointed.  

"I love you too, Vaughn.  I have for awhile now."

Smiling like idiots, the two were completely oblivious to the third party that had long since joined them in the small room.  

Kendall cleared his throat rudely and effectively stirred both agents from their reveries.  

"That's heartwarming.  Really.  But while you two lovebirds are wooing each other, Arvin Sloane is somewhere plotting both of your deaths.  So I'd suggest you'd listen carefully.  Here's how we're going to do this…"

And with their mutual admissions of love in tow, Sydney and Vaughn prepared for whatever tumultuous lifestyles the CIA had in store.

TBC…

Thanks so much for reading!  Sorry for any nasty little typos. More in two weeks!


	11. You Can Run And Hide

**Like Normal People Do**

**Author**: Chshalogrl aka Ellie

**Disclaimer**:  I don't own anything or anyone.  Alias and its characters are the property of JJ Abrams, the lucky people at ABC, and Bad Robot Productions.  

**Rating**: PG-13…and that's a harsh rating.

**Summary**:  The ups and downs of SpyLove following the infamous Phase One kiss. Anything after that kiss is fair game and will probably be AU.  This fic is fluffy like a bowl full of marshmallows with a pinch of angst for flavor.  I tend to save a lot of angst for my sad little journal, so if you don't like fluff, you're in the wrong thread. :) 

**A/N**:Wow.  Sorry to get you guys so worked up over that "more in two weeks" thing.  I meant to say "more in two days".  Sorry about that.  But look on the bright side…you weren't expecting another chapter so soon and yet, here it is!  I hope the last chapter kind of explained some stuff…there's a larger plot arc that I'm sort of working toward.  I have up to Chapter 16 written and I'm probably still less than halfway done.  I might end up splitting it into two fics and using the last part as a sequel.   Who knows?  My chapters tend to surprise me so things could change quite easily.  Thanks for all the reviews!  And for those who don't review…thanks for reading!  I'm hoping that you're out there and that you're at least slightly entertained by this fic.  Happy Reading!

~Ellie

Chapter 10-"You Can Run…And Hide" 

Glaring at Kendall's tactless entrance, Sydney shot an irritated glance toward him.  

"Most people knock when entering a room with a closed door."  Her tone was biting and her short fuse was something Kendall knew well.

Responding with a similar sneer, Kendall replied, "Well that may be, Agent Bristow, but most people aren't working to uphold the security of the United States of America.  So please pardon me if my major concern isn't your privacy."

Vaughn saw Sydney's eyes narrow angrily and quickly jumped in to change the subject.  

"Uh…what do you say we move on to business."  Fixing his gaze pointedly on Kendall, he continued.  "How do you plan on keeping us safe?  It's pretty safe to say that Sloane knows we're right on his tail."

"Well, thank you for your unsolicited analysis, Agent Vaughn.  Yes, we have concluded that it would be best to put you both in protective custody."

"Safehouse?"  The trio looked up when they heard Jack's voice.  They had been so focused on their arguing, they hadn't seen him enter the room.  

Clearing his throat, Kendall shook his head.  "No.  We've considered just about every possibility, but we've never had a situation like this one.  We've never had someone like Arvin Sloane who knows so much about the lives of the endangered agents.  He knows details about Agents Vaughn and Bristow going all the way back to their childhoods, so we can't send them to former friends or family.  He knows all of the inner workings of the CIA, so we can't send them to a safehouse or put them in a protective program."

"And what is it that you plan to do?"  Jack's voice was smooth, but his frustration was evident in his furrowed brow.  

"Simple. They run."

"Run?!"  Sydney exclaimed.

"You want us to run.  The United States Central Intelligence Agency is telling me to run away from the bad guy?  You've got to be kidding me."  Vaughn gaped at Kendall in disbelief.  

"I'm afraid I'm not kidding, Agent Vaughn.  Of course, the plan involves much more that a suitcase and a bus ticket, but that's the basic gist of it.  Normally we would have records of your whereabouts and a secure line of communication with you, but those things can be traced.  Especially by a man with Arvin Sloane's resources.  Basically, we set you up with new identities, say good-bye, and cut off all ties.  That reduces the possibility of Sloane tracing you through the CIA."

"Where are we supposed to go?  Where are we supposed to get money?  Where can we live?"  Sydney was practically frantic at the vagueness of the plan and Vaughn couldn't stand to see her so worked up.  Reaching for her hand, he spoke calmly.

"Syd, remember.  It's both of us.  We can handle this.  We can do it.  Everything is going to be fine."

Sydney turned toward Vaughn with flooded eyes.  "How are we supposed to explain our absence?  I mean Will and Francie are going to wonder and…"

Kendall cut her off.  "We don't have to explain it.  Sloane would be stupid not to realize that the two of you would leave LA.  We have some people working on creating a fake paper trail.  We'll create aliases with physical descriptions similar to yours and we'll put them at various safehouses, hotels, and airports.  By doing that, we keep him away from you, but we also create several opportunities to apprehend him.  As for money, you will continue to receive paychecks forwarded through several banks to erase suspicion of money coming from the US government."

Jack had remained silent for the duration of Kendall's explanation.  Glancing over toward her father, Sydney tried to read his expression and found herself shocked to find hints of remorse among the frown lines.  Could Jack Bristow be upset over the departure of his only daughter?  In an attempt to gauge his feelings on the situation, Sydney addressed him.  "Dad?  What do you think?"

Turning toward his daughter in surprise, Jack was silent for a moment.  "I think that you need to do whatever will keep you safe.  And I haven't got any better ideas."  Looking closely at Sydney, he continued.  "I have all the faith in the world in your abilities as an agent, Sydney.  And I trust that Agent Vaughn will do everything in his power to keep you safe.  Am I right, Agent Vaughn?"

The group glanced toward the younger man to witness his response.  Sydney was warmed by the fierce look of determination that appeared on his face when the question of her safety was mentioned.  "Yes sir.  I would do anything to keep Sydney out of harm's way."

Nodding tersely, Jack replied.  "I thought as much.  The two of you are going to have to make sure that there is absolutely no correspondence with the people associated with Vaughn and Sydney.  Don't give us any hints as to where you're going."

"But how are we going to know when Sloane is caught?  You won't know where to find us."  Sydney burst out as the thought struck her.

"We've taken care of that.  You are going to be subscribers to the New York Times regardless of where you live.  We will place an ad in the classifieds when it is safe for you to return."  Kendall's tone was cool and collected as he spoke.

"What kind of an ad?"

"That type of information will be included with your new identification and other specifics.  We'll place ads periodically to inform you of our progress.  I'm sure I don't have to tell you that you'll need to destroy all traces of paperwork we give you."

"I think we're aware of that." Sydney responded dryly.

"So that's it?"  Vaughn asked.

"That's it, Agent Vaughn.  We're placing you in a safehouse for tonight and we'll have some agents go to pack some of your things.  Come back here tomorrow morning and we'll set you up with your new identities.  Be sure to get a good night's sleep tonight."

Kendall quickly headed towards the door before turning suddenly and surprising the couple with his parting words.  "Oh…thank you for all of your excellent work on the SD-6 case.  We're going to try our damndest to get you both home safely.  Good luck."

"Thanks."  The pair responded weakly as they gaped in shock at Kendall's moment of kindness.  

* * * * * * * * *

Dropping into a dated overstuffed chair, Sydney glanced around the non-descript safehouse that she  and Vaughn had been taken to.  A small, run-down house nestled in the small Los Angeles community of La Crescenta, the structure seemed to be a rarely used possession of the CIA.  Sighing heavily, Sydney found herself staring at the stained ceiling.  

"Probably crawling with asbestos."  She found herself muttering under her breath.  

"Now, now Agent Bristow.  Beggars can't be choosers."  Vaughn clucked his tongue at her in a scolding manner as he entered the tiny living room.  

Pleased by his arrival from one of the bedrooms, Sydney shot him a tired smile and stretched an arm over the back of her chair to catch his hand and pull him to her.  Vaughn was more than happy to comply with Sydney's want and felt Sydney pull him down into the large chair before she wrapped him in a desperate hug.  

"How do you do it?"  Her voice was muffled as she spoke into his chest, but he understood her question and proceeded to rub her back soothingly.  

"How do I do what?"

Sydney pulled her face away from his chest and looked him square in the face.  "How can you be so jovial when our worlds have just been turned upside down?  I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm glad that you can keep the mood light.  At least one of us can."

Sensing the seriousness of the moment, Vaughn gazed at Sydney for a moment before taking a breath.  Squirming his way out of the chair, he turned and knelt in front of Sydney so that he could look her directly in the eye.  

"Honestly?  It's because this is nothing to me."  Vaughn took one of Sydney's hands in his own and used his free hand to rub at the creases in his forehead.  "Syd, the most terrifying times of my life were the times when you were away from me…on missions or at SD-6.  Anytime that I couldn't see you or be near you.  Anytime that I couldn't protect you.  This?  This is scary, sure.  Sloane is a madman.  Who knows what he'll do?"

"Not helping."  Sydney frowned.

Vaughn chuckled.  "Sorry sweetie.  My point is, we're together.  We've always been in danger.  We've been in danger since the day that we brought down the Alliance.  Sloane has always been after us, we just didn't find out about it until recently.  Now I'm not saying we shouldn't be exceptionally careful or that we should celebrate the fact that we're on a paid vacation.  But I don't see any reason why we shouldn't enjoy being together.  If he's going to find us, he's going to find us.  Our moods aren't going to make a difference in that.  So I say, let's enjoy this time together and just make sure we aren't letting our guards down.  Let's try to make some kind of a life for ourselves.  At least until Sloane is captured and we can return to LA."

"I knew I loved you for a reason.  I don't necessarily believe a word of what you just said.  But it made me feel better nonetheless."

"Well, that's worth something."  Vaughn smiled at her as he stood and reached for her hand.  "Let's go to bed, Bristow.  This is our last night to appreciate the luxury of having the CIA track our stalker.  Let's make it memorable." Raising an eyebrow suggestively, he let his mouth hang in a lopsided grin.

Sydney blushed when she heard the husky tone of his voice.  Their relationship had not yet become sexual and they had both danced around discussion of the subject.  They had both been perfectly happy exploring each other in a purely platonic sense and Sydney was particularly shy when she thought about sex with Vaughn.  Allowing him to pull her down the hallway towards a bedroom, Sydney felt a surge of unease.  

"In a safehouse, Vaughn?"  Glancing at the faded wallpaper lining the hallway, Sydney amended her words.  "In _this_ safehouse?"

Vaughn said nothing as he pulled her into the small bedroom.  Sydney squealed as he suddenly scooped her up into his arms and tossed her onto a queen-sized bed that squeaked terribly as she bounced on the springs.  Standing with his arms crossed, Vaughn gave her a stern look.  "Well, scratch that plan.  That racket would attract the attention of people in Timbuktu, not to mention the man we're running from.  Of course, there's always the floor…" 

"Vaughn!"  Sydney exclaimed.  

Looking closely at Sydney laying sprawled out on the bed, Vaughn felt an overwhelming pang of adoration.  Crawling from the foot of the bed towards where she lay, he traced a loving hand up the side of her body, from her ankle to her hip and up her arm.  Hooking her chin and turning her face to him, he captured her lips in a sweet kiss and wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her close.  They continued with the comforting kisses until Sydney pulled back reluctantly.  

"We should get ready for bed.  It's late and we have to get up early."  She smiled at Vaughn as she ran a teasing hand through his tousled hair.  

"Yeah, you're right.  I can sleep on the couch if…"

"No!" Sydney felt her face heat up at the urgency of her protest.  "That's ridiculous, Vaughn.  I love you.  Just because nothing could happen here doesn't mean I don't want to be with you tonight.  I do.  Want to be with you."

"Well, we should get our pajamas on then.  Let's get changed, shall we?"

Smiling, the pair retreated toward their respective bags and pawed through the clothes that had been packed for them.  While Vaughn was quick to change into flannel pants and a t-shirt on one side of the room, he turned to see Sydney's back to him as she rooted anxiously through her duffel.  "Uh-oh."

Moving toward her, he lowered a hand to her back and knelt down beside her.  "What's wrong?"

"They forgot my pajamas."  Smiling brightly, she shrugged.  "No big deal.  I'll just sleep in my clothes.  I've done it on many missions before this."

Vaughn looked at the skirt and starched shirt she had changed into before leaving Med. Services.  "Uh, that outfit doesn't look like the makings of a good night's sleep to me."

"I'll be fine, Vaughn."

Vaughn shook his head and moved back toward his bag.  Rustling through the clothing, he came up triumphantly with a wad of cotton in his hand.  "Aha!  I asked Agent Peters if he would be sure and grab this for me.  It's my favorite t-shirt.  It's yours if you want it."

Sydney started to refuse and then looked down at her own clothing.  And the jeans in her bag wouldn't be any more comfortable.  But her own shirts were a little too revealing to be worn on their own.  "Are you sure you don't mind, Vaughn?"

"Would I mind if my girlfriend wore my shirt to bed?  Hmmm…I don't know, Syd."

Rolling her eyes at his typical maleness, she caught the shirt when he tossed it to her.  Like a gentleman, he turned his back to her as she changed, and she smiled at the lustful look that appeared on his face when he saw her long legs jutting from beneath the worn hockey t-shirt.  "I knew I liked that shirt."  

Shaking her head, Sydney moved toward the head of the bed and peeled back the covers.  Climbing into the bed, she watched as Vaughn did the same and turned to him.  

"Where are we going to go?"

"I don't know yet, Syd.  I just don't know."

Nodding, Sydney let out a defeated sigh before resting her head on her pillow.

Seeing her so scared and unsure broke Vaughn's heart.  Sliding slowly over to her side of the bed, he pulled her back toward him into a spooning position.  Propping himself up on one elbow, he wrapped an arm around her and clasped her hand.  "Baby?"

Touched by the intimate endearment, Sydney smiled and responded without turning to face him.  "Hmmm?"

"We're going to be fine.  We've been through so much and I love you so much…things…they're just going to be fine.  Do you hear me?"

"Yeah." She responded softly.  And she desperately hoped that he was right.

"Good night, Sydney.  I love you."

"Night.  I love you too."

And the lights went out one last time before dawn broke on their uncertain future.  

TBC…


	12. Joshua & Natalie

**Like Normal People Do**

**Author**: Chshalogrl aka Ellie

**Disclaimer**:  I don't own anything or anyone.  Alias and its characters are the property of JJ Abrams, the lucky people at ABC, and Bad Robot Productions.  

**Rating**: PG-13…and that's a harsh rating.

**Summary**:  The ups and downs of SpyLove following the infamous Phase One kiss. Anything after that kiss is fair game and will probably be AU.  This fic is fluffy like a bowl full of marshmallows with a pinch of angst for flavor.  I tend to save a lot of angst for my sad little journal, so if you don't like fluff, you're in the wrong thread. :) 

**A/N: **Okay guys.  I'm really trying to get this fic back on track…I kind of lost my momentum, I think.  But here's chapter 11…it marks the return of little Syd and Vaughn.  It's kind of short…but I hope you'll like it just the same.  

Thanks for all of your reviews.  Trust me when I say I take all of them into account.  You guys are almost caught up to where I am with writing the chapters.  I have up to Chapter 15 written…so pretty soon the updates are going to slow down because you'll be waiting in "real time" for me to write them.  I'm just warning you!  And that will also explain some of the flaws in this fic…it was my first fic and I wrote the first 15 chapters a long time ago.  I only recently decided to continue it again.  I hope that my work has improved since then…my other three fics are more recent.  Anyway, thanks for the reviews!  I love seeing what you all have to say.  Happy Reading! 

~Ellie

**Chapter 11-Joshua and Natalie**

**Late 1977**

Moving.  Michael couldn't believe it.  He didn't understand why all of these things were happening to him.  His dad had only died a year ago and now his mother said that she wanted to leave the United States.  Go back to France.

_France.  Home of…  Well, Michael couldn't remember what exactly was in France, but he was pretty sure it was some dumb old painting or something.  Yeah.  His mom liked paintings.  As he sat in the backseat of his mother's car clutching his beloved Rubix cube, he let his cheek rest against the cool glass of the window and looked down at the scuffed Converse on his feet.  If his dad was here, they wouldn't be moving.  If his dad was here, he'd get to play hockey more than the once a week his mom took him.  His dad had left him.  And now, to top things off, they were going to see the Bristows.  To say good-bye.  _

_"Mom, why do we have to go the Bristows' house again?  You know I hate having to play with Sydney."_

_"Michel, I've told you.  The Bristows are good friends of ours.  They have always been good friends of ours.  I want to pay them the respect of a formal good-bye and say thank you for the kindness they've shown us.  You should say good-bye to Sydney too.  She adores you and she probably won't remember who you are the next time you see her."_

_Grumbling, Michael kick his feet outward in frustration.  "Fine."_

_Smiling at him in the rearview mirror, Annette nodded.  "That's my boy."_

_Just minutes later, Michael found himself standing on the front porch of the Bristow house.  Still scowling as his mother rang the doorbell, he was surprised when the door was opened to reveal a slightly taller, still-cherubic, little Sydney wearing a red corduroy jumper and braided pigtails.  Annette immediately smiled and knelt down to face the small brunette.  _

_"Well hello, Sydney.  You certainly are a big girl to answer the door all by yourself."_

_Sydney smiled shyly before nodding and mashing her face into the crook of her arm to avoid Annette's gaze.  _

_"Sydney!  Sweetheart, you know you're not supposed to…Oh!  Annette, Michael!  Please come in."  Laura Bristow had appeared with a dishtowel in hand and welcomed the Vaughns with a warm smile before turning to guide Sydney back into the living room._

_Turning to Annette, Laura shook her head.  "She's just everywhere these days.  She's so curious and she's a quick learner.  She sees Jack or I do something once and immediately…it's not just imitation.  I know she's my daughter, but she's exceptionally bright."_

_Annette smiled.  "I'm sure she is.  Look at her parents.  You should look into some accelerated preschool programs.  Nothing too rigorous, just something to keep her busy.  That's what William and I did for Michael.  He was the same way."_

_Laura nodded in acknowledgement.  "I'll have to discuss it with Jack.  Of course when you ask him, Sydney is going to be a brain surgeon who moonlights as an attorney and just happens to be the first female President of the United States."_

_"And just what's wrong with having high expectations of my genius daughter?"  As Jack entered the room, he placed a sweet kiss on Laura's cheek before greeting the Vaughns.  Scooping Sydney up off the floor, Jack cuddled with her for a moment and then set her on the couch near Michael._

_Michael rolled his eyes as Sydney immediately crawled toward him and sat looking at him with a silly grin.  "Hi!"  She exclaimed brightly before reaching for the colorful cube he held in his hand.  "You wanna see?  This is how it goes…" _

_Michael continued his lesson with Sydney unaware of the three observers just a few feet away.  "Scary, isn't it?"  Annette whispered._

_"What's that?"  Jack questioned._

_"The idea of our children out in the world someday.  All by themselves."  Annette replied._

_"They're exceptionally bright, they'll be ready…"  Jack reasoned._

_Laura smiled.  "And if they're lucky, they won't be so alone."_

**Present Day**

On your typical weekday, Sydney Bristow would wake up to stripes of warmth shimmying their way across her bedroom as the sun poured in through her windows.  Normally she was curled up in the mounds of blankets she routinely kept at the foot of her bed and she would stare at the digital display of her clock watching the minutes of the morning glow by.  Eventually she would roll herself to her feet and thump her way out to the kitchen to nurse a mug of coffee that would remedy her disoriented state of sleepy consciousness.

Michael Vaughn was a morning person.  Up before the sun, he liked to head out for a walk with Donovan while the stars left a faint twinkle in the sky and he felt a sense of camaraderie upon seeing the few other passers-by who were crazy enough to wake up at the crack of dawn.  Arriving back from his walk, he would enjoy a quick shower and make himself a quick breakfast before reading his newly delivered newspaper and making some final adjustments to his tie in the mirror just beside his front door.  

This was not your typical morning.

While Sydney and Vaughn were resting peacefully in the battered CIA safehouse, it had been easy to forget the dire circumstances that had gotten them there.  Vaughn was the first of the two to stir and when he opened his eyes to see Sydney sleeping right next to him, he couldn't help the grin that erupted on his face.  Sydney, completely unaware of her admirer, continued in her slumber and Vaughn was quite involved in his observation.  He found himself hypnotized by the mere fluttering of her eyelids and by the strand of hair that had fallen over her face, which floated upward with the force of her outward breaths.  _So this is what it's like to wake up with the person you love.  _

Shaking his head, Vaughn glanced over at the clock.  He was hoping that the CIA would contact them soon.  It was four in the morning and he had been hoping that they would be able to head out before dawn.  A pre-sunrise departure may have seemed like something out of a bad noir film, but they wanted to get out of town as soon as possible.  Almost concurrent with his thoughts there was a loud knock at the front door and just as Vaughn was going to answer it, Sydney flew into a sitting position with a loud gasp.  If she hadn't been so terrified, Vaughn would have laughed at the adorable sight of the strong and powerful Sydney Bristow clutching at the edge of the blankets with a crooked ponytail and gaping brown eyes.  Stepping back toward her side of the bed, Vaughn brushed a quick hand across her cheek in a tender gesture and smiled at her.

"Syd, hey, it's okay.  It's probably just the CIA with our ID information.  I'm going to go answer the door.  Go ahead and start getting ready to go.  We should head out right away, okay?"

Sydney nodded.  "Yeah.  Sorry.  The knocking just caught me off guard."

Turning as he moved toward the hallway, Vaughn smiled.  "No problem."

Somewhere in the duration of their conversation, the knocking had stopped and when Vaughn went to answer the door he caught a glimpse of the taillights of a dark sedan.  Glancing downward, he saw corner of yellow peeking out from beneath the doormat.  Reaching downward, he pulled up a thick manila envelope and started to examine it when he felt a pair of hands around his waist.

  
"What's that?" 

Jumping what seemed to be several feet in the air, Vaughn let out a yelp and turned to see Sydney staring with an apologetic expression on her face.  "Son of a…Sydney!"

Shrugging, she smiled sheepishly.  "Sorry.  I guess we're both a little on edge this morning, huh?"

"Understandably so."  Vaughn smiled at her before taking her hand and leading her back down the hallway with the envelope in tow.  Glancing at the jeans and tank top she wore, he chuckled.  "Ready to go I see."

"Pretty much.  Why are you laughing?"

Leaning over, he tugged at one of the two thick braids that hung on either side of her head.  "I'm still getting used to seeing this side of you.  You've got to figure…for two years I saw you in nothing but suits.  Okay, and the occasional SD-6 getup.  But that's not you.  This is you."  Sydney smiled as he placed a chaste kiss on her lips before his final remark.  "And I wouldn't have you any other way.  Now.  Let's meet our new selves."

The couple sat down on the edge of the bed and Sydney watched anxiously as Vaughn pried the envelope's flap open.  After pulling out a stack of paperwork, he reached into the envelope and pulled out a clear plastic bag with all of their important forms of identification in it.  Birth certificates, driver's licenses, social security cards, passports, credit cards, and every other kind of card a person can use to fill a wallet.  There was even a Blockbuster card in the stash.  Pulling out the driver's licenses, Sydney glanced at her own. 

"I'm Natalie Alicia Parks."  Cocking her head, Sydney pondered it for a moment.  "I'll take it.  At least I'm not Gertrude or Lou-Lou or something completely random."

"Natalie.  I like it too."  Glancing down at his own card, Vaughn grinned.  "I'm Joshua Alexander Parks.  Looks like Josh and Nat are newlyweds."

"How do you know?"

"We have an entire history here.  From each of our births, you know, all the important things you tell people.  Where you were born, where you graduated from high school, where you where married.  That sort of stuff."  

"So I guess we'll be memorizing our histories on the road." Sydney remarked. "Speaking of road.  What are we supposed to be driving for the getaway adventure?"

She was answered by a tinny jingle and shook her head as Vaughn held up a pair of silver keys.  "I guess we'll see."

Gathering the contents of the envelope, Sydney scolded Vaughn.  "Get dressed.  We need to head out and I'm not sitting in a car with you if you're in nothing but your boxers."

"I could do so many things with that statement…it's just a matter of choosing."  

"I'd suggest that you curb that impulse, Agent Vaughn.  And go and get dressed."

"Whatever you say, Nat.  What?"  Vaughn questioned innocently upon seeing her scowl.

"Nat.  Sounds like a bug."  

Vaughn chuckled at the disgusted expression coloring Sydney's face.  "You've never had a problem with Syd have you?"

"No…but—"

"Well then there you have it.  Nat it is.  I think that Josh likes to call Natalie by a nickname.  It makes him feel closer to her."  Vaughn smirked.

"Oh, is that so?  Well, as long as we're getting into character, I think Natalie has a few things to say to Josh…"  Sydney shot back.

"And what would those things be, beautiful?"

"Well, for starters…"  Sydney started.  That couldn't be legal.  He wasn't allowed to call her beautiful when they were trying to have an argument.  Sighing, she let her shoulders sag and she gave in.  "Vaughn!  That's not fair."

"What's not fair?"

"You can't be romantic when I'm trying to insult you!"  Sydney pouted.

"You're right."  Vaughn began sarcastically.  "Why would I ever want to spare myself from your insults?"

Smiling evilly, he stared at her for a moment before speaking.  "You're perfect."

Sticking her fingers in her ears, Sydney stomped back down the hall.  "I can't hear you!"

Vaughn was close behind.  "You're gorgeous, you're smart, you're funny, you're kind, I love you, and…" Coming face to face with Sydney's stern expression, he stopped.  "And I'm packing."

* * * * * * * * *  

Minutes later, as Sydney was piling their bags next to the front door, Vaughn emerged from the bedroom dressed comfortably in jeans and a long-sleeved t-shirt.  "Should we make a withdrawal at the back before we leave town?"

Turning to face him, Sydney shook her head.  "There's no need.  The Agency was thinking ahead."  She waved a white envelope wildly before pulling it open to display a stack of green bills.  "We're good to go for at least a week or so."

Giving Vaughn a once-over, Sydney shrugged.  "So?  Are we ready to go?  Cause I'm ready to hit the road and, you know, leave the life I know behind me."

Shaking his head at her sarcastic tone, Vaughn stopped her.  "Not so fast.  There's something I have to do."  

With a confused look, Sydney turned and looked at him questioningly.  "And what would that be?"

Sydney froze in place when she saw Vaughn lower himself to one knee and hold up a tiny drawstring bag.  He started his speech with a wave of his hands and Sydney started to giggle when she heard his overdramatic tone of voice.

"Natalie, my love, my darling.  I fell head over heels in love with you the moment we met.  Actually it was about five minutes ago.  As soon as I laid eyes on you, I knew that you would be my wife.  We've spent the last several minutes getting to know each other and I feel as though I can't go on unless I know that you will be by my side.  Natalie, will you marry me?"  And with that, he brandished from the bag a simple white-gold band and a matching engagement ring with a decent sized diamond setting.  

Still stunned from the complete seriousness with which Vaughn had made his ridiculous little speech, Sydney was silent for a moment before pretending to consider it.  Holding out her left hand she nodded.  

"Yes Josh.  I will marry you."

"Good."  Vaughn stated with a wink as he slid the ring onto her finger.  "I now pronounce us man and wife.  I'm going to kiss the bride."  And Sydney didn't have a chance to take a breath before Vaughn had dipped her back into a smoldering kiss that left her hanging limply in his arms.  Grinning at her dazed expression, he took a moment to pull out his own wedding band and put it on the appropriate finger.  

Surveying him from beneath furrowed eyebrows, Sydney remarked dryly, "That's what I call a shotgun wedding." 

Vaughn smiled and ignored her comment before clapping his hands together. 

"Well Nat.  What do you say?  Are you ready for the honeymoon?"

"I think the question, Josh, is are YOU ready?"

Their words were teasing, but their eyes betrayed their true feelings.  They were saying goodbye to Sydney and Vaughn.  Their futures were uncertain regardless of what their names were.  And while they were happy that they were starting this adventure together, they could only pray that they would be so lucky when it was over.

They were on the road.

TBC

Thanks for reading, guys!  Let me know what you think!

~Ellie


	13. Twenty Questions

**Like Normal People Do**

**Author**: Chshalogrl aka Ellie

**Disclaimer**:  I don't own anything or anyone.  Alias and its characters are the property of JJ Abrams, the lucky people at ABC, and Bad Robot Productions.  

**Rating:** PG-13…and that's a harsh rating.

**Summary**:  The ups and downs of SpyLove following the infamous Phase One kiss. Anything after that kiss is fair game and will probably be AU.  This fic is fluffy like a bowl full of marshmallows with a pinch of angst for flavor.  I tend to save a lot of angst for my sad little journal, so if you don't like fluff, you're in the wrong thread. :)

**A/N:**  Here you go, guys!  I had some nice reviews for the last chapter and I just wanted to say how much I appreciate it.  While I don't write FOR the reviews (I'd keep writing even if no one was replying because I just enjoy it), I'd be lying if I said it didn't feel great to know that people are reading and enjoying.  And I hope that there are people enjoying this fic even beyond the awesome people that review.  I just hope that I'm entertaining you guys in some way.  In other words, reviews (positive and negative!) are really appreciated!  Oh and final thing.  I don't write smut.  It's just not a talent that I possess.  So any potentially smutty scenes…won't be.  Sorry.  I'm no good in that department.  But I hope you continue to enjoy.  I appreciate all of your support!  Happy Reading!

~Ellie

**Ch. 12-Twenty Questions**

Following "Natalie's" acceptance to "Josh's" proposal, the couple picked up their belongings and headed out of the house for their final departure.  It was still dark outside and even with LA's infamous balmy weather, the light chill caused a shiver to run through Sydney.  Vaughn noticed the tremor and as he loaded the last bag he moved toward her and rubbed his hands up and down her arms in an attempt to warm her.  Looking closely at her, he asked gently, "You ready?"

"Not really." Sydney admitted.  "But I don't think there's any way a person _can _be ready for something like this."  Forcing a smile for Vaughn's sake, she nodded decisively.  "Let's go."

After accepting a quick kiss on her forehead, Sydney rounded to the passenger's side of the car and got in.  Surveying the luxurious features of the new black Toyota Land Cruiser that had been sitting in the driveway, Sydney and Vaughn had both smiled.  Had she not been Jack Bristow's daughter, they both doubted that they would have been given such posh accommodations.  Sydney was fairly certain that, because her father knew how much she loved her old Land Cruiser, he had wanted to do something special as a means of saying good-bye.

"Remind me to thank the CIA whenever we come back to town."  Vaughn joked as he seated himself in the driver's seat.  "I must say I was expecting something more along the lines of a Ford Focus."

Sydney smiled as she gazed out the window.  "My father knows how loyal I am to my car.  He's tried to get me to buy a new one, but I love it.  I think this is his parting gift to us.  Besides," she added cheerfully, "we wouldn't be true Californians if we didn't insist on driving a gas-hogging SUV."

"No arguments here."  Vaughn responded as he backed the car out of the driveway.  

Within moments they had merged on to the 210 freeway headed north towards Sacramento.  

"North, huh?"  Sydney had commented.  

"Well, there's not really much to the south.  I figured north was a safe bet."  Vaughn reasoned.

"San Diego!  Mexico!  The entire South American continent!  All south!" Sydney protested.

"Okay, okay.  Point taken."  Vaughn surrendered.  Turning towards Sydney, he grinned.  "We're going north."

"Okay."  She responded agreeably

Shaking his head at his impossible girlfriend, Vaughn reached over to turn on the radio before taking her hand in his as they barreled down the fast lane.

* * * * * * * * *

While the idea of hours in a car had initially seemed boring and slightly tedious, it turned out to be rather romantic—or as romantic as running for your life can be.  For several hours they drove up the glittering coast along PCH (the Pacific Coast Highway) exchanging anecdotes while they held hands and sang with the radio.

It had been Vaughn who had brazenly made the suggestion.

"Okay Syd.  You have to have known that this was coming.  It's a rite of passage for every couple and, I figure, as long as we're in the car it's the perfect time for it."

Raising her eyebrows, Sydney's tone was amused.  "Well, I would agree or disagree, but I have no idea what you're talking about, Vaughn."

"Isn't it obvious?  The inevitable session of 20 questions.  We satisfy our curiosities by making the other feel unbelievably self-conscious about their past.  It's a must-see.  Really."  Vaughn nodded earnestly as if to emphasize his point.

Sydney was having none of it.  "Yeah Vaughn.  Sounds like a really healthy way to kill our relationship.  And we have to stick together for Lord knows how long...whether we like it or not.  I can be hell to live with…I wouldn't push it, Michael."

Grinning, Vaughn glanced over to her.  "I'll go first.  Hmmm…"  Scratching his head exaggeratedly, he paused.  "I'll start off easy.  What was the first car you drove?"

Sydney sighed.  If she didn't participate, he could make the next few hours a living hell.  He _was_ driving after all and he made the pit stops.  He may only need to use the bathroom once a day, but she was a woman.  She had needs.  She relented.

"My first car was a hand-me down Mercedes sedan from my dad.  He and my mother had always driven Mercedes vehicles.  'Quality craftsmanship, Sydney'.  She said, lowering her voice to impersonate her father.  Shaking her head, she continued.  "That car was the only remotely cool thing about me in high school.  How about you?"

"1966 convertible Mustang.  It had been my father's car.  That was the major reason I liked to drive it.  It was his baby."

Noticing the sadness that crept into his voice and the definite sink in his posture, Sydney felt a pang of guilt for the inexplicable sadness that she knew he felt every time he thought of his father.  Silently, she reached over and placed a hand against his cheek, relieved when he brought his own hand up to hers and leaned into her touch. 

"I'm so sorry, sweetie.  So sorry."

"Oh, Syd.  Don't even think about apologizing.  It's just tough when I remember random little things about my dad.  I don't really remember much before when I was about nine or ten years old.  I can remember bits and pieces about my father and I can remember being angry with him for leaving me.  But that's about it.  It's just hard knowing so little about a man I feel that I know so well."

Letting her fingers softly graze the back of his neck, Sydney nodded.  "I understand."

Vaughn looked over at her.  "You're one of the few people who would."  Raising his voice to an upbeat tone, he changed the subject.  "I do believe that it's your turn to ask a question, Agent Bristow."

"Uh, that's former Agent Bristow to you.  Okay.  A question.  Um, oh!  I know.  This is a classic.  How many girlfriends have you had?"

"All or just the serious ones?"

"Is there a huge difference in the numbers?" Sydney questioned with raised eyebrows. 

"Uh, we're just gonna go with the serious ones.  Let's see…there was Tessa, Lisa, and Nancy and um…Shelby and Kim, Erica, Amy Lee, Gabby and then there was Lainie and Mel.  And then there was Alice.  Oh yeah.  And there was this girl named Sydney somewhere in there.  She was a strange one."  Vaughn shrugged nonchalantly before glancing back at Sydney who's expression caused him to cower slightly.

"Your wit astounds me.  But not nearly  as much as your considerable womanizing abilities."

"Ouch!  Below the belt, Syd.  You asked the question, you got the answer.  Now, had you asked me about the women I've been in love with, the answer would have been a single name that you happen to know well."

"Alice?"  Sydney asked innocently.

"Yes, Syd.  Actually, I'm planning on leaving you for Alice as soon as I'm done running away to build a life with you.  You caught me.  See?  My hands are red."

Sydney smirked at his ranting and sat quietly with her arms crossed over her chest until he turned the tables on her.  

"How about you, Syd?  How many hearts have loved and lost the infamous Sydney Bristow?"

Her answer was quiet, but he heard it loud and clear.  "Three."

_Three? _His Sydney, his amazingly beautiful and incredibly sexy superspy of a girlfriend had only had three boyfriends?  Boy, did he feel like an ass!  He could barely remember the names of half the girls he had dated and it was obviously something that Sydney felt strongly about.

"Noah, Danny, and you.  Three."

"But how could you make it through high school without dating.  You've had the richest, most powerful men in the world throwing themselves at you on missions.  You're trying to tell me that you didn't have a line going around the block of high school guys who were smitten with you?"

Sydney's blush was the combined result of his implied compliment and her memories of high school.  "Oh man.  I was such a nerd.  I _am _such a nerd!  

Vaughn laughed out loud at her statement.  "Sydney, you're not and I don't think you've ever been a nerd."

"That's because you're in love with me.  Trust me, the younger you wouldn't have looked twice at the high school me.  

"Well, that's probably a good thing.  When you were sixteen, I was twenty-three.  There are laws, Syd."

"You know what I meant.  Weiss has told me stories about your college days, Vaughn.  And you just gave me your dirty laundry list from high school.  I know exactly who you were.  You were the big man on campus.  I was the shy girl in library."

"I may have been young, but I knew a beautiful girl when I saw one, Syd."

Sydney chuckled, "I'm about as average as average comes, Vaughn.  I don't know what you're seeing when you look at me."

Glancing toward her momentarily, Vaughn reached over and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.  "I see you.  And I can't imagine you being anything short of amazing, Sydney."

Sydney smiled at the sincerity of his words, "Thanks honey.  But when I show you a picture of me from high school, you're going to eat your words.  Speaking of pictures, did they pack some of our childhood photos?  That's a pretty common thing to see in someone's home."

Vaughn nodded.  "They did.  And they packed some pictures of us together and even made some wedding photos.  Photoshop is a beautiful thing."

"Yes it is." Sydney agreed.

* * * * * * * *

The couple drove for nearly twelve hours when Vaughn finally declared that it was time to stop.  They had truly gone where the wind had taken them and had ended up in the tiny seaside town of Mendocino when they had called it quits.  

Pulling up at a quaint looking inn, Vaughn jogged in to check for a vacancy and Sydney was relieved when he returned to tell her that they had plenty of space.  The rate per night was rather expensive, but for one night they were willing to splurge.  Especially when they were spending money as Josh and Natalie.  After parking the car in a fairly secluded spot, the weary pair had made their way to their room and were pleasantly surprised to discover that it was open and airy with stylish décor and a very comfortable king-sized bed.  

Sydney took a shower first and changed into Vaughn's shirt, which had become her regular pajamas.  Once she was warm and comfortable in between the clean sheets of the bed, Vaughn hopped into the shower.  Expecting to find Sydney asleep when he exited the bathroom, he was dismayed to hear her quiet sobs being muffled by the pillow her face was buried in.  Feeling his heart split in two, he slowly approached her and began to rub her back soothingly.

"Syd, shhhhh, it's okay.  Sydney, it'll be okay.  We're going to be fine, sweetie."

Sydney turned to face him while still resting against the pillow.  Dashing a hand across her eyes, she brushed her tears away and smiled sadly.  "I'm sorry, Vaughn.  It's just…I think it just hit me."  Taking in a ragged breath, she choked back another sob.  "I might never see my dad again.  Or Will and Francie.  I might not get to go back to my apartment.  I have things there—important things that the CIA wouldn't have known to pack.  The first-edition books my mother bought me when I was little, the picture frame you gave me, the teddy bear I've had since my mother died…the little things that are just huge to me.  And Sloane—"

Sydney never got a chance to finish because Vaughn had a finger pressed to her lips.  Pulling her upright so that she faced him, he spoke quietly.  "I can't get those things back for you, Syd.  The only thing I can do is promise to do my best to protect what we have here.  What's remaining from our old lives.  And that's us.  I love you, Sydney.  And I'll do my best to make sure that we can go back home someday.  But I want you to know, that if that never happens, I will not have missed a thing.  Because every image I've had of my future revolves around you.  We'll build our future around us.  Because that's the strongest thing we have…with or without the little things."

Sydney sat trembling for a moment as she processed his words.  She tried to form a coherent response to his speech, but for all of the formal education she had in literature, words were failing her.  So she did the only thing she could think of.  

She kissed him.  Hard.

The force of the kiss knocked Vaughn onto his back and, before he knew it, Sydney had crawled over and was hungrily kissing his neck.  Not about to stop her in her conquest, Vaughn found himself tugging upward at the hem of the shirt she wore and as he pulled the cloth loose from her hair, he was awestruck.  He had always known that Sydney was beautiful, but never more so than at this very moment.  Sydney Bristow.  Fully exposed both physically and emotionally.  Offering herself to him in every way possible.  Realizing that Sydney had successfully removed nearly all of his clothing, he grabbed her hands and halted her kisses.  Noticing the looks of confusion and hurt that flickered in her eyes, he shook his head.

"You have no idea how much I want this, Sydney.  You're so gorgeous.  So unbelievably amazing.  I just want to make sure you won't regret it.  Are you sure?"

Sydney smiled evilly before bobbing up and down, causing the mattress to bounce slightly.  "Bed's quiet."  She announced before sobering.  "I'm in love with you, Vaughn.  I want to show you just how much."  And with that, Sydney resumed her assault on all of his five senses.  

Their lovemaking was playful and curious, each trying different things and learning how to please one another.  Vaughn smiled as he discovered each new freckle and Sydney was pleasantly surprised to learn that Vaughn was quite poetic in the midst of his passion, whispering beautiful lines about love and life in her ear.  They surpassed all of their own expectations and had never been so sincere in their words than they were in their murmurs of mutual love and adoration.

The pair was silent as they drifted into a deep slumber, their hopes and fears at bay until the start of the new day.  Another day as Joshua and Natalie Parks.

TBC.

Ech.  How corny was that last scene?  Ha!  Let me know what you thought.  Thanks all!

~Ellie


	14. Home is Where the Harvest Is

**A/N**- We're on the 13th chapter.  If you still need to see the disclaimer, rating, summary, etc.  Look at any of the previous 12 chapters…nothing's changed. 

Reviews are the only way I can improve.  If you have time…please leave one! :)        Happy Reading!

~Ellie

Ch.13-Home is Where the Harvest Is 

Sydney took her turn piloting once they left Mendocino and the couple soon found themselves winding their way down Hwy. 20.  The entire morning had been quiet as the two of them were getting ready to leave.  The silence wasn't awkward; it was a silence that indicated their complete contentment with each other.  After the previous night, they felt that they didn't need to fill the air with shaky conversation.  They were still basking in the afterglow and the goofy smiles on each of their faces betrayed this fact.

They continued driving down the narrow two-lane highway and hovered on the edge of the ironically-named Clear Lake, which was actually covered in a layer of green scum—much like the skin that sits on the top of freshly-made pudding.  After passing through Clear Lake, Sydney maneuvered the car through some dry and brittle forest area with a large amount of red rock and not much else.  The area was parched and Sydney soon found herself wondering what had happened to the lush, green farmland she'd heard about from the several loyal Northern Californians she had encountered in her time at UCLA.  Her questions were answered, however, when the highway suddenly spilled them through a narrow pass and down into a beautiful valley quilted with large fields and bordered on every horizon by distant purple mountains.  It was as though the area was being hidden and protected by the menacing peaks on each side, and for the first time, Sydney understood the pride that Northern Californians had in their own half of the great Golden State.

Glancing over to see if Vaughn was observing their surroundings as keenly as she was, Sydney rolled her eyes when she saw that he had dozed off and was sleeping with his head rattling against the window.  "Vaughn."  Sydney spoke quietly but firmly in an attempt to get his attention.  "Vaughn!"  A little louder this time.  "Vaughn!!!"

Finally stirring, Vaughn turned to meet her exasperated profile as she drove.  "What?  What did I do?"

"Check it out, Dreamboy.  California has something to offer besides the supposed glamour of Hollywood and Vine."

Rubbing his eyes to sharpen his vision, Vaughn surveyed their surroundings before those forehead wrinkles made an appearance.  "We're still in California?  Looks like Kansas or Iowa or one of the other square states in the middle."

"One of the square states in the middle?!  Very articulate, Mr. Vaughn.  I sure hope that you're still half asleep because I always thought that your intellect was one of your sexier attributes.  Now I'm beginning to think I was blinded by your looks.  And that would make me shallow."  Sydney fretted in mock concern.

"Shallowest woman I've ever met."  Vaughn deadpanned.  

"Keep it up!  Keep it up, Vaughn, and last night's performance will have been the preface _and_ the epilogue to this sex life."

Furrowing his eyebrows, Vaughn looked at her with amusement.  "Preface?  Epilogue?  How very literary of you, my darling."

Sydney smiled before replying sweetly.  "Hell hath no fury, Michael…"

"Okay.  I'm done."  Vaughn raised his hands in defeat.  

"Thank you." Sydney nodded.

"Syd?"  

"What now?"

"I love you."

"I'd suggest that in the future, you save that card for the most extreme of circumstances.  But I'll let it pass just this once."

"That's very gracious of you."

"Thanks.  I'm hungry.  You?"  Sydney's stomach had been rumbling for the entirety of their conversation.

"Starved."

"Good.  Let's stop and eat next chance we get."

"Deal."

* * * * * * * * *

Within a few minutes of their agreement to find food, they found themselves entering a small town, which, according to the "Welcome" sign, was called Lucosa.  Slowing as they made their way into the heart of the tiny town, they admired the picturesque appearance of the Victorian homes, the manicured lawns, and the spirit of the people as they moved jauntily around town.  Everything important, it seemed, could be reached on foot since there was a large number of people moving along the town sidewalks.  It wasn't unsophisticated or underdeveloped, however.  Just very self-contained and very attractive in a manner reminiscent of Bedford Falls in Capra's "It's a Wonderful Life".  

After Vaughn spotted a cute burger joint up the road, Sydney pulled over and turned off the car before smiling tiredly at Vaughn.  Once she had hoisted herself out of the SUV, she found herself arching her back against the stiffness that had set in while she drove.  She couldn't help but grin when she felt strong fingers kneading at the tension and soft lips grazing her ear.

"Awww.  Tired, baby?"

Chuckling at his tone, Sydney nodded before leaning into his embrace.  "A little.  My back really hurts."

Raising his eyebrows, Vaughn smirked before whispering.  "And I'm sure it has nothing to do with the strenuous activities of last night."  

"Nope."  Sydney shot back.  "_Those_ muscles are in perfect shape.  It's sitting in a car for hours on end that's new to me."

Vaughn hissed and gave her a wounded look.  "Just promise me that I'm the only guy who's going to be working _those_ muscles from here on out."

Turning in his arms, Sydney grinned at him before wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.  "I wouldn't have it any other way, Josh."

Vaughn hugged her back before letting his hands fall to her waist and looking at her with concern in his eyes.  "Is your back hurting badly?"

"Nah, it's just stiff.  I'll be fine."  Sydney then allowed Vaughn to take her hand and lead her towards the take-out window to place their order.  It was a beautifully sunny day and they had decided to eat outside at one of the tables in front of the restaurant, so they seated themselves and observed the buzz of their surroundings as they waited for their food.  Fitness conscious mothers jogged strollers down the street as preteen girls flew by on rollerblades.  There was also a steady stream of children in swimsuits and sandals who would skip up to the take-out window and grab an ice cream cone before trotting back down the street towards the splashes and laughter that Sydney guessed was the community pool.  

The weather was hot.  Not warm, but hot—at least 100 degrees by Sydney's estimate and there was no ocean breeze to cool them off.  Glancing over towards Vaughn, Sydney noticed that he, too, was using his keen observing skills and they were both startled when someone spoke to them.  

"Are you new here? Or just passing through?" 

The voice belonged to a girl, probably eleven or twelve, with wet brown hair, a dark tan, and a vanilla ice cream cone.  Before Sydney or Vaughn had the chance to respond to the girl's inquiry, her young companion nudged her. 

"Heather!  You can't go around talking to random strangers like that!"

"Heather" turned to her friend and rolled her eyes. 

 "Chill out, Kayla. I'm just asking."  Turning her attention back towards Sydney and Vaughn, she continued. "So?  Are you?  Cause I've never seen you and I haven't heard about anybody getting a new car.  So I figure you're either new here or just passing through or something like that."

Attempting to compensate for her friend's bluntness, fair-haired Kayla spoke up.  "It's a really small town.  We notice these things."

Sydney chuckled in amusement.  _These girls would make great spies._  She was about to answer when Vaughn beat her to the punch.

"How small?"

"Five thousand." Heather stated with a bored tone.  "Used to be four, but they just put up the new city sign.  We're up to five now."  She finished with a sign and a shake of her head.

"We're just passing through—"  Sydney started but she was cut off by Vaughn.  

"—until we can find a place.  My name is Josh Parks and this is my wife Natalie."  Placing his arm around Sydney's shoulders, he smiled at her.  She could feel the blush that had appeared when he had referred to her as his wife.

"Newlyweds, I bet."  Heather muttered.  "Can't keep their hands off each other."   

Ignoring Heather's comment, Kayla nodded casually.  "Yeah.  Market's good right now.  A lot of people are building newer and bigger homes out by the golf course.  A lot of homes in the historical part of town are for sale.  Now's a good time to buy."  Nodding, she continued licking her ice cream cone before she noticed the gaping stares she was receiving and shrugged.  "My mom's in real estate."  She paused.  "I can give you her number."

"That'd be great."  Sydney smiled and took down the number Kayla recited.  

Sydney and Vaughn thanked the girls for their help and watched them head down the street toward the pool before heading back to the car and turning to speak to each other in hushed voices.  

"Are you sure, Vaughn?"  Sydney asked with a hint of doubt in her voice.

"Only if you are."  Vaughn replied.  

"I love this town." Sydney sighed.  "But it could be dangerous.  It's small, we'll stand out."

"True.  But there's probably no crime here, nothing here to attract anyone from the intelligence community.  We'd have almost no chance of running into anyone connected to Sloane.  Plus, I'm guessing the cost of living isn't too expensive here.  Our money would go a long way."

"It _is_ pretty secluded." Sydney reasoned.  "Let's do it."

"I've always loved your impulsive streak."  Vaughn grinned before placing a loud kiss on her lips.

"Yeah, well it was my impulsive streak that resulted in last nights escapades.  I would certainly hope you're a fan."

"Oh, I'm a fan.  I'm a fan of that and a whole lot more."  Vaughn's voice was suggestive and he let his gaze rake over the form fitting tank top and the short denim skirt she wore.  

"Let's head out, Josh.  We've got some house hunting to do."

"Lead the way, Nat."

* * * * * * * * *

Less than two weeks later, nearly the entire town of Lucosa was aware of its two new residents.  From the moment the Joshua and Natalie Parks had signed the paperwork for their newly rented home, residents had been trying to catch a glimpse of the pair and learn more about who they were.  

While they weren't interested in buying a house, Kayla's mother had been able to point them in the right direction of houses for rent.  The tiny, blue, two bedroom Victorian was exactly what Sydney and Vaughn had been looking for. Though it was small, the architecture was ornate and old-fashioned, and between the beautiful wood flooring and the front porch, Sydney had fallen in love with the place.  The fact that the plumbing, heating, and air conditioning had recently been redone only added to the charm of the house and had convinced them to sign the paperwork.  

Once Josh and Natalie had been approved for the rent contract, they had gone on quite a shopping spree to find furniture for their new home.  Although it had taken several days of continuous shopping, they had emerged from the challenge victoriously and their tiny home looked wonderful with the mixture of new with antique.  While Sydney had loved decorating the house, Vaughn's only interest had been in how fast they could have their king-sized, sleigh-bed delivered.  Same-day delivery had been the winner and the bed was the first piece of furniture through their front door.  

Now, Sydney stood in the center of their living room and surveyed her surroundings.  With the beige couches, the antique coffee table, and the television in the corner, it was actually starting to look like a home.  Glancing down at her appearance, she grumbled in disgust.  She had been so busy cleaning and rearranging that she hadn't noticed the dust that was clinging to the sheen of sweat on her skin.  Her hair had been gathered into a loose braid earlier that morning and most of the strands were now plastered to her cheeks and neck.  Vaughn had gone downtown to run some errands and Sydney quickly decided that it would be a wise decision for her to get into the shower.  

Slipping out of her clothes in the bedroom, she heard the front door open and paused in the middle of freeing her hair from her braid.  

"Vaughn, is that you?"

She got her answer when he appeared in the bedroom doorway to witness her, almost completely undressed, shaking her hair loose.  Grinning, he let out a low whistle before he approached her.  

"That's what I'm talking about!"  Grabbing her hand, he pulled her to his chest and looked her in the eye.  "Whew!  A little sweaty, baby?"

Escaping his embrace, she stuck her tongue out at him before responding.  "Well, if you would have been here, _I_ wouldn't have been moving furniture by myself."

"Yeah, but if I would have been here, I would have had to help.  And then I'd be sweaty too.  Mission not accomplished."

"You're right.  And then we would both have to shower…"  Sydney smirked as she made her way into their bathroom.  
  


"Damn!  Is it too late for me to move something heavy?"

"That ship has sailed.  It departed somewhere around 'a little sweaty, baby?'  But I'll be out in a few minutes."

Falling backward onto the bed, Vaughn grabbed the remote control and turned on the television.  "Okay."

Moments later, Sydney had stepped under the warm pressure of the spray and sighed as the warm water made contact with her sore muscles.  Closing her eyes, she let the streams of water run over her face and she gasped when she felt two hands tickle her sides.  

Turning to give Vaughn a look of mock irritation, she scolded him.  "Hey, Lazy! You're not supposed to be in here.  Besides, I thought you were a goner.  You were watching sports weren't you?"

"I'd take you over sports any day."

Sydney smiled.  "I never thought I'd see the day that I would actually be touched when a man chose me over sports.  And yet, here I am."

Grabbing a loofah, Vaughn started to lather up her skin.  "How are you?"

Sydney looked at him in confusion.  "What do you mean?"

Vaughn shrugged.  "Just…with everything.  How are you doing?"

"It's fine.  I'm fine.  I like keeping busy.  Keeps my mind off things, you know?"

"Yeah."  Ceasing his scrubbing, Vaughn dropped the loofah to the floor of the shower and caught her hand.  Bringing it up to his lips, he placed a kiss on her palm.  "I love you.  We've been so busy with the move; we haven't had any quality time together.  I haven't had the chance to tell you that."  Dropping her hand, Vaughn leaned in to press another kiss to her lips.

Smiling, Sydney looked down toward her feet before glancing back up into his eyes.  "I love you, too.  But, Vaughn?"

Hearing a vague tone of worry in her voice, Vaughn answered quickly.  "Yeah?"

Looking at him with a solemn expression, she asked.  "Do you prefer paper or plastic?"

"Huh?" Vaughn gaped at her.  What was she talking about?

"We need food.  It's time to go grocery shopping."

"Oh." Vaughn nodded.  Their normal life had started and yet, he had a feeling that Sydney would make "normal" an experience he would remember for a long time to come.

TBC.

Let me know what you think!  Thanks everyone!

~Ellie


	15. A Watershed

**Like Normal People Do**

**Author**: Chshalogrl aka Ellie

**Disclaimer**:  I don't own anything or anyone.  Alias and its characters are the property of JJ Abrams, the lucky people at ABC, and Bad Robot Productions.  

**Rating**: PG-13…and that's a harsh rating.

**Summary**:  The ups and downs of SpyLove following the infamous Phase One kiss. Anything after that kiss is fair game and will probably be AU.  This fic is fluffy like a bowl full of marshmallows with a pinch of angst for flavor.  I tend to save a lot of angst for my sad little journal, so if you don't like fluff, you're in the wrong thread. :)****

**A/N**Hey guys!  There's a callback to the Prologue of this story…so if you don't remember the scene when you read this chapter, go back to the prologue to jog your memory.  Thanks so much for your reviews!  Okay, this chapter's a longer one!  Hope you enjoy it.  Thanks a million for reading and replying, you guys!  You rock my world! :)

Oh, and Jean-Grey 18!  In response to the pet-name thing…I completely agree with you.  Part of the reason for the pet-names is wishful thinking on my part…but it's also going to serve a purpose.  Now that they're on the run…Vaughn can't really call her Syd in public…it's a way for him to be speaking to her without having to use her name.  Does that make sense?  Thanks for your comments!  I appreciate it!

~Ellie

**Ch. 14- A Watershed**

"And that is what Faulkner is saying about their relationship by having Caddy name her daughter, Quentin.  You'll notice Faulker's repeated use of the Compson family in his work and that in itself represents…"

Sydney sat in the back of a small lecture hall paying rapt attention to the lecturer up front.  _The Sound and the Fury_ was one of her favorite novels and this lecture had been quite engaging.  Students were participating, asking questions, and taking notes.  And most importantly, the students and the professor all seemed to be oblivious to her presence.  Or so she thought.  She was quickly stirred from her thoughts by a sudden silence in the room and the prickle at the back of her neck, which told her that there were hundreds of eyes fixed on her.  The professor was looking at her with an expression of anticipation and she glared at him momentarily before speaking.  "Um.  Excuse me?"

"You seem a little preoccupied.  I asked if you had anything to add to my analysis."

Caught off-guard by the fact that she had been noticed, Sydney was silent taking a breath and nodding confidently.  "Actually, I do.  I think it's important to address the importance of Quentin II throughout the novel.  The fact that she bears the name of the son who shattered his family with his suicide and that she is the probable result of Caddy's rendezvous with Dalton Ames…" Sydney continued her own analysis of the character before pausing.  Smiling down toward the professor, she nodded decisively as she concluded her speech before getting up and approaching the front of the lecture hall.  Chuckling, the professor addressed the students who were still gaping at the exchange.  

"Everyone, I'd like you all to meet my wife, Natalie Parks.  Apparently she decided to pay me a surprise visit and I couldn't resist testing her a little bit.  She's quite an American Lit connoisseur."  Sydney smiled and gave a little wave to the students before turning back to Vaughn.  

"Okay guys.  We'll wrap it up here.  Remember, quiz on Monday.  Finish the book or perish!"

Standing back as students filed out of the room, Sydney watched as many of Vaughn's students stopped to speak with him.  She couldn't help but grin as she noticed some of the disappointed looks she received from the several girls who eyed her wedding rings.  She also didn't miss the whispers of a group of frat-boys, "Yeah, if getting a Lit degree lands you a chick with a body like that, sign me up!"  Sydney turned to frown at the group, but Vaughn beat her to the punch, "Gentlemen!  Is there something you'd like to share with my wife or with me?"

Snickering, the guys shook their heads.  "Nah, Professor Parks.  We're good."

Vaughn's tone was icy and the smirks disappeared from the boys' faces when he spoke.  "Well, I certainly hope you're "good", because I happen to know that the university is threatening to ban certain fraternities from campus if their grades don't improve.  And I don't think you want to lose your Greek housing now, do you?  I'd suggest you get to studying for Monday's quiz."  And with that, the group took off, the threat to their brotherhood having done the trick.

Once the room was empty, Vaughn approached her with a crooked grin.  "Now why on Earth would you walk into a classroom full of hormonal guys looking like _that_?"  Motioning to Sydney's tight blue-jeans and her sleeveless, black turtleneck, Vaughn shook his head before pulling her into a hug.  

"Hey baby.  What brings you here?"

"I was bored and I decided to make sure you made it here without going off-roading in the truck."  Vaughn laughed before leading her out of the room and back to his office.

Soon after moving to Lucosa, they had decided that they needed another car.  Because it was a farming town, Lucosa was populated almost entirely be people driving either pick-up trucks or SUV's, and Vaughn had rationalized their purchase of a Ford F-150 under the pretense of fitting in.  As someone used to driving a government-issue sedan, sitting high above the road with an amazing amount of horsepower at his fingertips, Vaughn had been like a kid in a candy store during the test-drive.  Sydney hadn't stopped teasing him yet.

After taking him to a quick lunch, Sydney decided to head the forty miles back to Lucosa to run some errands.  Vaughn walked Sydney back to her car and watched as she hopped into the driver's seat.  Rolling the window down, Sydney leaned out for a final parting kiss.

"I'll be home in a few hours.  Thanks for the lunch."  

Sydney grinned.  "I love you."

"I love you too, sweetie.  Drive carefully."

* * * * * * * * * 

With her hands firmly on the wheel, Sydney let her mind wander as she navigating the barren farmland highways that traveled between the university and Lucosa.  Already, she and Vaughn were settling into their humdrum routines.  Their first two weeks had gone quite smoothly as they settled into small-town life and integrated themselves into Lucosa's citizenry.  While many had been curious about them, it became obvious to all present that Joshua and Natalie Parks were simply a nice, young couple that came to town to build a life and a family.  

The neighbors had all made a point of coming and introducing themselves with baskets of delicious baked goods or potted plants.  Even old Mrs. Trenton next door had taken a shine to the pair and had invited them over for lemonade, a gesture that had surprised many of the other neighbors.  While Sydney and Vaughn had been concerned about standing out in the small town, it seemed that their transplantation had been a success.  Joshua and Natalie Parks were accepted members of the Lucosa community and couldn't be more thrilled about it.  

One aspect of their new life that had proven to be more difficult than expected was the task of finding jobs.  While it would have made perfect sense for them to use their degrees, Sydney's literature degree and Vaughn's law degree belonged to Sydney and Vaughn.  Sydney had been disappointed to discover that, ironically, while Joshua held a Masters in Literature.  Natalie's degree was in Human Development.  So while becoming a Literature professor had been Sydney's dream, it was Vaughn who had landed the job teaching summer school classes in American Lit at a nearby state university.  Sydney, on the other hand, was taking her time with her job search.  They weren't really hurting for money and Vaughn's income was enough of a supplement to cover most of their bills.  Instead, Vaughn had insisted that she had been working hard for far too long and deserved some time off.  She had been reluctant to concede at first, but she was learning to live with the slow pace of the day without the CIA.

* * * * * * * * *

Within the hour, Sydney had arrived back at home and was killing time as she waited for Vaughn to get home from work so they could make their yet another trip to the grocery store before coming back to make dinner.

After changing into something more appropriate for Lucosa's dry heat, Sydney was moving around the air-conditioned house in a tank top and khaki capris with her sandals slapping loudly against the hard wood floors.  She hadn't had a chance to make their bed that day and was in the process of arranging their pillows when she heard the front door open and close.  

"Nat?  I'm home."

Smiling excitedly, Sydney restrained to a half-trot down the hallway and out into the living room where she found a very handsome Michael Vaughn waiting with open arms.  Walking directly into his arms, she felt him pull her close.  Breathing a relaxed sigh, Vaughn inhaled her scent before pulling back and looking her in the face.  

"This is the best part of my day."  

Sydney smiled brightly before responding.  "I think the best part of mine was crashing an American Lit course with this impossible professor who insisted on putting me on the spot in front of—".  

Vaughn didn't even let her finish her sentence before reaching up and gently clamping her lips shut with his fingers.  When he was satisfied that she was quiet, he smiled before catching her hand and leading her to the couch.  Seating himself, he pulled her down next to him.  

"How was the rest of your day, baby?"

Sydney shrugged as she recounted the day's events.  "Fine.  I went for a run and did a little bit of cleaning.  Oh, and I went over to help Mrs. Trenton with some gardening." Shuddering suddenly, Sydney pursed her lips and squeezed her eyes tightly shut.  Vaughn chuckled at the sour expression.  

"So I take it Mrs. Trenton served you some lemonade.  Sweetie, you're a former spy.  I'm sure you can come up with a way to get out of drinking that concoction."

"Very funny, _Joshua_." Sydney emphasized his alias in a mocking tone. "I swear that woman should be interrogating suspected enemies of the United States.  No matter what I say or do, she manages to get me to drink it."  Wincing once again, Sydney's face lit up.  "Maybe I can start carrying sugar cubes in my purse!" 

Raising his eyebrows, Vaughn gave her a skeptical look.  "Don't you think that's a little excessive?"

Sydney shrugged sheepishly before quickly changing the subject.  "Hey!  I almost forgot.  We need to go grocery shopping again.  Go and get changed so we can head out."

Vaughn bowed before heading back towards their bedroom.  "Whatever you say, Madame."

* * * * * * * * *

Fifteen minutes later, Vaughn had changed into jeans and a t-shirt and he was in the driver's seat on the way to Lucosa's one and only supermarket.  He let Sydney pick the radio station and spent the five-minute drive listening to her sing softly with the cheesy pop song that wafted through the speakers.

Pulling into a parking spot, the couple walked hand in hand towards the entrance and grabbed a cart.  Making their way through the aisles of the store, they each began pulling random items of the shelf.  Pausing for a moment, Vaughn watched as Sydney paused in front of the ice cream case.  With a finger to her chin, she stood for several moments and seemed to be pondering the massive decision of which flavor was worth the four dollar price.  Glancing at Vaughn with a pensive expression, she shrugged.  

"Coffee or Peanut Butter?  Both are _so_ good but _so_ bad."  She smiled devilishly.  "Which is worth the extra five pounds?"

Staring at her for an extended period of time, Vaughn cleared his throat.  "You're kidding, right?"  Moving towards her, Vaughn placed his hands on her waist and surveyed her lithe figure from her feet to her face before placing a gentle peck on the tip of her nose.  Turning to the ice cream case, he pulled out both flavors and placed them into their cart.  

"When in doubt, go for both. Besides, you've got nothing to worry about.  Your metabolism burns every calorie that lands in your mouth."  Vaughn winked at Sydney who had her arms crossed over her chest and was glaring at him playfully.

"Are you trying to fatten me up, Josh?"

Vaughn moved toward her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders before pushing the cart forward with his free hand.  Leaning towards her ear, he whispered softly. "I don't care if you gain five pounds or five hundred pounds, you'll still be beautiful to me."  Removing his arm from her shoulders, he scoffed.  "But if you gain five hundred and one pounds?  Well, I've got two words for you.  Divorce.  Attorney."

Sydney let out an amused gasp before smacking him lightly upside his head and moving swiftly towards the meat section while he stood in her wake.

"Trouble in paradise?"  Vaughn was distracted from watching Sydney by the smug voice of the young brunette standing just a few feet away.  

Shaking his head, Vaughn smiled.  "Hi Heather.  How are you?"

"I'm fine.  But _my_ wife didn't just pummel me in the middle of the grocery store.  You two might want to work on your communication skills.  Or you might want to work on your right hook."

"Thanks for the advice, Heather.  But I'm going to go find Natalie now."

"Sure thing.  But I have an actual reason for coming over here.  Tell her that my mom would love to meet with her to discuss the position she was interested in."

Vaughn's mind raced.  Position?  What position?  Sydney hadn't mentioned anything about a job.  Feigning knowledge about the subject, Vaughn turned to Heather,  "Thanks Heather.  I'll let Natalie know.  See you later."  Turning their shopping cart so sharply, it almost tipped, Vaughn nearly ran right into Sydney who was grinning as she held up a small, white package.  

"I got the kabobs for dinner."  Her smile faded quite quickly, however, when she saw the agitated expression Vaughn wore.  "What's wrong?"

Vaughn frowned before shaking his head, "Not here.  But we need to talk."

"What?  What happened?"  The genuine confusion written all over Sydney's face was almost enough to alleviate Vaughn's irritation, but the idea that she may have been keeping something from him was just unacceptable.  Especially under their current circumstances.

Quickly, the pair maneuvered the cart the rest of the way through the store and made their way to the cashier, a cute blonde in probably in her twenties.  "Oh!  Well, hello Mr. Parks.  How are you doing today?"  Shooting Vaughn a dazzling grin, she began to scan their items while offering a half-hearted smile to Sydney in the name of customer service.  

Sydney glared at the girl for a moment before turning back towards Vaughn in concern.  She didn't know what had gotten him so worked up, but she knew that he hadn't really gotten angry with her since they had started in their relationship.  Judging by the tenseness in his jawline and the furrowed brow, it wasn't going to be something she enjoyed.  

Once they had loaded their groceries into the back of the LandCruiser, Sydney's curiosity exploded.  "What?!  Before you give me the cold shoulder and the silent treatment, you can at least tell me what you're angry about!"

Vaughn's tone was cool and he spoke without taking his eyes off the road.  "I ran into Heather at the store."

"And?"  

"She told me to tell you that her mother would be happy to discuss the position you were interested in."

"Oh."  Sydney was quiet as she fixed her gaze on her hands in her lap.

"Yeah.  Oh."  With clipped words, Vaughn continued.  "Do you want to tell me what the hell you were doing pursuing a job without even telling me?  After we _agreed_ that you wouldn't go to work just yet!"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you.  I didn't even know if anything would come of it."

"You should have told me that you wanted to go back to work!  Heather's mom is on the school board for the Lucosa school district, right?"  Vaughn didn't wait for an answer before continuing.  "How could you even think of taking a teaching job in Lucosa?  Sloane knows about your dream of teaching!  Don't you think it's kind of risky to do something so predictable?"

Though she had felt guilty initially, Sydney had become angry.  Why did she have to be the one to stay home?  Why did she have to let Vaughn support her and take care of her?  Why did she have to put her life on hold?  She responded by raising her voice.

"It's my dream to teach college.  To teach English Literature.  _You_ have my dream job.  This is a job as a sixth-grade teacher.  And, for your information, it was brought to _my_ attention.  I'm tired of sitting at the house trying to find ways to feel useful!"

"I thought you were getting used to having the time to yourself?"  

"Yes!  Getting used to it!  That doesn't mean I enjoy it!  I feel useless.  I hate that feeling.  And I hate having to depend on you!"  Sydney regretted the words as soon as she spotted the wounded look that appeared on Vaughn's face.  Opening her mouth to rescind the statement, she was interrupted by Vaughn.

"Well, I'm _so sorry_ that Sydney Bristow-Super Spy is having to lower herself to do something as reprehensible as being supported by someone else!  I'm sorry that you're so self-centered that you can't let someone else take the lead every once in awhile.  But I'm _not _going to apologize for doing my job and keeping my promise to your father.  I'm here to keep you safe and if you can't deal with that, well, that's your problem!"  Vaughn practically spat the words at her as he stopped the car in their driveway.  Turning to glance at Sydney, he saw a tear roll down her cheek and felt a pang of guilt that was soon overpowered by his anger.  

Getting out of the car, he went to start unloading their groceries and was surprised to see Sydney hop out of the car.  She began walking briskly down the sidewalk without looking back and he felt a stab of panic.  "Sy-Natalie!"  He called after her.

Sydney could hear the small strand of anguish in his call and she stopped to turn to him.  "Just don't.  You don't want me chasing _you_ when _you_ just want to be alone, do you?!  Don't follow me!  Just let me be by myself."  Turning away from him, Sydney resumed her angry stride and Vaughn watched her until she turned the corner at the end of the block. 

* * * * * * * * *

Hands hanging helplessly at his side, Vaughn eventually continued to unload groceries.  When he was finished, he found himself sitting in their dark living room with his head in his hands, her words reverberating through his head.

You don't want me chasing you when you just want to be alone, do you?![/I] 

The words echoed and Vaughn was startled by an image that was new and familiar at the same time.  

_He was struggling with a feeling of annoyance mixed with a vague sense of affection.  _

_A beautiful toddler dressed in purple with feather-like strands of dark hair and solemn brown eyes was trotting precariously toward him with adoration in her eyes._

_"Reputation, son. Reputation." His father corrected._

_"Someday, Michael, I have a feeling you'll enjoy being chased by dimpled brunettes." A young Arvin Sloane winked._

_"Thanks for keeping an eye on Sydney…she has really taken a liking to you."  A youthful looking Jack Bristow smiled._

A sudden clap of thunder wrenched Vaughn from the ill-timed recollection and he gasped as he was jerked back into reality.  Jack had told him that he had known Sydney, but he hadn't ever had any recollection of such a time.  While he had told Sydney that Sloane was after _both_ of them due to Rambaldi's prophecy, he hadn't told her the extent of their history…with each other or with Arvin Sloane.  

Overwhelmed by the memory of Sloane's disturbingly accurate statement, Vaughn felt the overwhelming need to be with Sydney and the urge to tell her about their intertwined childhoods.  Glancing up at the clock, he was startled to see that over three hours had passed since she had departed.  Observing the wrath of one of Lucosa's infamous summer thunderstorms, Vaughn became really worried.  

Grabbing a blanket from off the back of the couch, he jogged out to his truck and was soon perusing the nearby streets in search of his "wife".  After nearly an hour of looking, Vaughn was frantic and headed back to the house to figure out his next step.  

By the time Vaughn pulled up into the driveway, the rain was coming down in sheets, and while the temperature itself wasn't cold, the moisture combined with the light breeze that was blowing could chill a person quite effectively.  Feeling dejected, Vaughn walked up the front sidewalk with the blanket in hand and had started up the steps when he saw a huddled form sitting near their front door.  

Sydney sat, soaked to the bone with wet hair and puffy eyes.  The small bit of mascara she had been wearing was now fanned out in black smudges over her cheeks and her colorless lips shook as her teeth chattered with the patter of the rain as it fell just feet away.  Dropping to his knees immediately, Vaughn wrapped the afghan around a shivering Sydney and pulled her into his lap as she sobbed into his shoulder.  Feeling a sense of relief as he felt her arms worm their way around his neck, Vaughn rocked back and forth with his face pressed into her rain-soaked hair.  

"I'm so sorry, baby.  So sorry.  I'm so sorry."  Repeating his apology over and over, Vaughn started to breathe normally for the first time since their argument.

Looking up sorrowfully, Sydney bit out, "I left without my key."  Glancing back down into her lap for a moment, Sydney found his eyes again.  "I'm sorry.  I should have talked to you about how I was feeling.  I love you.  So much."

Using his thumb to gently wipe away some of the mascara smears, Vaughn smiled.  "I love you, too."

* * * * * * * * *

An hour later, the couple was dressed in sweats and sitting in front of a fire in their fireplace as the summertime storm raged just outside their window.  Sitting in their large armchair, Sydney had arranged herself in Vaughn's lap and while she was sitting with an ear pressed to his chest, he stroked her freshly-washed hair and pressed the occasional kiss into the softly-scented strands.  

"If you want to teach, I'll support you 100%."  Vaughn broke the ice suddenly.

Pushing herself up to face him, Sydney responded.  "I didn't mean what I said, you know.  About having to depend on you.  I love being able to depend on you.  I just feel bad that you always have to take care of me."

"We take care of each other.  That's what couples are supposed to do." Vaughn reasoned.

Squinting slightly, Sydney shrugged.  "Yeah, but sometimes I think you got the short end of the stick in the 'being taken care of' department.  I take away a lot more than I seem to be capable of giving to this relationship."

Gaping at Sydney for a good thirty seconds, Vaughn shook his head in disbelief.  Wordlessly, he pushed her to her feet before lifting himself from the chair.  Taking her hand, he led her into their bedroom and stood with her in front of the vanity mirror they had purchased.  

"Would you look at yourself?"  Standing behind her, he reached around and pulled a damp strand of hair behind her ear.  Lowering his voice to a whisper, Vaughn spoke.  

"You're gorgeous.  You're brave and strong and kind."  Vaughn motioned to her reflection.  "This.  This is what you give to our relationship.  You give yourself.  And that's more than enough.  It's more than I deserve, that's for sure."

Smiling appreciatively into the mirror at their reflections, Sydney turned back to Vaughn.  "You're the best person I know."

Vaughn chuckled at the irony of her words before he replied. "Only because you inspire me to be the best person I know how to be."

TBC…

Well…some fluff…some angst.  That took a lot out of me!  But it's done and I hope you enjoyed it.  Let me know what you think!  Thanks for reading!

~Ellie


	16. Child's Play

Like Normal People Do 

**A/N:**Hi guys!  Well, this is it!  No, not the end…not even close.  But you are now officially caught up to me.  This is as far as I had previously written.  So now I'm writing the chapters as we go.  Which means…probably longer waits between chapters. Sorry guys!  But, if you really need a fluffy fix…(shameless plug here), go and read my other four fics.  They got labeled "Insomnia Fics" over at SD-1 because I'm always inspired to write them late at night.  They're fluff…but they're different than this fic.  One reviewer called the "fluff with purpose".  If you haven't checked them out…please do.  And let me know what you thought, because those fics are truer to my writing style than this one. Sorry for the long A/N!

This is the 15th chapter so I finally dropped the disclaimer, summary, rating, etc.  If you feel the need to see them again, go back to chapters 1-14.  It all still applies. Thank you for your support!  It means so much to me!

~Ellie 

**Ch. 15-Child's Play**

--------------------------------------------------------------------"Would you mind letting Sydney play with you in here"

_----------------"You've got the makings of a fine agent, young man."_

_---------------------------------------------"I don't think he's too thrilled that we've brought Sydney along."_

_-----------"It's important to look out for those people we care about."_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"Someday when you're grown, you'll know what it means to place more value on the life of the one you love than on your own."

_------------------------------"When you're older, you'll understand." _

  
While Sydney slept peacefully after her exhaustingly dramatic evening, Vaughn was rocking back and forth with the edge of the sheet gripped tightly in each hand.  Scents of graham crackers and freshly mowed grass were assaulting his senses, and the multitude of voices echoed in his head until they all become a frantic hum of sound.  The utter chaos of the events in his mind launched him into a freefall when, suddenly, his whole body jerked and he rattled himself out of the restless state of slumber he had been trapped in.  

Taking a moment to catch his breath, Vaughn glanced through the curtain of darkness to check on Sydney.  He smiled when he saw her sleeping peacefully and leaned over to place a feather-light kiss on her shoulder before he pushed himself out of their bed.  Heading into the kitchen, Vaughn got himself a glass of water and stood over the sink.  

He knew his dream had had something to do with his childhood memories of Sydney and Sloane, but he didn't know why he was recovering those memories so suddenly.  After the terseness of the argument he and Sydney had just recovered from, he hadn't wanted to burden her with the information about their past just yet.  Instead, he had decided to wait until the next morning when they had both gotten a good night's sleep and had their wits about them.  

So much for a good night's sleep.  

Making his way back down the hallway toward the bedroom, he paused in the doorway to absorb the image before him.  The silver shimmer of the moonlight was pouring through their bedroom window and framing his sleeping Sydney in its glow.  He felt a tug at his heart as he saw her give a small sigh before rolling over and extending an arm toward his side of the bed.  He could tell by the pause in her motion and the sudden rigidity of her body that his absence had woken her up.  Moving quickly over to the bed, he climbed between the sheets and spoke softly.

"Hey.  I'm here.  Go back to sleep."  He smiled reassuringly at her sleepy face and lowered his head to his pillow without pausing in his gaze.  

Sydney followed suit and the pair was soon resting with their faces just inches apart.  Looking closely at him, Sydney broke the silence.  "Is everything okay?"

Vaughn nodded as he trailed his fingertips down the softness of her arm.  "Everything's fine.  I just couldn't sleep."

Sydney quirked an eyebrow and he knew she hadn't bought it. "What's wrong?  Struck with a sudden bout of insomnia?  Or were our activities last night not sufficiently exhausting?"  Smothering a yawn with her hand, Sydney smiled blearily and lowered her head back to her pillow.  "I like making up with you."

"I certainly don't hate it." Vaughn smiled sweetly before gingerly placing a hand on her hip, his serious expression clouding his features. "We can talk about it in the morning, babe.  I don't want to keep you up all night."

Sydney lifted her head to look over his shoulder at the clock on his nightstand.  "It's 4:30 in the morning.  It's Saturday.  We can sleep in." Giving him a stern look, she continued.  "Start talking."

Shrugging, Vaughn conceded.  "Okay.  But don't say I didn't warn you."

* * * * * * * * *

By the time Vaughn finished the entire sequence of events as he knew them, the rosy hues of the sun were beginning to shade the bedroom as it poured slowly into Lucosa.  He and Sydney had moved from their bed to the matching chairs near the window, and each was sipping at a cup of coffee as they pondered the complexities of their lives thus far.

Sydney looked at him with an expression of confusion.  "Okay.  So, our families knew each other and were friends with the Sloanes.  We played together several times as kids and Sloane encouraged our companionship.  Our fathers found out about SD-6 and Sloane discovered that your father knew the truth.  So, Sloane allegedly had my mother murder your father.  My father knows this and his involvement with SD-6 is a vengeance gig.  And, we are both part of a Rambaldi prophecy, which Sloane is convinced will result in his immortality.  Am I warm?"

Impressed by her quick grasp on the details, Vaughn nodded.  "That's pretty much it."

Sitting back in her chair, Sydney let out a slow breath.  "Hmmm.  So, tell me what you remember again."

Rubbing his forehead, Vaughn answered.  "I remember being around a little brown-haired toddler who was always following me around.  It annoyed me, but I put up with it.  I can remember bits and pieces of things that my father, your father, and Sloane said.  All I remember about Sloane is that he was encouraging me to take care of you.  He said that someday I wouldn't mind having you chase me and that I would eventually learn to value the life of the one I love more than my own.  Something along those lines."  Glancing over at Sydney, he saw an amused half-smirk tilting her mouth and he called her on it. "What are you smiling about?"

Blushing slightly at the fact that he'd caught her, Sydney shrugged.  "Well, I know that this is definitely not a humorous situation.  But you have to admit, it's pretty cute that we knew each other as kids.  Even if I can't remember it.  And the idea of me chasing you…it must have driven big, manly, eight-year old Michael Vaughn crazy to have a baby following him around."

Smiling as he recalled the memory, Vaughn nodded.  "It did.  Who would have thought that 25 years down the road, _I'd_ be lusting after _you_?  That's what scares me."

"What?"

"Sloane was right.  I would give anything to be with you and I would die before I'd ever let anything happen to you.  He predicted it."

Nodding, Sydney mumbled, "I wish I could talk to my mother."

Vaughn glanced up in surprise at her words.  "What?"

Her eyes flitted over to meet his gaze and she shrugged.  "Since she's been in custody, I've avoided seeing her for anything more than intel.  I just wish I would have known these things before…maybe she could have given me some answers.  What if we're playing right into Sloane's plan?  Maybe we shouldn't be together.  What if…?"

Vaughn didn't let her finish because before the words could leave her mouth, he was on his knees in front of her.  Taking both her hands in his, he looked at her with a blend of sympathy and reverence.  "Syd, don't you think I've thought about these things a thousand times?  Because I have.  And I've come to the conclusion that we shouldn't sacrifice our happiness due to the ramblings of an obsessive psychopath like Arvin Sloane.  Besides, remember when we had to extract you from FBI custody because of the _last_ prophecy?  Your father said that if it was fate, all of our actions were futile anyway.  That what was destined to happen would happen.  We're going to be together."

Vaughn watched as the frustration in Sydney's expression intensified and he grew worried that she was really reconsidering their relationship.  She was the only sane thing in his life at this point and if he wasn't with her, he wasn't really sure what he would do.

Recognizing the look of concern that had clouded Vaughn's features, Sydney made a split-second decision.  Getting up, she moved towards him and lowered herself into his lap, smiling at the look of surprise on his face.  

"Uh, hello."  His eyes twinkled as he looked up at her and she reached over to remove his cup of coffee from his hand.  Setting the cup down on the table next to them, Sydney gazed at him for a moment before speaking.  

"You're right.  There's no point in worrying about it now.  Whatever the plan is, Sloane has had it in the works for a while now.  All we can do is continue to live a low-profile life here and wait for the go-ahead from the agency.  So, my suggestion is that you take me out for a romantic Saturday on the town.  Let's enjoy this quiet life while we can.  Who knows how long it will last?"  Leaning in, Sydney placed a soft kiss on his lips and then rolled out of his lap.  "Now, I've been up for the last couple of hours and in spite of the caffeine we just consumed, I'm going to get a little bit more sleep before our romantic day begins.  Care to join me?"

Vaughn grinned at the vivaciousness of the woman in front of him before nodding enthusiastically.  Climbing back between the sheets, Sydney slid over to his side of the bed and arranged herself in his warm embrace before they both fell asleep to start the day anew.

* * * * * * * * *

It was the stuff…well, dreams…were made of.  Appropriate considering that it was one of the most fabulous dreams she had ever had.  Moaning softly, Sydney turned over and burrowed deeper into the nest of blankets.  Caught in that dreaded state between slumber and consciousness, she willed herself back toward slumber and back toward the glorious feeling of a certain Frenchman's kisses and caresses.  She was starting to move successfully back toward her dream when…

***THUD***

Grunting as something rather heavy landed on top of her, she opened her eyes and yelped when she saw a pair of green eyes just centimeters from her own.  Immediately she began to squirm and push on his chest.  "Come on, _Josh_!  Get up!  I was having a fantastic dream and you just ruined it.  If I go to sleep now, I might be able to pick up where I left off."  Still pushing against his chest, Sydney finally gave up and sighed.  He was still on top of her and he was still grinning like an idiot.

Narrowing her eyes, she questioned him. 

"What are you smiling about?"

Still smiling, Vaughn leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead before murmuring, "Morning, mi reina."  

His words were so sweet and his tone was so sincere that Sydney nearly melted right out from underneath him.  Pulling her arms up from her sides, she wrapped them around his neck and pulled him in for a soft kiss.  

"Reina, huh?  I can't imagine that I look much like a queen right now."  Running a hand over her head, she could feel strands that had gone wild in her sleep, and she was sure that she had never looked less attractive.

"You're _my_ queen.  And you always look beautiful when you're waking up next to me in our bed."

Raising her eyebrows at the extraordinary amount of flattery she was receiving this morning, she looked at him suspiciously.  

"What's with the flattery?  Are you having an affair, Joshua?"

Laughter nearly exploded from Vaughn as he responded, "An affair?  Sweetie, I haven't been able to look at anyone but you since the day we met.  I've been classified a 'lost cause' by men's terms.  Even some of my students were making "whipped" remarks after you came to visit me yesterday."  Pretending to pout, he continued.  "Women don't even approach me anymore because I give off the 'I'm taken' scent."

Sydney chuckled at his lament and shook her head.  "Aww, baby.  I'm sorry.  But if it makes you feel any better, I'm pretty sure that Mrs. Trenton was checking you out the other day."

Gaping at her in horror, Vaughn rolled off the top of her and on to his back.  "She's seventy-three years old!"

"She's a youthful seventy-three!" Sydney argued before quickly changing the subject.  "So.  What are we going to do today?"

Shrugging, Vaughn smiled slyly and leaned over to place kisses up and down the inside of her arm.  Closing her eyes at the feathery sensations, Sydney pulled her arm away and scolded him.  "None of that!  We're going to go out for the day.  Now, go get in the shower!"  Ignoring the pout on his face, Sydney pointed towards the bathroom and gave him a little smack on the rear as he walked by.  Smirking, Vaughn turned and called out "Don't start something you're not going to finish!" before disappearing into the bathroom.  Left with the low groan of the water running, Sydney decided to take matters into her own hands and hopped up to get things ready.

* * * * * * * * *

Sydney ventured out onto their front porch and waited as Vaughn locked the front door.  As the couple headed down the sidewalk and turned down the street, Vaughn reached over to take the large picnic basket from Sydney.  While he had teased her about buying it, _"Who needs a picnic basket these days?"_, she was glad that she had stood her ground because the breezy day was perfect for a romantic picnic at the park.  

While Vaughn had showered, Sydney had prepared a simple feast for them to take to the park, and while she had showered, Vaughn had tossed in several items that would keep them occupied for a quiet afternoon together.  A blanket, a couple of books, a soccer ball, and other little items were stowed in the basket with the food.  When Sydney emerged, looking youthful in pigtails and a denim skirt, Vaughn hadn't been able to resist tugging on one of her braids as they gathered their things for the small trip. 

Now, as the pair walked down the street, Vaughn smiled as he felt Sydney's hand find his.  Giving her hand a gentle squeeze, he smiled down at her and their silence was comfortable as the approached the lush greenery of one of Lucosa's several parks.  Before long, they had seated themselves under a tree that grew adjacent to the playground and they were feasting on the sandwiches and veggies that Sydney had prepared.  While the initial conversation was confined to such mundane topics as the day's weather and headlines, it soon wound its way towards the cause of the previous night's argument.  

Sydney had settled herself so that she was on her back, her eyes facing skyward.  Watching as she closed her eyes restfully, Vaughn gently brushed a hand across her forehead to sweep a strand of hair away from her face.  She looked tired, he decided.  Tired, but happy.  He noticed that her eyelids had fluttered open and smiled as he glimpsed her brown eyes.  He would never understand the stereotypical male obsession with blond-haired, blue-eyed, Marilyn Monroe types.  They were beautiful, sure.  But nothing affected him like the lithe, doe-eyed brunette in front of him.  Abruptly breaking the silence between them, Vaughn spoke.  "So.  Teaching, huh?"

Lifting her head momentarily, Sydney stared at him before replying.  "I don't know.  Maybe you're right.  Maybe it's not such a good idea."

"No, you were right.  It was crazy of me to think that you, of all people, would be satisfied sitting at home day after day.  After the life you've led, the last thing you probably want is to sit home alone for hours at a time.  You should do this.  You worked hard for your degree.  Harder than I've ever seen anyone else work for anything.  You should use it."  Vaughn's lips tipped into a crooked grin.  "Besides, these kids aren't going to know what has hit them.  The girls are going to idolize you and you're going to be fighting off smitten boys left and right.  I might have to stop by _your_ classroom to mark my territory."

"Wow.  That wasn't a chauvinistic statement at all!"  Sydney rolled her eyes before sobering.  "But thank you.  Do you really think I can do it?"  

"It's not a matter of can or can't, baby.  It's a matter of whether or not you want it.  Because if you want it, you'll have it."  Vaughn felt his heart flutter when he saw the wide smile that appeared on her face and he couldn't help but reach over to finger one of her dimples.  "You're so adorable."  He whispered.  "I've been a lot of places and seen a lot of wonderful things, but I think your smile is my favorite view in the world."  

In one swift movement, Sydney hopped up and held her hand out toward Vaughn.  Confused, he gave her a puzzled look.  "Where are we going?"

Sydney shrugged.  "To the playground, silly.  It's empty.  And I haven't played on a playground in…"  Sydney closed her eyes for a moment.  "…in a long time.  Plus, we _are_ at the park, aren't we?"

Vaughn couldn't argue with that.  "True.  But we _are_ full-grown adults."

Jogging toward the playground, she threw over her shoulder, "Speak for yourself, Professor!"

Shaking his head in amusement, Vaughn lifted himself up from their blanket and followed Sydney to the playground.  By the time he stepped into the sand, Sydney was dangling from the monkey bars like a grade-schooler.  Vaughn chuckled as he watched her.  He was about to give her a good ribbing…after all, this wasn't something that Agents Vaughn and Bristow would do.  But then, they weren't Agents Vaughn and Bristow at the moment.  Besides, he was rather enjoying the view of her toned stomach that he got every time hem of her cotton shirt raised as she swung from bar to bar.  

He walked over to the ground beneath her.  "It's a good thing that your skirt isn't any shorter.  And it's a good thing there aren't any kids here right now.  They might be frightened at the view of a future teacher taking the monkey bars like a pro.  But I'm rather liking the view if you want to know the truth."  Vaughn reached up to still Sydney's movement and placed a kiss on the exposed skin of her belly.  

The tickle of his kiss caused Sydney to squeal and squirm until she suddenly let go of the bar and fell downward, directly into his grasp.  Vaughn caught her as she fell and lowered her slowly to the ground with his arms around her.  

  
"You made me fall."  Sydney accused.  

"I did."  Vaughn was unapologetic as he held her fast in his arms.

"Will you push me on the swings?"  Her eyes were big and her request was sweet.  He couldn't have said no if he'd wanted to.  

Leading her over to the swingset, she settled into the bucket seat and smiled as he began to push her upward.  As she flew higher, the grin widened and the dimples deepened.  She pumped her legs as Vaughn pushed her.  "So I'm going to teach…"

Vaughn nodded confirmatively.  "You're going to teach.  And you're going to be great."

Noticing the depth of Sydney's dimpled grin, Vaughn smiled back at her before halting the swing's motion and gently tickling Sydney's sides. "What?"

Sydney's smile didn't waver as she shook her head.  "Nothing."

Vaughn chuckled.  "Come on!  If you don't tell me what's got you smiling like that, I won't know how to make you do it more often."

A small blush just added to the glow on her face as she turned to look at him.  "I just…I just feel like everything is going to be okay.  Like we're going to be all right no matter what happens.  I'm happy.  It's been awhile since I could say that."

Vaughn offered a hand and pulled her up from the swing's seat before wrapping an arm around her shoulders.  He pulled her closer and pressed a kiss into her temple.  "I think you're right, sweetie.  I can't think of anything that feels more right than my being with you."

* * * * * * * * *

Several hours later, the exhausted pair was unlocking their front door and making their way into their house.  They'd spent the remainder of the afternoon lounging, reading, and playing at the park, and they'd completely lost track of time.  After they'd unpacked their basket and put everything away, the pair collapsed on their bed and both sighed tiredly.  

"Vaughn?"  Sydney whispered as she avoided using his alias.

Turning to prop himself up on one elbow, he faced her.  "Yeah?"

"This was a good Syd and Vaughn day."

Smiling happily, Vaughn nodded.  "Yeah, it was."  Watching Sydney as her eyelids began to flutter closed, Vaughn was surprised when she spoke again.

"I love you."  She mumbled sleepily.  

"I love you too, baby."  Scooting towards where Sydney lay, he took her hand and pressed a kiss into her palm before resting his head just inches from hers.  

Within moments the pair had fallen asleep and, for the first time since they'd left LA, their dreams were hopeful.  

Optimistic visions of a future without Arvin Sloane.

TBC…


	17. To Every Season

**Like Normal People Do**

**A/N:**I hated this chapter!  I had already written it, but when I read through it, it was terrible!  So I basically rewrote the entire thing.  Like I said in my post last night, I've had to do some major re-working of my overall plot since I veered so far away from my original outline, and it's a pain!  So I was re-writing it and Vaughn totally shocked me.  I swear!  The end was all Vaughn and not me!  You'll see what I mean.  Thank you for your continued support!  I'm so grateful to each and every one of you!  Enjoy the fluff.  Things are going to…um…change a bit with the next few chapters.  Happy Reading!

~Ellie

**Lucosa**

**3 months later **

The dry heat of summer had passed quickly for the residents of Lucosa and, soon enough, parents and children were making the hour drive to the nearest mall for all of their back to school needs.  Sydney sat at her desk on a typical school day afternoon accompanied by the sound of pages being turned and by the grating hum of the air conditioner.  At the end of each school day, she always gave them silent reading time so that they could wind down a bit before going home.  Glancing up at the clock, she noticed that they still had almost a half-hour left in the school day, so she turned to a stack of ungraded papers and uncapped her red pen.

She had indeed been hired as Lucosa Elementary's newest sixth grade teacher and, though she often found herself wishing for the comparably breezy days of life threatening field ops, she enjoyed the challenge of teaching.  Her first day had been terrifying and after some prodding from Vaughn, she had admitted her nerves.  But, apparently being a spy was excellent preparation for dealing with elementary school kids.  For all of the lies, deceit, and secrecy she had faced as a double-agent…they were nothing compared to what sixth-graders faced on a daily basis.  But, for the most part, her class was polite and energetic.  She had been fortunate enough to have Kayla and Heather assigned to her class, a coincidence that had caused her to snort in amusement when she read her class roster.  She had been somewhat surprised to find just how much she enjoyed the sixth grade.  The kids were old enough to tie their own shoes and go to the bathroom alone, but they were still young enough that they respected her and listened to her.  Every day was exciting as she walked into her classroom and since the resolution of the big argument she'd had with Vaughn, life had been quite nearly perfect.  

To top things off, autumn in Lucosa was quite striking and amongst the vibrancy of the hotly-hued and brittle leaves was a mild temperature marked by a gentle breeze.  Autumn had never looked this way in LA and, while Sydney couldn't enough of the crisp environment, Vaughn had complained incessantly about the constant need to rake their front yard.  

Flashback 

_Waking up on a crisp October Saturday, Vaughn instinctively reached over for some quality cuddle time with Sydney.  He was disappointed however, when his arms came up empty and after straining his ears slightly, he could hear the low mumble of the television from the living room.  Shuffling his way down the hall, he was somewhat concerned to see his "wife"standing over of pan of bacon as it popped and sizzled.  Scratching his head in his sleepy state, he approached her—silently thanks to his bare feet.  Leaning over to place his chin on her shoulder he questioned her._

_"Whatcha doin?"  _

_Sydney turned her head to place a quick kiss on his cheek before turning back to the fried fat in the pan.  _

_"Making bacon."_

_"I can see that, hon. But it's 8:00 on a Saturday morning.  _I'm _the morning person in this relationship.  So.  What's really going on?"_

_Turning to meet his gaze with a guilty expression, Sydney shrugged.  "You caught me."  She motioned wildly to the mess in the kitchen, which he had failed to notice earlier, and gestured towards a covered tray of what he assumed was breakfast food.  "I'm sucking up.  Big time."_

_Backing away slowly, Vaughn shook his head.  "Oh no.  No you don't.  What is it this time?"_

_Sydney was sheepish as she pointed towards the front door.  Two brand new rakes were propped up against the wall.  "I can't see our lawn.  It's just one massive pile of leaves."_

_Vaughn groaned.  "Awww, man!  I knew I lived in LA for a reason!  This whole nature thing is overrated.  I'll take an asphalt jungle over a rake and trash bag any day!"_

_"Except today."  Sydney confirmed matter-of-factly before giving him the puppy-dog eyes._

_"Except today." Vaughn responded grumpily._

_* * * * * * * * *_

_Groaning to himself, Vaughn rotated his stiff shoulders, arched his sore back, and glanced over his shoulder at Sydney who was still tidying up her pile of leaves.  She had barely broken a sweat.  And with the trademark pigtails poking out from beneath a bandana, Vaughn was surprised to find himself thinking thoughts that were safely classified as less than pure._

_After an entire afternoon of yard work, he wanted nothing more than to simply collapse and die.  Unfortunately, Sydney was quite the drill sergeant.  And while her first few swats had been playful, he was sure that the last few were going to leave marks…reason enough for him to finish his raking without another word._

_But now they were done.  And Sydney was standing back to admire her handiwork.  _

_Smiling evilly, Vaughn lowered his rake to the ground before moving swiftly towards her standing form.  With one smooth motion, Vaughn tackled Sydney into the huge pile of leaves she had formed.  _

_Completely taken by surprise, Sydney had shrieked, first at the impact and then when Vaughn began tickling her mercilessly from his position on top of her.  Sydney giggled and squirmed before yelling in protest._

_"You ruined my pile!  It took me hours to get these leaves collected!  You're going to clean this up!"_

_"It'll be worth it."  And he lowered his lips to hers in what ended up a lengthy make-out session in their front yard.  Breaking the kiss reluctantly, Vaughn spoke. _

_"You know what?"_

_With twinkling eyes, Sydney smiled.  "What?"_

_"I love you."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Yeah."  Vaughn winked.  "And I'll rake your leaves anytime."_

_End Flashback_

Sydney chuckled as she recalled the incident and then glanced at the picture frame on her desk.  A simple wooden frame stained a warm caramel color, it held a picture of her with Vaughn at Lucosa's annual Harvest Fair.  The official finale to summer, the fair always took place a few weeks after school started and was an autumn festival with hayrides, pumpkins, baked goods, and the spicy scent of apple cider.  Sydney smiled as she looked at the couple in the frame.  Both she and Vaughn looked healthy and vibrant…like different people.  Vaughn, in jeans and his favorite brown suede jacket, had his arms around Sydney, clad in denim and a cranberry turtleneck sweater.  The picture had been taken and then framed by one of their neighbors, who had given it to Sydney just a week ago.  

Turning back to the task at hand, she began correcting a sheet of pre-algebra problems.  Absorbed in the equations, Sydney didn't hear her guest enter the room.  It wasn't until a chorus of voices caught her attention that she looked up.

"Mrs. Parks!"

"It's Mr. Parks."

"Look, it's her boyfriend!"

"He's not her boyfriend, stupid!"

"Yeah, he's her husband…see that big, fat diamond!"

"Mrs. Parks!  It's Mr. Parks!"

"Mr. Parks is very cute."

"Well, Mrs. Parks is very pretty."

Chuckling at the flurry of voices, Sydney shook her head at Vaughn and had to raise her own voice so that she could be heard.  "Class!  Quiet down!  Come on, guys.  Go ahead and put your books away, we'll end silent reading early today.  It seems we have a special visitor.  Many of you know him, but for those who don't, I'd like you all to meet my husband, Mr. Parks."

Vaughn smiled and waved in response to the chorus of hellos and how-are-yous he received.  "Hi everyone.  I hope you're all keeping Mrs. Parks on her toes."

While most students nodded, one student shouted out, "We always do!" 

Sydney glanced back at him.  "Thank you, Brian."

"No prob, Mrs. Parks.  I do what I can."

"Listen everyone.  Mr. Parks teaches at college, a place where I hope all of you are headed.  Do you guys have any questions for him?"

Immediately, a dozen or so hands flew up.  Sydney just smiled as Vaughn glared at her before turned and began his impromptu Q&A session.  He called on one student.

"Do you love Mrs. Parks?" 

Vaughn turned helplessly to Sydney before calling on the next student.

"Is Mrs. Parks the prettiest woman you know?"

Next student.

"Can Mrs. Parks beat you up?  Cause she's pretty good in P.E."

Satisfied that Vaughn was humiliated enough, Sydney clapped her hands several times.  "Okay, I meant questions about college, but I guess I should have specified."  She glanced up at the clock.  "The bell's about to ring anyway, so everybody go ahead and pack up your things.  Remember, I want a rough draft of your book reports on Monday.  Have a good weekend!"

Sydney stood at the door to say good-bye to her students before turning back into her classroom.  She smiled when she saw Vaughn leaning casually against her desk with a shiny red apple in his hand.  His eyes twinkled as he spoke.

"An apple for the most beautiful teacher I know _I've_ ever laid eyes on...even if she _does_ humiliate me in front of a bunch of eleven year-olds."

Startled, Sydney's face split into a huge grin.  "Hey!  You started it!  Need I remind you about that pop quiz on Faulkner?"

"Yeah, yeah.  I didn't want to admit it."

"Admit what?" Sydney questioned.

"That you _can_ beat me up."  He grinned at her and opened his arms.

Sidling into his embrace, she looked up at him and then glanced at the clock on the wall. "What are you doing here?  Don't you have your last class like…now?"

Vaughn shrugged and smiled cockily at her.  "Midterms.  My teaching assistant is leading a review session.  Thereby freeing me to come by and surprise a certain sixth-grade teacher."

They stood grinning for a moment before Sydney stood from her desk to give him a hug and a quick peck on the lips.  Picking up her left hand, Vaughn began fiddling with her wedding rings as he spoke.

"So?  Are you almost done, Mrs. Parks?"

Sydney nodded vaguely.  "Yeah.  I have a few more papers to grade, but I can do it at home."  Grabbing her coat from the back of her chair, she gathered the remaining ungraded papers and stuffed them into a folder.  Quickly straightening things up, Vaughn turned out the lights, and she locked the door.  Side-by-side, they headed out to the parking lot and Sydney noticed that Vaughn's truck was parked right next to her car.

The pair parted with a quick kiss.  

"See you at home."   Sydney waved.

"Two minutes." Vaughn grinned.  

And they started their respective vehicles towards home.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Clad in her favorite jeans and one of Vaughn's discarded shirts, Sydney sat on the couch with a glass of wine and finished her grading.  After their long days, neither had felt much like cooking dinner, so they were waiting for their pizza to be delivered.  Sitting in his chair with one eye on ESPN, Vaughn was reading through the New York Times to complete their daily task of searching for information from the CIA.  

When the doorbell rang, Sydney glanced over at Vaughn who was clearly not moving toward the door.  Sighing bemusedly, she got up from the couch and padded towards the door.  Smiling, she exchanged cash for their dinner and moved into the kitchen to get some plates.  Dropping two slices on each plate, she made her way back into the living room and handed Vaughn his plate.  

"Anything?"  She questioned.

"Nah. Nothing.  No news is good news."

Sydney smiled.  "That's for sure."

Vaughn watched her expression closely and saw that her smile had become rather sad.  Moving over to sit next to her on the couch, he placed an arm around her should and a hand on her cheek.

Sydney shook her head.  "I'm just so happy here.  In this life.  Finally, after almost four months the house is completely decorated, we both have jobs, and we've found our place in this crazy town.  If I can't go back to the life I left in LA…than I don't want to go anywhere.  I don't want to run again."

Vaughn sighed.  "Maybe we should have just stayed and just faced Sloane!  All we did by leaving was postpone the inevitable.  Why did I let the Agency talk me into this?"

Sydney fixed a steady gaze on him. "Because Sloane knew that we were after him.  He had Gracia drug me in an effort to hold me hostage.  Because he isn't being restrained by any loyalties or obligations now that SD-6 is gone.  He wants to find us and use us as a part of his little ploy to become some kind of god.  And because we love each other and we were willing to sacrifice the lives we knew so that we could be together and give the CIA a chance to get Sloane…which they're doing quite a poor job of, by the way.  _That's_ why you let the Agency talk you into this."  Sydney reached up to the hand that was on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

Vaughn gave her a small smile and whispered.  "You know, we really shouldn't talk about this here."

Feeling a sudden and unexplained wave of desire, Sydney's eyes grew darker as she shook her head.  "You're right. We really shouldn't be talking at all."  

And she captured his lips in one of the most sensual kisses he could recall ever receiving.  He responded eagerly and with equal fervor before scooping her up to carry her to their bedroom, neither breaking the rhythm of their kisses and caresses.

Gently laying her down on the bed, Vaughn smiled down at her as she gazed lovingly at him.  Straddling her, he reached down and slowly unbuttoned the buttons of the shirt she wore as she worked at tugging his t-shirt over his head.  Within moments, they were both free of their clothing and enjoying the intensity of their heated, skin-on-skin contact.  

Sydney was enjoying the view of each well-defined muscle she could trace with her fingertips and occasionally glanced up to revel in the love and desire swirling within Vaughn's green eyes.  Moving up towards his face, she began placing tender kisses just below his ear, moving down his neck and shoulder while dragging her fingertips across every bump or scar she could find.

Nearly trembling with the pleasure of Sydney's touch, Vaughn gazed down at her lean figure, toned to near perfection, and he could barely breathe.  Her soulful brown eyes were cloaked in love and adoration…things he wasn't sure he deserved from her.  Running his knuckles softly down the ridges of her spine, he couldn't help but wonder.  

Was there a man on earth who could resist a goddess like Sydney Bristow?

He doubted it.  And he certainly wasn't going to try.

* * * * * * * * *

As the shades of gold crept their way up the foot of the large bed the next morning, Vaughn gave a slight groan as he stirred from his slumber.  Immediately he turned over and was pleased to see Sydney sleeping soundly on her side, facing him.  Pleased because her presence meant that they weren't going to be doing yard work for the day, and pleased because the sheet had fallen, leaving her naked form in full view from the waist up.  Scooting over, he wound an arm around her waist and pulled her in closer so that they were resting chest to chest.  He smiled when she didn't awaken, but instead snuggled into his embrace with a happy little sigh.  

Feeling quite content, the couple stayed like this for nearly an hour before Sydney's eyelids began to flutter and she began to squirm in Vaughn's arms.  

Vaughn grinned down at her.  "Hi there, sleepyhead."

She glared grumpily at him before retorting.  "If you enjoyed last night and plan on a repeat performance, you'll save your comments until I've had my coffee."

"A little grumpy, huh?"  Pressing a quick kiss into her temple, Vaughn started to get out of bed but Sydney pulled him back in.  

"No.  Where are you going?" She mumbled as she buried her face into his bare chest.

"I set the timer on the coffeemaker last night.  I was going to get you a cup of coffee.  I won't be gone more than one minute."  Gently, he transferred her head from his chest to his pillow.

"I'm timing you."  Sydney mumbled in to the pillowcase. 

* * * * * * * * 

True to his word, Vaughn had returned in a matter of seconds with a cup of steaming coffee, which Sydney gladly slurped down in no time.  Vaughn was quite amused by the fact that Sydney really was in a better mood after her coffee because no sooner had she set the mug down on her nightstand than she was slyly inching herself towards him with a playful look in her eyes.

"We need pumpkins."

Double take.  

"Huh?"  

She chuckled and poked his chest with her index finger.  "Pumpkins.  Halloween is coming up.  What would we look like if we were the only ones in the neighborhood who didn't get into the spirit?"

"We would look like people who didn't feel like going out and buying pumpkins because we were unconcerned with what it would look like if we were the only ones in the neighborhood who didn't get into the spirit."

Sydney stared at him, mouth slightly open.  "I think that was the longest and most confusing sentence I've come across since reading Sarah Taylor's paper."

Vaughn raised his eyebrows and tried to place the incident. "Sarah Taylor?"

"Three paged report on her summer vacation.  Not a mark of punctuation in sight."

Vaughn nodded.  "Right."  Pushing her hair aside, he placed a kiss on her temple and let out a defeated sigh.  "If you really want to get pumpkins, we'll go get pumpkins."

Sydney smiled in satisfaction.  "Good."  She gave him a skeptical look.  "Who doesn't like Halloween anyway?"

Narrowing his eyes at her, he responded.  "It's not that I don't like it, I just wasn't aware that it was a big deal beyond the age of twelve."

"Well, obviously you didn't have much of a social life as a kid.  It's the biggest party night of the year!"  Sydney scoffed.

Furrowing his brow, he looked at her.  "And Sydney Bristow was the life of the party?"

Blushing slightly, she shook her head defensively.  "Well, no.  But I love Halloween!  And you will too!"

Grinning at her enthusiasm, Vaughn couldn't help but laugh.  He had a feeling that she was right.

* * * * * * * * *

The next evening, the couple was sitting on their back patio surrounded by newspaper, spoons, knives, and bowls.  Sydney had been flabbergasted to find that Vaughn was a tall and narrow pumpkin person, while she was a short and wide pumpkin person.  Glancing at the pumpkin sitting in front of him, she shook her head in disapproval.  

"I can't believe you like Bert pumpkins!"

Vaughn turned and looked at her as thought she had gone crazy.  "Excuse me?  A _Bert_ pumpkin?"

Sydney nodded matter-of-factly.  "Yeah, Fra—I mean, my friend and I call them that.  Your pumpkin is shaped like Bert.  Mine is shaped like Ernie.  You know, from Sesame Street!"

"You, my darling, are very strange."  Vaughn remarked as he cut into the top of his pumpkin.  

Sydney ignored his remark as she began carving into her own pumpkin.  "So?  What are you going to carve in yours?"

Smirking evilly, Vaughn shook his head.  "I'm not telling.  It's going to be a surprise."

The pair worked silently for the next hour, digging out the pumpkin "guts" and putting the seeds in bowls to be toasted.  Sydney chuckled as she saw the wrinkles appearing on Vaughn's forehead while he worked, and he teased her when he caught her tongue poking out of her mouth as she carved.  

When Sydney finished, she smiled as she admired her work.  Instead of the typical jack-o-lantern, she had opted to carve silhouettes of a witch on a broom and a "black" cat.  Glancing over at Vaughn who's back was to her, she saw that he was just placing the lid back on top of the pumpkin and she spoke excitedly.  

"Okay, the unveiling!  Here's mine."  Turning, she picked up her pumpkin and placed it in front of him.  She watched as his eyebrows raised and he nodded at her.  

"Very original and artistic.  I like it."

"Thank you." Sydney accepted his compliments.  "Now, let's see yours."

Taking a deep breath, Vaughn picked up his pumpkin and set it down in front of her before nervously watching her reaction.

The first thing Sydney noticed was the large heart Vaughn had carved into the side of the pumpkin.  The second thing she noticed was the white gold chain hanging from the stem of the pumpkin with a white-gold, diamond ring dangling from it.  Staring openmouthed, Sydney froze for a moment before she looked back up at Vaughn, the shock glazing her thoughts.

Lifting himself to his knees, Vaughn moved toward her and lifted the chain from its perch on the pumpkin as he whispered.  "I wasn't going to do this now.  I was going to do it at Christmas." He held up the chain.  "But this has been burning a hole in my pocket for two weeks and you seem to be such a Halloween fanatic...I'm going to do this again when this is all over and when you can actually wear _this_ on your finger instead of those."  He motioned to the rings nestled on her fingers.  "So consider this a preview of my intentions."  Swinging the chain slightly, he continued.  "This is from me.  It was my money that bought it and my taste that picked it…but the proposal just wouldn't be mine yet.  So, I'm not going to ask you right now…not until it's _me_ asking _you_.  But I am going to ask you to hold on to this and be ready to answer me when we get our lives back."  He looked at her nervously and she smiled as she saw him swallow anxiously.  

Lifting her hair away from her neck, she nodded before responding softly.  "Yes.  I'll be ready for that question."  She smiled as he clasped the chain around her neck and placed a soft kiss at her throat.  Tucking the ring beneath her collar, she nodded.  "And yes, I'll guard this with my life."  

Vaughn's expression was an ecstatic one as he pulled a misty-eyed Sydney into a hug.  

"I love you."

Brushing a hand across her cheek, she smiled.  "I love you too.  But Josh?"

Pulling back from their embrace, Vaughn looked at her with concern.  "Yeah?"

Sydney gestured towards the heart carved into the pumpkin.  "We can't put that pumpkin out.  That's about the most un-scary jack-o-lantern I've ever seen."

Grinning, Vaughn reached over and turned the pumpkin around to reveal, on its other side, a traditional jack-o-lantern with a jagged grin.  Noticing Sydney's look of amused surprise, he shrugged, "Haven't you learned?"

Winding her arms back around his neck, she looked him in the eye.  "Learned what?"

Wiggling his eyebrows, he answered her.  "I was a Boyscout.  I'm always prepared."

TBC…

Okay, that SO came out of nowhere!  Like Vaughn, I was planning a Christmas proposal…if any!  And then…this happened.  I hope it wasn't too corny and I hope the time leap wasn't too rushed.  I just wanted to get to the next part of the plot and it would have taken about thirty more chapters to get us through another three months.  Hope you enjoyed.  Let me know what you thought!

~Ellie


	18. In Sickness and in Health

**Like Normal People Do**

**By:** Chshalogrl 'aka' Ellie

**A/N:** Okay, I think my muse and I need to take it outside.  Because this chapter was supposed to be more than just fluff.  And yet…fluff it is.  But I'm almost done with the next chapter…and so far I'm winning the battle for that one.  This chapter is kind of slow, but I'm hoping that it has its moments.  You guys have really blown me away with your dedication to reading this cotton candy…and I appreciate it.  I'll try to reward you by posting the next chapter tomorrow…since there's no Alias. :(  I'm off to eat dinner…my tummy's growling something fierce!  Thanks all!  Happy Reading!

~Ell

**Ch. 17-In Sickness and in Health**

Lifting an arm and swiping at her forehead, Natalie Parks rocked back until she was sitting on her heels.  Taking in the colorful variety of flowers that had been thriving all summer, she smiled sadly.  Winter was coming and her flowers would soon be gone.  Moving back to her knees, she picked up a small trowel in her gloved hand and began hacking softly at the soil in the flowerbed.  She was momentarily startled when felt a small pull at her neck, but she quickly grinned to herself when she realized that a certain diamond ring had fallen from its place tucked beneath the collar of her shirt.  

Pulling the dirty glove off her hand, she gently fingered the offending object before tucking back in against her chest.  It had been several weeks since Vaughn had almost popped the question and feeling the extra weight around her neck had taken some getting used to.  It had been thrilling however, when she'd had to explain to her colleagues in the teacher's lounge that it had been an anniversary ring from Joshua.  The men had teased Sydney by telling her that "Josh" was making them look bad, while the women had all swooned and voiced their envy as they gazed at their own rings…or lack thereof.  

Relaxing with the soulful tunes blaring through the speakers of a cheap radio, Sydney kept hacking at the dirt and yanking on the weeds, completely oblivious to the dirt fixed on her sweaty face.  Lucosa Elementary had given students and staff the entire week off for Thanksgiving while the university had only allowed holidays for Thursday and Friday.  While Sydney had been reluctant to let Vaughn leave her alone in bed for the first Monday since school had started, she had quickly realized that there were a lot of things she could do to fill the days while he was gone.  Like gardening.  

"Hello there, Natalie!"

Sydney glanced up and smiled when she saw the petite, white-haired Mrs. Trenton waving gaily from the other side of the picket fence.  While Sydney had at first been weary of such a lack of privacy in their backyard, she had come to enjoy the older woman's company on the occasions that she came out to do yard work.  Squinting against the unusually bright autumn sun, Sydney grinned.  "Hi Mrs. Trenton!"

"Preparing your darlings for winter?"  Mrs. Trenton gestured to the flowerbed and Sydney nodded. 

"Yes.  I'm going to be sad to see them go."

Waving a hand, Mrs. Trenton shook her head.  "Before you know it, they'll be blossoming in the spring!  Spring always brings us miraculous gifts.  Time will fly, you'll see!"

Pushing herself to her feet, she approached the fence.  "I suppose you're right."  Noticing the amused look on the small woman's creased face, Sydney was confused.  "What?"

"Well, my dear, that's just quite a get-up.  I'm sure your nice young man would be happy to know that I'm the only one who can see you out here."  Mrs. Trenton gave her a spirited smile.

Glancing down at her attire, Sydney blushed.  A pair of cutoffs and a black tank top had contributed to the significant tan she'd gotten throughout her short gardening career.  And, while the rubber gardening clogs had been a gag gift from Vaughn, they were quite useful and he had been mortified when she started wearing them for her regular gardening sessions.  The bandana in her hair had slipped and was falling off her head which Sydney hadn't noticed until she'd reached up to her hair self-consciously.

"Don't worry.  A girl as young and pretty as you has to make an effort to look unattractive.  Especially with a young man as smitten as that Joshua of yours."  Motioning to her own body, she leaned towards Sydney.  "You know, there was a time when I was a lot like you.  A regular femme fatale!"  Leaning closer, she lowered her voice to a whisper.  "I _oozed_ sexuality.  My Henry, God rest his soul…Henry was the third man to propose to me!"

Smiling, Sydney nodded.  "I have no doubt, Mrs. Trenton."  

Suddenly there was a shrill ring and Mrs. Trenton jumped.  "Oh!  I'd better get that.  It was nice to see you, dear.  Say hello to Joshua for me!"

"I will!  Bye Mrs. Trenton!"  Chuckling at the woman's eccentricities, Sydney turned back to her gardening.  Glancing at her watch, she saw that Vaughn was due home at any time and she decided to clean up the mess that she'd made.  Unfortunately, she was still in the process of putting things away when she heard the screen door creak followed by a snort of laughter.  Turning with her arms crossed over her chest, she faced the intruder indignantly. 

"What are _you_ laughing at?"  

Still shaking with laughter, Vaughn shook his head and pointed his finger at her.  Taking a few deep breaths, Vaughn finally got himself under control and answered her question.  "I'm sorry.  But that outfit!"

Looking herself over, Sydney glanced up at him.  "It's not _that_ bad, is it?"

He nodded.  "Yeah it is.  But that's not why I'm laughing."  He moved swiftly towards her and pulled the bandana free from her hair.  Raising it to her face, he used it to gently brush away the grimy sheen that covered her face and arms.  Pausing for moment, he smiled at her.  "I'm laughing because as ridiculous as you look, the first thought I had was, 'Damn she's beautiful!'"

Narrowing her eyes, Sydney shook her head.  "Liar."

Lifting his hands in mock surrender, he shrugged.  "Yeah.  You look pretty terrible."  Dodging Sydney's hand as she attempted to smack him, he grinned at her and caught one of her hands.  Reluctantly, Sydney allowed herself to be pulled close enough that Vaughn could continue his clean-up.  Softly wiping with the bandana, he began to work down her neck and towards her shoulders.  "You're filthy!"  He wrinkled his nose. "Let's go inside and get you showered."

Looking skyward, Sydney pretended to consider his suggestion.  "I don't know that I feel much like showering, Mr. Parks  Do you have a problem with that?"

Vaughn nodded his head.  "Yeah.  I prefer you clean.  And non-stinky."

Raising her eyebrows, Sydney smirked.  "I thought that our love was unconditional, Mr. Parks.  For better or worse."

Vaughn smiled at her implication.  "It will be.  For better or worse.  In sickness and in health.  I'll love you with or without the stench."  Noticing her triumphant grin, he continued.  "But I'll love you a whole lot more without it."

Taking her hand, he led her inside and the couple peeled off their offending clothing along the way.  Hearty laughs and playful giggles echoed off the tiled bathroom walls as they stepped under the spray.  

Suddenly they were _both _in the mood for a shower.

* * * * * * * * *

Thanksgiving Day arrived in no time and while Vaughn was sitting comfortably on the end of their bed watching television, Sydney was tearing through their closet like a madwoman.  While Vaughn had initially been startled by the sudden appearance of airborne garments, he had grown used to the occasional piece of flying clothing since it had been happening for the past hour.

"Sweetie, we're going to be late.  I don't know why you're concerned.  You're going to look fabulous regardless of what you wear.  Hell, wear your gardening outfit.  That's very appropriate for autumn.

Sydney poked her head out of the closet and glared at him menacingly before she was sucked back into her fashion dilemma.  Quickly, Vaughn turned back to the television and let her resume her slight tantrum.  

While they had originally planned to spend a quiet Thanksgiving at home, they had ended up accepting an invitation to spend Thanksgiving with one of Sydney's colleagues.  Leanne Matheson taught fifth-grade in the classroom next to Sydney's and the two had hit if off right away.  While most of Lucosa's teachers had been there for decades, Leanne was also in her late twenties with a young marriage and a young son.  Sydney had been tentative to suggest the idea to Vaughn, but when he learned to Dylan Matheson was a huge sports fan; he had jumped at the chance to watch Thanksgiving football.  

"So I'm not a good enough sports buddy?"  Sydney had pouted.  

"Nope.  You're a sports attraction all on your own." Vaughn had responded naughtily.  Amused by Sydney's gaping expression, he had shrugged.  "What?  Being with you tends to involve shouting, moaning, groaning, and heavy breathing.  Sounds like a football game to me!" 

Opting to take his comments as a compliment, Sydney had abandoned the subject and their Thanksgiving plans had been put into motion.  

Until now.

Turning off the television, Vaughn sighed.  "Almost ready?" 

"Almost."

When Sydney emerged from the closet in a pair of fitted, tan slacks with a clingy, black v-neck, he shook his head.  "Uh, honey?"  He asked sweetly. 

"Yeah?"  She responded as she added the finishing touches to her hair and makeup in front of the mirror.  

"Isn't that the first outfit you had on?"  

Sydney whirled around and snatched a pair of black boots from the closet.  Stomping over to the bed, she sat next to him and zipped the boots onto her feet.  

"You're always picking on me!"  

Vaughn could feel his eyes widen at her tone.  "What?"  Sydney wasn't a whiner.  In fact, he had been expecting some sort of cutting remark in response to his question and he was amazed when it didn't come.  "I don't always pick on you!"

Preparing himself for a real doozy of a fight, Vaughn was shocked when Sydney let her hands fall into her lap and let her head drop onto his shoulder.  "I'm sorry.  I just have a little bit of a sore throat and my sinuses are killing me.  I think I'm coming down with a good, old-fashioned cold."

Kissing her lightly on the cheek, Vaughn felt his heart ache for her.  "I'm sorry, sweetie.  Do you want me to get you any medicine or anything?"

Lifting her head to meet his gaze, she smiled.  "No thanks.  I don't want to get medicine head while we're at the Matheson's house."  She gave him a hopeful look.  "But you can tuck me into bed tonight and feed me chicken noodle soup until I'm better."

He smiled as he saw her hand flutter to the ring hanging from her neck and he nodded.  

"Deal."

* * * * * * * * *

Giving Sydney a once-over as they approached the Matheson's front door, Vaughn smiled.  Though she was sexy as hell in outfits of leather and latex, Sydney was exquisite in her understated elegance of the moment.  Her hair neatly parted, her full lips glossed, and her porcelain skin flawless without the aid of concealers or foundations, Vaughn was certain he'd never been more in love with her than he was as he watched her dab her nose with a piece of tissue she'd grabbed when they'd left their house.  Knocking on the door, the couple waited to be invited in.

Suddenly the door opened and a petite redhead with hazel eyes and an ivory complexion appeared.  

"Natalie!  I'm so glad you came!"  Turning to Vaughn, she smiled.  "You must be Joshua.  Natalie has told me so much about you.  Everyone at school knows all about you.  You have exquisite taste in jewelry."  Leanne winked at Sydney before turning back to Vaughn and offering her hand.  "Leanne Matheson, it's nice to finally meet you."

Vaughn smiled at the woman's effervescence.  "You too."  

Stepping aside, Leanne pulled the door back and waved them in.  They stepped into the modern Spanish-style home and immediately noted the southwestern theme of décor combined with the telltale signs of a small child.  A high chair in the dining room.  A small bucket of toys near the television.  And childproofing tools _everywhere_.  

Turning to eavesdrop as Sydney and Natalie caught up, Vaughn chuckled when he heard their topic of conversation.

"Where did you get those pants, Natalie?  Those are fabulous!  And of course, they fit you perfectly.  I have the hardest time buying pants!"  She paused.  "You know, we should really go shopping sometime soon."

A smiling Sydney nodded in agreement.  "Definitely."  Glancing around the room, she asked. "Where's Lucas?"

"Right here!"  A man's voice came from down the hallway and the trio turned to see a lean, dark-haired man emerge with a red-headed toddler in his arms."

"There's my baby!"  Leanne immediately reached for the child showering him with kisses and words of praise.  

At some point, Sydney found her way into Vaughn's arms as they watched the exchange between mother and child, and Vaughn was amazed to find a hint of hope in her face as she observed the interaction. 

"Someday." He whispered in her ear before kissing her just beneath her earlobe.

* * * * * * * * *

Dinner went well and the conversation was lively.  It turned out Leanne was quite an accomplished cook and the delicious feast complimented the excellent bottle of wine that Sydney and Vaughn had offered their hosts.  While Dylan and Vaughn were camped out in front of the television, Sydney and Leanne chatted over coffee and entertained Lucas.  During a commercial, the women were interrupted by a question from Dylan who was watching them from the couch with a concerned look on his face.  

"Lee, do I need to come and rescue my son from girl talk?"

Leanne rolled her eyes and grinned at Sydney before answering..  "No.  I'm hoping that if he spends enough time with me that he'll develop interests that fall outside the realm of sports."

Gasping dramatically, Dylan clutched his chest.  "Through the heart, honey."  Turning to Vaughn with a grin, he brought him into the conversation. "What do you think, Josh?  Should I be concerned about my son's masculinity?"

Raking a hand through his hair, Vaughn glanced at Syd before responding.  "Well, I _would_ answer that, but I'm afraid my wife would take me out."

Sydney lifted her chin rather proudly at his comment and nodded her approval.  

Dylan, on the other hand, looked doubtful.  Elbowing him lightly, Vaughn spoke, "Trust me, man.  She may look sweet and small, but she's hard-core."

Dylan smiled.  "I'll take your word for it."

* * * * * * * * *

By the evening's end, Vaughn could see that, while Sydney was having a good time, she was not feeling up to par.  She was a bit slower and quieter than she had been when they arrived, and her voice had gotten raspier since dinner had ended. He _knew_ she wasn't feeling good when she didn't even protest at his suggestion that they head home.  In fact, by the time they left, Vaughn was practically carrying an exhausted Sydney to the car as they waved their good-byes and called out their thank-yous.

Arriving at home, he managed to get her from the car into their bedroom and he lowered her gently to his side of the bed.  Pulling her shoes and clothes off, he dressed her in a pair of striped, flannel pajamas before changing out of his own clothes.  As he brushed his teeth, Vaughn couldn't help but laugh softly as he heard a soft snore coming from her mouth…probably as a result of her stuffy nose.  Climbing into bed, he pulled her into his arms and closed his eyes. 

Yeah, he was probably going to regret it when he ended up sick.  

But what a way to go.

* * * * * * * * *

The next morning when Vaughn opened his eyes, he couldn't help but snicker as he saw Sydney's figure sprawled across the bed and her mussed brown head buried in the pillow next to his.  He felt terrible, however, when he heard the loud breaths that indicated her obvious discomfort.  Reaching over to move her hair away from her face, he saw that her face was slightly puffy and her mouth was open a bit.  

"Awww, Syd."  He whispered under his breath.  Sliding out from beneath the blankets, he headed into the kitchen and filled the teakettle with water.  While he waited for it to heat up, he went back into the bedroom and rearranged Sydney so that she was in the center of the bed.  Tucking the blankets around her slender frame, he let his fingers linger on her cheek for a moment, and then turned to change into a comfortable pair of jeans and a t-shirt.  When he heard the teapot whistling, he headed back into the kitchen to prepare of cup of tea and carried it back to the bedroom.

When he sat down on the edge of the bed, she must have felt the mattress sag under the added weight because she immediately rolled over to face him and she looked completely miserable.  

Swallowing slowly, she croaked.  "This sucks."

Offering the cup of tea, Vaughn nodded.  "I know it does.  Do you want me to make you a doctor's appointment?"

Sydney shook her head.  "It's just a cold.  Besides, this is a great excuse to have you take care of me."

Letting a crooked grin slide onto his face, Vaughn replied.  "I always take care of you."

With a dimpled smile, Sydney nodded.  "Yeah, but now I get _extra_ TLC!"  Looking at his attire, she wrinkled her forehead.  "Why are you dressed?"

Vaughn shrugged. "Someone in this house has got to be up and around!"

Sydney was skeptical.  "Why?  We don't have anything to do today.  Get into bed with me.  After sleeping near me last night, I think it's pretty safe to say that if you're going to catch this, you already have."

Vaughn considered teasing her but decided that since she was sick, he would just humor her instead.  Scooting into the center of the bed, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his chest.  Picking up the remote, he held it up.    
  


"Wanna watch TV?"

* * * * * * * * *

Several hours later, Vaughn clicked the television off and glanced down at Sydney who had fallen asleep with her head in his lap.  Guessing that she might be hungry when she woke up, he headed back into the kitchen with her empty teacup.  Perusing their cupboards, he came across a rather large stash of alphabet soup and not much else.  

"Didn't we _just_ go grocery shopping?"  He thought to himself.  Pulling a can out, he turned on the stove and heated it up.  With the bowl of piping hot soup on the tray, he headed back toward the bedroom and was pleased to see that she was awake with her eyes fixed on the ceiling.  Hearing his entrance, she groaned.  

"I think there's an invisible fat man sitting on my head."

"Well, could you ask him to leave?  I don't think I'm comfortable sharing my bed with you _and_ our obese friend."  Vaughn countered as he set the tray up in front of her.  "Sorry about the soup.  For some reason, this is all we have."

Sydney turned to him with a confused look on her face.  "Why are you sorry?  I bought this soup.  Alphabet soup is my favorite."

Raising his eyebrows, Vaughn was silent.  It was too easy.  Eh, what the heck?  He'd bite.  "And you're how old again?"

Her glare was lethal.  "Shut up.  I like to see if I can make words. Like…"  

Vaughn watched as she maneuvered her spoon through the broth, arranging the letters in a specific order.

"…sofa!"  She exclaimed and held the bowl out to show him.  Sure enough, the noodles were arranged to spell 'sofa'. 

Vaughn frowned.  "Why sofa?"

Smiling sweetly, Sydney responded.  "Because that's where you're going to be sleeping tonight if you continue to tease the sick and wounded."

"You're not wounded!"  He exclaimed.

"Do you really want me to go down the list of all the times I've been wounded with no one to take care of me?"  Sydney inquired.

Vaughn considered her question before responding.  "Okay.  Moving on."

* * * * * * * * *

When Monday rolled around, Sydney's cold was still in full swing.  She wasn't really surprised since colds usually lasted four or five days for her, but she had decided to go to the doctor to make sure that she wasn't contagious.  Vaughn had gone back to work and she had requested a substitute for Monday and Tuesday, but she really wanted to be back on Wednesday so long as she wasn't risking passing her germs on to her students.

Sydney seated herself in the small waiting room of Lucosa's one and only medical practice.  While Vaughn had been unbelievably sweet to her over the past several days, she was ready to get back into the classroom and she couldn't wait for the doctor to clear her of anything contagious.  Scanning an outdated family magazine, Sydney waited for about a half-hour before a tall, gray-haired woman called her name...one of her names anyway. 

"Natalie Parks?"

"That's me."  

The woman led her to a small examination room before turning to introduce herself.  

"I'm Dr. Bryant.  It's nice to meet you."

"Natalie Parks, as you know.  It's nice to meet you too."  Sydney said pleasantly.  Dr. Bryant conversed with her as she checked her vital signs.  

"My granddaughter is in the fifth grade this year.  She's asked my daughter to request that she be in your class next year. I hear you're doing quite a good job there."

"Well thank you."  Sydney smiled at the flattering remarks.  "I enjoy it.  They're great kids."

Dr. Bryant smiled.  "Would you mind leaving a routine urine sample?"

Sydney shook her head.  "Of course not."

"Okay.  I think you're right, Natalie.  You just have a miserable head cold.  You're just going to have to ride it out."  She made a note on Sydney's chart.  "But you should be fine for teaching on Wednesday.  It looks like you're through the worst of it."

"Thank you, Dr. Bryant."

"Thank you.  It was nice meeting you."

* * * * * * * * *

It was just as she suspected, a cold and nothing more.  Happy at the news, Sydney drove home and climbed right back into the warmth of her bed.  Vaughn had gone back to work, but he had promised that he would be home as soon as he could so that they could be "sick" together.

Falling asleep almost instantly, Sydney didn't hear Vaughn arrive home after another long day at the university.  Sleepy from the blustery day, Vaughn silently joined his "wife" in bed and soon followed Sydney into slumber.  Content in their cozy bed, the pair slept straight through the rest of the evening and night.

TBC…

Thanks for reading!  Let me know what you think!


	19. Two Pages Tell a Tale

**Like Normal People Do**[//b]

**By:** Chshalogrl 'aka' Ellie

**A/N:** No Alias tonight.  Sadness.  But I worked extra hard on this last night so that it would be ready to post.  I'm a little nervous.  This isn't my typical kind of chapter so I hope you'll still like it. Let me know if there are any glaring errors I should be aware of.  No worries.  As for the pregnancy thing…I was just teasing you guys.  I'm not going to tell you what's going on…but I hope that you will ALL be satisfied.  The fic has been planned a certain way since the beginning and I'm not changing anything at this point.  Thanks to everyone who read, read and reviewed, or just reviewed (I'm pretty sure that's happened :))  You all rock my socks!  

Okay, I'm super-tired after a long day of work and training with my horse who tried to buck me off today.  Haha, I stayed on.  (Where are you Amy Lee? ;))  I really hope you guys enjoy this…it's kind of an important chapter.  Happy Reading!

~Ellie

**Ch. 18-Two Pages Tell a Tale**

The next morning, Sydney was pulled from her deep sleep by a tingling sensation trailing its way up and down her arm.  Subconsciously, she batted at the irritation and was completely awake when her hand came in contact with a man's face.

"Ow!  That's a hell of a way to greet me."  Vaughn rubbed his face and had halted in the trail of butterfly kisses he'd been laying down her arm.

Moaning, Sydney burrowed deeper into the covers.  "You woke me up."

"Well I didn't even get to talk to you last night…sleepyhead.  I wanted to at least say hello and goodbye before I go to work."  He gave her a puppy-dog look from his place beside the bed.

Sydney noticed that he was already dressed and pouted.  "Going to work already?"

"It's seven, it's the same time I always leave."  Nudging her over, he slid into bed with her and pulled her into a hug.    
  


"Are you feeling any better?"  Raising her hand to his mouth, he placed a sweet kiss on her palm before looking at her as she answered.

"Yeah.  Much better actually."  She smiled.  "Maybe I'll go in for the afternoon.  I could get some work done in my classroom afterschool."

Vaughn smirked.  "This is your last day off. Enjoy it.  I'll try to get home as soon as possible tonight.  We can order in and watch a movie."  He grimaced.  "I'll even run the risk of letting you choose the movie."

Sydney raised her eyebrows.  "Can I get that in writing?"

Chuckling at her sharpness, even when she was half-asleep, he pressed one last kiss to her cheek and struggled out of her arms.  "I'm getting all wrinkled and I'm going to be late.  I'll see you tonight.  Go back to sleep.  Love you."

"Love you too."  Sydney answered quietly with a content smile on her face.  Staring at the ceiling for several minutes following his departure, she contemplated the idea of getting up and doing something productive.  It wasn't long before she opted to roll over and fall back into a deep sleep.  There would be other days for chores but in Sydney's experience, the same couldn't always be said for sleep.

* * * * * * * * *

When she woke up a several hours later, she was alone and was startled to discover that it was already almost eleven. When she glanced over at her nightstand, she noticed a quickly-scrawled note he must have written the night before and she smiled.

_Nat,_

_If I've already talked to you…disregard this note.  Was exhausted last night and you looked so cozy, I decided to join you.  I'll see you tonight when I get home.  Feel better.  I love you._

_~Josh_

Grabbing the scrap of paper, she fingered his handwriting and she was somewhat annoyed when the telephone interrupted her daydream.  Rather than answering it, she opted to let the machine pick it up.

"Hi! You've reached Josh and Natalie Parks.  We're not in right now, but if you leave your name and number, we'll call you back!"

Leaning back against her pillow, Sydney perked up when she heard the voice of the Lucosa Elementary secretary.

"Hi Natalie, this is Sharon Lebon calling from the school.  I just wanted to let you know that you had a visitor here yesterday.  Your uncle stopped by and, obviously we aren't at liberty to release information, but I thought I'd let you know in case you wanted to call him.  I'll see you soon!  Bye."

As the machine beeped at the end of the message, Sydney felt her blood run cold and she looked down at the goosebumps that had formed on her arms.  Frustrated, she quickly reached over and slammed the 'Erase' button.  .  She needed to call Vaughn.  Yes. Before she flew off the handle, she needed to let him know what had happened so that he could get back.

Hoisting herself out of bed, she groaned as her stiff muscles were forced into movement after several days of inactivity. Dragging herself heavily into the kitchen, she picked up her cell phone and dialed Vaughn's number as she headed back into the bedroom to change before leaving the house.

Perhaps if she hadn't been living in Lucosa for so long, she would have noticed the eerie quiet.  Perhaps if she wasn't sleepy, she would have seen the toes poking out from beneath the hem of the curtains.  Perhaps if she wasn't so congested, she would have heard the heavy breaths of the man who was watching her every move.  

But she didn't.  And before she knew what was happening, she felt a cold pinch in her neck and a pair of arms catching her as she was fell helplessly towards the floor.

* * * * * * * * *

**Meanwhile**

**Los Angeles**

"Mr. Bristow!  Mr. Bristow!  Uh…oh…excuse…hi…uh…Mr. Bristow!"  Marshall was slipping and sliding his way through the maze of computers and agents when he finally collided right into the very man he was looking for.  "Oh, Mr. Bristow, uh sir…would you prefer to be called Agent Bristow?  Because I could do that, it's just that my mother always taught me to respect my elders—not that you're old…"

"What is it, Marshall?"  Fixing a steely glare on the younger man, he waited for whatever information he was about to receive.

"It's Mr. Sloane, sir.  It's uh…well, the thing is…he's moving."

"And your point?  We've been tracking his movement for the past five months."

"Yes sir.  But his movement has been consistent in following the false intel that I've been sending out over our servers."  Marshall scratched his head and grimaced uncomfortably. "He's deviating from the pattern.  If he was following the latest intel, he would be headed toward Prague.  Instead, we just identified him at Heathrow Airport as he went through security."

"Do we know which flight he boarded?"

Twitching rather uncomfortably, Marshall nodded.  "Yes sir.  He's on his way back to the United States.  San Francisco, to be exact."

Jack's jawline tensed and he took a breath. "And when was this ID made?"

"Oh.  Uh, yesterday at about this time."

Jack nearly exploded.  "And we didn't apprehend him or even identify him in San Francisco?!"

"That's the thing…see sir…he didn't get off the plane."  Marshall tentatively motioned over towards his office and Jack followed him.  "See, sir.  I hacked into the airport's security system and ran a scan on all passengers on arriving flights, but there were no matches."

Jack stared at the screen and said nothing.

"Uh, I'm no field agent…actually last time I was on a mission was with Sydney…Agent Bristow—".  Marshall had a dreamy look on his face which disappeared quickly when Jack cleared his throat.  Stuttering, Marshall continued.  "I think the CIA's last attempt to apprehend him may have tipped him off to the fact that we've been setting him up."  Marshall shrugged apologetically as he delivered the news.

Jack nodded tersely. "Thank you, Marshall."  Immediately, Jack strode towards Kendall's office and walked in without bothering to knock.

"Agent Bristow, I'd appreciate it if you'd pay me the courtesy of knocking before you enter my office."

Jack's face betrayed nothing.  "Funny.  I don't recall you showing my daughter that respect when she was in the hospital before she left."

"That was an entirely different situation, Agent Bristow.  Now is there a reason you're here, or are you just compensating for the lack of bulls*** around here since your daughter left?"

While his expression was stony, Jack's face was red and Kendall knew that he'd pushed Jack Bristow's one and only button.

"I'll thank you to limit your condescending remarks to people nearer to your own level of social incompetence.  You aren't worthy of so much as uttering my daughter's name and if I hear you refer to her in any capacity but a professional one…  So help me, I will demonstrate to you just how well-founded my reputation of rogue behavior really is."

Kendall said nothing so Jack continued.

"Sloane's found Sydney."

"How do you know that?  We don't even know where she is?"

"He's in Northern California.  In all my history working with Sloane, he's never done any kind of business up there.  No contacts, no properties, no weaponry, nothing.  He's found her.  We made a mistake.  We didn't find out in enough time to warn them via the newspaper.  It's our responsibility to protect them."

"If we contact them, we could jeopardize the last five months.  With all due respect, Agent Bristow, your daughter could be anywhere.  And Sloane could be doing anything.  What makes you so sure that he's found Sydney and Agent Vaughn?"

Jack lowered his voice to a hiss.  "Don't you find it suspicious that Sloane has consistently been following the trail we've been leading him on?  That's he's spent the last several months looking for my daughter, only to give up and head to a place he doesn't have any reason to be?  Because I find that to be a little bit strange."

Kendall squinted at Jack before he was struck by a revelation.  "You know where she is.  You've known all this time.  After everything we went through to break all ties with them, you've gone and found them."

Jack stood tall, but slight slackening in his face gave him away.  "What would _you_ have done?  She's my _daughter.  _I placed a passive transmitter on the vehicle I prepared for them.  I wanted a way of knowing…just in case.  I just activated it.  They're in Northern California, about sixty miles north of Sacramento."

The men were silent for several moments before Kendall finally nodded. 

"Make the call."

* * * * * * * * *

Coasting down the shaded street, Michael Vaughn smiled.  Joshua Parks had left his last class with a French film to watch so that he could spend the rest of the late afternoon with Natalie…and Vaughn couldn't have been more excited.  

Pulling into the steep driveway, he put the car in park and practically bounded up the sidewalk to the front door.  Pulling out his key, he wiggled it into the lock and opened the door to the refreshing feel of his air conditioned home.  Glancing around for any sign of Syd, he dropped his briefcase and headed down the hallway towards their bedroom.  When he caught a glimpse of their unmade bed with no sign of Sydney, he furrowed his brow and tried to remember if she had mentioned any errands she had to run.  But Sydney always left a note, so he headed back into the kitchen hoping to find a Post-It or a scrap of paper with her whereabouts scrawled across the surface. Nothing.  Vaughn headed out into the backyard hoping that she was doing some gardening.  

No such luck.

Chuckling, he knew that Sydney had probably gone into work despite her sickened state.  Changing into some casual clothing, Vaughn hopped into his truck and headed towards the school.  It was an unusually nice day and he knew that Sydney liked to make the fifteen-minute walk from their house to the school when the weather permitted it.  It was going to be getting dark soon, however, and Vaughn would rather pick her up than have her walk in the dark…even if it was Lucosa…and even if it was Sydney.

Arriving in the parking lot, he parked the truck in her usual parking spot and headed towards her classroom.  He paused when he saw a petite redhead step out of a nearby classroom with a stack of papers in hand.

"Joshua!  What a nice surprise!  Are you here to pick up something for Natalie?"

"Hi Leanne. Actually, I'm here to pick up Natalie herself."

Leanne frowned.  "I thought she was home sick."  She shrugged.  "She must have slipped in when I wasn't looking.  Well, tell her I said hi.  I'm heading home."

"I will.  See you later."

Continuing to Sydney's classroom, Vaughn pulled her door open and found Kayla cleaning the whiteboard in the otherwise empty classroom.  

"Hi Kayla.  Where's Natalie?"

Kayla jumped when she heard his voice and turned to frown at him.  "How am I supposed to know?  She's _your_ wife." Kayla grimaced.  "She leaves for two days and now I'm cleaning the board for one of the oldest subs in the world because I 'spoke out of turn'.  I give Mrs. Parks a hard time—but it's out of love."  She dropped her voice dramatically.  "This woman has a waddle.  You know…like a turkey…gobble-gobble?"

"I get it, Kayla.  I'm sorry.  She'll be back to school soon."  Starting to panic a bit, Vaughn decided to return home in case Sydney had gotten back since he'd been gone.  He turned to leave the room when Kayla stopped him.

"Hey!"

Vaughn turned to face her.

"Did her uncle ever get a hold of her?"

"Who?"

"Her uncle.  Short, older guy.  Short gray hair, Harry Potter glasses.  I was helping in the office yesterday when he came in looking for his niece…Natalie Parks."

Feeling as thought he'd been sucker-punched, Vaughn nodded mutely.  Quickly heading back towards his truck, he felt his chest start to tighten and soon he was gasping for air.  Dread was slowly building up inside of him and he knew that if he didn't either find Sydney or kill Sloane, he was going to explode.  Once he had reached his truck, he looked down to see that his hands were trembling uncontrollably.  Placing his them on the wheel, he panicked.  Where did he go?  He knew she wasn't going to be at home, but he didn't have any idea where Sloane would take her.  Lowering his head to the top of the steering wheel, he lost himself in time. 

She was gone.

* * * * * * * * *

When Vaughn was once again conscious of his surroundings, he looked around the parking lot desperately, as though if he looked hard enough he would see her striding toward his truck with a big grin on her face.  Slamming the heels of his hands down on the steering wheel, he cursed.  He had wasted valuable minutes sitting there like an invalid.  He started the engine and headed back towards home.  He needed to call the CIA immediately.  

Just as he picked up his cellphone, it rang loudly and nearly caused him to drive his truck off the narrow road.  

"Hello?"

"Agent Vaughn, you've been made.  Get Sydney and leave!"

Hearing the warning, Vaughn involuntarily clenched the phone harder and bit out his response.  "Too little, too late."  His voice cracked with emotion.  "She's gone.  He's got her."

"What?"

Forgetting that Jack wasn't aware of circumstances of their current lives, he filled him in.  "She was home sick today, Jack.  I came home and she was gone.  I went to the school and she wasn't there.  They said…they said a man came looking for her yesterday."

"I'll be in Sacramento in three hours.  Meet me outside the first terminal of the airport.  _Don't _do anything until I get there.  You're too emotional right now to make any coherent decisions.  Sloane isn't going to hurt her.  At least not without you there.  He needs you both."

Vaughn nodded.  "Okay."

"Three hours, Agent Vaughn."

After hanging up with Jack, Vaughn stumbled into their house and was dismayed to find no sign of a struggle.  He knew Sydney.  Sydney would fight.  Which meant that they had either drugged her or knocked her out—neither an idea he wanted to consider.  Upon glancing over to the antique table that held their telephone and answering machine, Vaughn noticed a message that hadn't been there when he'd first gotten home.  

Taking a deep breath, he prepared to hear Sloane's voice float into their home.  What he heard was beyond shocking.  Listening to the calm tone of the voice as they delivered the message, he found himself crumpling into the floor.  He thought that he had a handle on the situation, but he hadn't been ready for what he'd learned. Though he'd managed to hold back so far, Vaughn found himself crying in a way he hadn't cried in ages.  Not since he'd been an eight-year old boy at his father's funeral.

* * * * * * * * *

Her eyes was scratchy, her lips puckery, and her head was throbbing horribly.  When she opened her eyes to see Arvin Sloane gazing down at her with fatherly concern, she found herself wishing that someone would knock her right back out.

"Sydney.  It's been awhile.  I've missed you, my dear."

"Go to hell."  Sydney muttered.

"Now Sydney, I think that you've jumped to some extreme conclusions about the quality of my character.  Isn't there anything I can do to help you see me in a positive light once again?"

"You can save me the trouble of having to kill you by doing it yourself."  Sydney responded.

Sloane chuckled.  "Your wit was always one of your strong points."

Sydney continued to glare at him with undisguised contempt.  

Sighing, Sloane eyed her closely.  "I understand that congratulations are in order."

"Congratulations for what?"  Sydney hissed.

Sloane smiled in a loving manner and ignored her question.  "I'm so proud of you and Michael, Sydney.  He adores you, you know.  I'm sure he's frantic right now just wondering where you are.  I knew this would be the only way to bring him to me.  Taking away his most precious possession.  This is working out all too splendidly.  It's as though my life's work is finally coming to its culmination.  We'll finally know the truths that were uncovered by Milo Rambaldi.  This is a big day for us."

Sydney stared at him in utter horror.  Was the situation not so dire, she would have found it laughable that Arvin Sloane had just congratulated her on the fact that she was in a relationship with Michael Vaughn.  She spat her venomous words at him.

"This is _not_ your achievement!  This has _nothing_ to do with you."  As she spoke, her tone grew higher with her desperation.  "Why do you insist on involving yourself in our lives?"

"I would think, Sydney, that you would be thankful for my involvement.  If it weren't for me, you would most likely not be with Michael.  I pushed you together as children.  I eliminated Daniel Hecht to be sure that you would find your way back to Michael."

"You're right.  You are responsible for my relationship with Michael.  The day that I discovered who you really were…the day I walked into the CIA and met him…that day changed my life.  It was the day I vowed to take you down if it was the last thing I did.  And it was the day that Vaughn became my partner in that mission."  Sydney took a breath.  "_That's_ the way you affected our relationship."

Sloane smiled calmly when she had finished her outburst.  "You know, I thought I was going to have to wait for Michael to arrive.  He's as big a part of this as you and I knew that unless I had you, I'd have no chance of getting him.  But I have a good feeling about this evening."  Pausing, he moved toward a suitcase sitting on the table and rummaged through it.  Pulling out a large, leather-bound volume, he turned back towards Sydney.  

"You remember this, I'm sure."

"The Rambaldi manuscript."  Sydney whispered softly.  

Sloane nodded.  "Yes.  The CIA got their hands on page 47.  I only recently managed to get my hands on a copy of the original page.  What the CIA didn't know was that the next page was a fake as well.  K-Directorate managed to gain possession of the next page and I recently came to an agreement with them.  Turning to a certain page in the book, Sloane held it out for Sydney to see.  She gasped when she saw a sketch that looked remarkably like Vaughn.  Pulling two pages free, he set them down on the bed for Sydney to view.

When placed side by side, the sketches had the two of them sitting back to back.  She knew the text that accompanied her picture by heart.  But she read Vaughn's prophecy with trembling hands and a quick-beating heart.  Side-by-side, their prophecies became one.

_ "This woman here depicted will possess unseen marks. Signs that she will be the one to bring forth my works. Bind them with fury. A burning anger, unless prevented. At vulgar cost, this woman will render the greatest power unto utter desolation."_

The man here depicted will exist for this woman and they will be eternally bound by the bloodshed of a father at the hand of a mother.  Only his love will have the power to overtake her.  Only their love will remain after suffering at the hands of a great evil.  The blending of their blood when in the presence of my work, will bring unto the earth the greatest of achievements and ultimate power to the creator.

Awestruck by the words she'd read, Sydney whispered to herself. "What does this mean?"

Pleased by her reaction to the texts, Sloane answered.  "It means, Sydney, that you and Michael are going to sacrifice yourselves for something monumental.  You are going to contribute to the revealing of Rambaldi.  You are the woman, Michael is the man, and once I blend your blood and assemble my collection of Rambaldi artifacts, I will be the creator.  Rambaldi prophesized that a great day is coming.  That one of the world's most precious gifts would be discovered."

He looked closely at her before continuing.  "It means that I'm finally going to be in possession what Milo Rambaldi spent his last years working for.  And once Michael arrives, I'll have what I need.

TBC…

Two words:  It's fluff!

Remember that.

Sorry about the lack of fluffiness here.  Do you forgive me?  Don't worry, kids!  We get SpyDaddy and Vaughn to the rescue!  What could be better?  The fluff will be back soon!  Thanks for reading!  Let me know what you think!


	20. Necessary Risks

**Like Normal People Do**

**By: **Chshalogrl 'aka' Ellie

**A/N:** It's done a day early.  It's a long one.  Enjoy!

**Ch. 19-Necessary Risks**

**Los Angeles**

After hanging up with Vaughn, Jack Bristow was seen striding purposefully toward an area of the CIA that he hadn't ventured toward in quite some time.

She was stretched out on the bed with an aged, leather volume clutched in her hands.  Deeply involved in her reading, she didn't notice him as he approached the glass, and he took the opportunity to watch her for a moment.  Resentful as he might be, he couldn't ignore the nagging sense of pride at the fact that Sydney had taken after her mother in appearance.  While she was not the ideal role model, there were certainly women who were less attractive.  Sydney's coloring, her well-defined cheekbones, and the inherent grace with which she carried herself were all traits of Irina's that hadn't yet betrayed his daughter.  

She noticed him as he entered the cell.  Setting her book aside, she stood, and if she was surprise at his sudden visit, her expression didn't indicate the fact.  Nodding politely to acknowledge him, he returned the curt gesture before getting down to business.

"I need any information you can give me on locations in Northern California which Sloane could be using to assemble his Rambaldi artifacts."

Her eyes widened slightly before they narrowed in thought.  "What happened?"

Jawline tensing, Jack's gazed drilled into her.  She didn't flinch.  Relenting, he answered.  "Sydney's been in hiding for the past five months.  With Agent Vaughn."

Irina brought a hand to her chin and smiled.  "I knew that Agent Vaughn had feelings for Sydney."  She looked up at Jack.  "Does she return them?"

Jack scoffed.  "That's hardly my highest concern at the moment.  Sloane's found them.  He has Sydney and we don't know where he's taken her.  I know that he believes that they're both a part of Rambaldi's prophecy…that they'll be the keys to his inheritance of Rambaldi's power.  But I need to know more about the prophecy.  And about the process he's planning on putting them through."

A vague sparkle of concern flickered in Irina's eyes and she remained silent.  

Gritting his teeth in frustration, Jack growled.  "I know you've been keeping your knowledge private as leverage against the CIA, but I need to know.  Our daughter's life is at stake."

Glancing up at his choice of words, she stared at him for a moment before speaking softly.  "I find it interesting that she becomes _our_ daughter when you need my help to save her.  We were both there on the day of her birth, Jack.  You'll recall that I was the one who chose the name Sydney.  You wanted to name her Anne…too simple a name for any daughter of ours." She cocked her head thoughtfully. "Do you regret having our daughter?"

Jack glared steadily at her before he addressed her calmly.  "Sydney is the only good thing I can recall of the years we spent together.  Now, I'm aware of our abysmal history.  If you'll help me, then help me.  If you refuse to help me, save me the trouble of wasting my time here, rehashing our daughter's parentage with a debate of nature versus nature.  I have an hour before I need to be on a plane to Sacramento."

Irina seemed to be weighing his words carefully.  "I don't know the facts about the prophecy or the process.  All I know is that the prophecy consists of two pages.  One describes a man.  One describes a woman.  The woman is Sydney.  I've believed for some time now that the man is Agent Vaughn, but having never been in possession of the page myself, I couldn't be sure."   Pressing a finger to her mouth as her chin rested in her palm, she continued.  "I do know that the process involves the blending of the blood of the man and the woman.  And there's no specific mention of what happens to the man and woman as a result of the process.  Whether they live or die."

"Sloane is waiting for Vaughn to go after Sydney."

Irina shrugged.  "Then take a team to go and extract Sydney without Agent Vaughn."

"My thoughts exactly.  But Sloane has to know that we would consider that option.  He's anticipating our moves.  He seems to have left so many ends untied.  That's what makes me nervous. He has something planned, I just don't know what."

She spoke.  "He'll have the building wired to explode."  Tilting her head slightly, she frowned.  "How did he get his hands on all of the artifacts?"

Jack's eyes narrowed even more as he answered.  "An NSC raid that was never reported.  He managed to get his hands on the CIA's collection as well as any other pieces we're aware of.  It seems Sloane's been busy with more than just hunting for Sydney for the last five months."

"If her blood is all he needs, then he doesn't need Sydney to be alive.  I don't believe he wants to kill her, but if you don't bring Agent Vaughn to him, I have a feeling he'll threaten to do just that.  He has nothing to lose.  Without Rambaldi, he feels that his life is worthless.  I, too, fell prey the Rambaldi obsession.  He wouldn't hesitate to go down with the artifacts if he feels threatened."

Jack nodded.  "He'll have a remote detonator.  And he'll probably have an off-site team with a detonator as well.  That's his style."

"I have an idea of where he could be.  There aren't many locations in that area.  There's a warehouse in Sacramento though.  Khasinau and I met there on occasion.  It's been shuffled through the hands of several smaller terrorist organizations.  It's several miles east of Sacramento.  You're taking back-up?"

"A small team." 

"I'm familiar with his preferred wiring of C-4 charges.  You could disable his remote receiver and enable your own.  He would never know that his detonator wasn't working until he tried to use it."

Jack shook his head.  "That's risky.  I'm the only one who I would trust to properly disengage the explosives.  But then I'd have to send Agent Vaughn up to Sloane without me.  It's too risky to put Sydney, Vaughn, and Sloane alone in the same room."  He paused as he caught the intensity of her gaze and then continued.  "I have an idea…"

Smiling knowingly, Irina nodded.  "I wouldn't expect any less."

* * * * * * * * *

Vaughn had stumbled his way to their bedroom and had been sitting on his and Sydney's bed counting down the minutes until he needed to meet Jack at the airport.  Lying on his back, he let his hands graze the surface of the bedspread lightly before clenching a fistful of fabric as he thought of Sydney.  It had been bad enough when she was on missions.  The tossing and turning at night.  The aching in his chest when he thought about her putting herself at risk in the fight against Sloane and the Alliance.  And the anti-climatic moments that had always accompanied her safe return…moments when he had wanted to pull her into his arms, thanking God that she was okay…moments when he'd had to settle for a small smile and a nod of approval for a job well done.  

Bringing his hands to his face, he sighed heavily.  He was exhausted but didn't even attempt to sleep.  As far as he was concerned, the bed was going to remain in its current messy state.  Just the way Sydney had left it.  Or had she been taken from it?

Glancing over at the nightstand on Sydney's side of the bed, he reached over to run his finger across the smooth surface of the silver frame that seemed to be an artifact of a relationship from long ago.  One of the few items that made the leap from LA to Lucosa, the frame was one of the true remnants of their relationship...with them since nearly the beginning.  Smiling halfheartedly, he remembered his nerves when he had given her the gift.  He had wanted so badly to compensate for all of the bad in her life.  All of the adversity she'd faced.  And he'd wanted her to understand just how amazing she was to have come through it practically unscathed.    

"I, uh, got you something."

"No you didn't."

Her disbelief had been evident in her voice and for a moment, he had been mortified.  What was he doing?  But then he caught the shy little smiled that had appeared on her face just before she glanced humbly toward her feet.  Just for a fraction of a second.  And he knew that he hadn't made a mistake.  That she deserved this gift and many more to come.

She had only recently put the picture in it.  She had declared it her favorite photo of the two of them and had immediately gotten duplicates.  He knew that the very same picture rested on her desk in her classroom and that she liked to look at it when something was bothering her.  The Harvest Fair had been a blast.  Sydney had practically dragged him, but he had ended up enjoying himself more than he was willing to admit.    

_Flashback_

_"Ooh, look Josh!  Hot apple cider!  That looks good!"  Sydney rushed over to the small table selling Styrofoam cups of steaming cider and purchased two.  Hurrying back to Vaughn, she handed him one of the cups.  _

_Taking his hand, Sydney led them excitedly through the array of tables and booths that were being manned by several local organizations.  She ran into several of her students who seemed genuinely excited to see her and he had smiled as he watched her interact animatedly with the kids.  He was so intent on watching her, in fact, that the woman who suddenly tapped him insistently on the shoulder had startled him.  Turning to find a petite, older woman with a camera in her hand, he smiled._

_"Can I do something for you?"_

_The woman nodded.  "Yes, you can let me take a picture of you and your lovely wife." She offered her hand.  "I'm Teryn Jacobs.  I'm actually one of your neighbors, but I also work part-time as an aid at Lucosa Elementary.  Natalie has been voted our Teacher of the Month and we'd love to have a picture of her to put up in the office for the kids to see.  She doesn't know yet.  We'd like it to be a surprise when she comes in on Monday."_

_Vaughn grinned.  "Sure."  He turned to Sydney.  "Natalie, Mrs. Jacobs here would like to get your picture."_

_Sydney had turned and grinned at the woman.  "Hi Teryn!  How are you?"_

_"Fine thanks, Natalie. I'd love to get a picture of you and your husband."_

_Grinning, Sydney had arranged herself in Vaughn's arms as Teryn snapped the picture of the ecstatic couple.  _

_"Great!" Teryn had remarked.  "I'll be sure to drop a copy by your house."_

_As Sydney had turned to Vaughn, he had noticed the scheming expression on her face.  "What?"  He inquired._

_Shrugging innocently, Sydney had pointed at the flatbed truck covered in hay.  "Remember how much fun we had with the piles of leaves?"_

_Vaughn groaned.  "Yeah, why?"_

_"Imagine how much fun we could have with hay!"_

_And Vaughn had allowed a laughing Sydney to pull him toward the hayride where they had remained for the rest of the night._

_End Flashback_

Tearing himself from the bittersweet memory, Vaughn glanced up at the clock and realized that it had been nearly two hours since he had spoken with Jack.  Standing up quickly, he moved toward their closet and began rummaging around the tiny room.  Ignoring the fact that Sydney's scent was clinging to the fabrics of her clothing, he pulled a rather large box away from a dark corner.  Opening it, he found what he was looking for.  Protective gear, weapons, some basic electronic surveillance equipment, and anything else they would have needed for a very basic operation.  Readying himself as though he was preparing for a typical mission, Vaughn glanced down sorrowfully at the leftover gear meant for Sydney.  Taking a breath, he reminded himself that they were going to get her and that, within a few hours, she would be back in his arms and they would be celebrating their freedom.

He didn't know what Jack Bristow was going to have in mind when he arrived, but Vaughn knew that Jack's resources were far more extensive than what he had in Lucosa.  Barreling down the freeway at highly illegal speeds, Vaughn floored his way to the Sacramento Airport, just praying that Jack would have some kind of rational plan for how they were going to do this.

* * * * * * * * *

When he pulled up to the crowded terminal, he spotted a steely Jack Bristow almost immediately.  The lone figure stood out from the bustling crowd like a sore thumb, and Vaughn was surprised that there was no one else with him.  Braking to a stop, Vaughn watched from the driver's seat as Jack approached the LandCruiser that he had prepared for his daughter less than six months earlier.  

Vaughn nodded a terse greeting towards the older man as he seated himself in the passenger seat.  As Jack buckled his seatbelt, Vaughn looked over with disbelief written all over his face. 

 "No back-up?  No extraction team?  Are you crazy?"

There was a pause.  

"No, I am not crazy, Agent Vaughn.  There's a team.  They had other arrangements for transportation made by the agency.  They're headed out to check the intel we were provided with while I fill you in. We think we know where Sloane has taken Sydney."  Jack was silent for a moment before he failed in his restraint and began questioning Vaughn. "How did this happen?  Weren't you being careful?"  He shook his head.  "I knew I should have just taken Sydney myself."

It didn't take much for Vaughn to grow defensive.  "Hey!  We did _everything_ we were supposed to do.  Maybe if the CIA had done something besides cut us loose, we wouldn't be sitting here having this conversation.  I never should have taken Sydney out of LA.  I should have known we were putting off the inevitable."  He turned to Jack pointedly.  "_You_ should have known too."

"Unfortunately, Agent Vaughn, we didn't.  And we _are_ sitting here having this conversation.  My _daughter_ is being held hostage a man I despise with every fiber of my being and I am unsure as to his intentions."

"Sydney is important to me too, Jack."  Vaughn remarked with annoyance.  

"She's my _daughter_."

"She's my _wife_!"  

Silence.  As soon as the word had left his mouth, Vaughn had flinched.  Sydney wasn't his wife.  She wasn't even technically his fiancée yet.  But for all practical…and not so practical…purposes, they had been husband and wife for the past five months.

Jack's tone was flat and gravelly.  "Surely, Agent Vaughn, you haven't deluded yourself into believing that your circumstances were permanent?  You can't honestly believe that once this is all over you'll return to the blissful little life you've both created."  Jack looked at him with a hint of amusement.  "It was an act, pure and simple, Agent Vaughn.  Once this is all over with, my daughter will be finished with the CIA.  You'll no longer be an important part of her life and she'll move on.  I've tolerated and even respected the work you've done with Sydney because it's helped to keep her safe.  But I know my daughter.  She's going to want out of this life and into a life that I'm quite certain will not include you."

"You're wrong, Jack.  Sydney and I are committed to each other.  She's the most precious thing I have in my life and while I don't have delusions about a future with a picket fence and a minivan…I love her.  And as much as you deny it, she loves me.  The CIA is a part of who she is.  It's a part of who _we_ are.  Sure she's enjoyed teaching and living a quiet life.  But Sydney is a patriot and she's never prouder than when she's serving her country.  I respect you because I'm in love with your daughter.  But I'm going to suggest that we focus on the task at hand, because it seems that the one thing we agree on is the importance of Sydney's safety.  What's the plan?"

* * * * * * * * *

As the drugs slowly began to wear off, Sydney was able to lift her head and take in her surroundings for the first time.  She was in small room in what looked to be a warehouse of some kind, given the dusty cement floors and the exposed insulation lining the walls.  She was laying on a cot and she wasn't surprised to see that her wrist was shackled to the wall.  Sloane had left the room a few minutes before and Sydney was desperately trying to analyze her situation in spite of the fact that her mind was hazy due to the drugs that remained in her system.  

Surely Vaughn was on his way to get her out of this hellhole, but was that a good thing?  The prophecy required both of them and she had no doubt that once Vaughn arrived, they were both going to be at Sloane's mercy.  She heard the door open and glanced up to see Sloane walk in.  Sending a glare his way, she questioned him.

"So what's taking so long?  If we're going to activate this device, let's do it."

"Patience, Sydney.  Patience.  We're just waiting for Michael to make his much anticipated appearance.  Accompanied I'm sure by a multitude of federal agents.  

* * * * * * * *

Jack had directed Vaughn through a series of turns on several rural roads that ran east of Sacramento and they were pulling up outside of warehouse surrounded by large fields.  While it looked to be a typical storage space for large farm equipment, Vaughn knew that Sydney could be inside and was eager to get her out of Sloane's custody.  Stopping the car near the tactical van that had been set up about two hundred yards from the building, both Vaughn and Jack exited the vehicle to check up on the status of the situation.  

Acknowledging the few agents that were conducting surveillance on the building, both Vaughn and Jack approached the van.  Sliding the back door open, Jack inquired about the situation and when Vaughn heard the responding voice, he pulled Jack harshly aside.

"What the hell is she doing here?"

Jack turned as Irina Derevko stepped out of the van and looked back at Vaughn.  "Agent Vaughn, when it comes to the safety of my daughter, I'm willing to take any and all necessary risks to ensure her safety.  I assume that you practice the same policy."

Stepping forward, Irina spoke to Vaughn.  "You and I have a colorful history, Agent Vaughn.  But I hope that we can set that fact aside in the interest of our current task.  I have a feeling that there are many truths that will be revealed tonight.  But, first and foremost, I'm here to make sure that Sydney is safe."

Vaughn glanced at Jack before sighing.  He nodded.  "Okay.  But if anything goes wrong as a result of your involvement, I won't be responsible for my actions…"

"A threat, Agent Vaughn, that I can assure you I've made several times in the past few hours."  Jack interrupted as he glanced threateningly towards Irina.  Beckoning the two adversaries to move closer, they formed a small huddle.  "Here's the situation as we understand it.  And here's what we're going to do."

* * * * * * * * *

As Irina and the rest of the team had gone to find and disable Sloane's explosives, Jack and Vaughn were headed into the building to find Sydney and grab Sloane as soon as they received word that his remote had been rendered useless.  Stepping into the darkness, Vaughn slowly drew the door closed to avoid a loud echo.  Taking a breath, he was overwhelmed by the cool scent of earth and mildew, both of which seemed to be plentiful in the warehouse.  Glancing over a Jack, he saw the older man nod towards the back of the warehouse.  Shining a flashlight through the rain of dancing particles, Vaughn spotted a staircase that led up to the offices that ran along the perimeter of the main floor…a way for overseers to keep an eye on the work that was being done below.  

Together, the pair moved toward the staircase and crept lightly up the stairs until they reached the balcony.  Glancing down the line of doors, they headed towards the thin blanket of light that bled through the crack between the floor and one particular door.  

Leaving Jack in the dust, Vaughn hurried towards the small room and stopped himself just outside so that he could hear the tail end of Sloane and Sydney's conversation.

"We're just waiting for Michael to make his much anticipated appearance.  Accompanied I'm sure by a multitude of federal agents."

Vaughn felt a hand grab his arm harshly and he spun around to see Jack glaring at him.  Vaughn watched as he pointed at his watch and nodded.  He knew what Jack was saying.  As soon as they got in there, they needed to find a way to kill time.  They needed to distract Sloane until Jack received word from Irina over his comm. that the explosives had been successfully reset to the CIA's remote triggers.

Taking a breath, wished for a moment that he could take a shot at Sloane right now.  But he knew how Sloane operated.  If he shot him, there was a good chance that the entire building would be blown up.  Not really a result he was looking to achieve.  He settled for aiming the barrel at Sloane before kicking his way into the room and making his presence known.  Ignoring Sloane, Vaughn immediately found Sydney on a cot in the corner with shackles binding her to the wall.  She was still wearing the pajamas she'd worn to bed the previous night and she looked unbelievably drowsy.  His voice was high-pitched with emotion as he spoke to her.  "Syd…"

Turning, Sloane smiled and interrupted him.  "Aaah, Michael.  You're here."  He glanced behind Vaughn in confusion.  "Where's Jack?  I know you didn't come here alone."

Jack stepped into the room and Sloane smiled.  "Jack, my friend, I'm so glad you could make it.  I hope that you appreciated the lack of resistance you encountered when you came in.  I called off my guards to make it easier for the two of you to get here.  Although I'm sure you have a back-up team downstairs just waiting for your word.  No matter.  I've notified my own team that if anyone else enters the building, they're to destroy it.  Now that Michael is here, we can fill him in on what it is that makes tonight such a special night."

Jack's voice was low and he spoke slowly.  "I don't know who you think you are.  But I can assure you that you are not the man that Rambaldi would have wanted to bring forth his works.  Why would he want an evil, conniving, sniveling fraction of a man to be responsible for unveiling his most important discovery?  Thousands of men just like you have lived and died…most of them bitter and alone.  What makes you any different from the rest of them?"

Shaking his head, Sloane spoke to Jack sympathetically.  "Bitter and alone?  That sounds remarkably like you, Jack.  I wasn't the one gullible enough to build a life with my enemy.  I wasn't the one resentful enough to ignore my only child after discovering the truth about my wife.  You've always envied my closeness with Sydney!  You've always wished that you had a relationship with her like mine!  And now, Sydney is going to make the ultimate sacrifice for my sake.  Something she would never do for you!"

Sydney spoke weakly from the cot.  "Excuse me, but did I give you the impression at some point that I am a willing participant?  You are _not_ my father.  You are nothing like my father.  And I will never view you as such."

Sloane smiled at her as though he hadn't heard her small outburst and glanced to Vaughn. "Please Michael.  Go to her.  Make sure she's okay.  It's this kind of love that is going to bring forth the power of Rambaldi."  Sloane paused before reminiscing.  "I remember a time that I told you that you would learn to value the life of the one you love over your own.  You were just a boy and looked at me as though I was crazy.  But I knew.  I knew back then that you and Sydney were the ones.  So I cultivated the two of you as young children.  And I'm so proud of what I see today."

Looking over at Sydney, he continued.  "A beautiful, intelligent, and spirited woman."  

He glanced back at Vaughn.  "And a strong, handsome, and compassionate man."

Vaughn had all but ignored Sloane as he raced across the tiny room towards Sydney.  Falling to his knees beside the small cot, he let his fingers linger on her cheek and pressed a quick kiss to her forehead before taking her hand.  "Are you okay, Syd?  Did he do anything to you?"

Shaking her head, she responded.  "You mean aside from being a sadistically insane bastard? He hasn't done anything."

Vaughn turned back to Sloane without releasing Sydney's shackled hand.  He still held his gun firmly in his free hand and kept his trigger finger ready. 

Noticing this, Sloane smiled.  "I'd suggest that you put down your gun.  As I'm sure you know, I have this entire place rigged with C-4.  At any sign of trouble, this entire building will be destroyed.  Now Michael, Sydney's already seen the prophecies.  But you haven't yet.  Please, let me show you why we're doing this."

Sloane turned to approach the table with the Rambaldi manuscript and turned back towards the cot to place the two pages beside Sydney so that Vaughn could read them.  Staring at the eerily familiar sketch of the man, he glanced up at Sydney with a look of trepidation.  Reading the prophecy however, he was suddenly struck by a revelation and couldn't help the small smile that formed on his face.

"This is amazing, Sydney.  We were chosen.  Rambaldi picked _us_."

Sydney looked at him with confusion.  "What?  Vaughn…"

"No Syd.  Think about it.  We have the chance to do something huge.  To sacrifice ourselves in the name of something incredibly powerful."  He glanced up at Sloane who didn't seem surprised at Vaughn's fascination.  "What do we have to do? What happens after the device is activated?  It won't hurt Sydney will it?"

Sloane smiled before putting a hand on Vaughn's shoulder.  "I need your blood.  Plenty of it.  By blending your blood, I will make the fuel of Rambaldi's machine."  

Vaughn nodded. 

Sloane hadn't answered his question.

Vaughn tried again with another question.  "Where's the device been assembled?"

"Downstairs.  But we can perform the procedure here."  Brandishing an antique looking knife, Sloane handed it to Vaughn.  "Rambaldi's knife.  As "the Creator" I can't get my hands dirty.  You'll have to make the cuts.  The wrists first.  Then she'll return the gesture.  And I will take the knife with me to complete the procedure."  

Vaughn tried not to let Sloane realize that he thought he was a raving lunatic, so he nodded as though he had expected as much.

Hesitating at the idea of marring Sydney's perfect skin, he looked into her eyes and tried to assuage at the fear and confusion he could see.  Trying to find a way out of cutting her, he looked discreetly at Jack who nodded reluctantly.  Praying that the team would disable the explosives before could cause too much damage; he closed his eyes and took a breath.  Gently, he dragged the blade across the inside of her wrist and watched her wince as red seeped to the surface.  In the middle of his cutting, he was startled to hear the thud of fist on face from behind him and he turned to see that Jack had lunged at Sloane.  

"I'll detonate the building, Jack!  I'll take the three of you down with me!"

"I have no doubt."  Jack snarled.  "You didn't honestly think you would get away with this did you?"

"If I don't, then none of us will."

"Do it."  Jack commanded.  "As long as you're roaming the earth a free man, none of us are free to live anyway.  Our lives are consumed by your very existence.  Your presence on this planet makes countless people miserable.  So save us all from a lifetime of chasing Arvin Sloane.  Push the button."

Wordlessly, Sloane pulled out the slim remote and never let his gaze break from Jack as he pressed the button.

Nothing.  

Sloane pressed again.

Nothing.  

Leaping towards the older man, Vaughn tackled him to the ground and furiously pounded his frustration into the man.  It took the sudden appearance of a tactical team, with Jack's assistance, to pull Vaughn away from Sloane before they took him downstairs themselves.  Jack began to accompany the incapacitated Sloane downstairs before he glanced back towards Vaughn.

"We have two minutes to be out.  Let's go!"

Quickly spotting the key to Sydney's restraints on the table, Vaughn moved toward her and freed her wrists from the shackles.  Grimacing at the gaping wound on her wrist, he pulled her gently to her feet.

Placing another kiss on her forehead, he stroked her cheek softly and asked her.  "Can you walk?"

She shook her head and he could see the tears welling up in her eyes as she did so.  

"Everything is going to be fine, Syd.  It's over.  Let's go."  Scooping her up into his arms, he moved toward the doorway.  

"Wait."  

Pausing, Vaughn looked down at her.  "What?"

"The manuscript and the artifacts.  Don't we need to take them?  What if someone else gets a hold of them?"

Shaking his head, Vaughn hurried through the door and down the stairs.  Assaulted again by the odor of aged moisture, he headed towards the doors he'd entered through.  Running awkwardly with Sydney in his arms, the pair burst from the building and they swiftly covered the yardage that separated them from the other agents.  Sydney was astonished to see the small group of people awaiting their return…most specifically, Irina Derevko.  An excited cheer erupted from the group before they all began to retreat further from the building.  

She was surprised when she suddenly felt Vaughn lower her to the ground and before she knew it, he was covering her body with his own.  She could feel his hands entwined in her hair and she heard his deep breaths as he seemed to inhale her scent.  His whispers were soft, but his words were clear.  "It's over, Syd.  This nightmare is _finally_ over."

Punctuating his emotional declaration, a massive roar was accompanied by a violent shaking that ripped through the earth beneath them and when Vaughn lifted himself away from Sydney, the sky was aglow with the light from the flaming remains of the warehouse.  More cheers echoed through the field that had surrounded the warehouse.  

While most people were too caught up in the final destruction of Rambaldi's legacy, Sydney could hear something beyond the joyful yells.  Shivering, she realized that she was listening to the anguished cries of someone in great agony.  And to their right, Sydney spotted several agents standing over Arvin Sloane as he squirmed and writhed on the ground, probably unaware of his own screams.  

Watching as the flames flickered triumphantly in his shock-widened eyes,  Sydney almost felt sorry for the pathetic man.  Everything he had ever believed in, everything he had ever worked for had just been destroyed before his very eyes.  But then she remembered the last time that she herself had felt that way.  When she had discovered the truth about SD-6.  Traces of sympathy disappeared and Sydney turned quickly away from Sloane to meet the mixture of love, relief, and adoration on Vaughn's face.

Both of them still seated, she looked down to note that Vaughn was busily applying pressure to her sliced wrist.  She had forgotten that it was even bleeding and it was only now that she noticed the blood that had been smeared all over Vaughn's front when he had carried her out to safety.  He caught her looking and gave her an apologetic look.  

"I'm sorry.  I had to convince him that I was interested in the prophecy.  I would rather have done it myself and been gentle than had him force my hand.  I wanted it to be as painless as possible."

Sydney shook her head.  "It's okay, Vaughn.  I've had much worse.  I do have some questions for you though."

Vaughn shook his head before smiling tiredly.  "Not now.  I promise we'll talk.  Later.  Right now, the only thing I can focus on is the fact that you're okay.  You're here and you're okay.  Wrapping a hand gingerly around her middle, he pulled her towards him and enveloped her in a desperate embrace.

"Ahem."

Looking up, the couple found both Jack and Irina standing over them.  Jack was offering some first-aid materials for Sydney's wrist and Irina was simply observing the interaction between her daughter and Agent Vaughn.  Vaughn accepted the bandages and began to doctor Sydney's wound while Sydney glanced up at her parents.  

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

Irina looked Sydney in the eye.  "I know you don't consider me to be your mother, Sydney.  But regardless of that fact, you will _always_ be my daughter.  I wanted to make sure you were safe before they take me back to Los Angeles."

Sydney shook her head.  "How did you get permission…?"

Jack interrupted her.  "I've said it before and I'm sure I'll say it again.  I'm willing to take any necessary risks to maintain your safety, Sydney.  Tonight, your mother was a necessary risk."  He nodded at Vaughn and reached down to give Sydney's shoulder a squeeze.  "I'm glad you're safe."  He glanced at Vaughn.  "And happy."

With one last look back, he added.  "Agent Vaughn, obviously there will be a debrief tomorrow in LA.  We expect to see you both at the airport at noon.  Get my daughter home.  Get some rest…both of you.  We'll see you tomorrow."

Vaughn nodded at Jack's order before glancing down at Sydney.  

It was definitely time to go home.

TBC…

Gah!  Well, that was it.  It was hell to write.  I would just like to say right now…I am horrible at action!  I know nothing about explosives or weapons or anything of that nature.  So if anything is horribly done…please let me know (nicely!).  I just figured…this is Alias.  About half the stuff they do is completely implausible.  That's what makes it fun!  And I'm extremely weary of writing Jack, Sloane, and Irina.  This fic is kind of AU, so I haven't been TOO worried about being slightly out of character with S/V.  But as I said…I've read this over several times and I could totally be missing really obvious mistakes.  Please let me know if you spot anything so that I can fix it.  Thank you so much for your patience and support!  You are all amazing.  Now…back to the fluff…hehehe!

~Ellie


	21. Count Your Blessings

**Like Normal People Do**

**By:** Chshalogrl 'aka' Ellie

**A/N:**The long awaited return to fluff!  It's only been two chapters…but it sure feels like longer, doesn't it?  We're slowly transitioning back to the REALLY fluffy-fluff.  I think this one is kind of in-between.  Of course…I think my fluff-muse is on vacation…maybe the action/angst scared it away.  This one is a bit shorter than the last chapter and the fluff wasn't as freely-flowing as usual…but I hope you guys enjoy it!  Happy Thanksgiving!

~Ellie

**Ch. 20- Count Your Blessings**

After tenderly wrapping Sydney's wrist in the bandages Jack had provided, Vaughn helped Sydney to her feet and supported her weight as they headed towards their car.  Watching the agents head down the dirt driveway with their taillights piercing the inky sky, the night seemed surreal.  As though they were leaving a party rather than the destruction of Arvin Sloane's "empire". 

Walking awkwardly under Sydney's added weight, the couple slowly and silently hobbled toward the parked car.  Though Vaughn was exhausted, he knew it was nothing compared to how tired Sydney must have been and as he settled her into the passenger seat, he couldn't resist kissing her for the umpteenth time since they'd gotten her out of Sloane's clinches.  Moving around to the driver's seat, he hopped into the car and started the engine.  Maneuvering the vehicle back towards Lucosa, he reached over to take Sydney's hand.

Eyelids fluttering as she fought her sleepiness, Sydney's lips curved into a smile.  "Will you relax?  I'm fine.  Sloane's in custody.  And we're going home so that we can sleep in our warm and cozy bed."  She let her eyes fall shut before mumbling.  "I love our bed.  Especially with you in it."

Vaughn chuckled at her remark and gave her hand another squeeze.  "Go to sleep, Syd.  You need to sleep.  We'll be back in Lucosa before you know it."

Sydney mumbled softly.  "Normally I would argue…but I'm just going to let you win this time around."

Smiling, Vaughn let his thumb lightly stroke the back of her hand and he listened to her even breaths as she slowly fell asleep.  Left alone in the silence, he finally allowed his mind to process the events of the previous 24 hours.  Shaking his head, he glanced over at Sydney for a moment and took a few deep breaths.  If something would have gone wrong…he could have lost everything.  But they were okay.  And they had a lot to look forward to once they returned to being Michael Vaughn and Sydney Bristow.  

As Vaughn continued to hold her hand, he let his fingers run across the rings that wrapped around her left ring finger.  Grinning to himself, he realized that he was finally going to be able to ask her "the question".  He didn't know when or where he was going to do it.  But he knew that he wasn't going to plan it.  He'd already done cheesy and staged with the pumpkin.  This time it was going to be all about the right moment.

* * * * * * * * *

As the soft snores of the still-congested Sydney broke through the silence that had filled the vehicle, Vaughn was just pulling up to their house.  Jumping out of the car, he shivered as the cool, night air brushed against his skin.  A faint scent of smoke was hovering in the air as it wafted from a chimney down the street and the neighborhood was silent in the hours just barely preceding dawn.  

Quietly, he moved around to the passenger side and opened the door.  Unbuckling Sydney's seatbelt, he chuckled as she let out a soft hum of contentment.  Lifting her gently into his arms, he managed to kick the car door closed and carry her up to the porch.

Vaughn didn't think he had ever been so relieved as he was when he entered the bedroom with a soundly sleeping Sydney in his arms.  Things could easily have ended with him returning alone to collect their things and before heading to LA as a virtual widower.  So naturally, he was thrilled to have the opportunity to change Sydney out of the pajamas she was wearing and into his hockey t-shirt and shorts.  Quickly changing his own clothes, he joined her within a few minutes.  

Sliding beneath the blankets, he moved his pillow closer to hers and hooked an arm around her waist to pull her closer.  Bringing her sleeping form to his chest, he held her in a tight hug for several minutes.  With his eyes closed, his nose buried in her hair, and a few desperate tears dribbling down his cheek, he thanked God for his good fortune before he fell into a deep sleep.  And, for the first time in quite awhile, he didn't dream of Sloane or of his past.  He just slept.

* * * * * * * * *

The next morning, they slept in.  Well, until nine anyway.  Vaughn was the first to wake up and after carefully removing Sydney from his grasp, he headed into the living room to take care of some things before he left.  The phone calls to their respective schools were kind of awkward…he wasn't really sure how to explain that you and your "wife" were undercover CIA agents who needed time off for a debrief in LA.  So instead he informed them that they had a family emergency and would be gone for several days.  

Some things were better explained in person.

Knowing that they were going to have to leave in a couple of hours to get to the airport, Vaughn went into the kitchen to get Sydney some coffee so he would have a chance of getting her out of bed.  He knew that unless she smelled the fragrant aroma of hazelnut, she wouldn't even stir from her current state.  Back in the bedroom, he decided to take the gradual approach to waking her up and began to wave the coffee cup back and forth underneath her nose as she slept.  Watching as her nose twitched slightly, he continued his torture until one of her eyelids finally fluttered open to glare at him.  

"Can I help you?"  

"Time to get up, Syd."  He smiled.  "Hey!  I can call you Syd out loud again.  It feels nice."

Closing the eye again, she nodded.  "Yeah.  Nice."

"Sydney."  Vaughn's voice was stern.  "We have to be at a debrief in LA this afternoon.  We promised your father that we would meet them at the airport.  We have to leave in two hours."

"So we'll be late.  My father can handle disappointment.  Trust me."

"Sydney."  He spoke in a singsong voice before lowering himself onto the bed next to her.  Placing several soft kisses along her jawline, he worked his way towards her ear and whispered. "There are a few things we have to talk about before we go.  Get up!"

The eye was open again and was looking at him reproachfully.  "What kind of things?"

Vaughn stood up and didn't hesitate to respond.  "Important things."

Sighing, Sydney pried her other eye open and held out a hand.  "Okay.  But I need my coffee."  

Retrieving it from the nightstand, Vaughn handed her the steaming mug and he watched as she took a sip.  Amused by the immediate grimace on her face, he raised an eyebrow as she sputtered.

"What…in God's name…is THAT?"  

"Decaf."  He responded evenly.

"And what would possess you to provide your caffeine-dependent girlfriend with a cup of decaf when she quite obviously needs something with a little get-up-and-go?"

"Important things.  Talking.  Remember?"

"Yeah, yeah.  Shoot."  Reluctantly, she took another timid sip from the mug and managed to control her scowl.  

"Come with me."  Vaughn ordered.  Holding out a hand, he pulled her out of bed and led her out into the living room.  As they passed the answering machine, he turned and stopped her.  The solemn expression on his face was enough for her to cease her slurping of the beverage in her hand and give him a genuine look of concern.

"Vaughn?  What's wrong?  What's going on?"

He shook his head to silence her and then began his story wryly.  "When I came home and you weren't here, I went to the school.  I just figured that you had decided to go in even though you were sick."  He rolled his eyes.  "I can't imagine where I would get an idea like _that_."

Sydney smiled.

"But when I went to the school, Kayla mentioned a man had been to the school looking for you…and I knew."  He shrugged lightly.  "After I had a virtual breakdown in the school parking lot, I headed back here to call your dad and figure out the next move.  When I got here, there was a message.  I just knew that it was going to be a cocky message from Sloane.  I was preparing to hear him going on about destinies and fate…how we couldn't escape it.  But I wasn't prepared for what I heard.  I don't think you're going to be either."  

He reached over and pressed the 'Play' button and as the tape began to crackle, he glanced over in anxious anticipation of her reaction.

Sydney's eyes widened when she heard their voices on the cheerily recorded greeting.  Her eyes only grew bigger upon hearing what their caller had to say.

"Hi Natalie.  This is Dr. Bryant. You told me that you aren't crazy about doctors and I had a feeling you wouldn't want to come in again…  I don't usually do this on an answering machine, but I don't know how else to get you back in here without scaring you to death.  Your tests came back.  We were right.  There's nothing viral…it's just a cold.  But there's something else.  We ran a routine pregnancy test on the sample you left…and it's positive.  I'd like you to come in so that we can do a more thorough examination.  Give me a call.  Congratulations!"

Watching her closely to gauge her feelings on the news, Vaughn saw Sydney's lithe form sag slightly, and he quickly moved over to prop her up from behind.  She raised a hand to her mouth silently and turned to look up at him with shock and concern in her eyes.  He wanted to laugh as she looked down at her stomach…as though she expected it to swell and grow immediately upon receiving the news.  As he watched her, he wondered what she was thinking and prayed that she would say something.

Sydney held her hand to her mouth as her eyes filled with tears.  Pregnant?  It was much too soon.  They weren't even officially engaged!  They had taken precautions.  99% accurate precautions.  She shook her head.  99% of the population didn't live a double life with their boss-turned-lover.  She'd manage to beat those odds.  Why not these ones too? 

Glancing over at Vaughn, she attempted to read his expression.  Looking closely at him she could see a plethora of emotions swirling in his eyes. 

Love, excitement, fear, amazement, and more love.

She watched as a smile slowly crept its way onto Vaughn's face and couldn't help it as her own expression mirrored his.  Within moments, they were both grinning like mad and Vaughn had pulled Sydney into his arms, whispering the sweetest words of love into her ear.  Feeling the tickle of his fingertips grazing her belly, Sydney felt the need to verbalize and confirm their discovery.

"We're going to have a baby?"

Vaughn nodded.  "Yeah.  Just what the world needs, huh?  A Bristow-Vaughn.  As if one of each wasn't enough."

Sydney grinned.  "We'd just better hope that this kid gets each of our best qualities.  Because if he or she gets our worst qualities…we're going to be prisoners in a hell of our own making."

Smiling at her joke, Vaughn sobered after a moment and shook his head.  Leading Sydney over towards the couch, he sat down in front of her.  Lifting the hem of the hockey t-shirt slightly, he exposed a tanned patch of toned tummy and gazed at the area with an obvious feeling of awe.

"This baby is going to be amazing."  He looked up at her with genuine adoration shining on his face and a playful sparkle glinted in his eyes.  "I can already see a dashingly handsome little boy with green eyes and an off-the-charts IQ."

Sydney nodded.  "Oh, I see.  So he gets your eyes and my brains, huh?"

"Hey!"  Vaughn exclaimed.  "I'm of above-average intelligence too.  I'm just not a natural-born genius in espionage and strategy like _some_ people."  Catching her hand, he pulled her down into his lap and kept his hand resting flat against her stomach.  He nuzzled her neck playfully and took advantage of his position by tickling her gently.  

Sydney squealed slightly before swatting his hands away and continuing their conversation.  "I don't know.  I see little brunette with brown eyes in our future."  She raised her eyebrows.  "With the two of us double-teaming you…you don't have a chance." She punctuated her statement by poking him solidly in the chest with her bandaged hand.  

Noticing his grimace as he looked at her injured wrist, she paused and stared at him for a moment.

"That's how you knew."

Vaughn gave her a perplexed look.  "Knew what?"

"You knew that even if Sloane got our blood…it wouldn't matter.  That Sloane's interpretation of blending of was incorrect.  Rambaldi was talking about our child.  And the big discovery that Sloane was ranting about…that was the discovery that I'm pregnant.  That's why yesterday's date was in the prophecy."

Vaughn shrugged.  "That's pretty much the conclusion I came to when I read the prophecy.  That's why I knew that as long as I didn't cut you too deeply, we would be fine.  Our blood wasn't going to accomplish anything.  Of course, I was alone in knowing that you were pregnant, so I was twice as terrified about cutting you.  Knowing that I could have hurt your or our baby."  He shuddered visibly.  "I'm just glad it's all over.  I hoped that my instincts were right.  And I think that they were."

Sydney spoke softly.  "So you were afraid of losing me _and_ a baby."

He looked down at the bandaged hand and then smiled at her.  "I was.  And I really didn't want to tell anyone before I told you."  He looked up at her.  "It's a good thing too, because if Sloane would have discovered that you're pregnant…who knows what would have happened?"

Sydney nodded.  "Do you remember when we first started dating and you brought me breakfast in bed?"

  
Vaughn nodded.

"We talked about how we've done everything backwards in our relationship."  She paused.  "_You_ just informed me that I'm pregnant.  It doesn't get much more backwards than that."

"I don't know."  Vaughn reasoned.  "It could be _me_ having the baby.  I think _that_ would be as backwards as it gets."  He glanced at her slyly.  "And if I don't tell you enough over the next nine months.  I'm _really _glad that you're the one who will be carrying this child.  I mean, as much as I would _love_ to give birth, I think you're going to do a fantastic job."

Sydney glared at him before nodding.  "Yeah.  It's probably better this way.  I have a higher threshold for pain than you do."  Shrugging innocently, she continued.  "And don't worry.  You'll get your share of pain when I'm in labor and I break each of your fingers for relief."

He gave her a wounded look.  "Ouch, sweetie.  That one hurt."  His expression brightened momentarily.  "Finally!"

"Finally what?"  Sydney questioned wearily.

"Finally!  I'm going take the title of "Best Abs" in this family!"  

"Don't get too excited, Agent Vaughn.  I plan on staying in prime physical condition whether I'm pregnant or not.  And I'm fairly certain that the fact that I'm carrying our child automatically allows me to keep my title.  It also means that you're pretty much going to owe me for the rest of your life."  Realization swept over her features and she changed the subject abruptly.  "I need to get to the doctor.  I'm not prepared for this at all!"

"Relax, sweetie.  We'll take you to Med Services when we get to LA.  It's probably a good idea for you to see a CIA doctor anyway.  They know about our unusual circumstances and they'll be able to prepare us accordingly."  As he spoke, he began to knead his hands into her lower back and smiled as she arched into his touch.

"Mmmm…what's the massage for?"

"Just practicing.  When the time comes that you can't see your feet, I'm going to have to be ready with my magic fingers."

"Well, my back thanks you.  You know, there are probably worse things in the world than being pregnant with _your_ child."

"What do you mean?" Vaughn inquired curiously.

Sydney shrugged.  "Just that I have a feeling I'm going to enjoy taking advantage of the privileges a pregnant woman can expect from the father-to-be.  Like your massages.  And your constant reminders of how beautiful I am when I'm fat, crabby, and covered in stretch marks."

"You're going to be gorgeous."  Vaughn remarked sincerely.

Sydney grinned at him.  "See what I mean?"  Leaning back, she let her head fall onto his shoulder and let her hand tangle itself in his hair.  "We need to get ready to go."

"I know."  He began to stroke her cheek gently.  "When do you want to tell your dad?"

  
Raising her head, Sydney blanched visibly.  "Oh.  Yeah.  I guess we're going to have to tell him."

"Well, I don't think that he's going to believe that you've had a sudden bout of obesity."  Vaughn let his gaze pan her figure.  "It's not going to be long before he'll figure it out on his own."

Sydney sighed.  "Let's just wait until after the debrief.  Maybe we can all go to dinner."  She looked at him earnestly.  "You'll be there, right?"

"Of course I'm going to be there!  You certainly didn't get into this condition by yourself."  He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

Sydney rolled her eyes.  "Okay, egomaniac.  I'd like to see you make that same claim when we're having dinner with my father."

Vaughn cringed.  "I do want to live to see the birth of this baby, Syd.  Anyway, we need to get ready to head to the airport.  Your father is expecting us at noon."

Reluctantly, the pair hoisted themselves off of the couch and made their way down the hall.  After quick showers, they each managed to pack a small duffel bag, and make their way out to the car.  Both dressed in work clothes for the debrief, Sydney smiled at seeing Vaughn in a nice suit and tie for the first time in quite awhile, and he had nodded in approval at her slim-fitting, black suit.  

Neither had managed to erase the giddy grins from their faces since they had listened to that message on the answering machine.

* * * * * * * * *

Less than an hour later, the pair was back on the road and headed to the airport.  

"So we're just going to leave the car?"  Sydney asked.

"Yeah.  Hopefully we'll be back in a couple of days anyway."

Sydney nodded silently and Vaughn glanced over to see that she had a hand resting on her stomach.  He couldn't help the grin that appeared on his face as he reached over and placed his hand over hers.  

"I think you were right."

She turned to him.  "Right about what?"

Keeping his eyes on the road, he gave her hand a squeeze.  "I'm seeing a little doe-eyed brunette in our future.  And she's going to be just as kind and beautiful and brilliant as her mother."

Sydney smiled and blushed slightly.  "I can't believe this.  It's just that everything is happening at once.  I guess I should just be thankful that this didn't happen _before_ we got rid of Sloane."  She hesitated before continuing.  "Are you upset that we aren't going to have more time to ourselves?"

"Honestly?"  

Sydney nodded.  

"That's not the way life works.  Especially in our line of work.  You've just got to roll with the punches.  And I can't think of a punch that I'm more willing to take than this one."

She didn't look convinced.

"Sydney.  I love you.  And we didn't plan for things to happen this way, but who cares?  I'm thrilled.  The woman I love and adore is carrying my child.  In nine months, we're going to meet the person that _we've_ created.  A person that is going to be a perfect blend of us.  Maybe a little girl with my eyes and your lips.  Or maybe a little boy with your nose and my chin.  We can only hope that your dimples will prove to be a dominant trait."

Sydney smiled sweetly and Vaughn chuckled.  "There they are.  You know how much I love those dimples."

"So I've heard."  Sydney replied cheekily.

Vaughn brought her hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss in her palm as he pulled into a parking spot in the long-term parking lot.  

"It's the beginning of the end of Arvin Sloane."  He turned to her.  "Are you ready for this?"

Sydney nodded firmly.  "Definitely.  The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can get back to being Sydney and Vaughn…plus one."

Grabbing their duffel bags from the backseat of the car, Vaughn wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled in to place a soft kiss on her temple.  Hand in hand, they approached the main terminal where they could see a black-clad Jack Bristow looking rather formal as he stood on the sidewalk.  

Taking a deep breath, Sydney waved to catch her father's attention, and then turned her face up to Vaughn's.    
  


"Here we go..."

TBC…

Hehe!  I had so much fun yanking your chains!  What kind of stereotypical fluff fic would this be if there wasn't a pregnancy?  There's got to be a Spybaby!  What else would the sequel be about?  It was in the cards all along, folks.  Forgive me?  Please?  Let me know what you think!


	22. The Spies Within

**Like Normal People Do**

**By:** Chshalogrl 'aka' Ellie

**A/N:** Hey All!  Well, here it is.  Sorry for the long delay.  But as many of you know, I was swamped with research papers and, as many of you are, finals.  But luckily, my finals are over and barring a few more days of work…I'm on Christmas break!  So hopefully, I'll have some writing time over the next few weeks.  My goal is to finish this fic by the new year so I can get started on the sequel.  Anyhow, thanks for the understanding about the delay.  Real life is crazy sometimes.  Thanks for your continued support!

~Ellie

**Ch. 21-The Spies Within**

As they drew closer to where Jack stood, Sydney felt Vaughn pause in mid-stride and she gave his hand a sharp tug without so much as looking back.

"Hey!"  Vaughn exclaimed as he nearly fell over forward.

"Don't chicken out on me now, Vaughn."  She started in a threatening tone.  "Let's get on this plane, get this debrief out of the way, and break the news to my dad."

"Yeah, easy for you to say."  Vaughn muttered.  

Sydney turned to him with raised eyebrows.

"I knocked you up!"  Vaughn exclaimed in a whisper.  "I'm thinking I have good reason to be a little bit reluctant to step within a mile-radius of your father."

Sydney glared at him.  "You knocked me up?  I can't believe that _you_ just used that phrase."  Gushing mockingly, she continued.  "What happened to the beautiful baby we created with our love?"  Making a face, she looked at him for a response.

Vaughn cringed as a thought occurred to him. "Your father is going to know that we've had sex.  I don't think he's going to buy the idea that pure _love_ was responsible for this…" He gestured to her midsection.  "I think he knows where babies come from and…ouch!"

Sydney gave Vaughn's hand another sharp squeeze that caused him to yelp before she spoke.  

"Hi Dad."

Glancing up, Vaughn realized that they had reached Jack much faster than he had anticipated.  Pasting a smile on his face, he set down their duffel bags for a moment and  nodded at the older man.  "Jack."

"Sydney, Agent Vaughn."  Jack acknowledged them solemnly before turning and heading into the terminal.  Sydney moved to follow her father before turning back and scowling one more time at Vaughn.

Picking up their duffel bags once again, he shook his head and mumbled under his breath.  "And I _still_ want to marry into this family.  What's _wrong_ with me?"

Keeping an eye on Sydney's backside…not in _that_ way…he followed her as she followed Jack.  They made their way through security and into a private room where there were several other agents waiting for the CIA plane to take off.  Setting their bags down, Vaughn seated himself in front of a television and immersed himself in the sports recap they were airing.  

After making a point of thanking several agents for their assistance in her rescue, Sydney happened to glance over and see Vaughn watching ESPN.  Shaking her head, she chuckled quietly.  She knew that he had a tendency to use sports as an escape when he was pouting.  Sure enough, as she moved close, she could see the furrowed brow…a telltale sign that Michael Vaughn was bothered by something.  Maybe she'd been slightly insensitive to his feelings about telling Jack the news of her pregnancy.  Glancing back to make sure that most of the agents were otherwise occupied, she moved toward him.  

Vaughn didn't notice Sydney until she had seated herself in the chair next to his.  Still smarting slightly from Sydney's grouchiness earlier, he didn't acknowledge her.  He was forced to look up, however, when she managed to loop her arm through his and lean her face in towards his.

With a look of shame, she spoke softly.  "I'm sorry.  I really wasn't thinking about how scary it probably is for you to tell my dad about the baby.  I just take for granted the fact that he's my dad.  Nothing's going to change that.  But, for you, it's different.  He's _your_ boss above all else."

Sighing, he brought his hand up and intertwined his fingers with hers.  "It's okay."  Giving her a small smile, he shrugged to suggest that it was no big deal.  

Sydney shook her head.  "No, it's not.  I would be furious if you were inconsiderate of my feelings or concerns.  Just know that it won't happen again."  Sydney grinned before leaning in closer.  Lowering her voice, she continued.  "And if it does, you're free to select the appropriate punishment. Deal?"

Vaughn pretended to consider it.  "Mmm, deal."

Sydney laughed and nodded. "Good."  Oblivious to their surroundings, Sydney reached up to trace his jawline tenderly before letting her thumb tilt his chin down toward hers.  Moving to place a light kiss on his lips, she was jarred from the moment by the sound of a throat clearing.  

"Ahem."

Both Sydney and Vaughn glanced up to see nearly a dozen CIA agents observing their intimate contact.  The group was silent before a ruckus broke out.

"See?  I _knew_ it!"

"Damn pretty-boy!  Guys like him always end up with women like Bristow!"

"I told you there was something going on!"

"I guess this means she's off the market!"

"Hey Vaughn!  Mission worked out well for you, huh?"

"Come on, Bristow!  You can do better than this second-stringer!"

Most of the exclamations were playful and both Sydney and Vaughn found themselves blushing slightly as they sat under the scrutiny of their fellow agents.  Vaughn did manage to throw a few glares at some of the more sexual comments to Sydney, but no one was prepared for Jack's gravelly tone to cut into the conversation.

"The mission…is over, Agent Vaughn.  I don't think you need to convince anyone here of your affections for my daughter.  So the physical contact is really quite superfluous."

Fighting the urge to back down from Jack's cool gaze, Vaughn stared right back at him as he responded evenly.

"You're right, Jack.  No one here needs to be convinced of my feelings for Sydney.  And if that were the aim of my actions then we would have a problem.  The only person I'm concerned about convincing of my feelings is Sydney.  I don't think that I could ever expend too much effort in showing how much I care for her.  And I don't plan on avoiding any physical contact with her if it's not hindering my performance professionally."  And Vaughn ended his speech by placing a chaste kiss on Sydney's forehead.

Sydney looked up at her father to see him scowling at them.  But there was something else in his eyes…perhaps a tiny bit of admiration? She was jerked from her ponderings, however, when she heard one of the agents call her name.

"Agent Bristow, Agent Vaughn.  We're boarding the plane."

Sydney looked over and sure enough, the rest of the agents were filing out towards the small jet that rested on the tarmac.  Smiling at Vaughn, she picked up her duffel bag and they walked toward the door. She gave an amused snort when Vaughn wrapped an arm around her waist while they were well within Jack's eyeline.  

"Subtle, Vaughn."

"I don't get it."  He whispered as they walked.  "After sending us away together…and after last night…I thought he might have actually accepted me as a part of your life."

They made their way down the aisle of the plane and found two rather secluded seats.  

"Just because he's accepted you doesn't mean that he has to make things easy on you.  In fact, I'd venture to say that it's quite the opposite."

Sinking down into one of the seats, Sydney closed her eyes and gestured to the seat next to her.  Vaughn sat and buried himself in his thoughts, smiling only when he felt Sydney's hand creeping sneakily into his.

Looking over at Sydney as she slept in her seat, he sighed before putting an arm around her shoulders and bring her head to rest on his shoulder.  It had to be more comfortable than sleeping against the vibrating plastic window.  Usually when he flew, he wanted nothing more than to reach his destination.  But when faced with the prospect of dinner with Jack  Bristow…

He wished that this flight would never end.

* * * * * * * * *

The flight was the shortest one he could recall ever having.

And with Sydney still sleeping against him, his shoulder was almost completely numb.  Gently, he moved to shake her awake.

"Syd.  Syd, we're here.  We're back in LA.  It's time to wake up, Syd."

"Sydney!"  

Vaughn glanced up at the sharp voice and saw Jack standing over them.  

"Sydney has always responded better to abrupt wake-ups."  Jack explained seriously.

Well, Vaughn knew better than that.  But he wasn't going to touch _that_ argument with rubber gloves and a ten-foot pole.  He could picture it.  _Actually, Jack.  I've personally found that your daughter enjoys waking up to a cup of coffee with a side of…well, me."_

Right.

Ignoring Jack, Vaughn continued to shake Sydney gently until her eyes popped open and she stared at him in confusion.  

Knowing that she was just a bit disoriented from her nap, he explained.

"Airplane. LA.  Debrief."  He stated.

Sydney nodded as she regained her bearings and let out a heavy sigh.  Reaching underneath her seat, she retrieved her duffel bag while Vaughn did the same.  Standing, the pair made their way down the aisle of the plane and soon found themselves in the midst of the foot traffic that filled LAX on a daily basis.  Keeping their eyes on Jack, they followed him out of the terminal to the town cars that were waiting curbside to retrieve the arriving agents.  

Sydney and Vaughn were lucky enough to share a car with Jack, and Sydney lightly nudged Vaughn to indicate that she was going to use the opportunity to invite Jack to dinner.

"Dad?"

"Hmm?"  Jack grunted in response.

"Uh, I was just wondering…actually Vaughn and I were wondering…if you'd be interested in having dinner with us tomorrow night.  There are some things we'd like to catch up on, so if you're free…"  Sydney trailed off and left the rest to Jack.

Jack was quiet for a moment before responding.  "I suppose that would be alright.  I'd like to discuss your covers with you.  We could establish the best way for you to clean up the mess of your aliases' lives."

Both Sydney and Vaughn noticed Jack's choice of words.  _Clean up the mess…_  Neither bothered to point it out though.  There were enough battles that needed to be fought.  They would save their energy for the one that would inevitably take place during dinner that night.  When they had arrived in front of the headquarters, Jack exited the vehicle first, leaving Sydney and Vaughn alone in the car.  As Vaughn began to slide across the seat towards the door, he felt Sydney clutch his arm with her death grip, and he turned to see her looking rather terrified.

"Did you hear him?  He knows!  'Clean up the mess?'  He's going to have you deported to Iceland!"

"He can't have me deported.  I'm a citizen."  Vaughn teased.

Sydney gave him a look.  "This is my father we're talking about.  He can and he will."

* * * * * * * * *

An overwhelming sense of apprehension hung precariously in the air as Sydney and Vaughn entered the familiar interior of the Ops Center for the first time in almost six months.  Footfalls echoing as they moved down the curved hallway, Sydney paused just before they fell into the usual hustle and bustle of analysts and agents.  Glancing up at Vaughn, she took a breath and smiled.  Discreetly placing a hand on the small of her back, he returned the smile and gave her a gentle nudge forward.  

In place of the usual buzz of whispers, beeps, and the tapping of keyboards was a hollow silence as Sydney and Vaughn stepped into the fluorescent lighting.  Looking around they saw people turn from their tasks at hand to acknowledge the sudden return of two of the agency's most notable agents.  While the scenario was awkward for a moment, most of the people had been around long enough to witness stranger things, so after sending friendly smiles to the new arrivals people began to resume their activities and fill the large building with the usual din of busied noise.

There were a few exceptions to this rule.  

Just as Jack had gestured towards the conference room, a short, squat blur of gray had hurtled itself towards Sydney, effectively knocking her off her feet.  Luckily, Vaughn was on his toes and managed to catch her by the arms before the excited Marshall tackled her to the floor.

"Syd!  Oh Syd!  I'm so glad to see you.  I've missed seeing your face around here…"  Marshall was wringing his hands when he turned to see the incredulous look on Vaughn's face.  "Oh, Mr. Vaughn!  I missed your face too…in a purely man-to-man kind of…that's not to say in a _man-to-man_ way…but in a friendly, manly kind of…"

"I get it, Marshall."  Vaughn offered kindly.  

Sydney smiled.  "It's good to see you too, Marshall."

"Sydney.  Agent Vaughn."  The pair looked up as they heard Jack address them in his trademark emotionless tone.  "Would you mind honoring us with your presence in the conference room?  Your…reunions…can wait until later."

Pressing her lips together, Sydney glanced towards Vaughn before raising a hand to her hip and striding sternly towards the conference room.  Frowning slightly at Jack, he followed and seated himself next to Sydney before looking to the front of the room to see Kendall standing with his arms crossed.  Once every chair was filled, the rumble of Kendall clearing his throat was the unofficial start to what would likely be a very long meeting.

"Well, I think we'd all like to extend our welcome-backs to Agents Vaughn and Bristow.  It's good to have two of our most valuable agents back where they belong."  He nodded curtly in the general direction of Sydney and Vaughn before lifting a folder.  "Now onto business…"

Reaching under the table, Vaughn traced his fingertips down Sydney's wrist to take her cold hand in his and he smiled as he felt her long fingers curve themselves around his own.  Rehashing every aspect of life in Lucosa was going to be tedious at best and he had a feeling that they were both going to be feeding off each other's strength if they were to make it through this debrief unscathed.

* * * * * * * * * 

After countless hours of discussion and analysis, several darkly-suited men filed out of the small conference room leaving one exhausted Vaughn and one emotionally-drained Sydney.  Propping his chin in his palm, Vaughn smiled tenderly as he watched Sydney lay her head down on the smooth table-top.  Turning her face towards him, he saw her fatigue as he gazed into her brown eyes.  Reaching over to place a hand on her cheek, he gazed at her in concern.

"I'd almost forgotten how tiring it is to work for the CIA.  Are you sure you're going to be up for dinner tomorrow?  You look like you're ready to sleep for about a week straight."

Sydney shrugged and raised a hand to her mouth as she yawned.  "I just want to get that conversation out of the way.  Besides, I'm probably going to be tired for the next nine months.  So I'd just better get used to functioning despite my sleepiness.  I think it's just a matter of rediscovering my inner-spy."

Vaughn eyed her closely before he decided to relent.  "Okay.  If you're sure.  I've got the keys to the safehouse.  Are you ready to go?

Raising her head from the table, Sydney furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.  "Safehouse? Francie still has my place."  While Vaughn's apartment had been leased and his belongings put into storage, Francie was still living in the apartment she had shared with Sydney.

Chuckling skeptically, he responded.  "Do you really think you can show up after being gone for six months without answering questions?  You need to rest…not face the Inquisition."

He had a point.  
  


"Okay.  Good point.  But tomorrow, we're going to tell Will and Francie everything.  Right?"

Glancing around the room, Vaughn reached over and, in one swift motion, pulled Sydney out of her chair and into his lap.  Almost instantly, her head was resting on his shoulder, her eyelids fluttering in a courageous attempt to stay awake.  

"Whatever you say, Syd.  Whatever you say."

Gently propping her up on her feet, Vaughn stood and wrapped an arm around Sydney's waist before guiding her out of the conference room.  They were making their way towards the elevator when Vaughn was hit by a sudden conflict of conscience and paused as he struggled with his next move.  Sighing heavily, he turned to Sydney who was looking at him bleary-eyed, and he apologized.  

"I'm sorry, Syd.  There's just something I have to do.  If you stay here, I'll be right back."

Judging by the stubborn expression that flickered across her face, Vaughn knew that Sydney wasn't liking some part of his statement.

"No.  I'm going with you."

Complete zapped of the extra energy required for arguing…especially with Sydney…Vaughn opted to nod complacently before pressing a kiss to her head and leading her down a back hallway and towards a guard.  

"What are we doing here?"  She inquired a bit nervously.

"There's something I need to say."  Vaughn answered shortly.  

Flashing his newly-restored proof of clearance, Vaughn spoke to the guard.  

"I'd like to speak to the prisoner."

Examining Vaughn's identification and looking Sydney over, the guard nodded and stepped back.  

With a high pitched clank and a loud buzz, several sets of bars lifted and parted to allow Sydney and Vaughn access to the CIA's most heavily guarded inmate.

Gripping Sydney's hand, Vaughn looked through the thick pane of glass before speaking to announce his arrival. 

"Hello Irina."

TBC…

There you have it.  So we'll get announcements to SpyMommy and SpyDaddy next chapter.  I was planning on putting the conversation with Irina in this chapter…but it just felt like this was the right place to end.  Let me know what you think!  Thanks for reading!


	23. Time to Face the Music

**Like Normal People Do**

**By:** Chshalogrl 'aka' Ellie

**A/N:** I did it!  I've been typing like crazy since yesterday.  I've written and deleted this chapter more times than I can count.  But I finally decided to just post what I have because I set a deadline for myself.  So here it is.  I'm out the door in a few hours to head home for the holidays.  I just wanted to get this posted since I'm not taking this computer with me.  So here are the announcements to Jack and Irina.  I feel like they're kind of anti-climactic.  Hopefully you won't feel that way.  Thanks for all of your continued support!  You guys rock!

~Ellie

**Ch. 22-Time to Face the Music**

"Hello Irina."

Eyes closed and legs folded beneath her, she didn't respond for a moment.  Unsure of whether or not to distract her from her meditation, Vaughn paused.  His concerns were quelled rather quickly however when Irina slowly opened her eyes and let her riveting gaze fix itself upon his face.  

Watching her expression closely, the near imperceptible lift of her eyebrows did not go unnoticed and he was surprisingly comforted by the fact that he had the advantage of surprising the unflappable Irina Derevko.

"Agent Vaughn."

Unflappable.  

Even her voice was impeccable with nary a ridge or wrinkle to mar the even tone.

Moving slowly toward the glass, her eyes flicked over to where Sydney sat…or slept as Vaughn observed by following Irina's eyeline.  Turned sideways, Sydney had settled herself against the wall for a long winter's nap.  Feeling a small burst of protectiveness for his fiancée, Vaughn quickly pulled his light jacket off and draped it over Sydney's sleeping form.  Probably not the most helpful thing he'd ever done for her…but it made him feel better nonetheless.  

Directing his attention back toward the woman in the cell, Vaughn saw a vague spark of something…perhaps wistfulness…in her eyes.  

"You take excellent care of my daughter, Agent Vaughn."  The words were presented as fact rather than as a command.

Vaughn nodded.  "I try.  I try to take care of her the way she deserves to be taken care of."

"She's not perfect.  She has flaws."  Irina cocked her head thoughtfully.  "One of the greatest risks of loving a woman like my daughter is that of harboring a great passion for the veneer and only a mild tolerance for what lies beneath."

"Her imperfections are what make her perfect for _me_.  But that's not why I'm here."

"Why _are_ you here, Mr. Vaughn?"

"There are a few reasons.  But the first…there's a question I need to ask you."

"And if I can't give you an answer?"  Another barely perceptible raise of her eyebrows accompanied the question.

Vaughn set his jaw as he resisted the bait she was so obviously laying out for him.

"Then this conversation is over.  I'll take Sydney home and I won't be any worse off than I was when I came in tonight."

"The question, Agent Vaughn."  Irina nodded as if to prod him forward.

Vaughn stared at her.  Stared at the person who had given birth to the woman sleeping behind him.  The woman he was going to marry.  The woman who was going to carry and deliver his first child.  And he asked.

"Did you kill my father?"

_Silence._

_No reaction._

_Oh God_.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Irina gave him a small, wry smile. "I thought you knew the answer to this, Agent Vaughn.  I thought that everyone here at the CIA did."

Vaughn gulped and worked to swallow despite the large lump that was residing in the back of his throat.  Glancing back at Sydney for a moment, he raised his eyes to Irina's.  

"If there's one thing I've learned over these past few months…it's that nothing is ever as it seems.  We've been debriefed and Sloane has been interrogated.  But he's not talking.  I want to know, once and for all, if you are the person responsible for my father's death."

The pair stared at each other solemnly for what seemed like an eternity before Irina finally spoke. "I was set up by Arvin Sloane.  When he discovered that Laura Bristow was actually working for the KGB, he saw a way to eliminate your father without incriminating himself.  I didn't kill your father.  But Sloane made sure I was the first to find his body." 

Vaughn was shocked to see a hint of moisture in her eyes as she continued.

"My heart broke for you and for your mother."

Feeling the build-up of tears in his own eyes, Vaughn nodded sedately.  At first he was startled when he felt a pair of slender arms wind their way around his middle from behind.  But surprise quickly gave way to relief and he found himself sagging tiredly against Sydney as she pulled him into a tight hug.

Irina watched the exchange with a minimal amount of outward emotion.  She had lived with this knowledge for decades after all.  But inwardly, she was truly moved and amazed by the fact that her daughter had discovered the kind of love that every parent fantasizes about for their child.  Little Sydney and Michael had always been an adorable pair, but it seemed extraordinarily coincidental that they would build a life together after so many years apart.

Pulling back from the close embrace, Sydney looked Vaughn in the face and smiled encouragingly.  Knowing what she had in mind, he nodded and the pair turned once again to meet Irina face to face.  

"Mom…"  Sydney started awkwardly before glancing up at Vaughn.

He continued for her.  "You once asked me how I could say thank you to the woman who killed my father.  Things have changed obviously…and I'm still not sure how I could possibly say thank you for helping to save Sydney's life…"

"She's my daughter, Agent Vaughn.  What else would you have expected me to do?"

Shaking his head, Vaughn continued with his speech. "We wanted to tell both you and Jack that we're planning on getting married."

Sydney noticed her mother's quick glance in the direction of her left hand and Sydney quickly shook her head when her mother saw the finger…now devoid of Natalie's wedding ring.  Pulling the delicate chain from beneath her collar, Sydney held the ring toward the glass.  "Isn't it beautiful?"  She asked softly.

Irina moved slowly towards the offered piece of jewelry and nodded her approval.  

"Exquisite.  Congratulations.  I have no doubt that the two of you will be very happy together.  May your love continue to grow and flourish with the ups and downs of coming years."

Sydney stepped back towards Vaughn and gave her mother a perplexed look.  

It didn't go unnoticed by Irina.  

"What's wrong?"

Sydney shook her head.  "I just didn't think it would be this easy to tell you.  You always have some vague comment that seems to have an elusive, deeper meaning.  I guess I'm just surprised that you didn't do that this time."

Irina nodded.  "I'm going to try to be honest with you and Mr. Vaughn from now on, Sydney.  I can't promise that you'll always like what I have to say, but now that Sloane has been caught…my secrecy isn't as vital."

"Can't we prove your innocence somehow?  Isn't there some way to…"  Sydney's question was cut off by Irina's quick response.

"Don't spend valuable time attempting to get me out of an impossible situation, Sydney.  Just because I'm innocent of one crime doesn't mean I'm innocent.  I was a traitor to this country, to your father, and to you.  This justice is poetic.  Don't perceive it as anything else."

Sydney was about to protest again when she saw subtle but firm resolve on her mother's face.  Closing her mouth, she nodded silently in acceptance of Irina's statement.  As the trio stood awkwardly clustered around the thick sheet of glass, both Sydney and Irina were startled when Vaughn cleared his throat.  

"We should get going soon.  But there's just one more thing we should tell you."  Vaughn glanced at Sydney.  "One more thing Sydney should tell you."

With wide eyes, Sydney raised her face to Vaughn's and challenged him with a lifted brow.  Both the brow and the challenge were lowered when she felt Vaughn's arm slide around her shoulders and give a proud squeeze.  Feeling a sudden surge of courage and excitement, Sydney blurted her announcement out.

"We'rehavingababy."

Irina's raised eyebrow was eerily similar to the one Sydney had used on Vaughn just moments before.

"What was that, Sydney?"

"I'm pregnant.  We're going to have a baby."  Saying the words out loud to someone besides Vaughn was a huge relief.  It was as though she was finally able to scratch a nagging, hard-to-reach itch.  Her relief subsided rather quickly, however, when she noticed Irina's narrowed eyes.  

"A baby.  Tell me.  Are you and Agent Vaughn getting married because you're pregnant?"

Feeling a small poke of irritation at the implication of Irina's words, Vaughn sent an annoyed glare her way.  "No!  I asked Sydney to marry me before we knew she was pregnant."

"I'm glad to hear it."  Finally, she smiled.  "I'm very happy for you, Sydney.  There's nothing like holding your first child in your arms.  I have no doubt that you'll be a wonderful mother."  Irina glanced down for a moment before gently rubbing her forehead.  "It shouldn't be too hard to surpass my maternal instinct."

"Mom…"

Holding up a hand, Irina interrupted her.  "I'm proud of you, Sydney.  And I want nothing more than for you to build a life with Agent Vaughn.  Congratulations.  And thank you for sharing your news with me.  It means a great deal to me."

Both Vaughn and Sydney watched as the slender prisoner moved back toward her cot.    
  


"Good night."  Sydney offered softly.  Pulling Vaughn's jacket around her shoulders, she allowed him to guide her away from Irina's cell and eventually into a squeaky bed reminiscent of the one they'd shared at the beginning of their strange journey.

* * * * * * * * *

Sydney awoke the next morning fully expecting to open her eyes to the familiar eggshell hue of her bedroom wall in Lucosa.  When she discovered the putrid shade of avocado instead, she found herself spiraling into a sense of panic until she heard the thud of bare feet outside the bedroom door.  Turning to meet the new arrival, she grinned when a boxer-clad Vaughn entered the bedroom with a cup of coffee.  Accepting the offered mug, she looked into the muddy puddle and wrinkled her nose.  

"Decaf?"  She questioned.

He nodded.  

Heaving a rather pathetic sigh, Vaughn chuckled and climbed into the bed next to her before scooting down to lay his head on her stomach.  

Lifting her cup to look down at him incredulously, she gave a shrill laugh.  

"What are you doing?"

"Saying good morning."  He responded evenly.

And as fate would have it, Sydney's stomach chose that precise moment to gurgle rather loudly.  With his ear pressed to her bare tummy, he grimaced at the sound before lifting his head.  "Hungry, Syd?"

Shrugging, Sydney glared at him.  "Hey!  Coffee doesn't equal breakfast."

Vaughn smiled sleepily.  "We'll stop somewhere and get something.  Apparently the CIA doesn't consider grocery shopping to be very high on the list of safehouse priorities.  There was coffee and a bag of rice."

"Nutrients is nutrients I suppose."  Sydney reasoned good-naturedly.

Vaughn had quickly become otherwise occupied and was slyly lifting the hem of Sydney's tank top to expose a patch of skin.  Tracing the area with his index finger, he looked at her impishly before dipping it into her bellybutton in a teasing motion.

Sydney squealed slightly and clamped a hand over her mouth to suppress the embarrassingly girlish sounds that would otherwise be escaping.  

"HEY!"

"Aaah!"  Startled by the unexpected greeting, Sydney swung wildly and succeeded in smacking Vaughn in the side of the head.  

"What the...?!"  Rubbing his temple in complete confusion, Vaughn turned towards the doorway of the bedroom.

In all of the fun and games, neither of them happened to hear the repeated knocks at the front door or the footfalls of a certain CIA agent exploring the safehouse out of concern for his friends.

Vaughn's attention strayed from the blow he'd received to the head when he realized the identity of their unexpected visitor.

"Weiss?"  A grin spread across his face at the sight of his best friend and he started to hoist himself out of bed to properly acknowledge his arrival.

Weiss frowned before turning his eyes away from the pair still underneath the sheets.  "Uh…please!  I'd really rather not become more acquainted with all of your…2000 parts…if you know what I mean."  Weiss craned his neck towards the space behind Vaughn.  Lifting a hand, he called jovially.  "Hey Syd! I wouldn't mind getting to know each and every one of _your_ 2000 parts.  If ya know what I mean.  Hey…you have a little glow…"  His eyes widened suddenly.  "Or is that sweat?  Oh man!  I didn't think I'd interrupted THAT!"

Vaughn replied in a disbelieving tone.  "You didn't.  The clothes should have been a dead-giveaway."

Rolling her eyes before shooting him a genuine smile, Sydney responded cheerfully.  

"It's good to see you, Weiss."

"It really is, isn't it?"  

Vaughn raised an arm to point out the bedroom door.  "Out."  He commanded firmly.

"Gee.  Six months and I'm already feeling the love, Mike.  I'll just be in the living room.  Don't mind me."

Closing the bedroom door, Vaughn turned back to Sydney.  Weiss' visit made it official.

They were back in LA.

* * * * * * * *

After quickly dressing and making themselves presentable, Sydney and Vaughn entered the safehouse living room to find Eric Weiss banging the side of the television with a frustrated fist.  

"Uh Weiss, this is a modern television. We usually use the power button to turn it on."

Panting between swings of his fist, Weiss gasped.  "Damn thing's not working!"

Sydney stifled a grin at Weiss' relentless attempts and she laughed when she felt Vaughn embrace her from behind to use her shoulder as his vantage point for the spectacle Weiss was creating.  She shivered when she felt him whisper in her ear, "How long should we let this go on?"

Sydney leaned her cheek against his.  "How long _will_ this go on?"

"Oh. A _long_ time."  Vaughn assured her. 

"Well then let's kill two birds with one stone."  Sydney suggested cheerily.  Turning towards the pounding fists of their visitor, Sydney chirped rather sweetly.  

"Hey Weiss!  You're going to be an uncle."

The pounding continued for a moment before he paused mid-swing.  "Huh?"

"Vaughn knocked me up."  Sydney deadpanned.

A huge grin suddenly lit Weiss' face as he crossed the room to give Sydney a hug.  "That's great!"  He remarked sincerely.  "Congratulations!"

Vaughn grinned.  "Thanks man."

Weiss chuckled before doing a terrible imitation of an old woman.  "I mean I would have preferred that you two kids waited until you were bound by the vows of holy matrimony but…"

"Actually," Sydney started, "we're getting married."

"Now that," Weiss responded, "doesn't surprise me.  I was wondering how long it was going to take you two to skip down the aisle.  I've had my toast prepared since the day we met you, Syd."

"Is that so?"  She inquired playfully.

"Cross my heart."  Weiss promised nobly before bending down and poking at Sydney's stomach.  "Goochy-goochy-goo.  Goo-goo-gah-gah."

Sydney looked helplessly at Vaughn as Weiss continued his baby-talk tirade to her middle.  Striding over and pulling the grown man up, Vaughn shook his head.  

"I don't think so, man."

Weiss held up his hands in surrender.  "Perfectly harmless.  Just chatting away with little Fergus."

"Fergus?!"  Sydney exclaimed.  

"Or Mildred."  Weiss offered reasonably.

"I. Don't. Think. So."  Sydney replied firmly.

"Oooh.  Touchy, Syd."  Leaning towards Vaughn he whispered loudly.  "Hormones kicking in?"

Vaughn glanced over at Sydney and laughed.  "Nope.  That's _you_ kicking in."

* * * * * * * * *

Aside from a phone call setting up a reunion with Will and Francie, the day continued rather uneventfully. Both were rather nervous in anticipation of the impending dinner and they shouldn't have been surprised when Jack called to tell them he'd made a reservation for Joey Chang's at seven.  Poor, unsuspecting Jack was thinking that this was going to be a meeting to take place on a purely professional level.  And both Sydney and Vaughn had heartily agreed that this was the only instance in recent history to render Jack Bristow "poor" and "unsuspecting".  

Walking through the front door and into the rich reds and golds of Joey Chang's décor, Sydney and Vaughn were prepared to follow protocol for a secret meet with Jack.  So they were quite surprised to see him sitting in the front of the restaurant looking rather serene with a cup of tea.  

Yes.  Serene.

Chewing slightly on her lower lip, Sydney reached for Vaughn's hand before they approached the table.  With a quick upward  glance, Jack noticed their presence and stood politely as they seated themselves.  

"Hi Dad."  Sydney offered with a half-smile.

"Sydney."  Jack returned the half-smile before letting it fall completely from his face upon greeting Vaughn. "Agent Vaughn."

"Hello Jack."

An uncomfortably layer of silence settled over the group and it was to everyone's relief when a waiter came to take their orders and their menus.  Another moment of silence passed before Jack folded his hands in a conspiratorial manner and rested them on the table.  

He cleared his throat before speaking.  "I think we should start by going over the details of the covers you created for yourselves.  We'll need to figure out just how much you want to tell the people you met.  Now you were a teacher.  Is that correct, Sydney?"

"Yes.  But…"  Sydney was cut off when Jack continued.  

"And what is it that you did, Agent Vaughn?"

"I was a professor, but Jack…"

"Good." Jack nodded.  "Both are positions that are constantly in flux.  It isn't uncommon for teachers or professors to come and go."

"It is when it's the middle of the school year." Sydney stated wryly.

"Terminal illness should work nicely."  Jack reasoned.

Both Sydney and Vaughn gaped at him in disbelief.  

"WHAT?!"

"You'll inform them that you have a family member who is terminally ill.  We'll create some sort of documentation.  That should release you from your duties as well as give you a reason for vacating your residence."

Sydney was vehemently shaking her head before Jack had even finished. 

"No.  Uh-uh.  No way."

Both Vaughn and Jack gave her looks of concern and she felt Vaughn place a gentle hand on her knee beneath the table.

"Dad!  You're not writing me a note to get out of gym class!  These are people.  These are relationships that we've had for the past six months.  They were our community!  I'm not just going to write them off and disappear.  They deserve a true explanation.  Besides, what if I don't want to come back?" Sydney jutted her chin out defiantly and caught the look of surprise in Vaughn's eyes.

"Sydney, don't be ridiculous.  Your life is here.  In LA."  Jack informed her tonelessly.

"Syd, I didn't know you felt this way."  Vaughn said softly.

"I don't know that I do.  And I don't want to stay there indefinitely.  But I committed myself to teaching for the school year.  And it's not as thought I'm going to be able to…"  Sydney caught herself before giving too much away.  Turning to Jack, she took a breath.  

"Dad.  Vaughn and I are getting married."

Gauging Vaughn's feelings from the corner of her eye, she would have felt that his reaction was almost comical…if he hadn't been so terrifed.

But they were both shocked when Jack merely sighed.  "I expected as much."  

Vaughn was practically stammering.  "You mean…you…"

"Look at what I do for a living.  If my major concern was keeping you away from my daughter, then sending you into hiding with her would be considered a bad move…strategically speaking.  Besides," he continued gruffly. "I can see the ring."

Sydney glanced down and noticed that with the v-neck blouse she had selected, the ring was in full view.  Blushing slightly at her faux pas, she responded quietly.

 "Oh."

"Sydney, as long as you're happy and taken care of, then I'll accept any lifestyle you choose to lead."  Jack looked over toward Vaughn. "Agent Vaughn does have his flaws, but his ability to care for you in the way you deserve is not one of them.  In fact, he does that rather well."

Heartened by Jack's rather flattering words, Vaughn bravely continued.  "Well then, Jack.  There's something else we should tell you."

A scowl reappeared on the older man's face before he waited for Vaughn to continue.

"Sydney's going to have a baby.  Sydney and I are going to have a baby."  He corrected himself quickly.  And with those words, it felt as though all the air had been sucked out of the room.  Vaughn held his breath waiting for Jack's response and both he and Sydney watched as Jack stonily took a sip of his tea.

"When I told you, Agent Vaughn, to make your covers look believable, I had expected that you would understand that I meant it only to a certain point.  Apparently I made a mistake in my expectation.  And while this certainly would have been believable for your covers, it complicates things quite effectively.  Congratulations Agent Vaughn.  You've single-handedly rendered one of the CIA's most valuable assets useless for the next several months."

"Dad!"  Sydney exclaimed in protest of the harsh words.

_Jack Bristow?  Poor and unsuspecting?  _

_Right._

"I'm not finished, Sydney."

"Oh I think you are."  Sydney countered threateningly.  "Unless you have something productive to contribute to this conversation, you have long since been done."

Jack held up a hand.  "What I was going to say is that, while I don't agree with the chronology of events, what's done is done.  I just hope, Agent Vaughn, that you didn't offer my daughter a ring in a lame attempt to rectify a difficult situation."

Vaughn shook his head.  "Amazing the way people jump to that conclusion.  I didn't, Jack.  I proposed to Sydney before we knew she was pregnant.  And even if I hadn't…it wouldn't mean that I love her any less or that our love is any less appropriate.  The chronology that you mentioned…is irrelevant.  Sydney and I do what's right for us when the time is right for us.  And I'm sorry if our actions don't fit into the preauthorized timeline you've arranged."

"That said, Agent Vaughn, I want to extend my congratulations to both of you."  Jack spoke loudly to command the attention of the couple.  "Sydney's been making her own decisions since she was very young and she has yet to steer herself wrong…SD-6 not withstanding…"

"Did you just make a joke, Dad?"  Sydney prodded him.  

Jack continued without missing a beat.  "I trust that you know what is best for you at this time in your life.  And I can only hope that my limited expertise as a parent will not prevent me from developing my abilities as a grandparent."

Both Sydney and Vaughn stared at him.  

_Huh?  _

Who are you and what have you done with Jack Bristow? 

"Dad," Sydney started. "I don't know what to say…"

Jack quickly rearranged his softened expression and the stern countenance was back.

"You don't have to say anything.  If I were you, I'd just hope that the CIA doesn't take disciplinary action against the two of you.  Having a child while in hiding could have had disastrous results if you'd been pulled out after he or she had been born."

_And…he's back._

The flicker of feeling Jack had expressed had been nice.  But neither Sydney or Vaughn was surprised to see it disappear.  They both know that there was no reason for them to get in trouble with the CIA, but they also knew not to argue with the elder Bristow.  All in all, the dinner had been pretty painless.  

And with Jack Bristow, you take what you can get.

TBC…

There you go.  It was a longer one.  About twelve pages.  Hope you enjoyed.  Let me know what you think!


	24. Getting into the Christmas Spirit

**Like ****Normal**** People Do**  
**By:** Chshalogrl 'aka' Ellie  
**A/N:** Happy Holidays!  I finished this chapter at about 2:45 this morning and decided to get some sleep before posting it.  I'm just thrilled that I can leave you guys with an update before I leave for my trip to NYC because after this…there won't be an update until mid-January.  Not sure how I feel about this chapter yet…but then I never know until a few days have passed.  Regardless, I hope you guys will enjoy it.  I wanted to leave you with something since you all have been such fantastic readers this year.  Thank you all for your continued support!  Best wishes for the holidays and for the New Year.  Happy Reading!

~Ellie

**Ch.**** 23- Getting into the Christmas Spirit**

"Well, that was…less painful than I expected.  I mean, I made it out with all of my limbs."  Vaughn remarked wryly as he and Sydney headed from their dinner with Jack to Sydney's old apartment.  During Sydney's brief phone conversation with her former roommate, Francie had insisted that both she and Vaughn stay in the apartment in Sydney's old room.  She had been told that Sydney had been forced into hiding due to some controversy at work and Francie hadn't yet had the heart to empty the room.  

As Vaughn maneuvered the large agency-vehicle through several busy Los Angeles streets, Sydney let her head fall against the cool window and heaved a large sigh.  

"You okay?"  Vaughn asked worriedly before reaching over to take her hand in his.

"I'm just relieved that we got it over with.  I guess I was dreading it more than I realized."  Sydney responded with a squeeze of his hand.

Vaughn shrugged.  "Like I said, I've still got two legs and two arms.  I'm a very happy man right now." 

Sydney chuckled and shook her head before her expression sobered slightly.  "Now I'm a little bit nervous about telling Will and Francie.  I mean, what kind of person gets engaged and pregnant without telling her best friends?"

"The kind of person who's on the run from a crazed and power-hungry maniac."  Vaughn responded wryly before giving her a wink.

Sydney smiled slightly before fixing her gaze on the passing scenery beyond the car window.  "I guess that's as good an excuse as any.  I just hope that Will and Francie think so too."

"They will."  Vaughn said with a confident grin.  "Anyone who knows you can attest to the fact that you would never purposely hurt anyone you care about.  You're too good a person to cause any intentional pain."

Sydney blushed a bit before turning to look closely at Vaughn's profile as he drove.  "Maybe.  But unintentional pain can hurt just as much."

* * * * * * * * *

After ten minutes of driving, the couple pulled up in front of the familiar Spanish-style structure and their glances met as they each took a deep breath.  Sydney was surprisingly anxious about returning to the familiarity of her home before the life she had built with Vaughn.  And her nerves about telling Will and Francie their big news just complicated the situation.  

After a few moments of silence, Vaughn took matters into his own hands when he got out of the car and walked around to open the passenger door.  Holding a hand towards Sydney, he helped her from the vehicle and closed the car door.  Pulling Sydney gently up the walk, they approached the front door and Sydney found herself torn between knocking or just walking in through her own front door.  She opted to knock politely before turning the door knob.  With Vaughn at her side, Sydney was met by an incredibly enthusiastic Will and Francie who flew towards the door as Sydney entered.  

"Syd!"

"It's been so long!"

"Where have you been?"

"I've missed you!"

"Me too!"

The flurry of voices and hugs was slightly overwhelming and after their initial greetings, the group gradually moved toward the living room where they seated themselves to catch up on the previous six months.  Sydney glanced around the room to regain her bearings and she smiled at the decorations strewn about.  A small Douglas Fir was perched in the corner with accents of red and silver, while a pretty garland was looped around the column in the kitchen.  The fact that it was nearly Christmas had completely slipped Sydney's mind and cheered by the reminder, Sydney started the conversation.

"Fran, you look wonderful!"  Conversational as the line was…it was true.  Sydney would have liked to think that Francie's glow was a result of her return.  But she had a feeling that it was something more than that.  

A pretty flush rose in Francie's cheeks and a Cheshire cat grin appeared on her face.  "Well…Will and I have kind of been seeing each other for the past few months."

With wide-eyes, Sydney looked at Will for confirmation.  The smile on his face was enough evidence and Sydney's mouth dropped before she grinned giddily.  "That's so great, you guys.  I can't think of anyone who deserves to be happier than the two of you."

Will nodded before glancing toward Francie.  "Thanks, Syd.  That means a lot to us.  But somehow, I get the feeling that this isn't the biggest newsbreak that's going to take place here."  Giving her an inquisitive look, he pried gently.  "Where have you been?"

Sydney glanced toward Vaughn and felt a surge of confidence when she felt him give her hand a squeeze.  Looking back and forth between Francie and Will, she saw the genuine looks of concern on their faces and knew that she could tell them everything.  

"I don't work for a bank."

* * * * * * * * *

"So let me get this straight…"  Francie reached down towards the bottle of tequila that had been moving around the coffee table for the past several hours.  Pouring another shot for herself, she lowered the level of the heavy liquid before letting the bottle hit the coffee table with an unsteady clatter.  "…You worked for the bad guys, they killed Danny, you went to work for the good guys by continuing to work for the bad guys…"  She glanced at Will.  "And you knew about this?"

Will shrugged.  "I'm a nosy reporter.  I'm sorry I couldn't tell you, but I saw firsthand what could happen if I didn't keep my mouth shut.  I didn't want anything to happen to you."  He turned back to Sydney.  "Let's continue your little story here.  I already know how you met Mr. Wonderful here…"  Will gestured lazily toward Vaughn,  "So then you took down the SD-6?  Then they came after you, the two of you went into hiding, and now you're safe?  Is that pretty much it?"

Vaughn nodded before taking a swig of the beer he'd been working on.  "Pretty good.  Especially for people who are less than stone-cold sober."

Francie laughed wildly before pointing a teasing finger towards Vaughn.  "Hey!  A little tequila never hurt anybody…especially when you've just learned that your best friend in the world is a completely different person…"  Francie's tone was teasing, but Sydney flinched with the knowledge that there was some truth behind the statement.  After a quick pause, Francie continued.  "Sydney's quite the tequila tosser…why aren't you drinking, Syd?"

"It's actually quite an interesting story, Fran."  Sydney looked at Will and Francie in amusement.  She hadn't imagined that she would be telling them while they were slightly drunk…but maybe it was all for the best.  "Doctors tend to frown upon the consumption of alcohol while pregnant."  She announced it without bravado and awaited their responses with anticipation. 

"You…you're having a baby?  And Vaughn is…?"  Both Will and Francie looked to Vaughn who was grinning at Sydney.  Francie clapped her hands together.  "That's great, Sydney!  Oh, I love babies.  Your baby will be beautiful.  I think you should name it Lucosa after the town that brought you together."

Sydney shot a look of disgust towards Vaughn and was relieved when he shook his head emphatically.  That was a definite no to a little 'Lucosa Vaughn'.  

Will snorted upon hearing Francie's drunken recommendation before facing Sydney and Vaughn.  "You are planning on moving back to Los Angeles, aren't you?"

Shifting uncomfortably, Sydney leaned into Vaughn before she started to answer.  "We…haven't fully discussed it.   At least not yet.  We want to come back to LA, but we have some obligations to fulfill back in Lucosa."  She shrugged.  "It was nice.  Being in a small town and becoming part of their community."

Vaughn nodded before continuing.  "That's something we plan to figure out over the next few days.  Regardless of what we decide, we both have jobs that are expecting us to return in a few days and we're going to have a wedding to plan.  Beyond that…nothing is for certain."

Whether it was the alcohol or the shock of seeing Sydney for the first time in six months, Will pinned Vaughn with an accusing stare.  "A wedding?  I don't see a ring."

Francie rolled her eyes before glaring at Will.  "Does it matter?"  She asked in a challenging tone.

Will raised his hands defensively.  "Hey!  I'm just looking out for Syd.  I don't want her settling for some shotgun wedding to the guy who got her pregnant.  She deserves the best.  You know that as well as I do, Fran."

In an attempt to prevent any blowouts from occurring between her friends, Sydney pulled the ring into view.  Clearing her throat, she caught everyone's attention.  "There is a ring.  This is the ring."  She sent a glare in Will's direction.  "I thought you knew me better than that."  Sydney turned her attention to the ring as she proudly displayed it for Francie.

Like a typical woman, Francie's eyes widened and she leaned across the coffee table to examine the platinum and diamonds.  Content to watch Sydney gushing happily with her closest friend, Vaughn sat back against the couch with one of his hands resting lightly on Sydney's back.

Will, after sheepishly observing Sydney's obvious giddiness, felt a rush of guilt for his ring comments.  "Hey guys.  I'm sorry.  I really didn't mean to offend you.  I just worry about you, Syd.  You're one of my best friends."  He turned to Vaughn.  "It's obvious that you love her very much.  I don't think I have to tell you to take good care of her."

Vaughn met Will's eyes with a look of understanding. "You don't have to tell me…but I appreciate the fact that you care so much.  There were a lot of times that I couldn't be there for her."  Vaughn paused.  "But you were.  I'm glad that you were.  Thanks for being such a good friend to Syd."  The two men shook hands over the coffee table and Vaughn looked over in time to see Sydney's eyes shining in happiness.  

"Thank you, Will."  She said softly before turning to Vaughn.  "Thank you, too."  She placed a soft kiss on his lips and promptly smothered a yawn when they separated.

Momentarily forgetting that they had an audience, Vaughn gently brushed a strand of hair away from her face and allowed his fingers to linger over her cheekbone.  

"Tired?"  He questioned.

"A little."  She admitted reluctantly.  

After a moment, she leaned into him and allowed her eyes to fall shut.  She was jolted from her blissful state by the sound of someone clearing his throat.

"Listen, you guys.  We've probably had a little bit too much to drink so we should probably hit the sack.  It's obvious that you guys are ready to do the same so why don't we just call it a night?"  Will suggested as he eyed the exhausted Sydney.

Vaughn glanced down at Sydney as she burrowed into his chest and nodded at Will's suggestion.  "That's probably a good idea.  Are you sure you guys don't mind if we crash here for a few days?"

Francie responded with a casual wave of her hand.  "Don't even worry about it.  Sydney's room is the way she left it.  To be honest, I was getting ready to put Syd's stuff into storage.  I had hoped that she would come back, but after six months…well, I was starting to think she would never return."

Vaughn smiled at Francie.  "Thanks.  It'll be nice to be somewhere familiar."

Shifting from her place in Vaughn's arms, Sydney mumbled in agreement.  "Thanks, Fran.  It feels good to be home."

Francie smiled tiredly.  "We're glad you're back, Sydney."

"Both of us."  Will chimed in as he offered a hand to Francie.  As Will and Francie moved around the room to turn out lights and lock doors, Vaughn and Sydney made their way to Sydney's old bedroom.  

* * * * * * * * *

With the bedroom door closed behind them, Sydney wasted no time in tearing her clothing away in favor of some cotton pajamas she found in one of her dresser drawers.

"I guess I'd better get my bag from the car."  Vaughn commented as he watched her change from the bed.

"Just a sec."  Sydney murmured before rummaging through her drawer, Vaughn was surprised to see her come up with a pair of blue boxer shorts.

"Do I even want to know why you just happen to have those lying around?"  He questioned with wry amusement.

Sydney rolled her eyes as a blush stained her cheeks.  "They're yours!  You _did stay here a couple of times…even if we _were_ just sleeping.  You left these here one day.  I conveniently forgot to return them."_

"Ahhh.  So the truth comes out.  You've been stalking me since the beginning."  Vaughn responded seriously.  

"You caught me, Agent Vaughn."  Sydney deadpanned.  "I've been lurking outside windows and hording your underwear for the past two years."

Vaughn chuckled as he watched Sydney get under the covers of her own bed for the first time in months.  Moving around to the opposite side of the bed, he threw back the blankets and climbed in next to her.  Placing a gentle hand on her belly, he leaned down to press a soft kiss to the flesh of her belly before lifting his gaze to look her fully in the eyes.  

"How does it feel?"  He asked considerately.

"How does what feel?"  She cocked her head thoughtfully.

"Being in your own bed."  He replied as his hand left her tummy to trace a feather-soft path down her arm.

Sydney smiled and sunk even deeper into the nest of linens.  "Wonderful!"  She breathed happily.  "And even better since you've decided to join me."

Vaughn tried to stifle a half-grin.  "Well, I'll admit that my decision wasn't entirely selfless.  Sleeping without you isn't really an option anymore."  He paused.  "At least…not if I intend to sleep well."

Sydney smirked naughtily.  "I don't know.  I think there are some holes in that logic, Agent Vaughn.  Even when we are together…there's not a whole lot of sleeping that takes place."

"Can't argue with that."  

Both were silent for a moment before Sydney turned within Vaughn's embrace.  Coming face to face with him, she looked him in the eye for a moment before speaking.  

"I'd almost forgotten that it's Christmastime.  I mean, with everything that's happened, we never had time to decorate or shop.  I didn't remember until I walked in and saw Francie's and my decorations today."  She looped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to the warmth of his body.

Brushing his lips across the satiny flesh of her neck, Sydney sighed happily as he continued his loving assault.  

"Baby?"  The endearment had been murmured between kisses and his tone was filled with tenderness.  

"What?"  Sydney smiled.

"What do you want for Christmas?"  He asked playfully.

Sydney slowly rolled out of his embrace to lay flat on her back.  She stared at the ceiling thoughtfully before responding.  "I hadn't really thought about it.  I'm kind of overwhelmed with what I _do_ have this year.  I hadn't really considered what I don't have."  

"There has to be something…"  Vaughn prodded while he entwined his fingers with hers.

"I guess I'd just like for us to start getting our lives in order.  You know?  I'm tired of being so flighty and secretive.  I want Sydney and Vaughn to have here what Natalie and Josh have in Lucosa.  Does that make sense?"  Sydney shifted to face him.

"Yeah."  Vaughn replied quietly.  "It makes a lot of sense actually."

Interrupting a moment of silence, Vaughn leaned over to place a searing kiss on Sydney's lips and he was pleased when she responded fervently to his charms.  He was disappointed, however, when she pulled back with a teasing grin on her face.  

"I think you once told me never to start something I couldn't finish."  

Vaughn pretended to consider it.  "Wise words.  But who says I'm not going to take this all the way to the finish and back again?"

"Don't we have to go in to work tomorrow?"

"We've been debriefed."

"Yeah, but the case is far from closed."  Sydney argued.

Vaughn shrugged.  "I think we've done our part.  They can handle the rest without us."

"Your sudden bout of irresponsibility is intriguing."  Sydney remarked.

"It's only because you're so damn beautiful."  He responded.  "You're irresistible."

"Be still, my heart."  Sydney gushed dramatically.

Glancing back at Vaughn in anticipation of his rapid-fire response, she was surprised to see his expression become serious.

"Vaughn?"  She implored.

"I have something for you."  He leaned over a placed a chaste kiss on the top of her head before climbing out of bed.  She watched as he moved toward their shared pile of dirty clothes and reached into the pocket of his rumpled pants.  Within a matter of moments, she watched him return and felt the mattress sag slightly under his added weight.

"I've been carrying this around since we left Lucosa.  I've known that I was going to give it to you.  I was just waiting for the right moment.  This is the first time I've known that we won't be interrupted…so here goes."  

He offered a tiny, velvet box and Sydney raised her eyebrows as she accepted the small token.  Prying the hinged lid open, she was both delighted and confused by the exquisite, teardrop pendant that was resting against the black velvet cushion.  

Vaughn gave her a loving smile before he explained.  "I didn't want a perfectly good chain to go to waste when I put that ring on your finger."  Sweeping her hair aside as he reached around her, she felt him undo the delicate clasp of the chain that had supported her engagement ring for the past couple of months.  Sydney couldn't keep the grin from her face as she watched him thread the beautiful pendant onto the chain before securing back around her neck.  

Taking a breath, Vaughn held the ring gently between his thumb and index fingers as he examined it closely.  It was a lot like Sydney.  Simple but undeniably attractive in its understated elegance.  A platinum band with round diamond flanked by baguettes on either side.  Thrilled by the look of total excitement on Sydney's face, Vaughn chuckled.  

"I've been waiting for a very long time to do this and I hope that after all we've been through, you'll be able to give me an answer to this question that has been nagging me for the past several months."  Vaughn leaned in closer so that he could look her in the eyes.  "I love you.  I love you as Natalie Parks and as Kate Jones and as all of your other hundreds of aliases.  But most of all, I love you because you never stop being Sydney Bristow.  And Sydney Bristow is the woman who inspires me, infuriates me, keeps me on my toes, and keeps me awake at night."  He paused for a moment and lifted his eyebrows for dramatic effect.

"Will you marry me, Sydney?" He asked her in a tone so adoring that it was all she could do to keep from melting on the spot.

"Yes.  I think you already knew the answer to that question.  But yes."  Shaking with excitement, Sydney allowed him to slide the ring onto her finger for the first time since she had first received it.  Immediately, she held her hand up to admire the new view and launched herself into his arms in a virtual tackle.  Falling back against the pillows and sheets, Vaughn smiled up at Sydney before sliding his arms around her waist.  "I love you.  And I love our baby."

Sydney smiled.  "I can't wait to see what kind of person we made."

"I can't wait to see you nine months pregnant!"  Vaughn exclaimed.

"Blech!"  Sydney scoffed.  "I already know…it's not going to be pretty."  Sydney lifted one of her feet in the air and pretended to study it.

"What are you doing?"  Vaughn asked kindly.

"Memorizing my feet.  In a few months, they're going to disappear…I feel that it's only right that I pay them this respect.  They're going to be bearing the brunt of the pregnancy.  My poor feet.  They've been good feet…as far as feet go."

Vaughn gave her a perplexed look before giving her feet a once-over.  "They _are nice feet."  He admitted begrudgingly._

"Nice feet that have been tragically overlooked."  Sydney nodded.

"Syd?"

"Yes?"  

"I think it's time for bed."  Vaughn suggested.

"Because we just became officially engaged and we're contemplating my feet?" Sydney asked.

"Yes."  Vaughn replied.

"Good enough for me."  Scrambling to bury herself beneath the covers, Sydney reached over to turn off the lamp on her nightstand.  Lowering her head to her pillow, she sighed contentedly as she closed her eyes and relaxed after a long and emotional day.  Smiling when she felt Vaughn's arm snake its way protectively around her waist she wiggled her left hand slightly and watched as the moonlight glinted off the facets of the diamonds.

"Vaughn?"

"Syd?"

"I want a pony."  There was playful hint in her voice.

"Huh?"  He was sleepy…but not that sleepy.

"You asked me what I want for Christmas.  I have everything in the world that I could ever ask for.  Except a pony."

"You're a very complicated woman, Sydney.  Either that or you're a very large child."

"Good night, Vaughn.  I love you."

"Night, Syd.  I love you, too."

TBC…

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!  Thanks everyone!  Let me know what you think.


	25. The Edge of the World

**Like Normal People Do**

**By:** Chshalogrl 'aka' Ellie

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and no one.  Please don't rub it in.

**A/N:** I'm so sorry for the delay!  Really I am.  It just took me a little while to get back into the swing of things after my vacation.  And then I was having a terrible time writing this chapter because I've been trying to figure out which loose ends to wrap up and which ones to leave for the sequel.  I think there's going to be one more chapter after this one…and maybe an epilogue.  Then I'll get cracking on the sequel.  Any title ideas???  Any at all??? Hehe.  Feel free to make suggestions.  I'd appreciate it.  Thanks so much for all of your support over the past seven months!  It's been an amazing experience and writing this fic (and my others) has been a great outlet for a stressful time.  I hope you'll enjoy!  Happy Reading.

~Ellie

**Ch.24-The Edge of the World**

By the time the sunshine began pouring through the windowpanes of the temporary Vaughn/Bristow dwelling, Sydney was arching her body to meet the new day.  Stretching every limb as though her efforts would squelch any traces of sleepiness, Sydney was disappointed when her flexed toes failed to graze the familiar surface of Vaughn's leg on the other side of the bed.  Squirming beneath the sheets, she turned to face his side of the bed and noted the way the covers had been so neatly turned back from the edge of the bed.  Feeling her face tense into what she imagined was a fairly heinous scowl, Sydney crossed her arms over her chest and stared grumpily at the ceiling as she tried to decide whose fault it was that she was waking up alone.

What Sydney didn't know, was that as she was attending her solo pity party, Vaughn was standing just outside her bedroom door in a t-shirt and boxers chuckling at his girlfriend's rather childish display.  Satisfied when he saw her settle in the center of the bed to stare at the ceiling, he decided to make his entrance.  Pushing through the bedroom door, he kicked it closed behind him and managed to swing himself back into bed without spilling a drop from the mugs he was carrying.  He was surprised when Sydney failed to acknowledge him.  Especially since he was fairly certain that his arrival had jarred the mattress quite a bit.  Holding the mug toward her, he frowned until she silently accepted his offering.

"Something wrong?"  He questioned.

"I woke up alone.  So I'm pouting."  Sydney responded evenly.

_Well, naturally._ He thought. _When you wake up alone, you pout._

"Oh."  He responded instead.  "I'm sorry?"

Sydney shrugged before turning toward him with a smile.  "Okay."

Relieved that he seemed to have averted disaster, Vaughn was about to let out a sigh.  "Wait."

"What?"  Sydney shrugged innocently.

"That's it?"  Vaughn asked suspiciously.

Sydney took a sip of tea from her mug.  "What do you want me to do?"

Vaughn shook his head in bewilderment.  "Nothing…"

Still confused by the entire exchange, he decided to change the subject.  Carefully scooting his way across the mattress, he managed to drape his arm loosely across her shoulders before placing a cheerful good-morning kiss into her hair.  

"So you have an appointment." He stated casually.

"An appointment?"  

"Yeah.  With a doctor.  Regarding the child you're carrying."  Vaughn smirked as he spoke.  "I put a call into Medical Services and they're going to have an OB-GYN meet us at Cedars to have a look at you."  Recognizing the look of protest on her face, Vaughn held up a hand to prevent her from arguing.  "I know, I know.  You want to do this the normal way.  But a CIA doctor can help to prepare us for any special circumstances you might have to deal with as a result of your work.  We can turn to a normal doctor for the remainder of your pregnancy.  I'd just really feel better if an agency doctor saw you at least once."

There went the eyebrow.  Arching like frightened cat.

Her tone was skeptical.  "To 'have a look' at me?  I'm not a car, Vaughn.  They aren't going to replace this and tighten that."

Frustration. And a sigh.  "I _know_ that, Syd.  It's a doctor's appointment.  Okay?"

Sydney didn't respond.  Instead, she leaned over to place the still-steaming mug on the nightstand to her left and rolled her way into a snuggling position at his side.  Just as she was craning her neck to place a surprising kiss on his sleepy face, there was a knock at the door.  Immediately ceasing her conquest, Sydney slumped back down against Vaughn's side and groaned before answering.  "Yes?"

"Morning, you guys."  Francie's chirpy voice practically rattled the walls with its cheerfulness.

"Good morning."  Sydney grumbled as Vaughn glanced around to make sure they were somewhat decent.

"Come in, Francie."  He offered.

Slipping in quietly, Francie took in the scene.  Vaughn was looking rather peaceful as he sipped at a cup of coffee while Sydney was sprawled out with her face buried in the thin cotton of his t-shirt.  As she tipped her head to one side, Francie's eyes lit up.  "Oh, Sydney!  Is it morning sickness?  Can I get you anything?  Is there anything…"  Her words trailed brokenly as she watched Sydney heave herself into a sitting position with horror embedded in her features.

"Morning sickness?!  I'm a spy!  I've been tortured and maimed and shot and kicked…" She began ticking her experiences off on her fingers, oblivious to the look that was exchanged between Francie and Vaughn.  "…And I'm pretty sure I can handle a little bit of nausea."

Francie began to inch her way towards the door.  "Chill out, Syd.  I wasn't trying to imply that you're weak.  Just that you're pregnant."

With one hand perched on the door handle, she smiled at the pair.  "Will and I are both going to work, but I left some breakfast warming in the oven.  Help yourselves. We'll see you later."

"Sounds good."  

"Bye, Francie! Thanks!"  Sydney called cheerfully.  Turning back to Vaughn, she smiled.  "I've missed her."

Shaking his head slightly, Vaughn spoke quietly.  "I can tell."

* * * * * * * * *

After enjoying the meal of scrambled eggs, bacon, and hashbrowns, both Sydney and Vaughn readied themselves to head to their appointment.  The process was rather quick and in no time at all, the couple was headed out the door, and due to their mutual love of khaki were donning embarrassingly similar ensembles.  It was in the car and on the way that Sydney happened to notice their matching attire.

"Oh no!" 

She cringed as Vaughn tensed visibly before swerving off the road and bringing the car to a stop.  He turned to her.  "What?!  What happened?"

"We're matching."  She replied meekly with a guilty expression that begged him to leave her be.

"Jesus, Syd!  You almost gave me a heart attack!"  

"I'm sorry!"  She exclaimed.  "But look at us!"  She gestured wildly at her light colored slacks and her blue blouse before motioning toward his tan, cargo pants and blue t-shirt.  Subsequently, she raised her eyebrows in a move that dared him not to laugh.

And laugh he did.

He couldn't help it.  Shaking his head at the cackle rattling Sydney's form, he had to agree.  "This is ridiculous.  And we're not even married yet!"

Breathless from her short laughing fit, Sydney nodded.  "We cannot, under ANY circumstances, let Weiss see us like this."

Vaughn flinched as he pictured the exchanges that would take place if they were to run into Eric.  "We'd never escape his wrath."

"So we're aiming for a covert entry and exit.  To the hospital and back home."

"Roger that, Mountaineer.  Let's get this show on the road."

* * * * * * * * *

Their covert entry was a success and the pair was soon sitting in a room that was overwhelmingly bland in its eggshell hue.  Sydney had already been subjected to various tests and scratchy paper gown, so as she sat perched on the edge of the examination bed, she pulled her knees up to her chest and gazed at Vaughn as they waited for the doctor to pay them a visit.  While Sydney was studying Vaughn, Vaughn was quite perplexed by the shiny tray of frightening tools and the set of metal stirrups that brought images of torture to mind.  

"Are we sure that this guy is CIA, Syd?  Maybe I should check him out some more before I let him touch any of those."  Vaughn gestured towards the tray, his discomfort evident as he squirmed in his seat.  

Sydney rolled her eyes and was about to respond when there was a quiet knock at the door of the tiny room.  A tall, gray-haired man entered with a smile and nodded at Sydney before extending a hand to Vaughn.  

"Agent Bristow, Agent Vaughn.  I'm Dr. Travis.  It's a pleasure to meet both of you."  His greeting was courteous, but somewhat detached as he skimmed the file he had carried in with him.  "Well, it seems that you're going to have a visitor in about seven months."

"Yes.  We knew that.  Now we're just wondering if everything is okay."  Sydney prodded gently.

"And we want to know if Sydney faces any extra risks due to her…active lifestyle."  Vaughn added.

Understanding the sense of urgency felt by the young couple, the doctor nodded and got down to business with his questions and answers. Last menstrual cycle, estimated date of conception, morning sickness ("Morning sickness?!  Ha!"), etc.  Vaughn was more than a little bit squeamish during the physical exam even after the doctor had initially suggested he wait outside.  He was also somewhat appalled that a doctor's appointment could get so…intimate.  Smiling as he screwed his eyes tightly shut, Sydney poked him playfully before whispering.  "Now you know why women dread trips to the…"  Sydney inserted Vaughn's term, "…women's doctor."

Dr. Travis surveyed the expressions of both anxiety and amusement on the two faces in front of him and chuckled quietly.  "I think this would be a good time to do an ultrasound.  That should answer some of the questions you have."

Once he had seated himself on a rolling stool, Dr. Travis glided over to a corner and rolled an equipment-loaded cart towards the center of the room before stilling it next to Sydney.  The next thing they knew, a petite nurse in pink scrubs had joined them and was squirting a cold, wobbly substance onto Sydney's belly.  Feeling slightly uncomfortable with the situation, Sydney reached for Vaughn's hand and together they squinted at the snowstorm on the small screen with the hopes that the doctor would be kind enough to point out just which speck belonged to them.  Neither was ready for the humming whooshes that were emitted through the small set of speakers and Vaughn chuckled at the noise.  

"Hungry, Syd?"

Sending Vaughn an amused glance, Dr. Travis raised his eyebrows.  "That's your child's heartbeat, Agent Vaughn."

Feeling rather foolish, Vaughn glanced down at Sydney when he felt her grip tighten around his fingers.  Leaning slightly forward, her head was cocked at an awkward angle and her lips were parted as though she'd frozen mid-sentence.  She tugged sharply at Vaughn's hand until he lowered his head to rest it on her shoulder as she continued in her silence.  It was several moments before she spoke.

"That's our baby?"  Her eyes betrayed her excitement as she glanced up at the doctor uncertainly.

"That's your baby, Agent Bristow."  Dr. Travis confirmed.  

Turning to Vaughn, Sydney's wide eyes held a sheen of unshed tears.  "Vaughn…"  She let her words trail off and hoped that a simple squeeze of his hand would let him know that, among the multitude of emotions she was feeling, her love for him was first and foremost.  

It worked.

"I know, Syd.  It's amazing.  I never thought I would be one of those sappy fathers…you know the kind.  But now I don't know how a man could feel any other way about his child."  Leaning in, Vaughn pressed a kiss to Sydney's temple and turned to face the doctor as the nurse cleaned Sydney's belly and rolled the cart back into the corner.

"Agent Bristow, I would estimate that you're just over 8 weeks along.  Which indicates conception sometime in October and a due date of July 15."  The doctor smiled genuinely for the first time since he'd entered the room.  "Congratulations.  To both of you.  Make sure to find a permanent doctor as soon as you can.  For now, I'll take care of whatever you need."  Closing the door quietly, Dr. Travis left a stunned Sydney and Vaughn sitting in the tiny room to process the inevitable reality of becoming parents.  They had known…but the ultrasound made the news concrete.  

As Sydney went about changing out of the paper gown and into her clothes, Vaughn began to realize just how much they had to do.  His mother hadn't even met Sydney yet.  Well, that wasn't quite true.  Annette Vaughn hadn't seen Sydney Bristow since she and Michael had moved to France following William's death.  But she had adored little Sydney Bristow.  And Michael had no doubt that Annette would also love Sydney Bristow all grown up.  Startled out of his daydream by a cold hand on his cheek, he jumped and gave a small yell of surprise.  

"Jesus, Syd.  Your hands are like ice!"

Sydney shrugged.  "My hands and feet are always cold.  You know that."

Vaughn gave her a half-grin before taking her hands between his own and rubbing them furiously in an attempt to warm them.  Giving up after a minute of fruitless effort, Vaughn lowered his hands to rest lightly on her narrow hips.  Pulling her in closer, he murmured into her ear.  "Ready to go?"

She nodded happily. "Where are we headed?"

Vaughn shrugged.  "Eh, I just figured we'd play it by ear.  Is that okay with you?"

"Fine by me."  Sydney assured him.

* * * * * * * * *

After getting into the car, Sydney and Vaughn drove aimlessly around the coastal areas of LA.  Sydney was still gazing at the small "photo" of their baby they had received when Vaughn pulled into an empty observing point.  Locating the windbreaker he'd packed "just in case", he draped it over Sydney's shoulders as they made their way to the low stone wall that seemed to be perched on the edge of the world.  Once the pair had arranged themselves comfortably on the rather narrow surface, they enjoyed the constant roll of thunder set forth by the frothing surf stretched out in front of them.

Vaughn wrapped his arms around Sydney to ensure her warmth and whispered into her ear as strands of her windblown hair tickled his cheeks.  "Are you warm enough, baby?"

Sydney blushed girlishly and raised her shoulders to block the shiver that had resulted from Vaughn's whispered endearment.  She wasn't sure she would ever get used to feeling so cherished.  But it was something she hoped she would have the rest of her life to enjoy.  She nodded in response before turning to face his profile. 

"What are you thinking about?"

Vaughn continued staring at the horizon as he answered.  "I'm thinking about making my mother a grandmother.  And I'm thinking about brown eyes.  Little, puppy-dog ones."  He turned to her with a smile.  "If this kid has your eyes, I'm going to be way out of my league."

Sydney laughed at the mournful expression on his face.  "I think you'll be okay."

"Thanks."  He said sheepishly.  "I was thinking…when do you want to get married?"

"Well, that was an abrupt change of subject."  Sydney remarked jokingly.

"Yeah. It's just been on my mind.  I mean, do you want to wait until the baby is born or…"  He trailed off uncertainly.  

Sydney chewed on her lower lip slightly before answering shyly.  "I'd like to do it before.  Preferably before I start showing too much.  Just something small."  She added quickly.  "Our closest friends and family.  Maybe then I could finally meet your mother."

"That's what I'm hoping." Vaughn admitted.  He was about to continue when he was interrupted by the ring of his cell phone.  Sydney glanced away as he held a short conversation and turned her attention back to him when he hung up.  

Vaughn shrugged apologetically before sharing.  "That was Weiss.  They'd like us to come in immediately."

Sydney let her head fall lightly against Vaughn's shoulder and sighed.  "Surprise, surprise.  All of the most inconspicuously momentous moments of our relationship are shared with the CIA.  Maybe you should give them a ring too."  She remarked wryly.  She allowed Vaughn to pull her to her feet from the wall and was a bit confused when he knelt down to speak to her tummy.  He'd spoken to the baby in the privacy of their bedroom once or twice, but never in public. 

"Vaughn…" Her tone was slightly distressed as she glanced around to make sure no one was nearby.  Satisfied when there was no one in sight, she dropped a hand to his head, and listened to what he had to say.  

"Well, that was your first trip to the beach, kiddo.  Hope you enjoyed it.  Your mommy and I are slightly confused…we don't know anything about being parents.  But we'll do the best we can.  And we'll love you very much."  He shot a grin up at Sydney.  "And we'll love you even more if you don't make your mommy really crabby and sick over the next few months."  Sydney laughed and continued to watch as he lifted the hem of her shirt, placed a soft kiss just below her bellybutton and stood up to lead her back to the car.

Leaning her head back against the headrest, Sydney turned to look at Vaughn as he maneuvered the car out of the small parking area.  "I love you, you know."

Vaughn aimed a crooked smile in her direction.  "I know."  And he reached over to brush his fingertips casually down her jawline in a gesture that spoke much clearer than words.  

He continued cheerfully. "Now.  Let's see what the world of intelligence has in store for us today!"  And with a swift, right turn, they were on their way.

TBC…

There it is.  This hasn't been beta-read…since I don't have a beta. :)  So if there are any stupid mistakes that I missed…please bear with me.  But I'm off to work for now.  I'll be back in a few hours to do a final edit.  Hope you enjoyed.  Let me know what you think!


	26. Resurfacing

**Like Normal People Do**

**By**: Ellie

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.  Don't sue.

**A/N**: See my post below please. :)  ~Ellie

**Ch. 25- Resurfacing**

Vaughn smiled to himself as he heard Sydney hum softly with the jazzy tune on the radio.  She had been cheerful since they had pulled out of the beachside parking lot and as he maneuvered their long, black, sedan into the parking garage he couldn't help but hope that her mood wouldn't change as a result of their meeting with Kendall.  

Pulling carefully into a designated parking spot, Vaughn killed the engine and turned to face Sydney in the passenger seat, chuckling when he saw the euphoric expression spread across her face.

"If I didn't know any better…I'd say you were on something, Syd."

Sydney arched against her seat and her smile widened.  "I can't help it.  I'm just so…content.  We're getting married."  She glanced down at the diamond on her finger.  "I'm _finally_ wearing my engagement ring.  And we're having a baby.  A baby that's currently healthy."  She added with a nod.

Vaughn shrugged teasingly.  "Eh.  I guess you're not doing so badly, Bristow."

"Thanks for your approval."  Sydney responded dryly.

Both were silent for a moment before Vaughn's reluctant tone pierced the air.  

"We should go in."

Sighing, Sydney nodded and moved to open her car door.  Pausing for a moment, she turned to him.  "Everything is going to be fine, right?"

Vaughn shrugged with an air of nonchalance.  "Of course."  And he moved quickly around the vehicle to offer his hand as she lifted herself from her seat.  Smiling as Sydney rose to face him, he closed the door and pressed her back into the car's side.  Raising one tender hand to knead gently at the tense muscles at the back of her neck, he took advantage of the position and expertly guided her face to his.  

After a soft kiss and an exchange of anxious smiles, Sydney walked just a few purposeful steps before she halted, turning to wait until Vaughn caught up.

* * * * * * * * *

Neither Sydney nor Vaughn could help but feel slightly displaced as they entered their former place of employment.  A place with the nostalgic remnants of so many emotions.  For Sydney, it had all started with a stirring sense of suspicion.  A fear that, after SD-6, no one was to be trusted.  Of course, for both of them, it had evolved and become an unspoken agreement of trust.  A contract sealed by Vaughn's desire to protect his asset and by Sydney's vengeful obligations to Danny.  As they listened to phones ringing and keyboards clicking, they were reminded of the ground they had covered.  Of the fact that moving away had allowed them to move forward…and this mobility was something they weren't _quite_ ready to relinquish.

The pair deftly maneuvered their way through the maze of desks, Vaughn's hand resting lightly on the small of Sydney's back in a gesture that was as reassuring to him as he hoped it was to her.  As they approached the brooding trio formed by Kendall, Devlin, and Jack, they noticed that the men appeared to be involved in a rather heated discussion and just as Sydney was considering their probable topic of conversation, her train of thought was derailed by whoop of laughter. 

Vaughn tensed noticeably and cringed when he heard the deep, baritone belly laugh.  Shooting an apologetic look at Sydney, he pivoted to face the offender and inadvertantly steered her directly into Weiss' line of sight.

"Well, if it isn't Flopsy and Mopsy, the preppie poster twins."  Reaching a hand toward each of them, he managed to snag a chunk of cheek flesh and pinch rather enthusiastically.  "Awww…you're just so precious in the outfits that mommy chose fo…oomph!"  Releasing each of their faces, he doubled over to nurse the punch to the stomach Sydney had just delivered.

"Don't. Pinch. My. Cheek."  Sydney ground out as Vaughn stood by with a smirk on his face.

Weiss raised his hands in defeat and responded squeakily.  "My mistake.  Won't happen again.  You're very pretty.  And strong."

Once she was satisfied that Weiss' twin comments would cease, Sydney nodded affirmatively and leaned into Vaughn as he hooked an arm around her waist.  Still chocking down his laughter at Sydney's bullying behavior, Vaughn attempted to sober his expression.  "So…uh…Weiss.  Any idea what we're doing here?  Is everything okay with Sloane's case?"

Slightly alarmed by Vaughn's question, Sydney turned to Weiss with raised eyebrows and she was disappointed when he shrugged.  

"Sorry.  Not a clue."  He motioned towards the group of men who were now eyeing them rather disapprovingly.  "But I think we're about to find out."

* * * * * * * * *

Sydney stiffened in her chair when a photo of Arvin Sloane appeared on a screen in the conference room as Kendall summarized the recent happenings in his pursuit and arrest.  Heaving a sigh, she took advantage of the table in front of her and lifted a hand to her stomach to tug slightly at the waistband of her pants.  Initially, she had been dreading the experience of being pregnant.  She hadn't wanted to go through the awkwardness of being swollen, bloated, and irritable.    But the idea was becoming all the more enticing and she found herself hoping that her hand would detect a curve to her belly.  

She was so enthralled by the prospect of a new, more curvaceous figure that she didn't notice the sudden silence that had fallen over the room.  

"Agent Bristow?"  Kendall's gaze was probing as she raised her eyes to his.

"Yes?  I'm sorry."  Sydney blushed as she realized that the entire room had turned its attention to her.

"Well, Agent Bristow.  I was just informing everyone that it's been determined that you and Agent Vaughn have fulfilled your duties here.  There are still a few loose ends, but nothing that can't be tied up over the phone or during a short visit.  Have the two of you decided when you'll be returning to work?  You understand that the CIA is eager for both of you to return to active duty."

"Actually," Vaughn broke in, "we have discussed it.  Agent Bristow and I would like to request a moment with you at the conclusion of your presentation, if that's all right."

"Fine."  Kendall nodded curtly before moving on to new business.  

* * * * * * * * *

As the other agents filed from the room in their usual orderly fashion, Sydney and Vaughn remained behind so that they could discuss their decision with their CIA superiors, Kendall and Jack.  

"Agents Vaughn and Bristow."  Kendall acknowledged them once again.  "What is it that you wanted to speak to me about?"

After several late night discussions, they had finally decided what they wanted to do for the remainder of her pregnancy and Sydney raised her chin confidently as she relayed their plans to him.     "We've decided to remain in Lucosa for the remainder of the school year.  We've considered our options and, the truth is, since I can't be on active duty anyway…"

Kendall raised a hand before cutting Sydney off.  "What do you mean you _can't _be on active duty?"

Sydney turned wordlessly to Vaughn and allowed him to take the reins of the conversation.  "Sydney and I are expecting a baby this summer.  And I think you can understand why we don't think it would be a good idea for her to work as a field agent for the time being…if at all."

Bringing a hand to his chin, Kendall nodded.  "I see.  Well, I can't say that I'm thrilled about this development but I suppose that given your combined contributions to this agency…we can grant you a leave of absence."

"That won't be necessary for Vaughn, sir.  If you can make the arrangements, it won't be a problem for him to work out of the Sacramento branch of the agency.  And we fully intend to return to LA when it's time for the baby to be born."

Kendall wore an ugly scowl for a moment before he turned to see a silent Jack directing a menacing glare towards him.  Throwing his hands in the air, he relented.  "All right!  I'll contact Sacramento and make arrangements for them to serve as our liaison.  You two are free to go."

The remaining trio watched Kendall stride heavily from the room before Sydney turned to Jack.  "Thanks, Dad."

"Your thanks is unnecessary, Sydney.  I didn't say a word."

Shaking her head slightly at her father's obstinate manner, Sydney lifted herself to her tiptoes to place a peck on his cheek.  "See you soon, Dad.  I'll keep in touch."

* * * * * * * * *

"So you'll return to LA to have the baby?"  Irina questioned the pair with a steady eye and a hand that wandered upward every so often to tuck a stray strand behind her ear.

"Yes.  We just want to leave Lucosa on our own terms.  Not because of Sloane or some kind of covert extraction."  Sydney responded.

"You want to regain control of your own lives now that Sloane is gone."  Irina stated astutely.

Sydney raised her eyebrows at her mother's apparent understanding of her feelings.  "For so many years now, every move…every decision has been some how colored or affected by the status of my relationship with Arvin Sloane.  He's been in the back of my mind for so long that I still find myself analyzing the repercussion of my actions as they pertain to him."  

Sydney glanced up at Vaughn before continuing.

"I can't do that anymore.  My decisions can't be based on him…or even just on myself.  I've got two other people in my life now.  Those are the people I need to be making my decisions for.  For Vaughn.  And, in another few months, for our baby."

Irina nodded in understanding before her maternal streak flickered through.  "And how is the baby?  Your pregnancy is progressing normally?"  She scrutinized Sydney's middle.  "You're beginning to show."

Both Sydney and Vaughn glanced down before looking at each other with smiles.  "You can tell?"  Sydney asked her tentatively.

"Of course I can tell.  You have a figure a lot like mine."  She gestured upward to Sydney.  "Of course, you got your height from your father."  She eyed Sydney closely before speaking with a knowing hint of a smile.  "Soon, you'll be leaving the top button of your pants undone."

Sydney glanced down and flushed under her mother's intimate observations.  "You're probably right.  I didn't think that anyone could tell…I was beginning to wonder if it wasn't all just a mistake."

Irina was quiet for a moment before bringing a hand up to rub at her tense jawline.  "I hope that you'll allow me to see a picture of the baby.  My first grandchild."  She added softly.

Sydney glanced over to Vaughn who had been a silent observer for the duration of the visit.  His expression had remained stoic and his figure rigid against the far wall, so Sydney was surprised when he spoke up. 

"Our child will know his or her grandparents."  He paused for effect.  "_All _of them."  And with one loving look towards Sydney, he stepped back into his role as passive observer just waiting for them to say their good-byes.

* * * * * * * * * 

They were even lighter on their feet as they moved away from the direction of Irina's cell.   So glad to get the visit with Irina out of the way, Vaughn was bold enough to place an arm around Sydney's shoulders and he barely flinched when he heard Weiss call out their names.  Turning to face his friend once again, he was surprised to see a look of sincerity on Weiss' face as he spoke.  

"It was really good to see the two of you.  Come back and visit us soon, won't you?  I need the occasional jolt of Spy-Sydney goodness, don't you know!"

Sydney smiled and raised a hand in a friendly wave.  "It was good to see you, Weiss."

Vaughn shook his head.  "See you later, man."

It wasn't until they were moving again that they heard him call out one more time.  

"Good luck with the Doublemint audition, you two!  Don't worry.  You're gonna nail it!"

* * * * * * * * *

"I'm going to miss you so much!"  Francie was blubbering as she wrapped Sydney and then Vaughn in desperate embraces.  Dashing the tears away with the back of her hand, she succeeded in smearing her eye make-up and Sydney smothered a giggle at her friend's blatant display of emotion.  She'd forgotten just how dramatic Francie was…and she'd missed it.  Sydney pulled back from Will and moved back towards Francie for yet another good-bye hug.  With a gentle squeeze, Sydney whispered into Francie's ear. "We'll be back in a few months, Fran.  And it's not as though we won't keep in touch this time.  You'll hear from us constantly."  She glanced towards Vaughn as she spoke and he correctly guessed that it was time to make their getaway.  

Having packed up their few belongings, Sydney and Vaughn were making a quick break back to Lucosa.  They'd already tied up their loose ends and two days after meeting with Kendall, they were ready to resume the quiet lives they'd established for their covers.  

Of course, there was that little detail of telling the entire community of Lucosa that they weren't Josh and Natalie Parks…but Michael Vaughn and Sydney Bristow.  Depending on the outcome of the big announcement, they could find themselves back in LA after being banished from the tiny town.  As she considered this distinct possibility, Sydney became so distracted that she barely felt Vaughn's arm slide around her shoulders or the kiss he placed on her forehead.

"Syd?  Earth to Sydney."  Vaughn bent his knees slightly to lower himself to her smaller stature.  He lightly caressed her cheek with his hand.  "You okay?"

Suddenly aware of the spectacle she was making, she shook her head cheerily.  "I'm fine.  Sorry!"  She turned to blow one more kiss to Will and Francie before climbing into the cab Vaughn had called.  Will and Francie had offered to take them to the airport, but Francie's sobs were just too much to handle in public and Sydney had politely declined.  Vaughn joined her in the backseat momentarily and took the opportunity to take her left hand.  Sydney smiled slightly as he fingered her engagement ring.  

"Admiring your own taste, Agent Vaughn?"  Lifting her gaze, she smirked at his flushed face.

"Well, I do have impeccable taste."  He stated simply.  "And I know you can't refute that because a man's taste in jewelry reflects his taste in women."  He glanced up at her before continuing sweetly.  "And I happen to think that I chose the _perfect_ diamond."

Sydney didn't even try to mask the grin that creased her face as she murmured her response.  "Can't argue with airtight reasoning like that."

Vaughn chuckled cockily.  "That's my law degree at work.  And if I only get paid in dimples for the rest of my life…it will be worth every penny in student loans."

Sydney made a point to sober her expression before replying.  "Well that's a good thing.  Because on a teacher's salary, dimples are about all I can afford to pay.  Unless you have an installment plan…"  She trailed off teasingly.

* * * * * * * * *

Even after the short hour-long flight, both Sydney and Vaughn were exhausted upon their arrival in Sacramento.  Leaning on each other as they made their way through the terminal, they did a quick inventory of their belongings before hopping the shuttle out to the remote parking lot where they'd left their car.  

Sydney was relieved to see her beloved Land Cruiser in one piece and Vaughn was very near the point of hysterics as he watched her touch the vehicle with nearly as much reverence and intimacy as when she touched him.  Satisfied that the car was fine, Sydney generously offered Vaughn the keys and promptly fell asleep the moment they hit the freeway.

With Sydney's light snores serenading him for the duration of the drive, Vaughn was thrilled when he finally pulled into the driveway of their little Victorian.  Glancing around the neighborhood, he heaved a sigh of relaxation.  Strings of Christmas lights dangled haphazardly from the eaves of several houses and wreaths were hung on nearly every front door.  There was even a plastic snowman grinning from Mrs. Trenton's front yard and he smiled at the sight of two young girls (assumedly her granddaughters) playing hopscotch on her driveway.

With a gentle shake of her shoulder, Vaughn managed to wake Sydney and the pair headed inside to unpack.  Once safely inside, Sydney took the opportunity to take a deep breath and absorb her surroundings.  The couch they always shared as they graded papers with the television blaring, the trinkets and knick-knacks she'd grown attached to, and the worn floorboards that chilled their bare feet in the morning.  She loved this life.  She loved this house.  But what she really loved was sharing it with Vaughn.  And while she knew she would miss the people and places of Lucosa, there was no doubt in her mind that when the school year finished, she needed to be with her family and friends in LA.

Soft footsteps jarred the floor from behind her and she turned to meet the familiar intruder.  Slipping her arms around his neck, she turned and gazed thoughtfully at their living room.

"We don't even have a Christmas tree."

"That's easily fixed."  He responded.  His hands were resting lightly on her hips and she shivered slightly when she felt his fingers crawl from her side towards her belly.  

"Let's take a look."  He suggested playfully before pulling her back down the hallway towards their bedroom.  

Moving her in front of the vanity mirror, Vaughn lifted her shirt slightly to get a good look at the subtle swell she had been in search of for the past several days.  He couldn't help but laugh out loud at the surprise he found.  "Aww, Syd!  Why didn't you tell me earlier that you couldn't button your pants? Your mom was right!"

Sydney glanced down at the forgotten button and blushed slightly.  She made a quick show of struggling to slip the button through the buttonhole and Vaughn was thrilled when the two corners came nearly an inch short of each other.  Sydney shrugged, "Why do you think I was wearing a longer sweatshirt?  I haven't worn these jeans for a month or two.  I just threw them in my bag when we were packing.  It never occurred to me that they might not fit.  Actually, most of my jeans are getting to be a little snug around the middle." She admitted.

Vaughn let his hand rest on her tummy before he spoke.  "Well there's nothing sexier than a woman in overalls."  As he wiggled his eyebrows, Sydney rolled her eyes and let her shirt fall back over her waist.

"Good.  Because I can just about guarantee that I'm going to be sporting the big, baggy overalls for the next several months.  Possibly longer."  Moving across the room, she crawled onto the bed and eyed him with her chin propped in her hands.

Sydney Bristow had seen and experienced so much in her lifetime that Vaughn often forgot that she had yet to reach thirty years of age.  And while the age difference wasn't a huge gap by any standards, there were times that he would melt over the sporadic displays of her youth.  Seeing her laying on her stomach with her feet swinging back and forth like a teen at a slumber party…she was adorable.

Unprepared for the tender look that appeared on his face suddenly, Sydney looked at him questioningly before pushing herself upright.

"Vaughn?"  She shot him an encouraging smile his way.  "What's up?"

He was silent for a moment as he attempted to craft a response.  "I'm just very much in love with you at this very moment.  I mean…I'm always in love with you.  But right here, right now…life is pretty close to perfect."

* * * * * * * * *

The moment of truth came just two days later after a fun-filled day of tree decorating that Vaughn had concocted in an attempt to ease Sydney's mind about the impending meeting she had scheduled with the administration of Lucosa Elementary.  

Just as Sydney's taste in pumpkins had been quite specific, Vaughn's standards for a Christmas tree were impossibly high and the pair had spent the larger portion of the day just _looking_ for a tree that would be acceptable in Michael Vaughn's home.  Sydney smiled as she recalled the moment that she'd inadvertently discovered the perfect Douglas Fir. 

Flashback 

Sydney stood in the center of a large tree lot and raised her hands in desperation.  They had been looking for the perfect Christmas tree for the past several hours and Vaughn had consistently deemed every tree they'd studied to be unacceptable.

_"What about that one?"  Sydney pointed to her right._

_"Too tall."_

_"That one?"  To her left._

_"Too short."_

_"That one?"  Behind him._

_"Too green."_

_"Too GREEN?"  Sydney raged.  "It's a Christmas tree!  How can it be too green?!"_

_"It's too green."  He stated simply._

_Sydney took a breath before speaking sweetly.  "Vaughn?"_

_"Yeah, Syd?"_

_"Do you want to make our baby happy?"_

_"What?"  He eyed her in suspiciously.  "Of course I do."_

_"Good."  She growled.  "Because your baby wants THIS tree!"  Sydney motioned wildly to one of the hundreds of random trees just behind her and was a bit confused when she saw Vaughn's eyes light up._

_"That's it!"  Walking slowly towards the chosen tree, he moved slowly around it inspecting each and every branch.  "Not too tall, not too short, a perfect shade of forest green, nice fullness, sturdy branches, a good strong trunk, and the perfect top to hold the star."_

_Sydney just stood gaping._

_"Good job, Sydney."  Vaughn moved over to kiss her forehead before he went in search of an employee who could help them with their purchase._

_End Flashback_

All in all, it had been a great day.  They didn't really have any decorations, so they'd opted to do things the old fashioned way.  The entire evening had been incredibly romantic as they strung popcorn and cranberry strands, made ornaments from construction paper, and listened to Christmas carols while sitting in front of the fireplace.  

Even now, Sydney couldn't help but grin as she sat in their newly decorated living room looking at the tinfoil star she'd perched crookedly on the tree.  But nothing made her happier than the stockings Vaughn had surprised her with.  Traditional red velvet trimmed in jaunty white fur and festive gold piping, each with a name embroidered in scrawled golden letters.  Michael, Sydney, and Baby.

* * * * * * * * *

Adjusting her position in the plastic chair obviously intended for the school's students, Sydney fiddled with her purse strap as she waited to meet with the principal, the vice-principal, and several members of Lucosa's School Board.  

"Natalie, they'll see you now."  Sharon Lebon graced Sydney with a friendly smile as she gestured towards the small conference room behind her.  "Good luck."

Smiling her thanks to the other woman, Sydney stood slowly and took a breath before entering the small room.  She had prepared herself for the meeting by bringing all the legal documentation of _Sydney's_ qualifications that she could find.  Lowering a hand to smooth any wrinkles from her dark suit, she stepped into the conference room and was faced with six penetrating stares.  She was certain that her popularity hadn't increased when she'd requested a meeting the day before the start of Christmas Break.

"Mrs. Parks, it's so good to see you.  I trust that you've taken care of your personal obligations and that all is well?"  Catherine Townsend, the school's principal, was gentle in her inquiry and gave Sydney a soft smile.

"You could say that.  Yes."  Sydney confirmed.

"So what is it that you wanted to address, Natalie?"  Heather's mother, Allison Doherty, questioned her before adding.  "We've been so happy with your contributions here at LES, I just hope that you've been satisfied with the arrangement."

"Well thank you."  Sydney responded, flattered by the woman's words.  "Actually, I do have a problem, but it's one of my own making so to speak."

She glanced around the room before dropping the bombshell.  

"My name isn't Natalie Parks."

Complete and total silence.

Crickets chirping.  Pins dropping.  Dead air.

And then came the outrageous laughter.

Unsure as to what her next step should be, Sydney sat for a moment as the others caught their breath.  Then, without a word, she slipped the small portfolio on the table.  Watching as the contents were passed around the table, Sydney spoke once again.

"There's actually a rather interesting story behind this whole debacle…if you've got the time."

* * * * * * * * *

"And I just want to let you know how much I've appreciated this opportunity.  I've always wanted to teach…this job was one of the perks of going into hiding.  I know I haven't been able to give you details on the circumstances that forced me to leave Los Angeles, but you understand…the case is still underway and there's a gag order in place.  But I've provided you with my own resume and list of qualifications.  I fully understand if you make the decision to terminate my position here, but I would really love to stay and finish the school year."  Sydney cleared her throat upon the conclusion of her speech and glanced around to gauge the reactions of the others in the room.

Principal Townsend spoke first.  "Ahem.  Well…Sydney…that's quite a tale.  I think it's fairly safe to say that there's no precedent for an instance such as this.  I think it goes without saying that we're disappointed that you took the position with the knowledge that you could be prevented from fulfilling your duties.  That said, I'm also aware that you were approached as a candidate for this job.  And you've been nothing but a tremendous asset to our faculty.  The children adore you and they're being stimulated in your classroom.  And the parents like you.  I think the only fair thing would be to have you re-apply for the position as Sydney Bristow.  We'll take your application into consideration and let you know our decision in the next twenty-four hours."

"That seems quite fair."  Sydney stated agreeably.

"On a more personal note, Sydney," Allison spoke up.  "This news will no doubt be all over town by the end of the day.  I think we all wish you luck in dealing with the inevitable barrage of questions and demands that will no doubt be headed your way."

Sydney smiled before standing.  "Thank you all for your time.  I really appreciate your thoughtful handling of this situation."  And turning on her heel, she walked right out the door feeling freer than she had in quite some time.

* * * * * * * * *

"So it went okay?"  Vaughn lifted the wide spoon to Sydney's lips as she tasted the pasta sauce he was preparing for their dinner.

"As 'okay' as one would expect, I guess."  Sydney shrugged.  "I can't complain.  They were really fair about the whole thing.  They told me they'll let me know within twenty-four hours."  She took a bit of sauce onto her tongue.  "Mmmm, delicious."

Vaughn lowered the spoon and continued to stir the concoction.  "And you're not nervous?"

Sydney cocked her head thoughtfully.  "I guess I am.  But there's not really much I can do about it now.  And I don't have any regrets.  It's not like I _chose_ to go into hiding.  Besides," she motioned back and forth between them, "if we hadn't moved here, where would we be?"

Vaughn grinned.  "Well, you probably wouldn't be sitting on the counter in our house _watching_ me make our dinner."  He reached over with his free hand and gave her knee a squeeze.

"Exactly."  Sydney caught his hand and drew him away from the stove, towards her perch on the tiled counter.  "And what fun would that be?"

Vaughn said nothing as he wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her off the edge of the counter and out of the kitchen.  

But not without turning off the stove.

* * * * * * * * *

Hours later, Vaughn sat propped against their headboard with Sydney tucked securely beneath his arm.  

"More?"  He held a fork of cold pasta towards her before she declined with a shake of her head.

"No thanks."  She wrinkled her nose.  "Cold pasta isn't on my top ten list for foods."

"But the sauce is delicious, isn't it?"  He teased as he let the plate settle with a clatter on his nightstand.

"Scrumptious."  She responded lazily before she was startled by the high-pitched ringing of the phone.  Picking up the cordless that sat on the nightstand, Vaughn listened to her end of the conversation and watched as her face morphed from pensive to anxious and finally halted at excited.

"Thank you.  I'm so thrilled to hear it.  Yes, I'll see you after Christmas break is over."  Hanging up, she turned to throw herself on top of Vaughn.  "I got the job!"

"You got the job that you've already had for more than four months, you mean?"

"Whatever!"  She exclaimed happily.

Vaughn smiled before running a hand over her mussed hair.  "Congratulations, Syd."  And he planted a kiss firmly onto her lips.  

"So I'm on Christmas break for the next three weeks.  Whatever am I going to do with all of that spare time?"  She moaned dramatically before giving him a naughty wink.

"How about doing some of the quickest wedding planning known to man?"  He suggested playfully as he softly kissed the tip of her nose.

"Really?"  She glanced down at him.  "You think we can do it?"

"I know we can.  My mom's already planning on flying in for Christmas.  And you guys can get to know each other while you make the arrangements."

Sydney stared at him for a moment before burying her head in his chest.  "We don't do anything the normal way, do we?"

"Nope."  Vaughn placed his hands on either side of her head and gently guided her gaze toward his own.  "But what's the big deal about living life like normal people do anyhow?"  He smiled.  "You're the source for a lot of the chaos in my life…and I wouldn't have it any other way."  Shrugging, he continued. "So maybe we don't do things normally, but…"

Sydney cut him off with a big, dimpled grin.  "We don't need normal.  We can do better."

Vaughn said nothing.  

She'd taken the words right out of his mouth.

The End

Holy Moly!  That's it!  Well, there will probably be a short epilogue…but you get the idea.  Thank you all for your continued support.


	27. Full Circle

**A/N**: I told you guys I'd probably give you an epilogue.  I thought it would be appropriate for the return of little Syd and little Vaughn…just so we can come full circle…original title, huh? :p  It's short…just four pages…but I hope you'll enjoy it.  

I just want to thank each and every person that has taken the time to follow this story…and a  special thanks for those who've reviewed it!  Your encouragement was absolutely wonderful and I can't tell you what it meant to me.  It's been quite a ride but I think it's definitely time for this story to come to an end.  Besides…I've got to get started on the sequel.  Again, thanks for the reviews over the past few months!  They were always an incentive for me to write a little bit faster and they never failed to make me smile. Happy Reading!

~Ellie

**Epilogue-Full Circle**

**_1978[_**__

_"That's it, Michel!"  Annette called.  "The trick is to keep yourself balanced.  Good!"_

_Annette smiled as she watched her son wobble across the ice without any of the effortless grace she had always seen in her husband.  She shook her head.  Michael had been skating for several years now, but he had failed to take to the sport in the natural manner that William would have hoped.  Not that Michael's clumsiness had ever kept William from dreaming._

_"I was a terrible skater until I was almost twelve years old, Annette." He'd always argued. "I just didn't know how to maneuver my body.  He'll learn.  And he loves the sport.  He'll be great."_

_The smile that came with the memory failed to reach her eyes and she crossed her arms over her chest to battle the shiver that always accompanied the realization that her husband was gone.  Though she and Michael had returned to France, Annette had decided to bring her son back to the United States for the holidays so that he could spend time with his father's side of the family.  He'd also been thrilled that such a visit would include a trip to the skating rink he'd always used with his father.  _

_Keeping her eyes on her fair-haired son in the crowded rink, Annette was surprised to feel herself give a genuine smile at the sight of a tiny, dark-haired skater gliding with her arms straight in the air as she grasped a dark-haired man's hands.  The child was impeccably dressed…likely her mother's pride and joy…in tiny black pants and a red turtleneck.  A red-ribbon fluttered from her ponytail tickling her father's wrists and it wasn't until the pair was facing her that she recognized Jack and Sydney Bristow._

_"Annette?"  Glancing up, she found herself looking in the eyes of Laura Bristow and, for a brief moment, all was well._

_* * * * * * * * *_

_Michael couldn't keep the grin off his face as the cool air rippled through his hair.  He was a much better skater now than he had been when he was smaller.  Glancing over to where his mother was sitting, he found her to be occupied by a conversation with another woman.  Definitely not watching him.  Grinning to himself, he spun around and began to scrape his way back, retracing the trail he'd just blazed._

_Surely an experienced skater like him could skate backwards._

_"Uh-oh! Whoa!"  _

_THUD_

_"Ouch!"  He exclaimed with his eyes screwed tightly shut.  When a set of soft sobs and accompanying murmurs were heard, he pried his eyes open to get a glimpse of his obstacle._

_"Mr. Bristow?  Sydney?"  _

_Jack had lifted a startled Sydney into his arms and her sobs had quickly ceased.  He was shocked to see none other than the young Michael Vaughn sitting on the ice looking rather perplexed.  Lowering Sydney back to the ice, he spoke to the young boy.  "Are you okay, Michael?"_

_"Yes."  He replied sheepishly.  "I'm sorry if I hurt Sydney."  _

_He was surprised when the three-year old responded for herself._

_"I'm not hurt!  You're s'posed to be careful, Mikey!"_

_Jack smiled.  "She's fine.  Just startled.  Is your mother here?"_

_Michael nodded and pointed toward the bleachers.  "Over there."_

_Jack followed Michael's gesture and saw his wife already visiting with Annette Vaughn.  "I'd like to go say hello."  Jack pointed toward a secluded corner of the ice near the bleachers.  "Would you mind taking Sydney to the corner over there?  I'll be back in just a minute."_

_Michael shrugged.  "Sure.  Come on, Sydney" And he took her smaller hand in his and offered her a friendly smile as he guided her across the ice.  It had been quite awhile since he'd seen the younger girl and he couldn't help but be surprised at her talkative nature._

_"You skate good, Mikey."  She grinned up at him before sobering.  "I'm scared to fall down."_

_"Just hold on to my hand, Sydney.  I won't let you fall."  And Michael tightened his grip on her little hand, determined to stay true to his word._

* * * * * * * * *

Present Day 

The day was chilly.  Not overcast, but icy-cold with a breeze that stung the eyes and ached in the ears.  But neither Sydney Bristow nor Michael Vaughn were aware of the weather conditions as they stood in a small church in Lucosa, California on January 2nd.  They had considered New Year's Eve and New Year's Day as potential wedding dates, but they had finally come to the conclusion that they wanted their anniversary to be a celebration of its own with a day of its own.  

When they said small, they meant small.  Irina wasn't allowed to attend, but Jack and Annette were both present for the big day.  Their friends from the CIA were in attendance and Will escorted Francie who was serving as Sydney's Maid of Honor while Weiss was Vaughn's Best Man.  There were also a few people from Lucosa who had received invitations to the exclusive event.  Mrs. Trenton had even traveled with Sydney's colleague Leanne to attend.

Her dress was simple.  A well-fitted sheath of ivory that hung from thin straps and fell to the floor in loose folds.  She'd opted out of a veil and had swept her hair away from her face to emphasize her cheekbones as well as the antique earrings she'd worn.  The dress had been tailored to her frame and darts had been removed to allow for the slight thickening of her waist.  But she was radiant and rosy and gracious and elegant.

And Vaughn had never been happier.

He knew he loved her.  Adored her and needed her too.  But part of him had been terrified that his mother wouldn't approve of his choices.  That his father wouldn't have approved.  

  
He really should have known better.  The moment his mother had arrived, she'd embraced Sydney and treated her like a daughter. 

Flashback 

Vaughn couldn't help but laugh as he saw Sydney's greenish complexion and gave her hand a squeeze as they waited at the foot of an escalator for Annette Vaughn to appear at the top.  "It's going to be fine, Syd.  She knows who you are.  She can't wait to see you." 

"She has expectations.  I think it would be better if we had never met.  Then she couldn't be disappointed."

_"She's not going to be disappointed…"  Vaughn assured her.  "Here she is."_

_Sydney glanced up to see a dignified woman looking completely unfazed by her long trip.  Taking a breath, Sydney watched Annette's slow descent and couldn't help but notice her tailored slacks and her crisp blouse.  _

_"Michel!" Crying his pet name and throwing her arms open, Annette embraced her only son before taking his head between her hands to press a kiss on each of his cheeks._

_Sydney couldn't help but smile at the display and was surprised when she suddenly found herself in Annette's arms.  She smiled as Annette stood back to take a look at her._

_"It's so good to meet you, Mrs. Vaughn."_

_Annette waved a hand.  "Annette.  Please call me Annette.  It's so good to see you, Sydney.  I haven't seen you since you were…well I think you were four or five years old.  You were always such a charming child…so smart…and so pretty!"  She added with a friendly smile.  She raised a hand and lifted Sydney's chin to examine her.  "You're gorgeous."  She turned to Michael.  "Well done, darling."_

_Sydney blushed as Michael wrapped an arm around her and nodded with a grin.  _

_"Thanks, Maman."_

_"It's so wonderful to see you two together.  You were always so adorable…of course Michael used to pretend he wanted nothing to do with you, Sydney…but that's a man for you, right?  Anyway, I think it's safe to say you've certainly changed his mind…  Now, about these wedding plans…"_

_Both Vaughn and Sydney had just grinned as Annette chattered on.  Any reservations Sydney had been grasping were suddenly released and she knew.  _

_She and Annette were going to get along just fine._

_End Flashback_

Annette Vaughn had been thrilled to be reunited with the pretty brunette and was happy to note that Sydney was as beautiful an adult as she was a child.  Annette was also ecstatic when she saw just how much Sydney and Michael loved each other.  While she'd given up all notions of fate and destiny when William was killed, seeing Sydney with her son so many years after their intertwined childhoods caused her to reconsider her beliefs.

Between Sydney and his mother, the wedding plans had gone off without a hitch.  And as he looked around the tiny church at the bits of tulle and full floral arrangements, he saw what a wonderful job they had done.  All thoughts of the church were banished from his mind, however, when he saw his bride appear at the back of the church.  Standing in a doorway at the other end of the long aisle, she was bathed in the vivid light pouring through the abstract shards of stained glass above.  He'd never actually seen anyone glow.  It had always seemed like an overzealous characterization…something appropriate for the most formal of prose…the brainchild of a wordsmith.

She was absolutely glowing.  

She didn't try to rein in her smile but let it completely loose.  Her complexion was rosy, probably a combination of her excitement for the ceremony and her anxiety at being the center of attention.  He'd always found it odd that weddings belonged to the bride.  It had always seemed unfair.  It was a joint union and celebration for a man as much as for a woman.  But after seeing her move slowly down the aisle, he knew…the day belonged to her.  She belonged to him.

And as he held her hand in his, he remembered the promise he'd made to her at a very tender age on a secluded patch of ice…a promise he'd included in his vows.

"I won't let you fall."


End file.
